


My name is Tweek and I'm an addict

by Midding_Rain



Series: My name is Tweek and I'm an addict [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Be a teenager, But still a part for everyone, Did I say Vines, Especially because of someone, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Focused on Tweek, Growing Up, High School, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Music, Music Band, Mutual Pining, Teenagers wanting to be kids, There is dabs, Tweek is an addict, TweekXCraig never happened, Typical Teenage stuff, close friends, friendships, hugs for everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 89,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midding_Rain/pseuds/Midding_Rain
Summary: Tweek Tweak was an addict. His addictions was what led his life. With the ones that faded and the ones that stuck, where he was now was due to the things that consumed him.The coffee that ran through his blood since birth. His addiction to playing music led him to being in an un-official band with a few friends. And the addiction that stuck him in lockers, waiting to see the cause take off his shirt in the change room-Oh wait, yeah, that was his Craig Tucker addiction.- The number of chapters is approximate, might change but not much -- First chapter rewrote (so frankly it’s less shitty than before) -





	1. Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to whoever will follow that shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo  
> I love vines

Tweek Tweak is a coffee addict.

His life is based on addictions.  
Every corners of his mind would be occupied by the same thing or it didn’t have a proper place at all.  
People could say that he was rather obsessed by it or wouldn’t even look at it.  
His parents have often described it as a disease. Something about his mental health.  
Not that he enjoys being like that. He wants to have the capacity to not drown himself in something. Apparently, it was more enjoyable if you took the time to take a break, the pleasure to return into it seemed brilliant. But Tweek had to finish a book or a game when he started it. In his head he will hear the small reminder that he has one chapter left.  
People, as his one-time therapist, told him that was a quality and could only bring him to do better if he learnt to monitor.

But it was not like that.

Tweek went through a lot of periods.  
First has been the coffee, not that he left that one.  
Not long after - he passed through sports, video games, books, movies, baking, herbology, and more.  
Most of them only stayed for a moment, sometimes coming back and taking place without a proper invitation.  
Many things came and went.  
His mind still whispered to him that he needed to find something.  
Maybe to define himself.

He wasn’t sure. Even in general.  
But it was preferable to not look too deep; it would admit that something must be wrong with him.

His lack of sleep granted him to basically pass the time when he couldn’t sleep to deal with some of them faster. A good point for his unhealthy life.  
Not that his parents care about his health and life in general—telling him that his pain was his imagination or just a lie he creates to avoid to work at the coffee shop.  
They won’t drag him out of the house if he is fever-y or throwing up, but that’s only because it would be bad for business.

They weren’t the worst but far from the healthiest parents.  
Aware of that, he tried to ignore it with time, to look at the bright side.  
A cake for his birthday, gifts for Christmas, no beating, letting him do what he wants to do – as long as he works for the family business.  
Maybe they don’t love him as parents must do. He knows that the coffee shop will always have the first place in the family. Not that he minded.  
Frankly, he has grown up without their whole attention – if that changed, he wouldn’t believe it.

He was used to it, now.  
The fact that the ‘Revelation’ didn’t shock him much than a small cut made him suppose that he always knew deep in his heart.  
But they are nice.  
Sometimes, he comforts himself by wondering if they just have no idea how to handle a child.

At least, he isn’t unhappy.  
He was fine. Yes, just fine.

They told him during his first years at school that his time will come during high school. He wasn’t sure if it was the truth, or just a way for them to ignore his singularities in the middle of the other kids.  
He would be lying if he wasn’t aware that he is ‘weird’. ‘Unique’ is the nice word to say ‘abnormal’.

His twitching and various noises escaping his own body has never been something he wished for.  
The reason for his behaviour had been cleared up when he was around twelve and actually looked at what he was searching for the coffee shop. It was a road that had become a habit, passing in front of Kenny’s sad house and a few homeless people to the reach depraved garage. The bag he carried back was a precious cargo, his dad always insisted that he couldn’t let their ‘secret ingredient’ be seen even by policemen.  
Kenny found him having a breakdown when Tweek had realized it was simple meth.

So, he has been drugged since forever. And his parents seemed to be dealers.  
But they were fine – they are the one feeding him. It was fine, now he will just avoid to drink what they gave to him. He could do that.

Without this ‘incident’ he wouldn’t have become a member of Stan’s gang  
Tweek isn’t a loner, he doesn’t really search to be alone but he doesn’t mind the creepy loneliness.  
He had passed his first years at school alone, only really talking to others when group tasks or other assessments required it.  
But he admitted that it was nice to be in a group. They weren’t kids anymore – or just more matured for their age because of their town – so they didn’t do much crazy stuff. With time he became more comfortable and relaxed around them, just like he imagined it should be with family.

His sociability exploded with his music addiction.  
There was always an addiction in his shadow, if not more.

He has played piano since he was a kid. His parents told him that he was a good thing for business and he found himself enjoying it.  
At first, he wasn’t totally into it because of his spasms. But he gradually became more and more confident. But playing at the coffee shop was another whole level. He only managed to play something at the opening or the closing.  
His parents rapidly stopped him to not lose time on it, to make space for true useful competences since it wasn’t exactly attracting customers.  
As if the meth isn’t enough.

But he continued, on his small amount of free time and he quickly decided to try new things.  
Tweek has never limited himself to only one genre of music, he has a ton of various songs on his phone. He didn’t like every music but it was rare to not find at least one thing enjoyable in a genre. It brought him to try various instruments—with difficulty but managed to do so.  
The blond needs music. More particularly the ones helping him to put words on things in his head; Tweak has found most of his answers in songs, even feelings.  
That’s how he found himself vibrating with something else than paranoia. It was rejuvenating – communicating with him.

Or at least he understood himself their help.  
Sometimes he wanted to talk, about the inside, but the words were often too buried, the music replaced this loss.

But the distress call was always a step he never had dared to pass.  
Opening the box and showing it to someone is too risky.

Not that Tweek hates himself. He doesn’t think that’s the case.  
He is just aware how hard it is to understand or to handle himself.

The music helps that.  
As well as sports.

He continued both of them. Those two addictions were too good to not let them poison his mind.  
It might sound violent but sometimes he struggled to not move around, grab, push or bite on something. Nobody had listened to him when he wanted to—to let it out; now it was simply the most efficient way.  
Sports became his way to let everything explode outside.  
He isn’t a hardcore jock, only asking for boxes lesson at Jimbo’s when he has time - which wasn’t often. Running too, he could feel the adrenaline at the tip of his lips.  
Despite his distractions, it didn’t replace the feeling of breaking stuff.

During a summer, he properly got his hands on a guitar and it was the start of a long ride.  
Swiftly switching between electric or bass, Tweek started to make his fingers bleed or just tremble of exhaustion at some point. Acoustic notes rarely leave the outside of his room.  
For short moments, he felt—talented, capable of something.

He didn’t feel like a writer at all, even less confident in his squeaky voice so he just leaves his fingers brush away his doubts.  
His whole pocket money, in other words the tips he earned, passed into this. More than during his video games phase.

‘If you want to do something you have to be good at it.’  
That could be the sentence that made Tweek scared to try new stuff. He was always reluctant to hear about new things, since it could sip his whole focus.  
In a way, his parents are right it would be a waste of his time. Or maybe they just told that so he doesn’t have something else to do than the coffee shop.

But music feels so good.  
He could control it.  
Not like the rest of the day.

And then everything had amplified when Stan proposed his gang to make a music group during the sophomore year in high school.  
Well, only to Kenny and him.

Kyle doesn’t know a thing in music and even if his voice wasn’t bad when he tried, him and Stan seemed to agree on him not being a ‘part’ of it.  
Cartman was an obvious no.

Kenny has an amazing voice - he did opera - and made his own drum with the garbage around his house. Karen had had a roleplay music band for a moment and obviously her brother had put everything in place to give her the best experience.  
One time, the last year of middle school if Tweek remembered, Kenny found an almost perfect in shape drum and they skipped school to help him renovate it.

Since Stan’s small period with the goths he has continued to write.  
If he was showing some of them - and that is a big if - it was most of the time when Cartman wasn’t present and he had something really precise to show.  
They were really various but Tweek always finds a touch that defined if it’s from Stan.  
He even writes love lyrics. The pronouns were always neutral and often piqued the blond’s curiosity but he never found the courage to ask about it. It could be only in the sake of own interpretation.  
Stan knows how to play guitar and learnt a bit of piano because he was into electronic instruments and this kind. Maybe that’s because his father is Lorde - how the fuck did this happen; but Stan was taking care of this aspect.  
Didn’t he write a song to prevent Kyle from leaving South Park? Tweek didn’t like to confirm stuff.

Surprisingly, Token joined the cruise.  
Not that Tweek minded, he has always found him cool and his composure is impressive. Although he was quite mysterious.  
Token has a small experience in music. His parents bought him few singing and guitar lessons, so he was skilled. He only asked to not play some depressive goth stuff.

The band was created mostly for fun.  
Tweek has a hard time imagining something coming of it, other than pure adrenaline.

Stan’s and Craig’s gangs never really tried to mix or pass time with one another. At least there wasn’t any animosity between them.  
They could eat at the same table or talk a bit in class but it was rarely more than that; sometimes hang out.  
It was only in movies that everyone was getting along and be BFF’s.

He tried to keep his mind and body at a low excitement rate. It was just to have fun and be a typical teenager in a crazy town, after all.

With that they interacted more with the other gang. Craig and those guys.  
They didn’t change much, such as themselves which might be a relief. Kevin was sometimes in their group; Jimmy was still the charming and funny one, the bluntest after Craig. Clyde grew up with still a bit of his chubbiness but sports made him properly fill up – he was quite popular since, with his big heart and easy excitation. Such as Token who gathered a lot of attention since high school started, Tweek was convinced some of it came from his still wealthy parents. But well, he was a gentleman and some people didn’t believe he lives in the same city as Kenny the poor and sex-addict or Cartman the sociopath.

And then there is, Craig Tucker.  
Craig. Tucker.  
Tweek could say a lot about him. Think too.

The only child of the Tweak line has big parts in his life, probably because they are addictions - coffee, bakery, music.  
Sports too if he had more time. Though he didn’t want to be a jock, but moving a bit everyday seemed healthy.  
And just as if he didn’t have enough on his plate—there is his Craig Tucker addiction.

Not the prettiest on his list, no. But he has no idea how to call that otherwise.

 

Craig is the same guy that he had fought when they were ten, thanks to a dumb bet.  
It was a big misunderstanding but luckily it didn’t create some bad stain on their history. Nevertheless, for Tweek it wasn’t something he would hold against Craig.

They didn’t become friends. The blond’s cheeks burnt around him because he was embarrassed that he had let himself fall into the trap. Tweek watched him to be sure that at some point he wouldn’t try to get revenge, to get back for the few punches.

Anyhow, they are totally different. There was nothing much to bond over.  
Craig never showed any emotion, sometimes he would snort or just smirk, while Tweek was a pure emotional mess and could rarely control any of it.  
Craig also doesn’t give a shit—about anything, except few exceptions. Tweek would think about the war at the other side of the world or about a deadly disease even when he is vaccinated against it.  
Craig is smart and really logical; he rarely needs a whole speech to speak and if he does it will be useful. Everything that leaves Tweek’s mouth is rarely moderated and never proofread before the unnecessary ‘blabla’ comes out.

It could be all of these differences that brought his mixed eyes to follow his figure since elementary school.

His feelings snapped during the last year in middle school. He was still seeking for every bit of information about Craig and trying to control his stubborn gaze which lingered too much on him, when after a sports class he got hit by his t-shirt.  
Craig, or possibly Clyde, had thrown it and Tweek has walked at the right time to his locker to change to be the target.

The impact hadn’t been strong. Although enough to startle him - he instinctively grabbed the shirt, but his body didn’t do anything to free him from the smell.  
His thoughts instead of panicking about a tissue – because it could be a murder weapon, no his head only roared at the new powerful smell. Even getting close to the idea to inhale a deep breath.

Tweek rapidly managed to get out of the shirt when he recognized a voice apologizing.  
The blond had just escaped from the bubble when he noticed that Craig must have made his way to him.  
Shirtless.  
They were teenagers, still growing up and Tweek was used to see chests after chests after sports—but Craig’s? He hadn’t expected it to make his skin flare up and his mouth water.  
Tweek had promptly returned it. Not quite sure if he had responded to his words before he went back to his own clothes.

This small contact made his mind go into an infinite loop of new thoughts, desires. Not bothering to wait for the night to pop up.  
At the opposite of his brain, his thoughts whirled around the fact that Tweek must be crazy.  
The judgement was painfully obvious but he kept pushing away to gather some sanity.

Those babble of noises discarded his security to let the truth explode when the blond met Craig in the toilet. It’s not the fact that their eyes met – they shared classes together; no, it was simply the space only occupied by their breaths.  
He still hoped that his rush into a cabinet had been unnoticed, such as most of his whereabouts, but he allowed himself to froze on the toilet. His feelings nibbled their way out and got outside to splatter the obvious revelation on the stall.

His blooming crush on Craig.  
If Tweek couldn’t see him at school, just to be sure that he is alive, his whole day will suck. And it hitched, deep inside.  
The need to hear the gossips about him has been graved on the back of his mind.  
Seeing him talking with his friends or having the chance to watch a presentation from him in class became a guilty pleasure.  
And he was always ready to break his guitar to just have a chance to work with him in a group project.

Addicted to the nasal voice which was more than a delightful tone.  
Addicted to the blue chullo that was certainly full of his ambrosial scent.  
Addicted to the calm aura around him as his raven hair must be soft.  
Addicted to the waves of urge to melt into his forest green eyes.

If he had kept this affirmation unsettled, it was for his own good, his own sanity. His thoughts were betraying him. His own words returning against himself.  
Because he didn’t wish for that.  
He didn’t hope to stand next to him in class. He didn’t beg some cosmic force to have a small talk with him. He didn’t pray for their shoulders to touch. He didn’t wait for P.E to watch his bare back. He didn’t want to imagine him at night.  
But the moment his hands weren’t enough for himself without this hot fantasies, he knew his soul has been sold.  
But he would have sold more than that to touch a lock of his hair.

And Tweek couldn’t help any of that.  
It was a hypnotizing prison that made him want to leave and stay at the same time.  
It was wild.  
The feeling, the envy, the eagerness.

Tweek Tweak is an addict.  
An addict of coffee.  
And a sucker addict for Craig Tucker.

Is he guilty? Yes.  
He is for having the envy to steal one of Craig’s shirt after P.E. He is guilty for punching a guy in his throat for saying that Craig is a smug asshole. He is guilty for staring at the news board when his true intentions were to hear what he was talking about with his friends. He is guilty for masturbating while thinking about him and forgetting his remorse every single time he saw his figure.  
Because for Tweek that’s just a common thought.

He is guilty for transforming an admiration into something more needy.  
He isn’t guilty for keeping these feelings with him because he would gladly throw them away.

But here Tweek was, in the second week of his Junior year, waiting on a toilet for his boner to disappear.

Nothing even happened. He had just walked in the locker room, full of the baseball team, searching for Stan who texted them that he has to talk with the football coach.  
And there was the sight that made Tweek’s stomach go numb.  
Most of the members of the baseball team were in nothing more than their briefs—Craig Tucker in the front of this image. The only part of that view not blurry, was obviously Craig because Tweek was not able to erase him.

“Come on, come on,” Tweek hissed to himself, with a faint distress as he continued to pinch his reddish forearm. “Why now?”

Dumb question. He knew why, long before he started to whine. His whole body had reacted before his mind could register the view in front of him.

A thump made him jump on his feet and his arms flew against the wall, ready to move away from a possible danger.  
“Tweek?” Stan’s voice resonated in the empty restroom. “Did you fall in?”

“No -argh- you just scared me!”

“Sorry about that.” Tweek grumbled at his half-hearted excuse while his friend continued. “Craig told me that you look like you have a fever or a stroke.”

The blond forced his nails to put more pressure on his arm. His boner won’t go away if he was hearing about Craig.  
“I’m fine, I was -ngh- looking for you.”

Stan walked around the bathroom, possibly trying to figure out what to do with himself.  
“Yeah, the coach talked for hours. Do you want me to stay or you join us later?”

“I’m coming,” Tweek mumbled as he stood up feeling his warm cheeks cooling down.

The footsteps left the room and the blond realized that he trapped himself with his own shameful thoughts.

 

“You disappeared man! What happened?” Kenny called.

“Taking a shit,” he replied at Kenny’s smile with a small one.

Token glanced at them before he returned to his phone. Tweek noticed that the sandy blond did the same after he graciously spread on the stage of the music room.

“What is it?”

“I sent a new draft,” Stan explained his head shortly appearing from behind the back of the scene.

Tweek took a seat in a comfy chair with a nod, not far from the black-toned member and glanced at the draft of lyrics.

“Stan, not that’s my business but—” Token paused with a long sigh, playing with his phone between his hands, “when are you going to confess?”

The large room went silent.  
Tweek’s eyes slowly widened at Token who seemed to see Stan behind the scene, and Kenny - still laying as a diva - making his ‘drama incoming’ face.

“What does that mean?” The raven came into their view with calm, making Tweek rethink about Token’s tone.  
“I mean that you wrote, again, a love song and at some point you have to do something about those feelings,” the black-toned teen pointed out, while the late member was trying to quickly scan the lyrics and follow the exchange. “We can’t always be playing about your love Stan. Not that it’s not good.”

The blond looked at the writer when the teen stopped on his track and stared at Token. Kenny had silently sat and was making a series of ‘oh OH’ and ‘LOOK AT WHAT IS HAPPENING’ gestures.  
Tweek had to restrain himself to not goofily smile when it wasn’t an appropriate moment.

“I don’t love anyone, I must have seen something romantic and was inspired,” Stan concluded after their short staring.

“I’m pretty sure that’s the same person you are always talking about.” Token opened back his phone and scrolled before he shushed him when he was about to cut him. “You don’t describe them but you use the same kind of adjectives.”

“Stan, it’s okay,” Kenny added after he retrieved a perfect serious face, “it’s sweet but Token is right. We can’t have 50% of love songs, especially if it’s the same person.” Stan quickly looked away when he witnessed his friend’s dubitative face.

“I just write what passes through my mind!”

“Okay, but are you going to tell them about it or?”

“There isn’t anybody!” Stan whined it as his face turned sour and avoided all of them.

“Alright, alright,” Token conceded with that tired tone, “I’m saying that for your own good. Do something.”

“Like masturbate more often.” Tweek flushed at the snarky remark.

“Choke on a dick Kenny!” The dark-haired snapped.

Tweek tried to sink into his chair, to make disappear his faint horny memories and himself. The comment hadn’t been directed at him but it still flared up his worn-out guilt.

“What about you, Token?! You are just telling me that because you like someone and-and!”  
Everyone in the room could see that the subject finally made him uncomfortable. Surprisingly, it took a long time for him to lose his composure and be defensive.

“We are in high school, it’s normal Stan,” Kenny reassured before Stan turned around with a frown and annoyance on his lips.

“But I’m not! Token is!”

The silent blond glanced at Token who just stared at him with an arched eyebrow. Tweek was wondering if it was just a lie for the black-haired to escape, or if it was founded.

“I do have a thing for someone but that’s not the point,” he admitted with a steady voice that made Tweek gasp in surprise. “You obviously want to tell them.”

“I’m not!”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Kenny exclaimed, leaving the scene to join them, “you’re into someone, dude? You never talked about it!”

“I have no idea how Stan knows,” Token drawled, which must hide something, as he stretched his neck around.

“Well, uh,” Stan cleared his throat, “that was easy to guess.”

Tweek could see that it was only his luck that made him find this escaping door. In a smart way, the gossipy mood went to Token who already had his tired and secretive face on.  
The one that he always uses to give the vivid signal that he wasn’t going to talk.

“Share with us,” Kenny pleaded with the smoothest tone he could produce, he joined his side in the front of the couch, “maybe Stan can’t help— kind of a loser in that part, but at least me and Tweek can think of something.”

“Shouldn’t we repeat?” The other blond cut in after Stan gasped with offense. He wasn’t eager to be asked for advices in general, plus everyone will slowly start to get at each other to get gossips.  
If Tweek could help he would, but with Token it was different – they aren’t in the same group of friends and even if Token is really friendly, he still struggled to decide if they are really friend or not.

“Yeah, let’s rehearse,” one of the singers quickly agreed, while he took off his hat to throw it on his backpack against the stage, “we already lost time.”

The drummer clearly felt betrayed about his interruption. Tweek was aware that Kenny is a sucker for drama, and well a little himself, but also that he must already be planning something to have the details.  
Token was about to follow the movement when the flapper doors opened with a violent impact.

“-BODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME!” The loud voice made Tweek jump once again in his chair, as if his heart didn’t try to burst out at the doors rattle.  
But he quickly chuckled, always amused by Clyde’s dramatic entries. The teen walked in proudly as he continued to hum the melody from his phone, the rest of his gang followed him in.  
Tweek managed to not stare at Craig’s exasperation at his friend.

“You have to stop doing that, I’m not going to cover your ass if someone thinks we are the one kicking those doors,” Stan warned while he finished to connect some cables.

The loud teen gasped at that before he jumped next to Token on the couch, pointing a finger at Stan. “You can’t understand how it’s important to do that! It’s flapper doors,” Clyde emphasized under his friend amused look.

“You di-did already break a door on-once,” Jimmy remembered, glancing to his black-toned friend who cracked with chuckles and nods.

Tweek slowly sank in the chair when a particular smell came closer. It stopped to take place in the last free spot; right where the armchair of the couch was a bit touching Tweek’s chair.  
Craig’s musk was faint because of the shower and the simple shampoo scent. The blond’s nose was eagerly searching to breathe every particle of this new air.  
His brain presented the image that he must be acting like a dog right now, which only pushed Tweek to wish to disappear in the foam once he will reach it.  
It was as hard as stopping at drinking coffee—and he never managed to stop.

Tweek met Craig’s eyes, his throat tightening after it dried out his mouth. He desperately hoped for a small greeting but Craig returned to his phone, which was probably a good thing because he would not be allowed to articulate. Plus, it would have been weird since they have already seen each other in the morning.  
He just hoped to hear his name from his lips. Or any kind of words.  
Slowly hitting his head with his own phone, Tweek ignored what was happening around him. He only needed to create a small hole in his head to extract all of his ideas out.  
But his head snapped to Kenny when his name was mentioned.

“What?” Tweek croaked as a lot of eyes stopped on him.

“I was telling them about what Bebe told us, her party,” the sandy blond repeated sitting on the border of the stage.

“Right,” he nodded in reply. Tweek’s attention was soon directed at Clyde and Token. The brunet was peering over his friend’s shoulder to pry on his phone – he was always getting curious, though it was probably about the music band since Token didn’t tell him to piss off.  
He was quick on getting invested as soon as his friends are invested in. That may be why he is so talk to.

Clyde was the factor that made their group, the one being only a draft, known in the whole school. He sent a demo to everybody before Token had the time to remind him about the definition of a ‘demo’.

Tweek internally thanked him, even if he wasn’t at ease knowing that people listen to what they do, but with that the music teacher proposed them the music room twice a week. It made their practices easier, freer than at one of their houses.  
The Black weren’t too curious but sometimes Tweek had caught a glimpse of them at the door.  
At Stan’s house, the problem has been Randy who seemed eager to put his touch in the group. Just for seeing him less, the blond had offered few pastries from the coffee shop to Clyde.  
Token hadn’t talked to him the whole day of this incident and he was maybe aiming for more. Nevertheless, Clyde was pretty clingy and very good at pleading.

Kenny’s joking tone brought Tweek to realize that he wasn’t in his room, staring endlessly at his ceiling while thinking. He shifted on his seat while trying to look like he has been listening.

“I mean, I could be a secret child of a hot star— I’m pretty hot after all,” Kenny explained with a smirk; probably continuing a debate about what they would do if they were really stars. They often had that talk when they finished their practice, simply to imagine a life outside of South Park.

“You are a dramatic bitch, that’s true.”

“Craig, that’s the best compliment you ever told me,” the sandy blond replied with fake tears and a high-pitched gasp with a hand on his heart.

“It wasn’t one,” Craig retorted, scrolling through his phone. Jimmy had chuckled at the exchange while Stan might be smiling over his many sheets of lyrics. “At least you aren’t a cry baby, that’s a compliment.”

“I can hear asshole!” Clyde snarled, leaving whatever he was reading over Token’s shoulder.

Tweek choked a small laugh when his friend answered with a quick middle finger; but soon he replaced his amusement with a nervous tick when Craig’s eyes glanced at him.  
Before he drown in his nervous sweat, Tweek acknowledged the faint modifications of their last song audible from Stan’s laptop.

A distant voice caught their attention, they had turned toward to door to see a student erupting in the room to say it again. “Girl fight! Two cheerleaders are fighting in front of the lockers!”

The teen left and soon enough, they all followed. It wasn’t that surprising to leave a comfy mood to go watch that kind of event – it is South Park after all.  
What can be surprising is that it’s not much the boys getting into trouble; more like the girls getting their rivalries and independence louder than when they were kids. Since their high school mixed them and the kids from North Park it had brought them to compete to keep whatever title they had before. Tweek never quite understood or care how it worked, but he remembers how Bebe got into a fight with another girl to be the head of the cheerleader team.

A loud metallic thud echoed in the corridor full of students, followed by a high-pitched ‘you bitch!’ definitely loud enough to be heard by a professor.  
Tweek slowed his pace, letting the guys in front to find a good place to watch and at least recognize the two fighters. His thin frame allowed him to slip between cheering students, he stopped when he finally had a view.

“You are just a fucking ass kisser!” The one looking younger exclaimed with a snarl. Her cheerleader top was a bit loose, certainly because someone tore it.  
Her dark hair was a mess, one of her forearms was red and her nails had left a clear mark on her opponent’s cheek; who was calmly wiping it with a sharp glare. Tweek guessed that the fight was far from insignificant since the cheerleader’s opponent was Red.  
Even if she was Craig’s cousin, she had some of that ‘Tucker vibe’ – stoic and bitch-like resting face but unlike Tricia and her brother she was kinder. Since she was trying to tear that girl’s hair out there must be a good reason for their fight.

“What the fuck is she doing,” Craig flatly exclaimed as if it wasn’t a surprise.

Tweek was slightly budged because the mass became more agitated with a body shoved against the lockers. He also realized that he was only separated from Craig by Jimmy.

“What happened?” Stan inquired to get some answers.

Of course, Cartman turned his head from his spot in the front to look at him.  
“Cheerleaders fight, dumbass.” Stan frowned at his response, and was about to answer back when Eric pointed at the cheerleaders with a mocking grin. “That one said that Red shouldn’t be in the cheerleader team because her and her boyfriend are two stupid nerds.”

Tweek slightly grimaced at the comment and could imagine how fast the red haired girl had attacked her. Nobody was ready to make Red angry and - especially - to talk about her boyfriend.

“Right, the selection for the new cheerleaders was today,” Token said and tried to not be pushed into someone.

“KICK HER ASS!”

Cartman slyly snorted, always ready to mock someone, before he took a bit from his chocolate bar. Tweek was sure he started some bets.  
The two girls were trying to tear their cheerleader tops apart before Red tackled her against the lockers. Their spots quickly swapped with more grunts and venomous insults.

“Damn, why is there no mud?”

“Keep your pants on, Kenny.”

The mass became more agitated as the two sides were cheering louder.  
Tweek wasn’t sure why Red’s opponent had so many admirers but maybe it’s only for the pleasure to see a first year fighting an older one.  
Clyde was obviously telling Red how to hit to other girl; but she seemed perfectly fine when Red almost threw her ass on the ground. When another guy started to do the same for the youngest, Tweek clearly saw that he touched at the switch inside of Clyde which made him scream even louder. Before they could start a competition or some nonsense argument, Token had stopped Clyde from making his way to this guy.  
The resonating crash of two bodies stopped the cheering for a bit before it restarted with the same intensity. Tweek tried to not get too pushed or stepped on.

“Did someone call for a teacher?”

They rolled on the floor, sometimes revealing the small shorts under their skirts, making some people whistle. By the way Red was arching her fingers toward Rosa’s face—it’s evident that she was intending to tear her eyes out.

Tweek heard new steps toward them and slightly turned to recognize Kevin rushing to the mass.  
He had to push most of them but he quickly had a clear way when people recognized him.  
“Rebecca!” Kevin gasped at his girlfriend – who almost got to bite the girl but was stopped by her opponent grabbing her long red hair.  
“What the fuck are you doing?!” He rushed and grabbed her arms. The girls easily let each other go but still threw daggers at each other.

Some students booed him for stopping the fight and even Red did before she avoided his eyes demanding an explanation.  
“Just hanging out,” she articulated with a blank face decorated by small scratches when he faced her.

“Why are you fighting?!” He hurried his words as he softly cupped her head. They were ignoring the different remarks around them, trying to be in their bubble.

“I’m okay! Don’t be so dramatic,” she scoffed and tried to get out of his grip. Tweek supposed it was out of embarrassment.

“Go play somewhere else, nerds,” the previous fighting cheerleader said after she patted her clothes, trying to keep her composure. “Not that your stupid boyfriend can have a boner without some dumb Star Whatever.”

Tweek tensed at her speech and hesitated on looking away. Red’s reaction was quick.  
She threw herself at her, Kevin unsuccessful in his attempt to hold her back. A good punch hit the girl’s cheek and she almost fell.  
She would have been pinned down if Red hadn’t been grabbed by her half-Chinese boyfriend.

“I’m going to feast in your blood bitch!” She roared as she tried to find her way out of his arms. Thankfully, he turned her around so she could stop glaring at the poor girl - who was surrounded by people trying to calm her down too. Kevin was about to drag her out of here when Red managed to get a hand free to flip the girl off.

The youngest snapped. “You fucking whore-”

“What’s going on here?!” A teacher called and everyone turned around to see her jogging over here.

A lot of students walked away, trying to play it cool while the previous fighters glared at each other as the woman stepped in.

“At the parking lot of the mall,” Red said with a sharp tone, clearly meaning to continue this. The other agreed with a glaring nod.

“Were you two fighting?” The teacher gasped at their faces. She asked everyone to go away and for the two troublemakers to come with her.

Tweek followed the movement of the crowd. From afar he could see how the academic woman was agitated during her disapproval speech. A lot of students were whispering as they walked away, reminding everyone about a possible rematch and for people who didn’t witness the first exchange.

“We can catch a bus in eight minutes!” Clyde exclaimed casually grabbing Tweek’s shoulder, maybe to make sure that he wouldn’t leave.

“Awesome, do we keep you guys se-seats?” Jimmy addressed to the one in the music band. Craig seemed too eager to watch the fight to walk at their speed.

Tweek cleared his throat when Clyde’s eyes didn’t leave him.  
“Huh-“

“Hell yeah, we are coming!” Kenny exclaimed as his hand friendly slapped Tweek’s back. “We should bet on them.”

Token scoffed at that. “Craig must already be on that. We have to clean the room, maybe we should take the next bus.”

“You coming, Tweek?” Stan joined.

“I— Huh have to tell my parents then… I don’t think I can start my shift in time,” the blond droned while he searched his phone in his pockets.

His fingers quickly texted to his mother that he has a group project and so will come thirty minutes late for his shift. He hoped it was enough with the time they let him play music.  
Kenny had replaced Clyde’s arm on his shoulder which was reassuring. Tweek wasn’t a big fan of contacts in general. He needed to get used to that person before allowing them to be touchy.

His phone was turned off when his mother replied by a thumb up.  
Probably in a few minutes, his father will send a reminder that he shouldn’t be late.

The band luckily didn’t miss the bus. They had enough time to cautiously check their materials and lock the room. Stan had already texted about the fight to Kyle but he insisted that he needed to finish some Spanish homework; Kenny tried to cheer up Stan with small teasers.

Tweek highly doubted that a round two will happen since Kevin knows about it. Red’s boyfriend was most likely eager to see her fighting another time.  
The blond admires their chemistry, maybe with a small touch of jealousy. He has ideas about how they even started to be together - they had two or three breaks during middle school before they went back together for most likely forever.  
They seemed to be the strongest couple around here. Wendy and Stan had been great for a moment but they drifted apart with time. At least it had ended peacefully.

Tweek has expected for the bus to be full of chatty students. He had to stay on his two feet, holding on something to not trip. Luckily enough, Stan’s sporty size made him a good anchor in case he was leaning too much.  
His noisy friends distracted Tweek from the prospect of his father making him do the thirty minutes he bought.

A lot of people were talking about the bets they started to do, Craig seemed to be the head of the event because most of the person were passing him money. Tweek watched him talking with a student who handed him a five-dollar bill.  
He wasn’t sure if Craig was really confident about his cousin or just wanted to get the most of the money into his jacket pockets. Tweek would literally exchange the coffee shop to have his dark blue jacket for one day. Even if he would possibly be kicked out after that.

A lot of students were already gathered at a side of the parking lot. Some came with their car, even sitting against or on the top of it. Tweek thought he could recognize some food and even drinks.  
What he easily caught was the teen with a blue chullo heading toward them, probably for the bet.  
He reluctantly glanced away when Kenny told him and Stan that he found a spot.

Those guys followed Craig distantly but Tweek noticed them stop to be caught in a big discussion. Tweek’s steps slowly followed his friends but he almost turned back when he saw Cartman at their possible bench. Of course, he was here. Eric probably got a spot in someone’s car; Tweek doesn’t follow how his ‘friendships’ work but a lot of people tried to keep him on their good side.  
Tweek tried to not get too much involved with him. Not only by fear but he just decided at some point to avoid what could be toxic.  
Both of his friends sat comfortably next to Eric but the blond made a quick sign that he wants to go to the toilet, at least to avoid Cartman longer.

“Buy some chips on your way,” the glutton requested without looking at him.

“You can go yourself. I’m going to the toilet not a shop,” Tweek replied without showing his actual annoyance.

“Let’s do rock-paper-scissor, the losers have to go buy food,” Kenny proposed, already putting his hand behind his back.

“Do we have the time?” Stan wondered but followed the movement when Tweek did the same and soon Cartman.

“You guys will have to run,” he mocked with confidence.

Tweek happily occupied the bench by himself. Frankly, he won with his luck and was already fearing that it will return against him. He had watched the other three running to the mall, fearing to miss a part of the fight.  
He enjoyed the small silence, sometimes cut by exterior voices but not loud enough to cut the deep music in his head. His fingers were tapping on his thigh after he settled himself with the other leg as a support for his head. The fight has to be worth it because they didn’t have the time to play a single song today; when he doesn’t correctly fill his need it makes him itch until he sleeps or succumbs.

“There you are, Tweeker,” a girl voice called behind him. He didn’t have the time to turn to see the person because they jumped over the bench to heavily sit next to him.  
“I need an advice from you,” Red asked, this time without her cheerleader’s clothes.

Tweek needed one breath to comprehend that she came to him for what seemed like a friendly conversation. Still, he had no idea what advice he could give her.  
“Sure.” Tweek tried to keep his tone steady but he failed miserably and decided to ignore his high-pitched response. “Shouldn’t you be with Kevin?”

“He thinks I’m talking to the teacher, he’s probably still be waiting,” his girlfriend informed with ease and Tweek guessed that she ran off while the teacher was probably busy with the other girl.  
“He made a whole speech about not kicking that girl’s ass so I came before he can try to stop me.”  
Trying to not let his mind orbit around how their relationship worked, Tweek nodded to show he was listening.  
“How can I make her bleed with one hit?”

The blond almost choked on his saliva before he retrieved himself to gape at her.  
“What?! Why? Why would -ngh- I know that?!” He clarified, panicking about the fact that she thought about asking him.  
“Why do you want to make -argh- her bleed?” The blond was seriously praying for her to not feast on her blood like she had said earlier.

“Aren’t you into all of this murdering stuff? You made a whole presentation about this kind of books, I think,” she explained and Tweek was relieved that it was a true fact.  
Apparently, it wasn’t considered a good survival instinct to learn how most of serial killers worked. He was used to being freaky. At least, he will be able to recognize if his neighbour is one.

“Huh, yeah.” A small twitch cut him and he cursed himself. “Just hit her nose or mouth… I guess…”

“What about— hitting her in the throat?”

“That’s really painful!” Tweek argued with a crack in his voice. He was sure she would do it.

“Okay, so I can do that,” she confirmed as she stood up, “also I need the recipe of that lemon and vanilla cake you do at your coffee shop, so Kevin doesn’t sulk too much.”  
He owlishly blinked at her, realizing that it wasn’t really a request.  
“He really likes it,” Red specified and offered a friendly smile.

“Uh okay, sure.” He shifted on the bench and with a poor attempt, returned the gesture for a brief second.

“Thanks, and also thank you for the tip about hitting her in the throat.”

“That’s— that’s not what I said!” The blond said, but too late because she has already walked away. He reasoned himself that it wouldn’t have changed much anyway.

“Did you just explain to my cousin how to kill someone?”

Tweek’s blood turned cold before it cursed his veins to almost melt. His damned eyes, instead of preventing a sight that makes his heart pound in his throat, directly went to taste Craig’s figure.  
The cool teen sat down next to him and handed a cola to him with those big hands. He definitely looks smaller next to Craig.  
Tweek wasn’t sure if his mouth moved to thank him or if he just dumbly glued his gaze to the drink to avoid an awkward stare.

“She -ngh- thought about that herself,” he said with the realization that he was twitching.  
Craig ignored that or Tweek didn’t speak loud enough, after all his throat was numb.  
“I texted you to know what you wanted to drink but you didn’t answer,” he explained with his flat tone after he opened his own can of iced tea.

The blond struggled to breath through his nostrils – they were friends; Craig spotted him on a free bench, and just took the opportunity to have a place too with a friendly gesture. A drink didn’t mean anything.  
“Shit I-“ Tweek realized that he hasn’t turned his phone on for a while now. “-I forgot -argh- it.”

“I took the closest thing to coffee.” Craig gestured to his cola while drinking his own can. He glanced to Tweek who was staring at him. “I only see you drinking coffee so I guessed you should like that.”

“Not really,” the biggest drinker of coffee replied without thinking while he tried to turn on his phone. His focus snapped back at his friend when he heard his words.  
“I mean -argh- I don’t hate I can drink -ngh- it! So-“ His breath choked at the contact Craig made with his paler hand. Craig softly took away his cola to replace with his own can—the one he had took a sip from.

“I just took a sip,” he flatly commented. Possibly because Tweek’s wide eyes were dumbly staring at the new drink, as if it was a weird trick and would explode.  
The process that Craig’s lips touched it, and that he swapped the cans because Tweek wasn’t a big fan of cola made the whole blond’s body shake more. Despite this time it wasn’t only from his anxiety, he still wanted to curse at himself to not be able to just be happy without twitches.  
“What do you usually drink?” Craig wondered. Tweek watched his lips return to the cola – he bite on his envy to lick his own in a desperate wish to taste Craig’s. “Apart from coffee.”

The question reminded Tweek where they were; he furiously took big gulps of the iced tea to prevent his throat to totally dry.  
He wanted to laugh at what was maybe a friendly tease but his mouth closed itself to prevent an awkward chuckle. But he was still with no answer. At least he was breathing.

“I guess -ngh- I can drink everything,” Tweek started hoping for his brain to find an ending.  
He was conflicted when a new figure joined them on their bench – the blond hasn’t noticed Clyde walking toward them. His brain struggled to be happy for the escape or the newly lost privacy.

“I got these for you.” Clyde threw a small bag of chips at Craig before he smiled at Tweek. “You guys can share.”  
The blond combusted and locked his gaze on his phone to change his mind.  
“Are they still at the restroom?” The brunet asked between two lousy munches.

“Guess so,” his friend answered back. Craig put the opened bag of chips between him and Tweek, who just realized that the burning touch on his shoulder was Craig’s own.

The various texts he finally paid attention to didn’t make Tweek wake up from this weird state. His mind only cared about the scent and the warmth from the person sitting next to him. He even ignored the message from the three losers for what kind of chips they should buy, nothing was important enough.  
He didn’t register the text from his father remembering him to not be too late—but Tweek did look at the short one from Craig for his drink. Hopefully, the teen didn’t pry on his activity because he would have witnessed the blond staring at it for good seconds.  
Tweek still couldn’t register the apparition of Token and Jimmy on the bench because he was glued against another body. It made his skin shiver until no end; twitches escaped him and yet he didn’t want to leave Craig’s side. There was nothing special, he must be crazy, but for a short moment he would get his presence.  
He should have paid attention to the lot of texts from Kyle - and big ones - which should probably need his full attention. But he didn’t to listen to the chatter between Craig and his friends.  
He should have noticed the presence of the two cheerleaders in the parking lot with the loud cheers. But Tweek hadn’t even realize that before his group of friends came back from the shop; Stan was whining about the blond not securing their spots. Whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure of the quality or even if it will interest people but meh


	2. The Good, The Bad and The Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of put it really early but I'm too happy because I passed an exam and just fuck I'm happy so fuck yeah
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the story and I hope you will enjoy it :D

Tweek is a good friend.

That’s what he heard from Stan when he helped him to not drink until death at a party; from Kenny when he let him and his sister crash in his garage; from Kyle when they passed a whole night trying to save a group presentation that Stan and Cartman destroyed by ‘accident’. Even Eric thanked him, once, when he shared his homemade cookies.

A small pride grew around that, it made him confident in his interactions with them. And even if they bring a lot of troubles, he has grown close to them and was almost grateful for his parent’s meth business because it’s how they started to really talk.

Now, even if he is enjoying passing time with them he didn’t sign up his name for the drama behind being a part of a gang.  
Especially the one waiting in the corner since they were thirteen.  
Kenny named it 'five feet apart ‘cause they aren’t gay' and Tweek found it too amusing to not use it. And the two subjects were thinking that they talk about the vine.  
He wasn’t proud but he did bet on Kyle for snapping first because of his passionate behavior and Kenny put his ten dollars on Stan’s puppy love insisting that he just needs a slight push to realize everything.

Their awkward flirting didn’t only bring a bunch of laughing moments because they also had to deal with Kyle’s bad mood every time Stan went out with someone or basically when someone tried to flirt with him, surprisingly Wendy had got no hatred from him. And Stan’s ‘justified’ possessiveness which makes him an insufferable bitch at any time wasn’t a total enjoyable part.

But he is aware it's not his story, it wasn’t his place to talk about his hypothesis even if he is almost sure about a mutual love.  
But he didn’t even have the chance to decide if he should say something or not.

 

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
5:23pm  
Tweek I need your opinion on something]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
5:40pm  
Are you seriously watching the fight?]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
5:46pm  
TWEEK PLEASE IT’S IMPORTANT]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:12pm  
You are dead to me.]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:41pm  
WHAT SORRYIWASWORKING]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:41pm  
I FORGOT MY PHONE AND THEN I RAN TO DO MY SHIft]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:42pm  
Can you talk right now?]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:42pm  
Yee]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:42pm  
You want me to call?]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:42pm  
No no]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:43pm  
I prefer to type  
Aren’t you still working?]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:43pm  
Its good nobody is here]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:43pm  
Cool]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:45pm  
So? What’s happening?]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:46pm  
You better keep that to you and be honest]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:46pm  
Yeayea]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:47pm  
David asked me out]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:50pm  
DON’T FUCKING LEAVE NWO]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:50pm  
SORRYSKRRY]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:50pm  
What did you say???]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:50pm  
But what about Stan?]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:50pm  
AHAT]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:51pm  
KENNY TOLD YOU???]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:51pm  
HE DIDNT]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:51pm  
IT HUST KIND OF OVJOUS]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:56pm  
KYle]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:57pm  
Kyle I swear nobody told me]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:57pm  
And only Kenny and I know]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:57pm  
Tweek.]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:57pm  
Yes]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
6:58pm  
Is that stupid vine you two keep saying a code for that?]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:01pm  
YOU ARE THE WORST I HATE BOTH OF YOU]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:02pm  
Okay okay! Sorry!]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:02pm  
ANDDavid?]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:03pm  
I don’t want to talk about that now.]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:03pm  
I won’t say anything, I want to help]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:03pm  
And Kenny can too?]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:05pm  
I wanted to tell you about that because I thought you didn’t know about Stan.]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:05pm  
Shit sorry]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:06pm  
Whatever.]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:06pm  
David knows but insisted]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:07pm  
He knows about your feeling for Stan?? How?]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:07pm  
Told him  
BUT I didn’t want to hurt him so I said no because I you know Stan]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:07pm  
Love him yea]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:07pm  
Shut up I’m typing]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:08pm  
And he proposed me to just try because I want to move on]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:09pm  
So what do you think I should do?]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:09pm  
Uuuuuuh... no idea Jyle]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:09pm  
Kyle*]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:10pm  
Okay nevermind I will figure it out by myself]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:10pm  
Wait]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:10pm  
Don’t tell anyone  
I’m going to do my homework]

[To: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:10pm  
KYLE]

[From: Kyle is an angry ball  
7:11pm  
See you tomorrow Tweek]

David asked out Kyle.  
Simply like that.

Tweek had planned his whole night to master a game on the hardcore mode, instead he lost his envy and just stared at the ceiling after he threw the controller at the bottom of his bed trying to think of Kyle’s problem.

Was it even a problem?

He was absolutely not the person to ask for love advice. Tempted to hide in a locker to take a picture of Craig changing after sport isn’t something so lovely after all.  
Thanks to the internet he tried to research some information about it.

He wants to move on? Was that even possible when you are in love with your ‘Super Best Friend’?

Tweek had been tempted to text Kenny.  
But it wasn’t exactly his place to let this precious information about Kyle, he still hoped that he somehow decided that he should talk about it with the blond.  
He has more knowledge about this part of life.

What will happen to Stan if Kyle goes out with David?  
The two blondes were almost sure that he has some feelings more than friendship for Kyle. But now there is David.

He is a nice guy, calm but still energetic and funny in a smart way. It’s true that the red head had talked to him since he moved here, but were they close enough for Kyle to tell him about his feelings for his SBF?  
He guessed so. They are together in Spanish class and during some other classes. Group works often happened with him if one of the five were in another class.

The hispanic boy should have also saw how the two childhood friends are around each other, so he must have thought through it.  
He wants to be Kyle’s ticket for him to move on Tweek supposed.

He should have asked to his friend what he thinks of David. To have a vague idea if at least Kyle is attracted to him.

Well, he is average. Not a ball of muscles and seems confident in himself.  
Some points can make him go mad but that rarely happens.  
Tweek is sure that only Cartman did that and well, he always does it with everyone.

When he arrived at school the next morning, he was conflicted to see Kyle behaving normally and no trace of David who could have easily passed by.  
The blond continued to text him during the night, hoping to have more information -like if they are together or not- but his fiery friend bluntly ignored him.

Kenny didn’t talk about it with Tweek. The best possibility is that he doesn’t know about this affair, he won’t pass next to it otherwise.  
Especially when he is a firm believer in their mutual love.

Tweek felt bad during the first hour since he didn’t tell him but it was worse when he went to his physic class, which was with Kyle as a duo.  
They only had the basic chit chat before that.

And he tried to ignore the burning curiosity on his lips but he failed with great pleasure at some point.

“You… didn’t tell me the rest about yesterday.” Tweek wrote on his sheet without sincere concentration and soon glanced to his friend who was focused.

“About what?”

“Well -urgh- you know,” he trailed and looked for a brief moment at the teacher, “you and David?”

“Oh right,” Kyle exclaimed without giving him any glance and shuffled through his papers before he noted something else on the exercise sheet.  
“We are together.”

Tweek slowly blinked at him before his friend asked him if he plans to do his sheet and took it at his lack of response.

“Together? You said yes?”

“Yes. I called him last night and we decided on that,” he calmly explained and started to write on the new sheet.

“But— Stan?” The blond was slightly deranged by the news. It wasn’t the fact that they were together now that bothered him, it’s more the fact that he is sure that Kyle loves Stan and not David. “And-“

“Tweek, stop talking about that. I’m trying to work.”

“But it’s important.” He furrowed and glanced at the silent classroom, his eyes instinctively stopped on Craig’s back next to Jimmy. “I’m not sure that’s, uh, the best plan.”

His gaze returned back, with a pronounced reluctance, to Kyle who stopped to work to look with pure annoyance at an invisible point before his piercing eyes turned to the blond.

“So what. I can’t try to move on because you think that my best friend, who I’ve known since we were four and who only went out with girls and had sex with them,” he paused dramatically and Tweek felt the point he was showing, “you think that he has feelings for me and I should not try to go out with David?”

The thing with Kyle is that even when his voice was really low, he can still pass the message he wants to, and here it was about an anger he has been trying to bury a long time.

The anxious blond just stared at him, without words before some finally made their way to his tongue. “Maybe you should— talk to him?”

The red head let a long and deep sigh escape his mouth before he put his face into his hands. “Look, Stan prefers women it’s okay and-“

“Maybe not! If you tell him then he will have to imagine it you know? So he will realize,” Tweek hurried his words, fearing that it was too late or that the small opening of the discussion will be closed at his nose.

“We tried.”

“Uh what?” He exclaimed after a long pause where his eyes widened and widened at the view of the slight crimson colour on his friend’s cheek.

Kyle glanced between him and the professor writing on the board and the small groan he did was from pure embarrassment.

“When Kenny talked about sex with men and women and everything, well you also told us that you never found yourself interested into girls, right?”

_Craig is not a girl so, no._

“Yeah,” he responded with half of his attention but quickly clenched the rest back in a fist when his eyes almost flew to Craig's back.

“With that we were wondering how do you know if it’s not too late to think about it since we were already fourteen.” Kyle stopped on his tracks, his eyes were moving absentmindedly through the sheet before he closed them with a small sigh, “and— we were so ridiculous at that time."  
His dry lips tightened before he passed a tongue on them with a small fragile grimace.  
“For short, Stan had the idea to kiss to know if we are attracted to men or not.” Tweek saw his face losing the previous fury he had on before, Kyle straightened on his chair with a new voice.  
“And with that, I started to realize a lot of things while Stan just never talked about it again and went to have sex with some ugly, unworthy— bitches.”  
The blond glanced toward the professor when he remarked that his voice was louder and getting angrier.  
“So yes, I think I made the best choice here and I have the right to do that instead of continuing to watch him kiss someone and wish to be at their fucking place, Tweek.”  
He startled when he opened the book with a violent move and the whole speech made him stare at the desk without great reflections.  
“Are you going to do the exercises or not?”

 

 

“No like I said, they can’t win,” Stan insisted before he took a big piece of food in his mouth.

“I’m not sure about that,” Kenny continued only with half of his interest since he just started a debate to pass time during lunch.

“We kicked their asses last time!”

“Wasn’t that an amical match?”

Tweek looked between the two, munching slowly on his own food. His whole morning has been full of an inside argument about talking about it with Kenny.  
He knew it’s not his place, not at all. But he felt like he has to do something.

“What’s up guys?” Clyde chantonned before he put his tray next to Kenny and so the rest of his friends followed the move.

His eyes immediately looked up to the tall figure who sat next to a glaring Stan.  
Craig’s beautiful dark green awesome sex— eyes met his and he had to remind himself that he has food in his mouth to not gulp it all in one move, and possibly choke.

“Can’t you move your ass somewhere else? I was keeping a seat for Kyle,” the best friend explained stopping to eat with a frown.

“Do I care?” He retorted not giving him a glance before he dove in his plate.

“Fuck you,” Stan groaned and started to push him into Token to make them move.

The last one sighed before he slided to make some space but Craig was fighting back before he moved when Stanley almost put himself on his thighs.  
Tweek glanced at the empty seat in front of him, curious if Kyle will show up at some point.

He should tell Kenny.  
It would be a good idea. Maybe he will have some advices for their friends or just make Tweek less anxious about what he may have done.

Maybe he should have showed up at his house last night.

“Why the fuck are you guys at your table?” Cartman grunted when he finally came and put his tray at the other side of the table next to Jimmy.

“It’s not your ta-table,” he replied before Token slightly glared at him when he sat and must have kicked his legs at the same time.

“And there isn’t any other place free,” he commented as he retrieved his usual face. Tweek wished he has this kind of ability, he would possibly have kicked him back.

“Whatever. Don’t talk to me. Where is the jew?”

“Still in the line,” Stan commented as he glanced to the still long line, maybe wishing to be also in there with Kyle.

Cartman huffed before he loudly started to eat his meat.  
Tweek was more than happy to not be next to him but he was still bothered by his bad habit to move on his seat until he has enough space for his ass.  
He was worried to fall from the bench since he always try to be on one extremities, for pure survival purpose, but Kenny did a pretty good job to stay at his own place.

“Are you going to the match?” He asked taking half of a frie between his lips.

“No, I have to go directly at the shop,” the blond shared a look with his sandy blond friend, “I already missed one hour yesterday.”

“You missed the bus?”

“Yeah,” he exhaled as he continued to pick on his meat.

“Sounds hard,” Clyde commented and looked away from his phone to face them two. “My dad doesn’t make me work everyday.”

“That’s because you give discounts to everyone,” Craig pointed out half finished on his plate.

“Shut up, I’m awesome.”

Tweek forgot to look away when another fork of mashed potatoes touched his lips but Kenny’s shoulder bring him back to earth with a hit.

“You done?” He picked his half-eaten meat with his own fork before he exchanged their plates at his small nod.

“Hey guys,” Kevin’s voice joined their table and he casually sat down next to Token who greeted him with a smile after he made him a comfortable place.

“Hey, you good Kev’?” Clyde inquired. “How is it with Red?”

“Yeah keep your girl on a leash dude,” Cartman commented but Kevin totally ignored him and looked at the rest of the table.

“Why?”

“She did almost kill a girl,” Stan clarified and Tweek wasn’t surprise how nonchalant his boyfriend is.

“She only has a scratch on her face,” he said after a sigh and was about to drink when he continued, “and well, bruises everywhere else.”

Craig almost snorted at that and his eyebrows moved a bit up.

“Wait… Is that a freak-freak-freaking hickey?” Jimmy exclaimed gaining everyone’s attention before every pairs of eyes flew to Kevin who looked surprised before he hurriedly tried to put up his collar.

“Jesus,” Tweek exhaled with disbelief still clearly being able to see his neck.

“That’s clearly from angry sex, man I’m jealous!” Kenny chuckled and the Chinese-featured teen turned even more red at that.

“Niiiice,” Clyde nodded before he stuffed his cheeks.

“Shut up guys,” Kevin tried but his voice fell from few octaves and he concentrated on his plate.

“I had one once,” Jimmy started with a smirk and Token shot him an amused glance, “with that girl from Hooters a-a-and it’s actually one of my best ti-time.”

“You know who is into that? Definitely Kyle.” Stan looked at Kenny’s comment who just grinned even more.

“It’s not that surprising from Red, she has a temper.”

“Stop talking about that Clyde.”

“I wish I wou-would have done it before with-“

“Man you two must fuck like crazy!”

“And I’m done.” Tweek is the first one to notice that Craig abruptly stood up, his trail still half-full. He ignored the laugh of Kenny and Jimmy. Clyde tried to make him come back but he walked out of the canteen after he threw the rest of his meal.

“He is no fun,” the sandy blond chuckled and looked back at the plate in front of him, which reminded Tweek to put back his blue eyes on his own trail.

“I think you would react the same if it was about your sister, Kenny,” Token commented earning a frown from him.

“What Karen?” He glared at the whole table. “Who said something about her?”

“Nobody,” Eric hurched already at his dessert, “no one is interested in your poor sister.”

“Kyle!” Tweek looked at Stan who almost stood up from his place really happy about Craig leaving the table.

The blond’s body stiffened at the view of David next to Kyle and he glanced to his best friend oblivious at what is between them.

“We are going to sit somewhere else, there is not really a room for us,” Kyle explained after he scanned the table.

“Wait, guys move,” he asked and Tweek felt terrible at his attempt.

“No it’s okay, I will eat with David.” They already walked to another table when Stan retrieved his ability to move.

“More space for us,” Cartman sarcastically noted.

Tweek looked at his friend’s face which slowly faded into a frustrated and disbelieved face before he turned to his tray with silence.  
The blond looked away when Kenny glanced at him after the small event.

 

 

“They are what?!”

“Together,” Tweek repeated balancing his weight on his feet but still avoiding to touch one of the bathroom walls.

“How’d that happened?” Kenny hurried and almost fully turning away of the urinal.

“Oh my God, don’t turn!” He shrieked and looked at the other side of the empty restroom just in case his friend zips up his pants in front of him. “I already told you, I hoped Kyle would have told you or something.”

“He should have guessed that I would have told him that’s a stupid plan.” The sandy blond mumbled as he washed his hands. “It sounds like one of Cartman’s plans, it’s weird. David insisted?”

“Mhmh.”

Kenny looked at his friend’s face in the mirror before he turned to face him when he grabbed tissues.  
“That must have started a long time before,” he supposed before he slightly gasped, “wait, Kyle started Spanish in high school, right? David and him are more together because of that so their story must be longer than we think.”

“I don’t know, I thought he took the class so he didn’t have to wait on Stan for two hours when he has football.”

“Oh God, they are so into each other’s dick but instead of sucking each other Kyle goes for David’s.”

Tweek rolled his eyes at the sexual comment. “I don’t think they are there yet.”

“Dude, Kyle is a virgin and he is trying to ‘move on’,” Kenny made the quotation mark gesture and lifted his weight off the sink, “and trust me, best way is sex. Maybe they already did at their so-called Spanish project.”

“You aren’t everyone Kenny,” his friend commented and left the quiet washroom with him. “But maybe it’s best for Kyle? If they already kissed before…”

“I will have to chop my dick off if Stan and Kyle aren’t together this year, Tweek. I can’t let that happen,” he insisted half-joking which brought a small snicker from him, “but maybe— Stan only likes chicks in the end?”

He obviously saw that Kenny wasn’t convinced by this but after passing most of the day balancing the actions to find the best move to help his friends, Tweek was almost sure that they should stay of it.  
Especially because Kyle will talk to them at some point.  
“We should stay out of it.”

“Sure, I’m just curious when Kyle will tell Stan about that.”

Tweek had no idea how to react to this idea so he silently entered their classroom.  
Speaking of the Devil, Stan was alone in the middle of free tables. He smiled at the two blonds when they made their way.  
They brought their tables together since they have, again, another class where they have a group project.  
Tweek suspected that the teachers just wanted to not work yet even if they insisted that it’s a good experience to learn how to work as a team and to do their own research.

“Stan I need to borrow your phone for a sec’,” Kenny requested and the blond shared a look with the raven head who was obviously dubitative at the idea.

“Why?”

“I have no battery and I need to check something for the class,” he smiled, too genuinely, but he got the phone.

“Don’t change my contacts again,” he warned, still remembering the time all of them were switched.  
Kenny is very creative when he is bored.

He hummed back to just show that he heard him.  
Tweek lost his interest into what he was planning to do because a loud voice came in the room.  
He already knew who was walking with Clyde to their seat. Not that he was interested in the one who made him laugh.  
Tweek put his chin in his hand and tried to be the more natural when he slightly turned his head to watch the back of a blue jacket sitting on a chair not far.

His eyes only saw his neck and his chullo hat was a bit over the last stray of his shining hair. His fingers slightly spasmed against his own cheek when Craig’s hand caressed the end of his hat before it softly landed on his shoulders.  
The blond guessed by the way he positioned himself on the table, his arms mostly supporting his head with his chair pushed a bit so his body is at a good level, that he wasn’t planning on working.  
He could only half-sleep in this lesson anyway.

“Tweek, can we pass later at the shop?”

“What?” His body turned to his friend who eyed him before he went back to his homework sheet.

“After my match,” Stan specified, “you said you have to work, right?”

“Yes, sure.”

“Is Kyle also coming at the match?” Kenny slipped briefly in the conversation before he came back to the phone when the redhead's best friend responded with a ‘of course’.

Tweek was about to return to his favorite image when the teacher came in and as always, she wastes no time to get started.  
She briefly said the basics for the hour but the blond couldn’t register it because Kenny grabbed his attention with a small kick.

His eyes landed on the homepage of PornHub.

“Guess what I found,” he smirked before his friend had the time to shriek at the fact that they are in class.  
Stan hadn’t the time to see his own screen because he quickly took it back and tapped on it.  
“Cute ginger, sexy redhead— oh bondage? Nice.” Tweek looked at the other guy at the table who was redder than Clyde’s flashy red jacket.  
His widened eyes flew for help but the anxious blond could only just stare surprised.

“Ke-Kenny?” Stanley stammered with a creaky and dying of embarrassment voice. Obviously, trying to stay in an innocent denial state.

“Hey spanking? Nice stuff Sta-“

“Fuck you!” He snarled and grabbed his phone as Kenny snickered with a devilish smirk. “Why did you-“

“What is that?”  
Tweek followed the blank face his friend melt into when the teacher grabbed the phone from his hands.  
The sandy blond just looked surprised by the fact they hadn’t notice her coming to them. Or maybe that he should have spoken lower.  
“Oh my God! What are you watching in class?!” She almost screamed and her cheeks darkened before her eyes threw dagger to Stan.

“Documentation?” Tweek hide his face in pure despair at Kenny’s blunt response.

“On PornHub?!”

“We only looked at the titles,” he retorted.

“Don’t say we...” The blond blushed in embarrassment and was hoping that his arms were enough to hide it.

“And I should be happy because you didn’t click on one of those filthy videos?” She asked in disbelief and Stan avoided his gaze.

“What’s the big deal? We didn’t watch it.” Tweek heard Stan muttering a ‘shut the fuck up Kenny’ but another student yelled ‘yet’ at the end, which brought the poor blond to stiffen a laugh while the rest of the class was chuckling.

“You three just got detention on Saturday morning!”

“What?! I -argh- can’t!” The blond rushed but the teacher already made her way to her desk.

“My phone!”

“I will keep it until the end of the hour, so you three can concentrate on something else more useful,” she exclaimed and was about to continue when Kenny cut in.

“Like porn?”

Tweek groaned at his intervention and he was sure that Stan must be pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Clyde barked in a loud laugh which he must have been keeping a long time ago because he hardly reacted before.

He wanted to thank him for his intervention because their annoying teacher asked him to quiet down but soon enough Jimmy made puns.

“Why did you do that?!” Stan whispered angrily and must have tried to kick Kenny because Tweek got a hit. “How did you even find my search history when I always erase it?!”

“I have my way,” he smirked. “But damn you have a redhead kink?”

“I don’t.” He articulated and everything clicked inside of the coffee addict’s brain.

He mouthed a ‘what’ to the other blond who shot him a sly knowing look.

“They are sexy,” he added.  
The class was still trying to be quiet and Tweek was glad of his noisy class, even if he got a lot of headaches from them.

“Shut up and let’s work,” Stan mumbled with bright cheeks and glued his embarrassed gaze on their project paper.

“Huhuh, sure.”

 

 

[From: Dad  
3:04  
Too bad for Saturday, you will work on Sunday no big deal (: ]

Of course his father wasn’t going to let him skip a single shift.  
Now he will have to be the one guy who has to wake up after Bebe’s party without disturbing the others.  
At least he can go.

He locked his locker with a slightly too strong movement but it had to go out at some point.  
He was relieved that he has one hour free after the incident.

Kenny proved that, well, Stan has something for redheads but it doesn’t prove anything special toward his best friend.  
Except that maybe he fantasized about him at some point.

He didn’t even tell if it was only with women or men. His friend should have think about that first instead of telling the details.

He wanted to know what kind Craig could be watching.

Tweek unlocked his thermos with precaution, determined to gulp every drop of his warm coffee. He peeked into the small bag where a few cookies were waiting for him.

His body, possibly because of the meth Kyle had said, was a mess. He could hardly eat a whole plate and sometimes even struggles with a kid menu at fast foods.  
He wasn’t anorexic, you can easily pinch a bit of fat, but he hoped to be a bit more muscular.  
It was too discreet for his own taste.

Not that he wants to have the same as Craig.

Maybe he will if he touches them.

His finger was circling over his photo app, where he knows he will have a picture of him in a bath suit. He gulped at his traitorous thoughts and decide to put it back in his pocket to eat a cookie.

Even if he doesn’t eat a lot in general, he is quickly hungry so he prefers to eat anytime he wants to.  
It’s better that way and maybe it wasn’t totally healthy but at least he isn’t hungry.

Kenny tried a moment to force him to eat more, in exchange of coffee, but Tweek’s stomach was never always agreeing to the idea.

He had planned to go at the library or maybe in an empty classroom but he stopped on his tracks when he was about to turn in another corridor.

Craig Tucker was there.  
Sitting on a bench.

With a finger in his nose.

 

And he still loves him.

The disgusting but handsomest guy -maybe of the whole country but at least the school- looked away from his finger when he heard footsteps coming his way.  
Tweek saw that his eyes slightly widened at his presence and he quickly threw away his booger.

The blond glanced at the door just to acknowledge what he can be doing here.  
“You need the nurse?” He exclaimed a bit too loud when their eyes met.

“Uh, no,” he cleared his throat and leaned back against the wall. Oh God is he flustered? “Clyde needed to speak with the nurse.”

“Is he okay?”

He shrugged and as always Tweek was founding his stoic demeanor sexy.  
“He didn’t want to go alone so he forced me to follow. I have no idea what he wants with her.”

“Oh.”  
Why couldn’t he say something smarter?  
He stared at him when Craig grabbed his phone to go on Twitter.  
At least he didn’t comment on what happened in class. He was already embarrassed enough.  
“Right,” the blond exclaimed before his hand grabbed another cookie in the small bag, “aren’t you -uh- hungry?”

“What?” He glanced at him and Tweek noted that he didn’t move from the first tweet.

“You didn’t eat your lunch today,” he almost forgot what he wanted to say when their eyes stopped on each other. “Because of -ngh- Kevin’s—“

“I don’t want to hear about my cousin and something sexual in the same sentence,” he warned, if it was one because his deep green eyes stayed on his with a perfect calm.

He chuckled a bit and before he lost his opportunity, he put the rest of the bag next to him.  
A small part of him wanted him to hand it so maybe their hands will touch, but deep inside Tweek knew that he would freak out and possibly blurt a dumb apology.

“You must be -ngh- hungry,” he managed to say before his throat was too numb because of the addictive smell.

Craig almost curled up an eyebrow but he quickly grabbed the bag to look inside. Must be because he is hungry.  
He does need a lot of food because of his sporty and manly body.

“Cookies, cool.”  
Tweek’s hand flinched when he grabbed one and directly took a bite. Crumbs stayed on his lips and the blond felt a sudden urge to occupy his own mouth so he drank from his thermos.  
His thermos was gripped a bit stronger at the view of Craig’s throat gulping slowly.  
He wanted to be that tongue which passed on his thin lips, and not for the crumbs.  
“It’s good. You are good,” he commented making him almost choking on his coffee.

“What? Wha-what do you mean?”

“The cookies, you are good at making them,” the blue chullo boy explained taking another one out.

“That’s uh my mother,” Tweek explained with bitter at the realization that he should have done something himself, “she made those.”

Craig looked at him, already with a small puffy cheek before he articulated an ‘oh’ and a lot of crumbs flew away.  
“Sorry, I thought it was you since you sometimes bring stuff. Clyde must have told me that you made them and I believed him.”

“I only do some -argh- on the weekends,” the blond smiled and passed a hand behind his neck nervously, “if I don’t fail them they end up at the shop.” His nails caressed the end of his hair, ready to be a way for him to let out the messy butterflies inside. “Uh but sometimes I— I bring some when I do too -ngh- much and I can’t eat everything,” Tweek flushed at the realization that his hands were sweating, “I guess Cartman is -argh- useful for that. Eating everything and -urgh- stuff…”

His lungs gave everything in what seemed like a marathon when he just made a few sentences. He tried to take deep discreet breaths but he felt exposed at the end of his gaze.

“He does eat everything he can,” he replied and his hands joined each other between his slightly opened legs. “Though I don’t think he deserves your pastries since he is an asshole who could eat shit.”  
Tweek exhaled a small snicker and he must look like a creep because his cheeks were hurting but he couldn’t stop smiling.  
He was about to take back his hand of his neck to maybe force himself to stop smiling goofily but his mixed eyes occurred one of the best view he has been seeing since ever.  
“Bring some next time, at least I would appreciate them.” His nails slowly digged in his skin when Craig showed a small smile.

His blood pressure was definitely way beyond natural by the loud beating he was feeling under his fingers.  
Even the pain he was using to not have a boner right now was dissipated by the little view of his teeth.  
The braces definitely made him more deadly for Tweek but he was sure it was always the case since he still have some pictures of him with it.

“Sure, yeah -ngh- cool,” he muttered and took a step before he clenched the thermos against his chest. “I— havetogo!”

He almost jogged to nowhere.  
But he felt more than happy.

Hopefully, everything had been contained. That’s what he hopes for. He wasn’t searching to be noticed by Craig.  
Well, a little.  
But the bubbling overwhelming mess inside of him was better contained than exposed. Not like the rest of his emotions.

Maybe he was lucky that Craig wasn’t curious in people or at least how they work.  
The idea that he may know what Tweek thinks and feels for him was a real nightmare.  
If the blond is a nervous mess usually then it would be the apocalypse if it’s out.

His mind was blurry so he just slowed down his track to not dumbly turn around the school.  
Finally focusing on the fact that he still had to find a spot to pass time, he continued in search of a calm place.

He could have tried to stay with Craig. Waiting for Clyde and using a false ‘he is my friend so I worry about him’ just to sit next to him, it doesn’t sound as a bad plan.  
But Tweek’s heart almost burst out by just a small discussion.

The holidays clearly made him lose his previous self-control around him.  
It may have even become worse because of the lack of the ‘real one’.

Jesus, he is a real creep.

He turned, again, in one of the main corridor but his eyes immediately caught the figure of a blonde in front of her opened locker.

Tweek remembered at the same time that he has to text Bebe about the party but telling her face to face was better.

“Hey Bebe, I need to t-,” his eyes widened when she turned to great him, “why are you crying?! What happened?” He hurried with worry at the view of her red eyes.

“Hi Tweek,” she breathed before she passed her manicured hands under her eyes.

“Did someone hit you?” The blond tried as he looked around to be sure they are alone.

“What? No,” Bebe forced a scoff and she leaned her head backward to avoid more tears. “I’m good.”

“You are crying Bebe.” He caressed her back, trying to reassure her. “What is it?”

Their eyes met and she smiled a bit which made Tweek a little bit confident in his attempt to help her.  
But her eyes started to shine and she choked a small sob.  
“He is dead.”

“Ohmygod! Who?”

“I loved him so much,” she sobbed and threw herself against him. He awkwardly passed his arms around her, trying to not let his thermos fall. “He was so kind and— it’s meaningless without him!”

Her grip tightened but Tweek was trying to not be rude so he continued to caress her back as he wondered if she told him about a family member being sick or something like that.  
Asking her looked rude since she was already crying for her loss.  
He should have kept one cookie. His friend was always eating sweets when she is sad.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and she snuggled against him with a loud sniff. Could he try to make her laugh? He was definitely having no idea how to cheer her up. Maybe he should call one of the girls.  
“Do you want me to go search someone? Wendy, Lola or-?”

“No!” Bebe grabbed him by the shoulder when she stepped back. “Definitely not, they can’t know.”

“What? But-“

“They can’t,” she insisted. Her makeup was almost impeccable even when she just cried.

Her friend stared at her, feeling bad and anxious about this idea. Was she scared to show her crying face?  
That would be possible.  
Tweek can share the feeling.

“Okay… Shouldn’t you go home?” He proposed forcing a small smile to show that he wants to help her.

“No, I won’t stop to think about it,” she took a tissue from her locker. “I want a milkshake.”

“You don’t have class?”

“Whatever, we will skip,” Bebe huffed and took out a book before she closed her locker under Tweek’s surprised eyes. “What?” He wanted to cut her but she felt what he was about to say and her sad pout face made him feel guilty. “You aren’t going to let me all alone, right?”

“Uh…” Of course she was going to make him feel bad. Why was he so kind? “I guess no.”  
Craig wasn’t in the same class so it wasn’t a big loss.

“Aw thank you hon’,” she exclaimed as she hugged him one more time. She is lucky to be on his good list. “I want to go to the mall.”

“What? I don’t have money Bebe,” Tweek replied but she ignored that to grab her bag.

“No big deal, we will share the milkshake. Let’s go I don’t want to stay in this depressing hole.”

He followed her without another word. At least, she wasn’t crying anymore.  
Shopping must be the best way for her to forget about it.

When they were on the bus, he was tempted to ask her more about the death but he reconsidered it when she put new makeup on her face.  
Tweek never understood why she insists so much at wearing makeup. She was pretty without it and a lot of people would still be after.

The two blonds were friends since middle school and he appreciated that at his own surprise.  
He wasn’t a ‘cool guy’ and far from one of the ‘guys to have in your exes list’.  
Maybe it was because they are from the same town.

Everyone knows everybody at South Park and it was hard not to.

Maybe it was because Annie and Bebe insisted to do a ‘blond gang’ that brought him to be so close to her. Not that Kenny left him any chance to be left out.  
At first, he felt that as a social obligation but at his surprise it went smoothly and they almost talk to all of them daily for years.

Well, not Butters since the start of the new school year.

Annie tried to contact him and even went to his parents with Bebe, girls have that soft aura which isn’t something too much for the Stotch, but they only got that he changed high schools and no phone available there.

When Tweek was thinking that his parents are terrible he immediately thinks about Butters.  
One proof that you aren’t your parents.

 

 **-I suck dicks: Who is going to Bebe lame party**  
**WHO CHANGED THE SURNAME**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: Stan**

**-PornHub Guy: no**  
**OMG FUCK YOU KENNY**

 **-I suck dicks: Lmao what’s that name**  
**Sucker**

 **-PornHub Guy: Shut Up Fatass**  
**You told me that you have no battery you asshole**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: I found someone with a cable**

**-PornHub Guy: You were literally with me and Kyle five minutes ago**  
**You went to the toilet**

 **-The guy who fucked your mom: yea**  
**I’m peeing and charging my phone**  
**I’m magic Stanley**

**-I suck dicks: can one of your ugly asses answer me??**

**-PornHub Guy: Bebe invited everyone from South Park**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: “The old crew” as she said**  
**What the hell**  
**Kenny give us back admins rights**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: My hands are full buddy**

**-I suck dicks: Suits you ugly Jew**  
**Taking Spanish just to suck dicks**

 **-I will speak Spanish between your legs: Shut up Cartman**  
**It’s one of the international language and it’s expanding**

 **-I suck dicks: Whatever**  
**It’s a dumb language which is just a bad copy of the best ones**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: Don’t say German**

**-I suck dicks: Like German**  
**FUCK YOU**  
**IT’S A BEAUTIFUL LANGUAGE**  
**A COUNTRY WITH BIG FIGURES**

**-PornHub Guy: Guys**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: YOU JUST TOOK GERMAN BECAUSE OF HITLER**  
**THE ASSHOLE WHO STARTED WORLD WAR II AND KILLED MILLIONS OF PEOPLE**

 **-I suck dicks: HE UNITED A WHOLE COUNTRY**  
**HE HAD EVERYTHING**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: I just made the biggest shit ever**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: Die with your delusions Cartman**

**-I suck dicks: Oh what? You got your dick sucked or what?**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: I’m taking a pic**

**-PornHub Guy: Kenny**  
**The names**

 **-The guy who fucked your mom: I’m doing a photo shooting wait**  
**Where is Tweek?**

**-PornHub Guy: No idea**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: I texted him but no response**  
**What’s with this name?**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: Short story I fucked your mom**

**-I suck dicks: and you are a Jew and soon Hispanic whore**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: and he sucks dicks**

**-I suck dicks: KENNY CHANGE IT**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: I was asking about @PornHub Guy, he won’t tell me**

**-PornHub Guy: It’s just Kenny’s stupid jokes!**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: He was looking at PornHub in literature**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: LMAO WHAT?**

**-PornHub Guy: KENNY WAS ON MY PHONE**

**-I suck dicks: What video were you looking at?**

**-PornHub Guy: NONE**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: I was about to start the one called**

**-PornHub Guy: Kenny**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: “Sexy ginger having his lovely and creamy punishment”**

**-I suck dicks: Screened.**

**-PornHub Guy: OMG NO**  
**I NEVER WATCHED THAT**  
**WHERE DOES THIS TITLE COME FROM**  
**IT’S NOT ME**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: Are you going to spank me Stanley?**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: I’m dying**

**-I suck dicks: Damn kinky**  
**And I was stuck with Kyle and Token**  
**Working**

 **-I will speak Spanish between your legs: We won’t have to work the night before the last day**  
**Don’t complain when you did NOTHING**

**-I suck dicks: Shutup ginger or Stan will spank you**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: SHQAPBDOW**

**-I suck dicks: don’t thank me Stanley**

**-PornHub Guy: You are so dead to me**  
**Everyone of you**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: lmao what are you going to do? you will just spank your asses dude**

**-PornHub Guy: I DON’T WATCH THAT**  
**STOP INVENTING STUFF**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: okay but can I spank you**

**-I suck dicks: Screen your history browse or you are a lying bitch**

**-PornHub Guy: fuck you**  
**I don’t have one**  
**Kenny invented stuff**

 **-The guy who fucked your mom: no**  
**Im magic**

**-PornHub Guy: Shut the fuck up**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: There will be everyone from elementary school**  
**Basically**  
**That’s what Wendy said**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: Nice way to change the subject**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: but just people Bebe continued to talk with**

**-PornHub Guy: She speaks with everyone**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: not you eric**

**-I suck dicks: Go choke on a dick**  
**And change the fucking name**

**@The guy who fucked your mom changed @I suck dicks to @ugly baby**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: lmao**

**-ugly baby: fuck you bitch**  
**You too with your Spanish dicks**

 **-PornHub Guy: good one Kenny**  
**Is David coming?**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: He told me yes**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: ((((;**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: He is from the “old crew”**

**-PornHub Guy: He only came after**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: what**  
**He was with us since elementary school**

**-PornHub Guy: yea but more like at the end**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: wheres my man tweek when I need him**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: Bebe invited him though**

**-PornHub Guy: cool**

**-ugly baby: can you guys go fuck each other somewhere else?**

**-I will speaking Spanish between your legs: Omg stop whining**  
**You really are a baby**

 **-ugly baby: aren’t you next to each other? Spank each other**  
**IM NOT FUCJ YOU**

**-PornHub Guy: I have my match**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: He left minutes ago**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: Say no more Im coming for you and your lonely ass**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: Where is Tweek?**

**-The Guy who fucked your mom: <\3**

**-ugly baby: he is with Bebe on a date**

**-PornHub Guy: wat**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: Wait that’s him on her Snapchat’s story?**

**-ugly baby: who would be stupid enough to go with her at the mall?**

**-Cute buns and big baguette: fuck you**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: holy shit**

**-PornHub Guy: He appeared**

**-Cute buns and big baguette: WHHATSNRHISNAME**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: I wanted you to have more than two cute buns**

**-Cute buns and big baguette: CHANGE**

**-I will speak Spanish between your legs: Me too**

**-PornHub guys: yeah give the admins rights**

**-ugly baby: too much power**

**@The guy who fucked your mom changed @PornHub Guy to @Spank me**

**@The guy who fucked your mom changed @Cute buns and big baguette to @Look at the buns on that guy**

**@The guy who fucked your mom changed @I will speak Spanish between your legs to @I will suck your dick between your legs**

**-Spank me: I don’t deserve that**  
**I’m not into spanking**

**-Look at the buns on that guy: Thanks Kenny**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: yah okay you can spank me Stanley**  
**I don’t care either way**  
** <3 Tweek**

 **-Spank me: I DON’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT EITHER**  
**YOURE THE WORST**

**-I will suck your dick between your legs: Dude go prepare yourself for the match**

**-Spank me: coach is late**

**-ugly baby: what about my name?**

**-I will suck your dick between your legs: this is the more accurate**

**-ugly baby: go suck bitch**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: Tweek what are you doing with Bebe?**  
**Are you cheating**

**-Spank me: This is the comedy police the joke is too funny**

**-ugly baby: asslicker**

**-The Guy who fucked your mom: I’M NOT GOING BACK TO JAIL**  
**Yes you can’t win my love like that**  
**Maybe if you spank me**

**-I will suck your dick between your legs: lmao**

**-Spank me: Vine is dead anyway**

**-Look at the buns on that guy: OAGEPBE**  
**SHUT UP**

**-The guy who fucked your mom: I will bury you before I bury Vine**

**-I will suck your dick between your legs: Why Bebe kidnapped you?**

**-Look at the buns on that guy: Sofry**  
**She keeps asking me about what she tries on**

**-ugly baby: pics**

**-Look at the buns on that guy: she was depressed because someone died**

**-Spank me: o**  
**What who**

**-I will suck your dick between your legs: Is she okay??**

**-Look at the buns on that guy: I don’t know**  
**She was crying I didn’t want to make her cry more**  
**She wanted to think about something else so she brought me to the mall**

**-ugly baby: sucks to be you**

**-The Guy who fucked your mom: ask her**

**-Look at the buns on that guy: uuuuh I should**

**-Spank me: sry i gotta go**

**-I will suck your dick between your legs: Kick their asses**

**-Spank me: you guys are coming right?**

**-I will suck your dick between your legs: Same seats as ever**

**-The Guy who fucked your mom: good luck bud**  
**We are on your way**

**-ugly baby: Spank their asses**

**-I will suck your dick between your legs: LMAO**

**-Look at the buns on that guy: yea good luck**  
**If you lose we will spank you**

 **-Spank me: NOT YOU TWEEK**  
**FUCK YOU GUYS**

**-I will suck your dick between your legs: go**

 

“Tweek.”

He startled at the mention of his name which had been murmured right against his face.  
“Shit! Sorry,” Tweek mumbled looking at Bebe’s face which melted in amusement, “the guys talk a lot.”

“It’s okay, I finished here,” she smiled and it looked like a sincere one, “but you should buy that leather jacket hon’, you are hot in it.”

“I don’t have that much of money,” he huffed with a fake half-sarcastic tone. If someone should have a leather jacket and be hot it would be Craig.  
This dangerous thought almost made his imagination work and probably die at the same time but her friend cut in by grabbing his arms.

“Let’s go get those milkshakes.” She dragged him to the small cozy place.  
The blond decided before he ordered that he will ask her when they sit down.  
There is a big possibility that she may cry again but the sweet drink will cheer her up.  
He clearly remembers the time when she called him on facetime with a big bowl full of ice-cream because one of her favorite characters died in a series.

This memory hit him and he stared at her with a certain dubitative face.  
“Bebe.” Tweek waited for her to sit down at the table with her to catch her attention off the small mirror she was using to check her face.  
“Who died?”  
He only realized that his tone was a bit too harsh after the blonde blinked at him.  
“I mean… uh, I just want to help you.”

A small part was hoping that was one of her fangirl sadness and at the same time he knows that he will be a bit angry because he was worried for nothing.  
He watched her taking her phone out after she dramatically put a hand on her mouth as her eyes watered.

She presented a picture of what should look like a teenager but the man was way too old for this character, “him.”  
He felt one of his eyes flinching at the realization that he has been tricked.  
“He is so—“ Bebe stopped and agitated a bit her hands toward her face to most likely try to not cry, “-perfect! But they killed him right be-“

“Oh my God,” Tweek loudly groaned and was tempted to smash his head against the table, “I thought someone really died!”

“It’s the same for me!” She retorted but calmed down when a waitress came with their two milkshakes.

They both politely smiled at her before the blond grabbed his drink with an annoyed sigh.  
“You could have told me sooner, I thought it was one of your old parents or I don’t know! You were crying I panicked,” he mumbled.

She snorted at his embarrassment and took one sip before to talk. “Of course, I mean it appeared from nowhere. He was perfectly fine an episode ago and now he is dead?”

“Why did you drag me here then? You could have ask Annie, she always talks about the series.”

“I clicked on a spoiler, Tweek,” she sighed and paused to move her face in a distressed guilty look, “I wasn’t careful and it screamed that he was dead so I looked at the whole thing. It’s terrible.”  
It was a big deal for her, obviously but Tweek only managed to put a half-interested glance.

“It’s just a series, he didn’t really d— ouch! Bebe!”

She shot him a nasty glare and crossed back her legs as she took between her rosy lips the straw of her drink.  
He slightly glared at her but he wasn’t that sensible. His eyes followed her move when she started to type on her phone before she turned to show her back to him.

“Smile Tweeker,” Bebe exclaimed with a wide smile which he saw when he realized she was taking a selfie.

Tweek followed with reluctance, the mood and a small smile forced itself on his lips before it turned into a snort when the blonde made a disapproving grimace.  
She had the time to show back her perfect smile to take the picture of her and him snorting.

He wanted to remind her that he wasn’t that confident in his photogenic traits to be posted on her social media, especially when almost everyone at the high school is following her everywhere, but he kept that to himself.  
Half-sure that she would put some filter to make the photo more enjoyable, the blond let himself drink as she typed on her phone.

“What’s with that nickname?” His lips left the sweet drink but his tongue immediately wiped the traces on his mouth.  
She glanced at him questioning with an eyebrow after she put away her phone.  
“I don’t get where ‘Tweeker’ comes from but even Red uses it.”

“Oh right, by the way she insisted that you send that recipe,” she exclaimed and tapped on the table with a finger, “like ASAP.”

“I will do it tonight,” he gladly answered, relieved that she remembered it for him, “is she okay, by the way?”  
The full of coffee boy hadn’t see her all day and even less thought about her past opponent.

“They are fine, especially Red,” the head of the cheerleaders scoffed at the question and took one sip before she continued, “they can’t cheer until the winter holidays though. Not that they are presentable, especially Rosa who has a hell of a black eye.”  
She looped a bunch of golden hair behind her ears, revealing a few earrings.  
“I’m glad I saved their asses but I should have been here first. I mean I only heard about it because Cartman sent the fight video to everyone,” she groaned, “I was discussing with Annie and Lola about the new candidates and everything.”

“You couldn’t have stopped them, it was insane.”

“I guess,” she mumbled and placed her chin in a hand before it went to her cheek to support her head. “And I don’t know where your nickname came from, I just heard it and thought it was something from the guys.”

“Stan, Kyle and Kenny never used it,” his mixed eyes went to hers and he pursed his lips in a thoughtful pause, “even Cartman. But I heard Clyde using it and Red.”

“Must be from him then, at least I should have heard it from Clyde,” she supposed and agitated the straw in her cherry milkshake, “why do you ask? It’s bothering you hon’?”

“I don’t know,” the blond admitted, “I just don’t like when I can understand something especially if it’s about me.”

“It’s not a bad nickname, it’s cute. I wouldn’t use it,” she commented with a smirk and he watched her drinking her half-full drink.

“I guess,” he sighed.  
He was used to nicknames, physically or just because he always drinks coffee or for his nervous ticks -which almost completely disappeared thank God-, but this one came from nowhere and he was almost sure that’s from last year.  
Tweek never looked in it before because he supposed it will pass but the fact that even Red is using it made him rethink.

His coffee milkshake was almost not touched at that moment so he took three big sips. The cold sensation made him remember that he will have to close the shop today and so walk in the freezing night.  
He peeked up when his hair were touched and he recognized that Bebe was concentrated on it.  
The blond could have had a fantastic view of her cleavage, if he was even a bit interested.

“Aren’t they long?”

“I have to cut them.” He felt that she was trying to give them a style and was not concerned about what she was doing. “I think I will go this weekend.”

“Don’t you want a new cut? Maybe short and just leaving them longer in the front?” She wondered and sat down properly to look at him.

“I’m fine with how they are.”

“You didn’t change them since we are kids,” she snickered, “I mean you are handsome but you have to try one time.”

“You never did,” he retorted and she proudly passed a hand in her long curly hair.

“That’s because I’m prettier with them like that. Remember when I tried to cut them in middle school? I didn’t even went over the shoulders but it was horrible.”

“Not that bad…”

“Don’t lie to my face,” she frowned before she continued. “Short hairs only suits Annie or Wendy…”  
Tweek felt like an idiot because he has almost no knowledge in ‘beauty talk’. So he went back to his coffee milkshake.  
“You are coming to the party, right?”

“I have to leave at five but yeah.”

“In the morning?” She exclaimed with disbelief and frowned at his nod. “Uh, I guess you don’t a choice.”

“Not really, but it’s okay,” he forced a chuckle to not let the mood be totally destroyed by the fact his parents were always making him work.

“You can sleep in the guest room, I will leave you the key so you are good.”

“Thanks,” he smiled back at her.

“... Also I need your help,” Bebe cleared her throat and continued before he could, “can you, like, ask Wendy what she thinks of -hum- two girls together?”

Tweek kept a smile on his face while his brain was trying to understand the question and most of all why he is the one she thought to ask.  
He was hesitating to believe that he is just trustworthy or that he somehow should know a thing about that.

“You want to be with Wendy?” He articulated shifting his gaze between his drink and her.

“Well I— yeah. I love her.”  
This time his eyes widened and he saw her with rosy cheeks, her dark blue eyes shining with conviction.  
“I think it’s since last year, so more than a year.”

“That’s uh, I don’t know what to say..,” he trailed moving nervously on his seat, “you want me to know if she… is into you?”

“More like if the idea isn’t a problem for her, I will deal with the rest. But if I ask her it’s too obvious, you know? So you go ask her at the party.”

“Yeah I can’t do that Bebe,” he stammered, feeling the idea a bit too much for him and even more when he have to bring such a subject, “I don’t think I should do that.”

“What? Why?” She frowned and he just pinched his hand in an attempt to not think about the possibility that she can hate him for that. “Don’t tell me Stan is into her again because I swear—“

“What? No! He isn’t,” he retorted, “or at least he doesn’t look like.”

“He better stay with Kyle,” she scoffed and pushed back her empty glass.

“They aren’t together.”

She looked at him with an amused smile before she frowned when she saw no joke on his face. “What. They aren’t? You are kidding, I saw Stan almost carrying Kyle in his arms after his basketball match last week.”

They are horrible.

“Well not yet at least,” he whispered and the blonde groaned at that. “When I said that I can’t it’s just -ngh- I have no idea how to do that!”  
He turned the straw in his milkshake, searching for words.  
“You should just tell her that you like a girl and see how she reacts.”

“I’m not in middle school, hon’.”

“Yeah but! It’s between you two.”  
She pursed her lips and Tweek looked at her, waiting for a possible answer.  
“She won’t hate you for that, it’s Wendy. You know her since forever.”

“Yeah,” she grinned and her eyes looked at her empty glass as if some memories were written on it, “she is hot with short hair.”

The blond smiled at that comment and allowed himself to deepen in his seat to look around the cafe.  
His eyes could only see half of the place since he is right next to the door and so back to the rest of the comfy place.

“I can try though,” he said when she stayed silent. “But I can’t promise anything.”

His friend brightly smiled.  
“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

His night will be busy at the party since Kenny would insist to watch what Kyle will do.  
Especially with David.  
Why was high school so dramatic?

“Some of the cheerleaders talked about you,” he looked at her with a small frown, “how cute and cool you are when you play in the band.”

“Really?” Tweek snorted and shyly took the glass to come back against the seat.

“Yeah, one of them wants to talk to you so she asked me.”

“What did you say?”  
A grin stayed on his face. The idea of getting praise were definitely making him happy, even a bit anxious.

“Nothing, I told her to go talk by herself. I don’t know your type.”

“I don’t have one.”

“Everyone has a type of people,” she replied.  
He only hummed in consideration, not eager to say that he most likely has only one image in his head. Filling his cheeks with the cold drink he looked at her before she continued, accompanied by sly and curious vibe.  
“Tweeker, are you in love with s— Craig?”

Almost gulping his straw Tweek choked on his drink and started to loudly cough. He felt his eyes burning and he barely saw Bebe joining his side.  
Even less the two new figures next to the table.

“Whoa, you okay Tweek? Careful when you s-s-swallow.”

“Gross Jimmy,” Bebe exclaimed and patted the back of the blond, who finally saw through small tears Jimmy and Craig in front of them.

“Fuck,” he managed to groan when his eyes met Craig’s, and he felt more than stupid because his voice was cracked. He was tasting the sweet in his nose and he just let his head fall on the table, hoping that this ridiculous scene would disappear.

“What are you guys doing here?” The blonde asked, sitting next to her friend who was trying to retrieve a composure as she caressed her back.  
“Shouldn’t you be watching Clyde playing?”

Tweek looked at them when he realized that they should, indeed, be at the school and not here.  
The two boys glanced between each other and the taller one had quickly looked at the counter where drinks were proposed.

“I had to buy a ne-new shirt,” the boy in crutches explained and smiled. “You want a drink, Tweeker?”

“No no -ngh- am good,” he mumbled but his eyes followed the figure of Craig walking to the counter.

“The match is only starting, we are going ba-back at the break,” Jimmy continued as he settled down in front of them.

Bebe glanced at him and just hummed to show that she listened before she looked back at Tweek.  
“You okay? Do you need to drink something?”

“I’m fine,” he replied feeling a little warm at all the attention on him and even more when Craig returned to the table and put a glass in front of him.

“Thanks Craig,” the blonde acknowledged instead of him because he was in a small awe at the view of an iced tea. Even more when he realized that he went to ask for that.  
“You really scared the shit out of us.”

“I wasn’t going to knock on the window,” he answered back with his steady tone and his dark eyes glanced between the drink and the blond.

Tweek gulped and flushed a bit when it loudly echoed in symbiose with his heart beat. He mumbled a small thank you before he sipped.

“You guys seemed really de-deep, what were you talking a-a-about?”

“Just the party.”  
The drinking teen felt a weigh out of his chest when she didn’t say the true subject.  
His heart almost threw itself of his throat when the question had an unexpected ending. He was still fearing that Bebe guesses something by his violent reaction but at least she wasn’t going to talk about it in front of them.  
“You guys still coming, right?”

“Of course, I might even bring a da-date,” Jimmy smiled and Tweek glanced at him before his eyes returned on the stoic one, on his phone.

“Nuhuh, nobody is going to have sex at my house. And the rooms are already reserved so you guys should bring something to sleep on,” she quickly added and the stuttering boy almost pouted before she pointed a manicured finger to Craig, “and you better not wake me up like last time.”

“I wanted the couch and you have your bedroom.”

She frowned at his answer and he just flipped her off when she continued to stare at him.

“Token told me they just scored,” Jimmy exclaimed after he looked at his phone and Tweek quickly took his own phone to look at the time.

“Shit I will be late!” He exclaimed and awkwardly stood up before Bebe allowed him the passage by leaving.

“Sorry I didn’t think to keep an eye on the time.”

“It’s okay, I just have to hurry,” he looked at the waitress bringing two milkshakes and his body paused when he realized that he was just passing a chance to be with Craig outside of school, and even more to listen to what he could say.

Jimmy smiled at him and Bebe mouthed him the word ‘phone’ when he opened the door and glanced one more time at them.  
Craig looked back right at him.


	3. The Less I Know The Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey
> 
> It's me and depression

Kyle had a hickey.

They saw it the day before the party, on Friday.  
Nobody noticed it during the day because his wool vest was creeping just enough up his neck to not show the small red spot.  
But when he had put back his bag on his shoulders, the straps moved his jacket and the small vest.

Of course, Stan saw it even if it has been just a small second.

“What’s that?”

“What?”

“That,” he repeated and passed his hand inside the collar to push the fabrics.

His best friend tried to have a view, not that was possible but he seemed to recognize what was attracting all of their attentions.  
He quickly repulsed his hand and put his own on his neck by reflex.  
Tweek saw the silent exchange they have before Stan furrowed.

“That’s a mosquito bite, right?” Kenny cut the tension and the raven haired turned to look at him at the same time that Kyle send him a thankful look.  
“Karen got some.”

“At this time of the year?”

“Yeah, you didn’t hear?”

Tweek just nodded when Stan looked at him before he returned to his best friend.  
His bright green eyes looked a bit nervous but he retrieved his usual expression.

“I tried to not think about it to not scratch.”

“Shit, sorry,” his friend immediately said and his arm sneaked on his shoulders.  
As usual, he smiled brightly at him and Kyle just mimicked the gesture.

Tweek looked at the two figures, feeling bad about how they are both oblivious, but Kenny reminded him by a simple glance that they can’t really change anything.  
And that wasn’t their place.

The whole week had passed like that.  
Both of them just looking at how Stan was still after Kyle while he passed more and more time with David.  
And the hickey made the blond realize that Kenny might be right about ‘using sex to move on’.  
Well he wasn’t that sure.  
But they seemed happy together and Tweek supposes that Kyle can’t be with someone he doesn’t find attractive.

Not that the Hispanic boy was  _not_ handsome.  
His dark hair are still cut short, only the top of his head kept some longer waves. And he is muscular, his skin a nice color and his brown eyes are pretty.  
He wasn’t ugly at all.

Not that he could compare next to Craig but still, not bad.

Kenny had told him that the party must be a bad idea for the group.  
Stan would possibly be totally wasted and in that state there is a big chance for him to do something if he is jealous.  
Which could end in a fight between the two super best friends and also destroy the mood of the party.

The gang walked together to Bebe’s house which had some lights out, giving a colorful and appealing view. Even some people were drinking outside as if the snow wasn’t bothering at all.  
Craig was just against the wall next to the opened door, drinking next to Jimmy and a bunch of girls.

Their eyes met for a moment before his friend saw them and showed his big cup.

“You guys are la-late!”

“Hey you know what they say,” Kenny exclaimed trapping Tweek against him with a shoulder as Cartman avoided his other arm, “the best come last!”

Jimmy laughed and they entered in the noisy house after they passed next to the small group. Annie had smiled to Tweek but he only stopped on her for a beat before his eyes immediately looked at the figure with a blue chullo.  
He felt agitated at the view of Craig only wearing a shirt -was it Ghostbusters?- and a small red vest. Usually it was a sweatshirt.

It’s dumb but Tweek was wondering if it wasn’t because he was always wearing sweatshirt to parties.  
The blond had the bad idea to come with a proper pullover once, which had been stained in puke and alcohol thanks to Stan.  
Even three times in the laundry machine didn’t get out the odor and ugly traces of that event.

At least sweatshirts are easier to wash and he actually has a ton.  
He placed his hands in his hoodie pocket and continued his way when Kenny’s arms kept him on the tracks.

“You guys are here!” Lola squealed on the top of the couch and Clyde’s head appeared from behind, possibly laying on the couch.

Tweek noticed David on one of the seats next to the couch, his eyes obviously went to Kyle who was next to the blond before he stepped toward him.

“Still with your hat?” The hispanic boy commented, resting his arm handing a beer on his tight. “Didn’t you lose it last time?”

“Cartman stole it, yeah,” he scoffed which surprised his friend since his ushanka is as important as his life, “I’m not planning to lose this one though.”

He chuckled at his comment and Tweek quickly looked away to see that Kenny brought Stan and Cartman possibly to the kitchen. His hands were still clenched in his pocket, unsure to leave Kyle alone with his boyfriend.  
The anxious boy was more than praying at this point for Stan to not figure out the situation tonight.

The raven boy of the gang was famous for his drinking habits, always beating dumb records relating to alcohol. And it was also the moments when he could be Kyle’s soulmate by how he talks and is glued to him.  
Kenny and him already had to help Kyle to get Stan off his back, literally. In the end, they called Kyle’s mother to pick them both up.  
And this time, Tweek wasn’t eager to deal with a jealous Stan who would most likely start a fight with David.

He strolled to the kitchen, smiling a bit to his comrades who greeted him on his way.

“Oh here you are hon’,” Bebe exclaimed when he joined the small group in the kitchen.  
The blond smiled to her and took the beer Kenny handed him.

“Where is Kyle?”

“Talking in the living room.”

“I need to talk to you,” the blonde said with absolute no care about cutting their discussion and she left the counter in the kitchen to grab him by the arm.  
She didn’t notice the questioning look from Wendy and Nichole when she brought him in the backyard, also decorated with soft lights.

“Is it about— you know?”

“Yeah, so you are going to talk to her, right?” Bebe inquired with a faint smile.

Her friend almost groaned at the request but her grip grew stronger on his arm.  
“I don’t know how to do that! It’s not my subject..,” Tweek mumbled.

“No, you can do it Tweek,” she exclaimed, “it’s just a simple chit-chat.”

“About love,” he groaned and startled when the glass door opened to reveal Wendy.

“You guys are planning to stay all night outside?” The noirette wondered with an amused smile.

She looked curious about what they were talking about and before the blond could respond, Wendy’s best friend started to pass her hands in his hair.

“I was telling how I love his new haircut, I advised him earlier this week,” she explained with a smile. “I was trying to convince him to style it!”

“Ooh that’s a good idea!” Wendy exclaimed and joined their side which made Tweek groan in distress.

“No make over.”

They both chuckled at the comment but Bebe continued to shape his hair as Wendy followed.  
He guessed he could let them have fun with that for now.  
Not that his hair was actually a big aspect of his body that he takes care of.  
When he was a kid he barely cut them because his fear of a sharp scissor close to his head -where a possible movement could kill him- was an important one.

Now he manages to go there at least once every three months.  
But it’s true that this time they were a bit shorter on the back, Bebe harassed him with texts for changing a bit and he has been easily tempted when she told him she would do it herself when he will sleep if he doesn’t do it.

Not a big fan of contact, though, so he tried to step back from their hands but by the smile they both shared it seemed like it was good enough for their taste.  
Bebe’s gaze paused a little longer on Wendy.

Tweek was already feeling overwhelmed.  
The pressure of his friend’s request and the possible danger between two super best friends were choking his hopeful thoughts about a relaxing night.  
He should have guessed that it wasn’t going to go that way.  
But if he had thought of that earlier, he wouldn’t have stepped out of his house.  
His brain was only producing bad situations and now the anxious blond was scared to go in a house full of horny teenagers and alcohol.

His body was the only thing working, he passed out in a corner of his mind which made him only aware that he followed the two girls inside and in the living room.

Tweek was repeating in his mind his first party.  
Clearly, not the best one. He had drunk too much, knew none of the ‘typical games’ and threw a glass full of rhum on Craig’s face. Just because he had asked him what he was drinking and his body, instead of showing his glass like a proper person, just spilled every drops on his face.  
And the blond just laughed.  
When he had woken up he thanked every good or bad gods that the boy didn’t punch him and instead just threw his own drink on him; which brought a general water/alcohol war and Token got grounded because somebodies, named Kenny and Clyde, decided that his father’s office needed some whiskey on the carpet.  
Kenny was good at finding keys.

The party had already started before they came. Now, everyone was in the living room, the TV must have been removed for safety and instead there was a table where Token and Stan are playing beer pong.

Soon enough, everyone gathered around after Bebe signaled that they were starting King Cups. Some of them had the time to take drink other than beer, Tweek tried to stay with his first beer.  
He knows himself and already had to stop his lips to not just drink the whole thing in five minutes.  
Alcohol could also be an addiction.

He will only drink four drinks tonight.

Well six.  
Since he drank four weird cocktails during the game.

“Five! Alright,” Bebe brightly smiled but Tweek could see from where he was laying on the ground that a faint mischievous vibe was on there. “Everytiiime someone coughs Clyde loses a piece of clothes.”

“What?!”

Craig coughed and Clyde shot a him a disbelief glare.

“Do it!” Nichole exclaimed with an excited chuckle and Tweek joined the general laugh with a snort.

“No! I already have three ru—“ Craig coughed one more time, “-fuck you Craig!”

“I have a cat in my throat.”

“No you don’t!”

The blond continued to laugh next to Clyde before he heard Kenny on his right coughing three times in a row.

“Damn that drink is hard,” he commented but everyone guessed the fake in his excuse.

“I’M BEING TRICKED I DON’T PLAY ANYMORE!”

“Just do it you fat ass,” Cartman replied with a scoff.

“Come on it’s just clothes,” Red added, visibly bored by how it wasn’t evolving.

The music in the background was easily covered by the voices encouraging the game to continue, especially for Clyde to apply his new rule.  
He always had an amazing number of rules at each party and Tweek always wondered how he was still enjoying it.

Almost everyone coughed once in the end which brought Clyde to whine even more and started to take off his clothes.

“OH MY GOD KEEP THE BRIEF!” Lola shrieked.

“You guys coughed like a hundred times,” he retorted, his hands looking ready to pull off his brief which made few of them to look away in prevent of that.

“Nobody needs to see your dick Clyde,” Bebe chuckled, obviously not embarrassed since they had been together, “just keep it, the rule is off.”

The brunet looked once again annoyed at the whole game and sat down with a groan, almost falling on Tweek who was still looking at him with expectation.  
Clyde was worse than simple-minded when he was drunk, which already brought him to stand naked in a backyard once.  
Not that he wants to see his dick, not at all actually.  
Damn if he could see Craig’s, he would—

“Two gulps Tweek,” he looked up to see Heidi sitting against the couch and showing to him a four of heart.

The blond wasn’t sure if he should feel unlucky about that but his mind was already on off so he obeyed.  
She also took her glass and David took a card.

The game continued with laughter and a lot of drunk comments even if in the middle they were all sharing gossip. Obviously Red was one of the subjects but she bluntly ignored almost everyone after she clarified some points of her fight.  
She was more and more laying against Kevin. They weren’t that much into PDA but enough for her to make the point that he is her boyfriend.

“How do you get your parents out of the house almost every month?” Kyle brought that subject, obviously one of the kid whose parents never leave the town no matter what. He showed the queen card, making Nichole sigh in a fake-defeat.

“They are still in their honeymoon phase,” Bebe replied after she drank her beer, “I do nothing special, I even have to remind them that we are watching a film in family so they don’t start to make out.”

“Ew,” Lola commented with a small frown.

“Well at least they often take romantic weekend,” she laughed, “plus they just installed a jacuzzi in the ba-“

“A what?!” Clyde exclaimed, stepping out of his pouting mood.

“Jacuzzi in the new garden shed.” She shared a look with him before she almost threw her beer when he stood up in a clear hurry.  
“CLYDE I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”  
Bebe jogged after Clyde’s drunk body, obviously to prevent any of his actions.

“Don’t you have a jacuzzi, Token?” Stan wondered, possible because how the news seemed important for their friend.

“Only a pool,” Cartman snorted at that before he quietly muttered something which he ignored and just picked a card.  
“King,” he pronounced and everybody excitedly glanced between him and the glass in the middle of the circle.  
The black-toned boy looked between Kevin, Leslie and Craig who had put each of them a part of their drink when they had the other three king cards.  
“I will die if I drink that. Kevin put vodka and whisky in his drink.”

“It’s not that strong.”

“No, just disgusting,” his girlfriend pointed out laying more against him.

“Come on, bo-bottoms up!”

Token grunted at the cheering before he went for the drink.  
Everyone was focused on him, hesitating to drink it and by the smell Tweek could guess why he was so reluctant.

“Chug! Chug! Chug!”

The drink finally touched his lips but his face cringed not a second after, he loudly coughed after he strongly put it back in the center.  
“Fuck,” he cleared his throat and visibly tried to not puke.

“Can we like not make Kevin put his drink in the King’s cup?” Wendy proposed, “I don’t want to take someone to the hospital.”

“It’s not like I chose to put my drink in,” Kevin retorted at the remark, drinking his glass to make a point, “Stan also drinks weird stuff.”

“Don’t put me into that,” he replied and Tweek realized that he was still with one of the beer from the first package they opened.

His eyebrow curled up as he looked at everyone else drinks which were either a glass or a beer from another pack.

He glanced one more time at Stan who was supporting himself with a hand, just a inch between his shoulder and Kyle’s.  
The blond didn’t want to sit straight, he was fine just laying down with a cushion for his head, so he grabbed Kenny’s arm to bring his eyes on him.  
His friend smiled with questioning eyes before he followed what Tweek was pointing with a quick glance.

“What?” He questioned as he leaned down a bit to be quiet.

“Stan isn’t drinking,” he stated.

“He has a beer in his hand, dude.”

“The same you gave me first,” the blond explained and the info seemed to have pass when Kenny looked puzzled.

“That’s… weird.”

“Right?”

“Instead of eye-fucking each other can you guys play?” Cartman’s loud voice echoed and they both looked at him.

The sandy blond was not affected by the comment, he even let himself fall right on Tweek’s back which caused him to choke on a breath.

“You are just jealous ugly ass,” Kenny commented with a possible smirk by the tone of his voice.

“As if.”

Tweek flushed when his eyes left Cartman to stop a bit on Craig who was as most of the people now, looking at the two blonds. He picked a card and his brain reacted at the number when Kenny moved.

“Raise your hand to heaven,” the blond exclaimed after he followed his friend’s arm who had no problem to see the card before them.

“Dammit,” David said when he realized that he was the last one to put his hand up. Kyle laughed next to him and they shared an amused look after the Hispanic boy nudged him a bit, closing the small gap which was already almost non-existent between their thighs.

“Three,” Kenny signaled after he picked a card and casually obeyed before he looked at Heidi next to him to properly pass the turn.

Tweek continued to look at the game, often looking at the proximity between Kyle and his boyfriend and how Stan is sober. It felt wrong.  
Maybe because it wasn’t usually like that.  
Or maybe his guilt was finally making its way inside his drunk brain.

“Seven minutes in Heaven!” Nichole reclaimed before she picked her card, everyone looked at her, she just smiled innocently.

“Oh my God, just pick a card,” Red groaned and the girl glanced at her.

“We aren’t going to play Kings Cup all night, this is just the quicker way to be wasted,” she noted.

“Isn’t it the whole point?” Craig joined in as he drunk his glass, even more showing why he came here.

“I will search Bebe,” Wendy announced, “we can’t decide without them two.” It was a good point and some eyes followed her leaving but Token quickly came back to his phone.

The game seemed to be over since everyone started to move around, either to be in a better position or to come back to the table for a beer pong.  
The blond looked at Annie sneaking toward Bebe’s phone which she had left behind since it’s the one linked to the stereo.

She changed the music and even turned the volume up, he recognized the first notes and let his chin fall back in his cushion.  
Kenny was still on him but he was kind enough to not actually put all of his weight on him.  
For a moment, his whole body was relaxed. No, more like at a pure peace between every molecule of his being.  
He wanted to hum the song that some of the teenagers were loudly singing but it sounded oddly far, maybe because he had drunk a little too fast or that some aspect of the night were actually putting his mind on a soft pleased mood.  
Not totally satisfied but his brain allowed him to not think about possible matters which was something so rare that it is liberating.

Maybe he shouldn’t have settled himself right next to the seat where most of people clothes had been put.  
And so Craig’s light jacket, which must have been washed for the event because it was emitting a strong appealing scent.  
His eyes abruptly opened when he felt movements around him and Tweek just had the time to see a group of girls running upstairs.

“Clyde threw Bebe in the jacuzzi,” his sandy blond friend commented, obviously for his need to be aware of what is happening around him.

“What?! I didn’t, she fell in by herself,” Clyde loudly replied not far and the blond looked at the teen still in his stupid brief. He was actively returning every jackets before he looked around.  
“Who took my clothes! Craig!” His voice wasn’t recovered enough by the music which means that everyone had heard him.

“Not me,” a neutral tone answered behind Tweek.

That made him chuckle a bit. He tried to move under the weight and easily sat up on his ass when Kenny left and just looked at him.  
“Already tired?”

“No, just drank too fast,” his lips answered after a tongue passed on them, he glanced to his cup where a little of his ‘homemade cocktail’ was in. “I never drink except at parties,” he quietly trailed and he was wondering if he was trying to talk to Kenny or to himself.

But he laughed at the comment and looked at the blond who grimaced after he finished it.  
“True, that’s why we better get wasted now,” he smiled before Tweek finally noticed Stan next to him when he launched a hand against his back, “and that means you too dude!”

The raven-haired had to catch a proper breath before he looked at both of them with a small frown.  
“I don’t want to drink tonight.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, don’t feel like it,” Stan answered to Tweek before he glanced to their friend. “I already had one beer, it’s not like I’m totally sober.”

“But totally not having fun.”

“Shut it Kenny, I’m fine,” he mumbled and looked away, obviously searching for bright hair.

“I think Kyle went to the kitchen with David,” he paused which would have make Tweek uncomfortably twitch if his brain was interested in this drama instead of looking at how the soft colourful lights were illuminating Craig, “and Kevin with Leslie and Jimmy. Maybe they are searching for more snacks.”

“Weren’t we going to do Seven minutes in Heaven?”

“Maybe when everyone is coming back here,” he replied looking at Tweek who stretched his arms after he looked away, before he turned to a small cackle in the kitchen, loud enough to pass through the loud music.

Some insults erupted from the kitchen and not soon after, Kyle came back with two of the big bowls they all ate before.

“What happened?” His Super Best Friend inquired and the redhead sat next to them.

“Kevin broke few bottles of alcohol and then David’s glass split on Cartman because everyone tried to avoid to walk in,” he explained and looked up a second when Cartman swore that was the fault of a fucking Jew but he calmly came back to pick chips.

Tweek smiled at that before he glanced to the other part of the living-room, more like toward the dance-floor also occupied by an important beer pong game.  
Craig was obviously kicking Annie’s ass, at least the blond wished for that, and Clyde -still without any new tissues on his body- was cheering him on before Token joined the game with Leslie.

“There isn’t cream chips?”

“I’m pretty sure you finished them, Kenny,” he answered, glancing to the occupied kitchen to end up being a spectator of the current beer-pong game.

“Is there still whiskey?”

“Shouldn’t you stop at your fifth drink?” Stan reminded Tweek with sarcasm because his friend was always claiming a limit but rarely listened to it.

“Yeah, that’s my last one, need to make it worth it,” the blond explained as he stood up using the armchair on his right.

“Can you bring me another beer?” Kyle looked at his friend who made the request with a small smile.

“Why are you still with only beer?”

“Even Kyle already has passed to real alcohol,” Kenny commented and snorted when he got a punch.

“Feel like only beer tonight,” the raven confirmed.

“Okay, do I have to bring something else?” The standing teen asked before he left the living-room.  
His friends had only told him that he can go, only Stan reminded him of his drink.  
Tweek managed to make it to the kitchen and was glad that he had kept on his shoes because every part of the floor was wet with what smelled like vodka.

Cartman was still in an one way argument with Kevin while David was helping Lola to clean most of the floor.  
Of course, his fat ‘friend’ immediately asked the blond to bring back Kyle who was -as always- the culprit but he ignored him to search for a beer and fill up his own glass.

His eyes were glued on the mixed colors before loud footsteps echoed from upstairs, followed with Bebe announcing a ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’.  
She barely had the time to complain about the mess because Lola pushed her away from the kitchen.  
But she did order Kevin and Cartman to clean that up before she came in her living room with her dry clothes.

Nichole had already placed a bottle in the middle of the center. Tweek couldn’t totally understand why she seemed so interested in this game, maybe she was planning to get with someone.

He glanced to Wendy who was next to David and Lola. Kyle was again between his super best friend and his boyfriend.  
Not that that was his business but Tweek couldn’t understand how he can look so calm about it.

“Who starts?”

“It was Nichole’s turn before.”

“What? I was just proposing an idea.”

“You totally throw a bummer,” Red spat with a clear nasty look.

Tweek is one of the people who aren’t a big fan of a game where you have to be stuck in a closet with another person.  
Especially when it’s a random person who is picked, which means it can be anyone from a close friend to an awkward acquaintance you barely talk to.

His luck won’t save him from an embarrassing meeting.

“Kyle!”

The blond looked up to see the empty beer pointing right at the red head.

“Bebe you fucking cheated,” he argued back and the blonde looked offended for a second.

“Why would I do that?” She exclaimed incredulous at the accusation but Tweek shared his reticence about being the first victim.

Kenny barked a laugh and he would have done the same when he witnessed the awkward look Stan had while David seemed perfectly calm, even if the super best friend of his boyfriend -why couldn’t they keep it simple- clearly glanced at him.

“What’s so funny?” The person in the center of the two raven heads snapped at him and his friend just vaguely gestured around with a goofy smile.

“Turn the bottle now, Kyle,” Lola whined and he obeyed with a groan.

Tweek was weirdly excited, maybe because he took a big sip of his weird cocktail.  
Every girl gasped except Red who was clearly too busy giggling against her boyfriend’s ear.  
The boys were obviously too manly to let a gasp but Stan’s and David’s faces were gold.

“Tweek and Kyle! In the closet!” Nichole excitedly announced the news.

The two victims looked at each other, with a clear agreement about the quality of this game.  
At least nothing will happen between them.

When they were locked, Bebe promised Tweek that she will open it if he was starting to feel bad; it wasn’t as awkward as when Tweek was stuck with Token.

The redhead sighed at the other side of the closet, their legs bumped against each other before they both settled down.  
“I have a new game on my phone,” he proposed and the blond quickly agreed for it.

 

When his new glass lost his first sips, it was when Tweek found the urge to pee.  
It was way after the game had ended because of a clear lack of fun. As Kenny reminded, it’s not fun when there is no couple to stuck in a closet and he looked at Kyle with purpose.

Except that instead of taking care of his business, he had to be the one to find Clyde’s drunk ass.  
The brunette was still only in his brief -which wasn’t that unusual during parties- but at least a brown jacket was over his shoulders.  
Definitely Craig’s since Tweek intentionally learned each clothes he possesses, maybe he stole that one since he was sure about his friend stealing his own.

“Clyde, you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he stammered with a vague sign of hand, leaning against the bathtub with his head between his knees.

“I—I need to pee,” Tweek explained pointing at the toilet without registering that he wasn’t even looking at him.  
The brunet made him another sign that he was free to do.  
“You can go to another room, you know?”

“Fiiiiiiine.”  
His head looked up and he glanced at the blond before he loudly groaned, the rest of his body falling against the tile.

“Clyde!”

“I’M FINE!”

“Jesus,” Tweek spat, settling down his body against the sink.  
He tried to imagine what he could do to release his bladder but the option of pushing Clyde out of the room didn’t give him the perspective of a good ending, especially when he was twice or even more his weight.  
“Do you feel sick?”

“No.”

“If you want to sleep then go in a room!” He exclaimed with annoyance, almost screaming at the blue ceiling that made his head spin a bit.

“I don’t want to sleep! Fuck you,” Clyde growled, “just leave me alone…”

Maybe he could pee in the sink, his eyes were shut and Tweek was almost convinced that he wouldn’t react at the sound but then there is still a possibility for him to take a quick glance.  
The garden was way too cold even for a short action like this.  
“Do you want me to carry you? Or call someone,” he proposed staring at the fake sky without realizing he had started to lean backwards.

“Mmh no…”  
The blond almost convinced himself that a chunk is a chunk and that Clyde must have seen a good dozen in porn, if that’s even a comparison, so he shouldn’t be embarrassed.  
“Did you ever— think with your dick?”

“What the hell?” His lips let out without understanding that it was just a powerful thought.  
“What?” He added feeling dumb.

“With your dick. Thinking,” the brunet articulated still with a cheek against the cold floor.

“Well right now I want to pee so I guess?”

“Noooot like that,” he groaned before a deep breath was heard, “WANKING!”

“I don’t understand Clyde,” Tweek sighed and felt weirdly captivated by the question. He started to turn the question in every way to maybe finally understand what he was asking.

“Do you think with your dick— sometimes,” his friend muttered and one of his arm flew over his face.

“Uh yeah?”  
Aren’t everyone at this age masturbating?  
Even by being full of coffee or spasms, a wide space was occupied by horny hormones -which were busy around one clear hot classmate-.  
“Why?”  
Also why and how his mind is now only focusing on his drunk question than his need to pee.

Tweek frowned at a sobbing sound and was about to realize that the cry-baby moment was starting when the door was kicked wide open.  
Red came in, falling on her knees in front of the bowl before she barfed.

“WHAT IS THAT SOUND?” Clyde cried out but the blond grimaced away from the scene.

“Open your eyes,” he proposed while Heidi followed the girl to grab her hair.

“You okay Red?” She pipped with worries and glanced to the two persons already settled in the bathroom.

“What’s happeniiing,” the brunet whined, clearly crying for no reason.

“She decided to try Kevin’s drink,” she explained brushing her red hair as she was saving them from a disgusting doom.

“It’s fucking shit, what am I doing with this guy,” Red exclaimed lifting her head away from the toilet.  
She was whiter than Tweek expected and a shudder of fear passed through his mind at the idea of what drink could do this to you.

“You told me he was good at sex?” Her friend proposed.

Kevin’s girlfriend blinked at Heidi before her head dove back and a loud noise echoed. The blond decided to try to get out of this mess, even ran away.

“Why are you crying Clyde?!” The redhead echoed inside the bowl, clearly pissed off and Tweek was starting to fear that she would intentionally throw up on him.

“Just call someone,” the brunette asked, possibly to Tweek since he was the only one conscious enough.

“TOKEEEEN!” Red screamed in the toilet, making the blond totally give up on running away and just sat down against the sink.

“Don’t scream in the toilet Red! Fuck that’s disgusting!”

“WHERE IS THE MOM?!” She noisily exclaimed again.

“I SWEAR I WILL LET YOUR HAIR FALL IN IF YOU SCREAM AGAIN!” Heidi warned.

“Who doesn’t scream, everyone loves to scream,” the mumble echoed inside the toilet.

“I do,” Tweek replied without supposing she wasn’t waiting for an answer and even less for his.

“Fucking Christ, what is happening here?” Token appeared in the entry of the bathroom, Bebe was next to him with a curious glance before she sighed and disappeared with exasperation.

“TOKEN!” Clyde exclaimed but still didn’t move, even sounded like he was more crying.

“He is crying,” the brunette explained the obvious.

He sighed and took the few steps to be next to his corpse.  
“Why are you still without pants Clyde?”

“Craig stole theeeem,” he whined with a loud sob.

“I’m pretty sure it’s Jimmy who did something to them. You okay over here?” Token wondered when he looked at the other people in the room with the pure worry and kindness which made him that fantastic friend to have.  
Tweek just vaguely waved before he looked at the duo of girls to change of subject.

“Yeah, just say to Kevin that I hopes he dies soon,” Red muttered still inside the toilet.

“Jesus Red, you sure you don’t want to go home?” Heidi proposed looking at her possibly sick friend.

“If I die here, I die here. And tell my dad that it’s my boyfriend’s fault so he kills him,” she stated.

“I WANT A DATE TOKEEEN!” Clyde loudly whined when his kind friend tried to put him back on his two feet by dragging him by his arms.

The brunette cautiously made them space for them to go out and, of course, Token thanked her with a smile. Everyone could understand why he was so popular, it was South Park -and he is born here- but he miraculously became a person with who you will never relate these two opposite ideas.  
“You told me you didn’t want to bring a girl this time?” He wondered out with a clear frown.

“BUT TOKEEEN!”

“... You okay Tweek?” Heidi asked after the bathroom was only with the three of them. Red also got his head out of the bowl, possibly to enjoy the tear crisis the crybaby had.

“I just wanted to fucking pee,” he sighed, with a faint hope in that.

Miraculously, his wish came true and Tweek could finally breathe properly without a sharp pain.  
When he walked out of the full-of-surprises bathroom, the two girls were still out of his sight and it made him relax since no one was waiting for their turn in it.  
The music blasting in the house should also have been an indicator that the party was reaching the summit and he was missing the most of it.  
But the familiar beginning of a song made him realize at which point the party was, he was lucky to be outside the soon starting karaoke.

Soon enough, Kenny and Clyde were loudly yelling: everytime we kiss I swear I can fly.

He realized that his small trip brought out his tiredness instead of focusing back on filling his bladder. Glad that Bebe slipped the key inside of his pocket when she caught him apart of the party, Tweek was tempted to use it already even if that would mean that his night was ending but the sudden noise from his supposed room froze him in place.  
The constant choked moans he could hear made him realize what was going on inside. He walked away with a small frown of disgust at the realization that he is going to sleep in there.  
How did they even get in there?

Someone was sitting on the top of the stairs, he couldn’t really recognize the back but he saw that two drinks were next to the figure. And since his red cup had been left on the small table next to the bathroom before, Tweek guessed one of it was his.  
Recognizing David after some steps, he let out a breath that it wasn’t someone he doesn't usually talk to.  
He isn’t that good at keeping tabs with friends or even socializing in general.

“What are you doing here?”

The Hispanic teen turned to acknowledge him and flash him with a smile, looking like a perfectly sober guy. One more reason to not be afraid to sit next to him.

“Watching the possible disasters,” he explained handing him the red cup.  
“I kept it safe when I saw Jimmy barely spilling it on his way.”

Tweek gasped and looked at the closed room.  
“That’s Jimmy in here?!”  
His voice was a bit too loud but he was reminded that it wasn’t going to surpass the loud Avril Lavigne’s song that was being sung.

He nodded at his question before he started to laugh, possibly because the blond was grimacing.  
“With Leslie,” David added, “I can’t follow if they are dating or not.”

“Definitely fucking.”  
They both snorted while Tweek choked it by drinking his drink. He loudly exhaled at the hot appealing sensation in his body, leaving the ceiling to look at the party going strong he noticed how happy they all were.  
Stan and Kyle were busy on the couch, sometimes singing along to the appealing lyrics but they stayed focused on whatever they were doing on the phone in front of them.  
This made the brighter blond of the gang ponder the fact that David was staying all alone.  
“You don’t mind?”

“What?”

“Stan?”  
Okay, mayyybe that was too blunt.

But that didn’t bring a bad reaction so he supposed it was okay to ask. David was simply scanning his face before he returned to his observation, sipping on his drink.  
“They are best friends, well super best friends,” he stated.  
And the whole truth was displayed in front of them, the two super best friends watching some dumb videos and exchanging euphoric glances before they giggled like children as they bump against each other.  
“And Kyle is really good.”  
Tweek awkwardly glanced away, diving his nose in his drink. “I mean he won’t backstab me,” he specified, making him feel dumb to directly jump into a perverted conclusion.

“He won’t cheat,” he squealed with a sudden courage, possibly because it was about his friend.

“I know,” David chuckled and his head balanced a little.  
“And well I’m actually the one who gave him the idea so I’m glad to be here for him,” he continued with a lower tone which made his listener want to lean over him a little.

“What do you mean?”

“The whole thing to move on,” he put back his drink next to him as he explained the rest, “I usually read those old magazines that my mother brings to the restaurant, to pass time, and there is a ton about relationships.”

Tweek dumbly nodded since he had no idea how to acknowledge his words when he was still slowly processing. Maybe he shouldn’t continue to drink.  
“We have some at the coffee shop, only my mother looks at it.”

“I do when I’m really bored,” David remarked and the blond couldn’t disagree with this. He often gets bored in the coffee shop and has to occupy himself with something.  
“Well until I noticed some page being marked,” his lips paused which draw Tweek to turn toward him, “the one with the whole sex advices.”

A small gasp escaped his bitten lips before he contained a childish chuckle.  
“Your mother?!”

The Hispanic teen loudly snorted as he nodded and they both echoed their laughs.  
“Why didn’t she just take the magazine, you know?!”

Tweek’s cup almost fell from the tumult of his arms finding no place to really settle their amusements.  
“Jesus, you read those?!”

“Fuck no! I almost threw them away when I understood.”

“You don’t need to know what they do in their room,” the blond mischievously noted before he jolted at an elbow hit but the alcohol only brought more laughter.

They could recognize Kenny and Clyde continuing their karaoke downstairs, now on Barbie Girl. Their undying joy -often coming back by snorts drowning inside their cups- all of these weirdly relaxing Tweek, the famous anxious kid of South Park.

He loves this kind of moment when a brush of well-being waves surpassed his thick wall of worries and questions.  
Alcohol seemed to be the best way to reach this state where his hands aren’t drowning in their own sweat or his nails aren’t searching to dig somewhere inside of him.

His cup was already half empty when the crowd started to call for Craig and Stan to change their clothes. His tired eyes were directly focusing on one of the two principal stars now. It wasn’t a weird challenge since it has been a subject since they are children.  
From his own point of view, Tweek couldn’t fully agree with them two looking alike. Sure there have ressemblances since both of their eyes are dark as their hair are raven but nothing more than that.

Stan was a bit more muscular than Craig but that’s because football needed way more strength than baseball because of the contacts.  
And if Craig was really working out then Tweek will need a pacemaker or something because his heart was barely holding it right now.  
Plus their height was different, Craig got those Tucker genes where everyone is taller than a tower which is freaking weird. At some point, the blond will have to witness the horrible truth that Craig’s sister will be taller than him.

Come on, if they weren’t that sensible with animals nothing could relate their personalities.  
Craig showing Stripe’s pictures was one the moment when Tweek wanted to step in to participate and tell him how he is cute.

“Whoops, ca-careful Tweeker,” a voice piped behind him and he would have jump at the unexpected hand landing on his head if he wasn’t sipping on alcohol.  
He looked up to see Jimmy just behind Leslie who passed between them two, cautiously to not fall in the stairs.

“What did we miss?” She wondered out waiting for her partner in crime to pass the small obstacles.

David was about to answer her when Jimmy answered as he passed when Tweek tried to make him a free way.  
“Clyde is still singing so we just missed the w-worst.”

“I think they are trying to convince Craig and Stan to change their clothes but Stan disappeared.”

The two laughed and continued downstairs before the one from Craig’s gang exclaimed, “and Clyde still ha-hasn’t found his clothes, great par-party.”

The noirette scoffed at him but everyone could realize there was no disagreement in that.

“Don’t they fuck everytime there is a party?” David asked looking at their figures disappearing in the mass.

Tweek shrugged, more interested in the fact that once again the irritating nickname came, irritating because he still didn’t have an idea where it came from.  
“What is it with Tweeker?”

His shining hazelnut eyes landed on his frowning face but he didn’t think about it, because he was too focused on what this name was pointing on about him.  
Spaz was simple, he himself agreed that he is one but he tries his best to stop his spasms or crises.  
Tweeker made no sense and sounded purely stupid.

“What do you mean?”

“I have no idea why people call me that, now Jimmy is using it?” He blurted out and turned to face him, as if the culprit was in front of him.

He even seemed like he agreed to be one of the culprit before his confusion melted.  
“I heard Bebe using it.”

“She told me she heard it, maybe it’s really Clyde who started it..,” the focusing teen mumbled.

“Also Token said it once, “ David remembered, caught in Tweek quest, “isn’t that just a nickname Craig’s group gave you?”

“Craig?” Tweek echoed, without realizing it was useless but still his lips were thinking otherwise, “... but that doesn’t make sense— Tweeker.”

“Maybe it’s cute?”

“I don’t find that cute,” he slightly frowned. Nicknames always had a second meaning and it wasn’t possibly for a good thing.  
Tweek doesn’t even remember a single good nickname for anyone in his class.

His friend shrugged at that, looking like he didn’t want to say more about it, maybe because he has no idea.  
The fake silence -now full of a bunch of singing teenagers- came along and it was almost time for the blond to finish his drink.

“Why are you sitting here?” A deep and unemotional tone came from the last steps, it was perfectly flat while Tweek’s pulse climaxed to a thrilling point.  
He made his way to the top of the stairs, stopping just one step away from the pairs of feet.

“Waiting for someone to crash the party,” David smirked and met his gaze instead of evading it as the blond was subconsciously doing.

“Clyde is going to try to drink a whole vodka bottle so it may be soon,” Craig joined the joke, by the tone it amused him.  
The body next to the coward laughed.

And the coward felt even more miserable when he realized he just finished his drink in one painful gulp.  
He wasn’t trusting himself. Even just with a knife he was convinced he could somehow stab someone, even if he is all alone. So when he is most likely drunk, because he wasn’t ready yet to join a loud singing contest, and in front of the person he was using as constant and daily jerk off material he assumed he has every right to freak out about possible contact.

“Did he get his clothes back?”

“I think Jimmy threw them in a tree or something.”

That made him chuckle a bit but he quickly hid it, embarrassed to join the conversation without a proper invitation.

His body called for a wave of alcohol, his blood lusting after the figure who straddled them two he couldn’t help but turn to see Craig disappearing in the toilet with his drink.

Maybe it was this horrible sensation that forced him to come down to find another drink.  
This suffocating, unbearable presence inside of his mind, pure chaos where it was just one thing fighting between an imaginary agony about the small interaction he was crawling for. When Craig wasn’t even talking to him.

“You know what’s cool?” Tweek wondered out, half asleep and still trying to understand how and when he fall down on the couch.

“My ass,” Kenny proposed, kicking Stan at the same time who was half-sitting and half-laying on the couch.

“Except that,” he countered barely looking at the blond on the floor.

“My dick?”

“Almost.”

“Tweek, just tell us,” the raven head groaned, not grumpy about his missing hat but possibly because someone will ask Craig to wear it.  
Why are they still in this weird competition?

“Minecraft.”  
He also wanted to ask why the ceiling was ugly and that Bebe should do something about it because it didn’t make him laugh.

“...I want to play Minecraft now,” Kyle softly confessed, his eyes still possibly closed as his body was crouching in one of those big comfy chair.

“You are both drunk,” his best friend noted with a small snort.

“Let’s play Minecraft,” the now full of alcohol blond requested, clearly feeling the buzz of the lack of caffeine in his blood.

“Yeah,” he agreed with a breath, “we have to make a dungeon for the castle.”

“Nerd.”

“Jock,” Kyle instantly replied back as Tweek kicked Stan who laughed.

“See you later fuckers,” Red appeared from behind the couch before she weirdly leaned toward them.  
The blond was ready to roll of the couch if she was really falling in but a firm pair of hands stabilized her back.

“By the way, Clyde is dying in the toilet,” Kevin told them with a sober tone when he was drinking at least three different alcohol in each drinks. “Better go outside to pee,” he finished, settling his groaning girlfriend against him.

“Fuck you Kevin,” she mumbled with so much hatred that Tweek was sure she was half of the hate in the world.

“Love you too,” he chuckled and must be have kissed her face by the sound.

“Is that allowed?” Kenny articulated and the other blond giggled, catching his reference as his own arm landed on his face.

“You guys are leaving?” A new voice came in and that brought a weird discomfort in Tweek’s guts.

“I will bring her back home,” he explained.

“Do you want me to drive you two?” The girl proposed and he realized it was Wendy talking. Always being the responsible one.

“No it’s okay, she might throw up again.”

“Oh fuck,” Tweek groaned, grimacing behind his two hands caressing his far too tired eyes.

“What?” Stan whispered, possibly trying to sleep even if Bebe was still making the music blast through the whole house.

He forgot about the whole Wendy thing.

Of course he couldn’t just lay down on the couch.  
His eyes followed her walking behind the two lovers toward the door, possibly discussing about something funny since she laughed.

A groan was stuck inside his throat when he didn’t find the courage to not fulfill his promise he made to his blonde friend, she could release that image of him in a skirt. Damn he was really hammered that time to agree to this dare.  
When he rolled from the couch, glad to see that his feet retrieved him, he didn’t expect for Kenny to make him trip when he decided to make his way toward his target.

Everyone around him laughed and a distant “spaz” from Cartman made him groan against the floor.  
“Didn’t you say only three drinks tonight?” His stupid and sneaky friend mocked.  
He replied with a sharp kick that made Kyle burst into a louder laugh.

The courage gathered by the whiskey in his blood made him feel so strong that he passed next to a discussing Craig, not purposely breathing in his smell.

Good job creep.

Keeping on repeat what Bebe exactly wanted him to find out, he stepped out of the warm house to be in the same environment as Wendy.

The girl looked busy on her phone but she still waved at the distant couple, when she turned around and saw Tweek she warmly smiled before she put back her phone inside her pocket.

“My dad keeps leaving me messages on my phone,” she explained passing her raven locks behind her ear.

“Uh,” he tried to laugh, not sure if it was supposed to be funny or not. His parents need to remind him about his tomorrow shift to ask how he is going.

“You feel sick?” She questioned, stepping next to him on the doorstep.

“It’s ngh hot in here.”  
At least someone is.  
And the cold night cleared a bit his foggy mind, his brain was trying to see how he can work with only alcohol.

“True,” her soft laugh made him immediately uncomfortable and he will be doubtful if he didn’t gulp down two drinks a moment ago.

“Can I ask you something?”  
He glanced to her when he hide his cold hands inside his hoodie pocket, watching her almost brown eyes flicker with interest before she showed an encouraging smile.

“Yes.”

“What—“ wait how can he appear not weird? It was a rare subject to bring on the table, especially when they were barely talking outside of school.  
A twitch brought a groan and he frowned at himself for thinking too much. Why was he drinking if it wasn’t to put his brain on a pause for once?  
“What do you think of girls loving girls?”

“You mean… homosexual people?”

Right, there is a word.  
“Yeah.”

“Well, there is nothing wrong with them?” Wendy proposed but Tweek could guess she was unsure about what he needed to know than what she is saying.  
“It’s just love, it doesn’t change anything if they have the same sex.”

He just remembered that she is the one who started that support group for whoever needed it. Because she is that type of person. The understanding, kind and smart kind.

“Right,” mumbling that just to not let her think he didn’t listen.

“Why that question?”

“... Just wondering what to do when someone you knew—“ wow he should have done it totally sober.

“Is it about Stan and Kyle?” He was thankful for her to continue but terrible of what she might think.

“No.” And Tweek wanted to laugh so hard.  
“Just what will you do if one of the girl told you she likes another girl?”  
Was it too obvious? No, Kenny often told him he is a good actor.

He had to look around him to be sure that she didn’t ignore him and walked back inside.  
Tweek bit his lip to restrain a big grin to appear when he realized he left her speechless.

“I wouldn’t mind,” she finally spoke.

“Even if she was with a boy before?”

Her questioning eyes turned to him and the rest of his face stayed on his thinking state, she was one of those girl really neat even when lost in her thoughts.  
“Well yeah, it’s not that weird to change your sexuality. Everyone knows it’s possible so more people question themselves and realizes stuff.”  
Was he having a lesson?  
“Maybe we should stop thinking to put label on us for that, I mean my cousin is with a boy and she used to date some girls.”

“Cool,” he proposed as a response, it was half-true but the important thing was that he did what he had to.

“Why?”

“I was just thinking about that,” he trailed playing with his hands searching for warmth, “from some show I watched yesterday.”

Catching a discreet gasp that the blond should have noted instead of ignoring it, a faint worry exploded in his heart when she grabbed his arm with sparkling eyes.  
“You have a crush on a guy!”

He shrieked an indecipherable what.  
“No!”

Wendy gasped once again and looked like she could jump on her feet like a child.  
“You love him?!”

“ARGH! NO! I— No! I don’t like anyone!”

“Oh come on you can tell me!” She insisted with a wide grin.  
Why is everyone like this when it’s about crushes?

“I don’t have anything for anyone, I just wanted to have your point of view on this whole thing!”

“Alright,” she conceded but Tweek - even by being living with alcohol and not coffee right now - could guess she wasn’t totally believing it.

Not that he was able to think about what that could cause him later, right now he just wanted to go sleep with the sweet satisfaction that he did his job.

“What are you two doing outside?” Bebe called them out, both of them turning to see her in the opening of the window.  
Tweek recognized the ‘It’s B.B’ shirt she was wearing -how did he not notice it before?-, standing for her name and the famous ‘it’s Britney Bitch’. He enjoyed that shirt.

“Clearing our heads, it’s too hot inside,” the black-haired girl commented with a laughing tone.

“You mean I’m too hot,” she retorted with a brilliant smile while the intruder felt like he should disappear right now.

Wendy snorted at her remark before she opened the door of the still awake house.

When Tweek’s tired body fell on the sweet touch of the couch, it was after Clyde yelled a “It’s so on” to whoever he was challenging in the kitchen; after Cartman was in a deep rapping competition with Stan -it’s pretty embarrassing to witness that- and after he laughed for a good thirty minute with Kenny when they entered 911 or 69 in Bebe’s microwave.  
He preferred the soft couch in the guest room than the bed, mostly because he is aware that  _stuff_ had happened on it, but also because no one could have the idea to try to fit on it with him. He cares about his comfort.

His fingers were taping against his folded leg, the tips of his lips were following the lyrics filling his ears and he could feel the tiredness of his body fighting against his eagerness to continue to dance on the appealing rhythm like he did a minute ago in the empty room.  
The music was massaging his mind, having the need to cry and dumbly laugh he couldn’t care to chose because right now he just wanted to sleep.  
Tweek should hate how music can change your thoughts and way to see the world but it couldn’t be worse than how he usually saw the events filling his teenager life. And he liked it.  
Sometimes it was like listening to his own thoughts except that for once, it was translated.

“Tweek.”  
He heard it but only acknowledged the presence when a touch made him almost jump out of the couch.  
“Sorry,” Kyle breathed, smelling like alcohol which was possibly a shared point, he stepped back making the blond able to see recognize him and David with one opened eye, he was closing the window of the guest room.  
They must have sneaked on the roof before he abandoned his body in here. Bebe needs to check who have a copy of her guest room’s key.  
“Your earphones aren’t correctly plugged in.”

“What?” He croaked and straightened himself with an elbow, watching one of it falling on the couch.  
It was true that it wasn’t correctly connected, he could hear the music as if he didn’t lose it.  
“Crap.”

His friend laughed and threw a blanket on him before he plugged it correctly, guessing that he was too sleepy to do it on his own.

“Goodnight Tweek,” Kyle’s boyfriend whispered over the sound and they must have looked at each other because they giggled.

Fully returning to his relaxing state, he curled up under the cover thanking for the room to not smell like the previous activity Jimmy did in here.

He would have heard what happened outside of the guest room before the door was closed if he wasn’t so lulled by one of his favorite songs. But he also couldn’t be aware that he would have loved to hear the small exclamation from his friend.

“Why are you sitting here Craig?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if you managed to read this
> 
> I don't know if I should announce the name of the next chapters or not
> 
> I only love people who leave kudos and comments so the other hi and fuck you


	4. Paralyzer

For a moment, the peaceful rocking feeling stayed against his heart, more than demanding his attention.  
The music filled his mind until he shifted because of a painful bladder. Now he could half-hear the deep breaths around him as the song faded completely when a loud alarm echoed in his only earbud. Instinctively he tapped on his phone to turn it off, he wasn’t ready to deal with people about his way too noisy alarm.

A burst of burning saliva made him groan and remember what his night had been.

His throat was itching at each inhale and he blamed that on the cold weather when he should recognize that maybe he could have just properly put on the blanket.  
Declaring defeat to his bladder he opened his eyes to prepare a possible way out of the sleeping room.

Tweek recognized an orange cloth on the bed and just next to it a hand weirdly staying against the headboard. He couldn’t remember who had the weird habit to sleep with limbs flying in bizarre positions so he decided to ignore that to put his feet on the floor.

Not far on the carpet was sleeping Kyle and a muffled person, both of them looked like they were back to back but he couldn’t be sure since he was only recognizing a second person by the presence of a raven lock escaping from under the blanket.

Without surprise Cartman was sitting on what looked like a comfy air mattress, he always brought everything for his comfort but the blond felt his anxiety waking up at the view of how close he is sleeping to the heater.

Taking his small energy in one breath he stood up, cautiously trying to not step on Kyle’s legs by inadvertently strolling towards the closed door.  
He hissed at the door, not helping him to be a quiet leaving guest. And he didn’t have to look at his phone to be aware that his parents sent him a good morning for a hidden reminder of his shift.

While he was a close friend of silence and calm, it didn’t mean he was happy to be the only looking alive soul in a barely breathing house.  
He knew that most of the girls must have crashed in Bebe’s room and the basement was also a small improvised camp but that doesn’t make him feel at ease.

The stairs were creaking after he left the bathroom and he was sure they weren’t that loud yesterday because he would have remembered.

Tweek aimed for the door, luckily next to it was his shoes -the one he didn’t remember of losing it- as if they had been prepared for him. He couldn’t trust them anymore, someone possibly put a liquid inside or something like whipped cream.  
But turning them upside down didn’t put any threat at his discover, still he carefully put a hand in them to be sure something fishy wasn’t going to happen to him.

Almost sighing in relief, he supposed his old sneakers had been put in an oddly neat way by someone kicking it. The blond couldn’t know what happened after he decided to sleep and as Kenny told him ‘don’t try to think about stuff you can’t guess’, he shouldn’t bother his tired mind with this weird coincidence that only his shoes weren’t splattered at the entry.

His guts reclaimed the usual taste which would have been filling his veins by now and so his eyes glanced to the kitchen tempted to make himself a coffee but he remembered that Bebe’s parents used one of those unnecessarily loud coffee machines.

Tweek can survive until the coffee shop to fulfill his craving need.

And then, a hit went to his craving throat when he was about to tie his shoes and absentmindedly recalled the events of the night.  
And the guests.  
And the laundry smell.

He didn’t pay much attention to the other bodies, priorities you know, even barely acknowledging the drooling Clyde on a clearly dying Token or Jimmy sleeping under a table with a Jason not far.  
Fully feeling his inside melting at the fantastic view of a sleeping Craig, comfortably draped in a furry blanket on the couch, he was tempted to lean forward but his hands were strongly settled on the top of the couch.

Internally drooling on that holy image he quickly looked around to be sure that no one could see his hungry eyes.

His blue hat had slipped a bit, a bit of his awesome hair -they could literally appear in those shampoo ad- peeking out as if they were waving him to just caress them.

He wanted to do it for years but Tweek, even by being a possible creep -he still prayed for not crossing that line even if an addiction over him was almost destroying that-, he has some self-control.  
But not enough to restrain the need to take a picture.

He ran just in time at the coffee shop, his whole day blessed by this new acquisition.

 

His chores were to sort the various coffees beans or the new products they just bought when he heard the jingling of the door.

It has been hours since he arrived here and only a crowd appeared around 7am while no one else came in.  
The rare one had been quickly dealt with and Tweek was about to do the same with this customer to quickly finish his chores.

That’s why he stopped in surprise after he walked out of the back room when he saw that Stan was the customer.

“You all alone?” He supposed.

“Yeah,” the blond breathed in a questioning frown, following his blue and red hat walking to the side of the corner, “why aren’t you still sleeping?”

“I couldn’t fall asleep after Kenny almost rolled on me.”

“Oh.” Right, that’s Stan who always moves a lot, that was him in the bed with their friend.  
“... Coffee?” He proposed hiding his embarrassing revelation behind a smile.

“Yup, thanks,” he agreed right back and settled against the counter.

Tweek already had one big cup but immediately jumped on the occasion to make another one for himself. The two of them were the only ones who shared a taste for pure black coffee and it was a rare moment for him to not be criticized about his taste.

“How was it after I left?” He asked after the coffee was ready, leading him to a table so they can properly sit down.

“Mh less fun, Kyle disappeared and Kenny was busy with playing a game,” Stan muttered over the warm drink, “and Cartman was being a loud bitch…”

“Glad to have been sleeping then.”  
His friend snorted but promptly returned to his silent mood, drawing the blond’s attention to him.

“Did you see how David was last night?”

Oh Jesus, it was starting.  
“I talked with him, he was cool,” he confirmed with a smile and gulped hot sips.

“Cool?” His dark eyes looked at Tweek, obviously not agreeing but he seemed interested in that idea.

“Yeah, we laughed and talked about stupid things,” he nodded to put more strength in his words, “I think I was calm with him.”  
It wasn’t a lie, he appreciated his company and wasn’t finding any possible threats, almost seeing why Kyle and him developed such a bond.

His friend mumbled something but he looked away toward the exterior as he sipped his cup.  
He remarked the dark circles under his eyes, they were small and only noticeable during the morning in the bus for example. It was almost cute for a ‘typical American boy’ to stay awake all night to watch sappy movies or animal documentaries, somewhere between that he was writing small poems -imagine Tweek’s surprise who almost let that precious information to Cartman- but a lot of it was also music lyrics or melodies.

“Isn’t he after Kyle?” His fingers were furiously hitting the table, almost being a hypnotizing rythme reminding of a song.

Barely choking on his own saliva, he managed to keep a calm figure. He had no rights to tell the truth but lying was something he hates to do.  
“What do you mean? Like kick his ass?”  
He was trying to sound innocent, to be the less aware that he _exactly_ knows what he is asking or what is currently going on.

“No,” Stan glancing at him with disbelief, maybe for looking like an idiot to not understand what he was meaning but whatever, “more like trying to kiss his ass.”

He cleared his throat. “Uh you sure?”

“Definitely.”

He must have stared at them a lot for him to understand, at least, what David has for Kyle. But he weirdly didn’t notice Kyle’s feelings during years when he was watching his every mood.  
They were impossible and Tweek was finding himself in this mess, half-regretting but also half-hoping this to clear everything up.

“Why do you think that?”

“He was always trying to be near him!” He exclaimed which startled his friend because his hands loudly hit the table.  
“Like sitting next to him or just say that he also wanted to take another drink when Kyle was searching for another one.”

“They, uh ngh, are friends?”

“I’m sure he wanted to be the one with Kyle in the closet,” Stan groaned clearly agitated and Tweek was afraid for their cups of coffee.

Restraining a chuckle, he sipped on the warm drink, “I don’t think you can… guess that-“

“I’m sure.”

“Well they have more classes together so I guess they are just -ngh- close friends?”  
A small twitch almost cut his argument and he internally winced at his trembling and anxious heart.  
“They work a lot together because of Spanish.”

“They slept together, on the floor,” he groaned with an angry pout, “spanish is a stupid language,” the now childish raven boy mumbled with a clicking tongue, playing with the cup.

Tweek wanted to sigh, looking away for maybe a sign on a wall to propose him an exit. He really tried to think of a way to help him and at the same time not let out Kyle’s secret.  
They have to talk with each other at some point, instead of bothering the anxious member of the gang.

“You talked about it with Kenny?”

“No, I just— I don’t know,” he groaned agitating his cup. “Kyle looks like he doesn’t mind.”  
They shared a look. The blond obviously having no idea what to say to him, kept his gaze with his but he hoped for him to look away.  
“...Do you think he likes him?”

“Oh.” Well he didn’t expect for him to be so direct.  
“Uhhn I don’t know? Why are reacting like this?”

“What? Because it’s Kyle,” Stan pointed out with a frown before it melted away as quick as it came, “my super best friend.”

“But you didn’t react like that when it was with Nichole,” his friend countered with a small smile trying to be friendly and understanding.

“That’s— That’s different, they are just friends now,” he explained but it was barely making sense for the blond, “did he tell you anything?”

“No,” Tweek articulated, “nothing.”  
He examined his friend’s face, only falling more into a half worry and half sad frown. The same energy when you meet a small puppy waiting in the rain for someone to pick them up.  
“Is-is it because David is a guy?”

“I don’t care about that,” he scoffed looking offended by the small glance, “and Kyle would have told me if he prefers boys.”

Praying desperately for a customer to come in or a distraction for him to leave this dangerous subject, he gulped down the rest of his coffee before he bit on his chapped lips.

“Maybe uh he— maybe he only realized not a long ago and -ngh- didn’t know how to tell us?”

Mocking blue eyes flew to his face before they showed a small worry blooming inside his head.  
“Wait you think Kyle would be afraid to tell that to us? To _me_?”

“Maybe,” he squeaked and wanted to smash his head against the table to retrieve his composure, “maybe because of his parents?”  
He hoped it wasn’t the case because he kind of liked how warm and kind Kyle’s family is but he couldn’t think of any other reason than ‘maybe it’s because he loves you’.

“Uh.”

“... You okay Stan?” He let out after a unbearable silence.

His friend peeked at him before he straightened on his seat, possibly at the realization he has been almost laying against the table.  
“Just thinking about a lot of stuff,” he hummed, “and we almost didn’t play this week.”

“Yeah,” the blond chuckled, “honestly it wasn’t enough.”  
Stan grinned, forgetting what brought his mood down for a second before he continued to taste his coffee.

Growing with their group, not entirely but still it brought Tweek to care about them -not that it's hard for him to care about something- but enough to procure him the desire to help them.  
He wanted to ask about how his life at home was going, it had clearly improved since Shelly left for university or something like that, but recently his parents decided to be on what they call 'a break'. Stan confirmed they were divorcing but were just waiting for when he is leaving the house: 'to not disturb their son to properly grow up without emotional scarring'.

Convinced that he was easily not affected by them since his parent relation was rarely lovey dovey for long, the brighter blond of the gang never thought that maybe he should keep updates on that but he started to think otherwise now.  
He would text him later today, Stan preferred to talk about this kind of thing by texts.

"Tweek, son, what are you doing?"  
They both turned to the door of the coffeeshop where Richard just came in.

"Hi sir, sorry I came to take a cup of coffee," Stan hurried with one of his friendly smile, Tweek looked at him before he stood up and joined his father.

"Ah don't worry Stanley, you are a friend," he smiled but everyone could guess what he was going to add, "but you should have stayed behind the counter Tweek, clients won't come if nobody is ready to greet them."

"I watched the streets," the blond quietly replied doing as his father told even if it was useless. Everyone in town knew how the coffee shop always has someone on shift.  
"Aren't you early?"

"Oh that's because your mother is not feeling well," his father explained still with the smile he always wears, "so you have to go to the grocery shop and buy what she needs, alright? Then you can return back to the shop."

"Does she -ngh- have a cold?" He inquired forgetting about his friend to follow his father inside the back room.

"Maybe the start of a fever, she made a shopping list. You can bring that home before you come back here."

"Uh okay, I also saw we should buy some -ngh- flour for the shop. If I do cupcakes today I will -argh- finish what we have left," his son explained taking a quick look at what he needed to buy.

"Good idea," the owner of the shop exclaimed, "you can take my card." He presented it after he took out his wallet, but he paused when Tweek was about to grab it, "don't go all crazy, we don't want to live in the streets, alright?"

"Ngh no," he violently switched and his other hand crushed on itself.

Thinking about his new escape of the shop -for good thirty minutes at least- he threw his uniform on a table before he joined back Stan.  
He got curious when he saw him on the phone but let him be while he cleaned their used cups. His blue insisting glances finally caught the attention of his friend who stood up and this time talked to him.

"Kenny woke up, he was curious where I was."  
Tweek recognized his friend at the other side of the line, surprisingly loud if he was still at Bebe's house.  
"He wants to come with us at the shop."  
Well he didn't know that Stan was going to come with him but it didn't sound bad at all.

"Sure, he joins us there?"

The raven head repeated the question on the phone.  
“He said he is going there,” he replied putting back his phone inside his pocket.

Tweek nodded and walked out with him.  
The streets were quiet, still in this weird ambiance where silent apocalypse and sleepy day melted in one weather.  
He could see small fog escaping his lips, licking away a trace of coffee on it before he turned to his friend.

“You feeling better?”

“Uh? Yeah, I’m good,” he confirmed with a smile stuffing his hands inside his jacket pockets.  
“It’s starting to get really cold.”

“I like it,” the blond proudly pointed out, being one of these people who prefer cold than hot, “and it will even be colder during the ski trip.”

“Oh right, that’s official? I thought it was cancelled since nobody talked about it.”

“Wendy must know, she knows everything, no?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “can’t wait for the trip, it’s going to be awesome if we’re all in the same room.”

Tweek couldn’t agree more and chuckled at the idea.  
He never went to ski, actually the idea was worrying him but everyone convinced him that everybody can do it and there is no reason for him to die. It’s not like they were going to be thrown from a helicopter at the top of a mountain like he saw in a video… right?

 

The grocery shop was calm, mostly filled by the weird music they put on to not let it be dead silent. Even the young cashier looked ready to abandon the place, slapping the pages of her magazine she barely looked at the two of them when they came to take a small cart.

“The list is long,” Stan commented even sounding too loud for how quiet the place was. “Is she really sick?”

“He only told me that she doesn’t feel well,” Tweek repeated throwing a bag of pretzels, fully intending to hide it at home so he can keep it to himself.  
“Do you want to separate?”

His friend looked at him and glanced at the list.  
“We will take more time if we stay together, right?”

“I love that idea,” he grinned back.

They slowly filled the small cart, sometimes they would meet other customers but not a lot seemed sober.  
The blond was picking cream and milk when Stan made a sign to their friend in an orange anorak who swiftly joined them with a rapid step.

“You look like shit,” he commented with a laugh.

“I wanted to look like you today,” Kenny snickered and lazily smiled at them. “How is life Tweek? You drank a lot.”

“What? I didn’t.”

“Dude, you drank at least two bottles by yourself,” the raven commented at his offended face.

“Shut up, you guys did. I only had— eight drinks,” Tweek realized.

“Yeah and you told me only six,” the sandy blond mocked and avoided a small kick from him.

“Kyle didn’t wake up?”  
Of course he was going to ask, they were always asking about each other.

“Nah, he was still sleeping when I left, only Jimmy was awake but I think he just wanted to drink water,” he explained after he checked the list to pick the cheese that was listed.

“It was a great party,” the blond noted and not because he took a picture of a handsome sleeping Craig.

“Yup.”

They continued, reminding each other what embarrassing stuff they did when they were full of alcohol. It was still calm even if they were maybe a bit loud until they went to the last aisle almost done with the chore before Kenny almost slid on the floor when he looked at the intersection.

Stan got collided by his running body, ready to fire an insult at his weird reflex before he was pushed by the sandy blond to be in front of him. Tweek barely saw his face but noticed that he lost his colors when he peeked over their friend’s shoulder, right before he cursed under his breath when they faced a new figure.

“Oh,” a woman breathed and a forced smile splattered on his face, “aren’t you Tweek?”

“Uh, hi Mrs. Stotch,” he barely muttered, feeling judged by her presence as if he just committed a crime.

Stan greeted her with a simple ‘hello’, his body was bumped against Tweek who was sure that Kenny was the cause of the falling items he heard in the background.  
He couldn’t glance back but he was guessing that their friend might have run away. It was odd, especially when the head of Butters popped next to his mother with their cart.

The mother didn’t look at the youngers who were looking at each other in surprise, the Stotch son gasping soundless before he smiled as if he never disappeared from the school.  
“Heya fellas!”

“Hi Butters,” the raven head replied while Tweek continued to stare at him, not sure anymore if he was really awake.  
He looked healthy, his hair fluffier than ever and his cheeks a better color than the other blond -who wasn’t a good example but he had often been as pale as him-.

“Who are you talking to Butters?” An obnoxious and over-authoritative voice talked not far before Butters moved to make a place for his father.

“It’s Butters’ friends,” his wife answered with one of those ‘friendly smile’ when all Tweek could feel is a weird chill.

“Oh, good morning.”  
It was barely addressed to them because he looked behind them, possibly searching for an item or another person.

Tweek followed Stan’s polite greeting, only to not be rude but he would gladly turn away and search for Kenny.  
Butters also looked like he was expecting someone else, one with an orange anorak but he may be happy enough about seeing them two.

“Aren’t you in a new high school?”  
The blond’s grip on the cart tightened at his friend’s question, maybe Stan wasn’t afraid of them but Tweek could easily imagine a lot of scenarios since he was a child -often triggered by bruises on Butters or how often he was grounded-.

“I am! I come back each week e-“

“Butters, don’t talk in the middle of a row,” Mr.Stotch cut his excited son who quietly agreed.

“I -ngh- I have to buy some milk,” Tweek found the strength to talk without too much twitching, even if he heard the rattle of items in his cart, “maybe we can walk there and -argh-, hum,” he was lost in his track, now convinced it was a bad idea but he remembered back how to properly breathe when Linda continued.

“Yes, Butters go pick some milk for us, alright?” She smiled.

“Oh okay!” He beamed glancing to the two teens, stepping behind them when they turned toward the good aisle.

“Don’t chat too long!”

“Yes sir,” Butters replied back with a glance over his shoulders, continuing on his track with the same happy aura he always had.  
Stan had the same reflex as his friend when they walked toward the milk, to look around for the sandy blond who had walked right into a bunch of conserves.  
“Geez who did that?” The boy wondered, glancing with his eyes copying the color of a spring sky. Tweek couldn't understand how he could be at ease with the sun when his eyes were so bright, without mentioning his scared eye which is a pale blue.  
Tweek found himself needing sunglasses during some days because the rays were attacking his eyes. Either he was the clown with sunglasses or with red puffy eyes ready to cry.

“You seem— fine, Butters,” Stan inquired glancing to his friend for help who hurried on his phone. “How is the other high school?”

[To: Kenny is a princess  
8:21am  
WHERE AREYOU]

“Oh it’s really great, I made a lot of friends and there is a lot of clubs you can try,” he pipped, beaming with such joy, “and the dormitory is really comfy, my roommate is really smart.”

“Whoa sounds much better than South Park,” he chuckled.

[To: Kenny is a princess  
8:21am  
KENNY WHt hapelened]

[From: Kenny is a princess  
8:21am  
hapelened]

“Still I miss Dougie.”  
Tweek caught on the conversation as his fingers furiously typed, clumsily trying to not let the cart fall. “But you too guys! Oh— are you still playing? I really loved watching you guys play.”

[To: Kenny is a princess  
8:22am  
Fuck You eherw are you]

[From: Kenny is a princess  
8:22am  
Outside]

“Yeah we are, still rocking.”  
Stan smiled at the bright blond who picked a bunch of bottles of milk and tried to not make them fall.  
“Wait—“ He grabbed three of them to help him.  
“But why did you stop texting us? We thought you, hum, ended in a correction camp or something like that,” he explained, glancing to the anxious blond who had also came up with a bunch of theories about Butters sudden transfer.

“Oh hum, yeah,” he mumbled still checking that the bottles aren’t going to fall. “I got a new phone.”

[To: Kenny is a princess  
8:23am  
Why did you run?!]

[To: Kenny is a princess  
8:23am  
We arewirh Butters]

“But I had to also change my number so.”

“Yeah but you could have told us on Twitter or something,” Stan proposed.

“I hm forgot the passwords,” he sheepishly chuckled, “I had no idea how to tell it to you guys and during the weekend I stay at home to study.”

[From: Kenny is a princess  
8:24am  
Long story]

[From: Kenny is a princess  
8:24am  
How is Leo looking?]

“Hum ho-how is Kenny?” Butters blurted, quickly quieting down as if it was a forbidden question, “I-I mean Kyle and Eric too! How are they?”

“Uh… PC is still a pain in the ass,” he tried as an answer, not sure of how to answer to his mixed questions.  
“But we are alive.”

“Butters give us your number,” Tweek spoke for the first time in a while to Butters, “we will put you back in the chat group when you -ngh- find back your password.”  
He tried to smile and could feel it was an ugly one but the blond returned a bright one.  
The kind of smile Tweek wasn’t sure to be honest when he does them.

Butters gasping at the proposition, quickly took out of his pocket his phone, “good idea!”  
Stan followed the movement while the other one was wondering if it wasn’t the same phone as before.

They heard his father call not a moment after, his son didn’t even realize that Tweek didn’t need milk. He excused himself, insisting on them to not forget to text him but also pass it to other names.

The two left looked at him disappearing behind an aisle before Stan opened his mouth to close it not long after.  
“... I don’t think he is supposed to talk to us anymore,” the blond whispered, worried that the head of the Stotch family could hear them.

“They were always crazy,” he commented with an obvious tone.  
“Kenny just ran away when he saw them or was that a weird dream?”

“He did.”

None of them were sure if it had been a good thing to run to the cashier to avoid another awkward meeting with Butters’ family.  
Kenny was against the shop’s east wall, hiding by how he nervously jumped at the sound of their steps.

“Dude, what happened?”

“Are they still in there?” He asked instead of answering the question.

“Well they looked like they just arrived..,” Tweek supposed looking at the agitated sandy blond who was about to walk away.

“Kenny! What’s happening?”

“I can’t explain right now, let’s go,” he explained grabbing one of the bag they were holding to show that they should follow his movement.

The blond looked at Stan to see him shrug before they walked toward his home.  
His mother must be sleeping when they quietly put the groceries in the kitchen. Her son quietly called her but ended up peeking in her room to be sure she wasn’t dead.  
When he stepped back in the kitchen, expecting them to talk over putting the food away he actually saw Stan staring at Kenny who had retracted at the other side of the room.

“He doesn’t want to talk,” Stan snarled glancing toward the subject as if he was their child.

“It’s just not important,” he retorted with a low tone, relaxing Tweek who was about to cut them if they were being too loud.

“You ran away when you saw them,” he pointed out, “weren’t you guys friends?”

“Yeah you were so bummed out when he left our school,” the blond added, anxiously checking the drawers to see if they didn’t put some items in the wrong place.

“Anyway, your mother is sleeping, you have your shift and you are going to sleep all day Stan so I should just-“

“Dude, no, you explain why the fuck you were weird,” the raven head asked, stepping toward him but Kenny only groaned dramatically as he rolled his eyes.

“And I don’t care about my shift,” Tweek added with hurry before his hands picked on each other, “well I can say they were a lot of people at the shop so you can explain.”

Their friend sighed, looking away with reserved eyes and a discreet frown.  
He sighed, “let’s go to the junkyard then— I will only talk there,” his lips quickly specified.

The other two glanced to each other before their quick trip was made.

For an anxious teenager, especially when this person is Tweek Tweak, the junkyard was one of the least attractive places in his mind to ‘have fun’. But somehow it became one of the places he could deal with even if this environment was full of diseases, danger and possibly rabid people -not the best way to met someone-.  
Since Kenny lives next to it, he rarely went there without him and got used to a lot of crazy stuff because of him.

At South Park you have to deal with the crazy at some point and one way or another you have to find an opening where you can let it go.

When Kenny picked him up, having a terrible attack in front of a spilled packet, the first thing he did was to bring him to this hellish hole where everything could hurt you but also where you can break anything.  
And that’s what he started to do, the blond proposed to him to instead of letting everything explode inside maybe he should throw it outside. Well, he did and it was for once making sense. Every cracks were a part of his anger at his parents, a part of his sadness that no one would listen to what is happening in his head, a part of this obnoxious shadow above his heart that wasn’t about to remove their hooks out of his simple desire to live and to just survive.

It was liberating.  
Not the best method but it’s not like that was hurting him.

“Remember the possum? I think it got a bunch of babies,” Kenny told, stepping onto a broken car without tires.

“Really?” Stan gasped, totally caught on the news. “You know whe-”

“Don’t try to change the subject Kenny,” Tweek loudly threatened, avoiding to step on a smelling bag.  
He groaned back, obviously disappointed that this didn’t work and only stopped when they arrived on one of the flattest spots.  
“So what happened?” His blond friend asked when they stayed in silence with swinging arms.

A deep sigh filled the empty morning, right before a crash of glass echoed as Stan worriedly glanced to Tweek who quietly watched some bottles being smashed against the ground.

“You want the short or long version?” He asked angrily passing a bottle of wine between his hands. His friends noticed the bag he found full of empty drinks ready to be destroyed, so he didn’t hope for him to stop acting.

“Tell everything,” the Tweak boy said searching without great chance a place where he could sit.

There were another couple smashed before a bunch of curses were muffled by his lips.  
“I’m the reason why Butters was transferred!” He shouted with a throw.  
“It’s. My. Fucking fault!” Another bottle exploded against an old furniture.

“Wait, what?” Stan cut.

“I’m in _love_ with Leopold fucking Stotch, alright?!” He exclaimed with a powerful kick in the bag of bottles.

“Wait— what?”

“I swear Stan I will throw it in your face if you don’t shut up!” Kenny turned to face him, for once his face not showing any joking meaning or amusement.

“Kenny, explain and lash out after,” Tweek cut in, there was no reason for them two to start a possible fight. ”Why would that be a reason for him to change of school?”

“Because—! Because..,” the sandy blond clacked his tongue before he bent toward his knees to finally give in and fall on his ass, “urgh, I— you know how Kevin has this great job and for once me and my sister can maybe eat something every day?”  
He didn’t look if they nodded or could remember what he was talking about, he continued.  
“Well it’s just— projects but with my job and Kev’ maybe we can take an apartment or something. Everything far from our parents and this place. It’s… Everything looked like it was going to be better so I didn’t correctly think through when I went to Leo.”

“When?”

“I don’t know, some weeks before we have classes. Look, I just wanted to confess because I mean— maybe I’m not going to end as shitty as my parents so I-I couldn’t see why I couldn’t at least say it to Leo…” He muttered inside his hands, still on the cold ground and Tweek watched Stan join his side to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kenny choked a shaky breath.  
“But his father came in and it was right when I was about to kiss him.”

“Wait, he said yes?” The raven head questioned as he glanced to the other blond who strolled to their sides.

“No! He didn’t say anything, I think he was too surprised but like he didn’t seem disgusted or anything,” he explained letting his watery eyes face the cloudy sky, “well— Leo is like that so maybe I should have thought before I tried to kiss him.”

“Dude. You forced.”

“God dammit, it’s not like I pushed my dick right into his mouth!” He snapped at Stan who stayed confused at his words. “I just wanted one small kiss because I wasn’t going to insist if he doesn’t like me, just a small one..,” he lamented and watched his childhood friend settle down on the dirty ground to lean against his shoulder.

“So, his parents saw you trying to make a move on him?”

“But did he say anything at your declaration?”  
Tweek asked and looked at his two friends, feeling useless at the situation. He glanced at the ground before he passed behind them two.

“He said nothing, more like he tried to think what to say but his lips were so-”

“Focus back Kenny,” he softly requested as he settled down against both of their backs, his anxiety too drowned in the need to be here with his friends to think about how dangerous it can be to sit here.

“His father came in and saw us when we were at—at this to kiss,” Kenny told showing what must have been the distance with two of his fingers.

Tweek watched his hand drop on his tight and he looked away, searching for something to say.  
“You love Butters? As Butters in Professor Chaos?” Stan chimed.

“Yeah.”

“The guy who started a bitch business in elementary school?”

“Yes.”

“The Butters who-”

“Stan shut up,” Tweek groaned, closing his eyes for an internal swear. “So, he saw you two about to kiss and that’s why he was transferred?”

“You tell me, he screamed at us well at Le— Butters and shoved him against the closet while he called for his wife to bring the fucking shotgun.”

The blond gasped at his explanation and turned to have a view on his blank face.  
“They sent their son to a school in a dormitory to not— so he isn’t—”

“Kissing a guy,” Kenny finished with a sigh before he let his whole body fall against the ground.

“Jesus,” he muttered, moving a bit so he can properly lie down and not fall with him.

“They were always crazy..,” Stan pointed out looking down at his friend placing his hood under his head to be more comfortable.

“I think they even blocked his phone and his social media or something…”

“Butters gave us his new number, he told us it was because of a new phone. He asked me to give it to everyone,” Tweek informed following with his eyes the slow fall of the raven head who also lay down, in the opposite way.

“I don’t want it.”

“It’s not really your fault, Kenny.” He grunted at his reaction while Stan put a hand under his head. His blue mixed eyes looked up to also watch the clouds filling the greyish but accompanied with blue roof.

“How did you get in?” He asked.

“I climbed the tree and he opened the window.”

“You often did that?” Stan’s head turned a bit toward his friend even if their figures weren’t close.

“I already thought of it but never tried, I didn’t want to jump right into the temptation,” the sandy blond whispered as he crossed a leg over his folded knee.

“... At least they didn’t shoot you…”  
Tweek barely heard his own sentence, shifting around to be able to let his head fall on his friend’s torso. There was no way he was letting his hair touching this filthy ground but at the same time he wanted to join the contemplation.

“I don’t care about that, that asshole must have beat Butters after I left or something,” Kenny mumbled not caring about the new weight as his eyes didn’t wander off the lost destination that is the sky.

“It’s not like you could have saved him if he was ready to shoot you.”

“... I’m pretty sure the first shot was not to scare me.”

“Kenny he tried to kill you!” The anxious one exclaimed turning to his face which was still not allowing anything to appear even when his voice was lifting a lot of meaning behind each of his words. He simply sighed and closed his eyes with a faint grimace.

“Yeah well I destroyed Butters’ life, I don’t care anymore.”

“You didn’t destroy his life, you just— you just wanted to tell Butters…”

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter anymore, I shouldn’t have thought that maybe for once I could have the good stuff.” Kenny’s tone was more an apologetic than a confident one.

“We are still talking about Butters?” Stan whispered before he winced at a sharp elbow hit in his stomach. “Geez you are insufferable.”

“I am? I am the guy that's insufferable? Excuse me mister I-love-my-super-best-friend-since-I-am-ten-but-can’t-manage-to-realize-it,” Kenny slightly straightened his head to openly glare at him as he spatted, “and you are an asshole.”

“Shut up I’m-”

“Fuck you Stan,” he bluntly cut while Tweek bent to watch the exchange backwards, “you watch porn with redhead guys and you drool behind Kyle’s ass every time we are in the locker room so shut the fuck up because you two should just fuck already!”  
Stan stared, opening a few time his mouth but never producing any sound before he cleared his throat and was about to say something.  
“I’m going to break your nose if you try to lie.”

The blond watched the guy with a two colors hat looking away with a frown as he tightened his lips. Kenny stayed silent, going back to watch the probably soon raining sky. His eyes followed the mood, tasting the full of promise pale sky with no long an idea of what to add.  
His fingers picked on each other, lazily lying on his chest where the used hoodie was getting too stretched.  
“High school sucks,” he announced after a ugly white mass passed over them.

“Life sucks,” Stan noted.

“And why are you still here when you should be with Kyle?”

“Shut up Kenny…”

“Just so you know, everyone in high school is thinking that you guys are together. Bebe asked me this week,” Tweek confirmed with an unattended smile before he glanced to the sound of him shifting.

“What? Seriously? Why should that be their problem?” He groaned, now sitting on his ass.

“I think it’s everyone’s problem when you two look like you are about to jump on each other in the middle of the corridor,” Kenny pointed out not afraid to let his usual sly tone come back.

“That’s the guy who almost made a move on the one guy in South Park who may have never seen any porn?” He barked back before he avoided a punch until he started to return hits back when the sandy blond didn’t stop his intention.

“Hey! Don’t start! You two are so stupid, fighting between each other isn’t going to help when you are both dumbass disasters,” Tweek exclaimed exasperated at their reactions before he finally separated them with his own hands and a sigh.

Each of them settled back down either with a loud exhale or a groan, none of the trio looking away from the depressing sky.

“I don’t like Kyle.”

“Yeah, you love him.”

“No,” he whined before his hands covered his face and ultimately finished in his short hair, “I can’t say it.”

“You show enough,” Tweek replied and paused to think about his comment, “without trying to be a bitch.”  
Kenny hummed at his statement while Stan stayed silent.

Staying in his place with his fingers locked under his hat, he licked his lips before his dark blue pupils meet the overwhelming distance of the clouds.  
“If I say it then I can’t take it back…”

None of the blonds said anything to counter or show if they understood what he meant, but they listened. Except that the pleading tone requested no further comment so they kept whatever inside their throats.

“I will send Butters’ number to everyone… Except Cartman.”  
His chapped and damaged lips, by how many times his teeth pierced through, pursed into a pensive pause.  
“My father is going to kill me by being this late.”  
Still, his mind agreed to that but his body was more than happy just laying in the middle of the trash.

“He is an asshole.”

“Everyone in this town is an asshole.”

“You guys are,” the poor kid joked and that brought a faint snort from each of them.

“Who is in to fuck life before it fucks us?” Stan proposed after he straightened his arm toward the endless void in front of them.

“Why not be an emo ass like you, at this point it’s not like it could get worse, Raven,” Kenny hummed.

“I’m trying to help, dude.”

“We need an emo name, Tweek,” he glanced to his crazy hair on his torso.

“My soul is already as dark as coffee.”

“Oh my God,” he lightly laughed, ”it’s terrible.”

 

**_You were added in the group: Craig you owe me a taco_ **

**-TheMAN: IT’S NOT LIKE SOMEONE IS LISTENING THE CLASS**

**-Breath Gucci: Clyde why can’t you wait lunch**

**-Kyle: What is that?**

**-TheMAN: SEE?**   
**Even Kyle is on his phone!**

**-RedRacer4everInmyass: why cant u make another group for godsakes clyde**

**-Kenny: CLYDE**   
**Also wtf craig**

**-Breath Gucci: Oh no**

**-Tweek: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE DICK RULE**

**-TheMAN: KENNY**

**-Kyle: no**   
**Don’t fucking start**

**Kenny sent an image**

**TheMAN sent an image**

**TheMAN sent an image**

**TheMAN sent an image**

**Kenny sent an image**

**TheMAN sent an image**

**-Stan: WTF**

**TheMAN sent an image**

**Kenny sent an image**

**Kenny sent an image**

**Kenny sent an image**

**Kenny sent an image**

**Kenny sent an image**

**Breath Gucci muted TheMAN**

**Breath Gucci muted Kenny**

**-Cartman: Why the fuck did I get a hundred of dick pics**

**-Kyle: So many you right**

**-Big Dick Energy: LMAO BURNNNN**

**-Cartman: Fuckyou stupid jew**

**-Breath Gucci: Clyde give Jimmy’s phone back**

**-Stan: why are we in this group chat?**   
**And seriously how do they send so many random dicks in no time**

**-Tweek: google**

**-RedRacer4everInmyass: nobody wanted you in here**   
**clyde just can’t stop being dumb**

**-Stan: fuck you craig**

**-Tweek: Kenny wants to be unmutte**

**-Kyle: In the first place Kenny and Clyde were never supposed to be in the same group chat AGAIN**   
**I had to erase more than 250 dickpicks because of the “incident”**

**-Breath Gucci: Clyde was supposed to ask at lunch and not do a group chat**

**Breath Gucci unmuted TheMAN**

**Breath Gucci unmuted Kenny**

**-Kenny: YEA**

**-Breath Gucci: One pic and you are out**

**-Kenny: okay mom**   
**sorry mom**

**-Cartman: what do you guys want now**

**-Big Dick Energy: You aren’t even supposed to be here**

**-RedRacer4everInmyass: Clyde**

**-TheMAN: isn’t he in their group?**

**-Kenny: the fuck no**

**-Kyle: He is the cancer, none of us wanted him**

**-Cartman: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO**

**-Stan: Yea its only Kyle, me, Kenny and Tweek**

**-Kenny: Tweek is the last member of the team**

**-Cartman: YOU FUCKERS**   
**THE SPAZZ DOES NOTHING**

**-Breath Gucci: It was always kind of obvious Cartman**

**-TheMAN: where is Tweek**   
**I can’t talk without him**

**-Kenny: he ran to the toilet after he bite on his pen**

**-RedRacer4everInmyass: he what**

**-Kenny: he chew on his pen before it actually broke and he bite on the ink**

**-Kyle: Again?**

**-Cartman: fucking spazz**

**-TheMAN: AGAIN??**   
**ISNT THAT POISON**   
**TOKEN**

**-Breath Gucci: I don’t think he ate enough for it to be poison**   
**Hope so**

**-Kenny: he only realized it when drops fall on his paper**   
**was funny to see him realize it**

**-Cartman: anyway Clyde just tell everything**

**-TheMAN: but I want for Tweek to be heeeeeeeeeeeeeeere**

**-Kyle: I turn my phone off now**

**-TheMAN: NOO**   
**YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE**   
**JUST LIKE CRAIG**

**-Cartman: CLYDE FUCK TALK**

**-TheMAN: K K k**   
**who wants to go see the new spiderman movie tomorrow**   
**Into the spider-verse**

**-Stan: all of this was just for that?**

**-Tweek: TEH mefM**

**-Big Dick Energy: yeah, he was supposed to ask during lunch**

**-Kyle: hey Tweek you okay?**

**-Tweek: I want to see tht movie**   
**yeah**

**-Breath Gucci: We are going at the 6pm movie**

**-Kenny: fuk yes**

**-Stan: sounds great**   
**Kyle?**

**-Kyle: I’m free I just have to ask to my mom**

**-Cartman: the fuck it’s not even a real spiderman movie**

**-Big Dick Energy: it is dumbass**

**-Cartman: the main character is not EVEN spiderman**

**-RedRacer4everInmyass: no one invited you**

**-Cartman: SHUT UP CRAIG YOU FAG**

**-Kenny: give me admin rights so I can kick him**

**-RedRacer4everInmyass: fucking don’t Clyde or you are dead**

**-TheMAN: wHAT**

**-Big Dick Energy: why didn’t you created another group?**

**-RedRacer4everInmyass: you are asking that to the dumb guy**

**-TheMAN: IMG OIGN toO CRUY**

**-Breath Gucci: Anyway, tell us**   
**Maybe we can even eat together after that**

**-Big Dick Energy: Not Taco Bell again**

**-TheMAN: TACOS**   
**HWTA**   
**JIMMY**

**-Big Dick Energy: If you want me to vomit tacos in your mouth then we are going there**

**-Stan: pizza??**

**-Cartman: at token’s place**

**-Breath Gucci: No**

**-Cartman: what?**   
**You are so selfish seriously**   
**You sleep on dollars**

**-Breath Gucci: Something you could never do even when your mother has slept with the whole America**

**-Kyle: omg**

**-Tweek: ishshanxaik**

**-RedRacer4everInmyass: Clyde just got kicked out of class because he laughed too hard**

**-Kenny: OMG BLESS YOU GUYS**

**-Big Dick Energy: He just KILLED Cartman**

 

Tweek barely held it together in class, especially when his teacher almost caught him on his phone -which brought the pen accident- but he made it to lunch without being grounded. Or poisoned.

His mind, even being distracted by a lot of things, was still trying to warp around the Sunday events. The whole Butters situation and the now Stan stopping to try to hide to truth, at least to the two blonds which is still a step.  
He made his part by texting Butters number to Kyle and Kenny -who claimed that he didn’t want it-, thinking that the sandy blond was the maturest one of the team was now an error since he decided that he should just stay the fuck out of his way. Tweek told him to at least apologize, it was the right thing to do right?

But hell no.  
Even that sounded too dangerous for Kenny.

“You just text him to ask how is he doing and apologize,” he insisted one more time, walking behind him toward a table with their trays.

“Butters must not even think that you did anything wrong, I mean it’s Butters,” Stan chimed in and settled down at a free table with them two.

“I should have never told you anything,” he groaned, “it’s better if I don’t ever talk to him that’s all, alright? I know what I’m doing.”

Tweek was about to add something else, to remind him that he wasn’t the source of bad luck he thinks he is but he got cut by a discreet chime.  
Kenny’s friends easily guessed what was it by the smirk appearing on his lips.

“Kenny, it’s lunch.”

“I can eat with my booty call,” he stated as he grabbed his tray and stood up.

“You better come to history!” The blond signaled when he started to walk away.

“You know it’s never a quickie,” Kenny smirked back with one of his famous ‘I’m a sex god’ smile.  
Stan laughed asTweek lightly gasped at his response.

“Kenny you better not skip that class,” he snarled. His friend took the time to turn around on his walk to pass his tongue between two of his fingers, showing clearly what might happen next.  
“That excuses nothing!”

The raven head chuckled more between each of his bite and ignored the small angry huffs from his friend.  
“Didn’t he stop this thing during summer?”

“Yeah, because he was working— oh and maybe also because of Butters,” he realized with wide eyes.

“He rea- Kyle!”

Tweek almost rolled his eyes at the sudden change in his friend, it was the same reaction he has everytime he sees a pet.

His super best friend was walking with David, who smiled at them in the friendliest way possible -which Stan didn’t return at all- but he stopped to look at him.  
“I’m eating with David today.”

If Stan didn’t catch which tone was used to express the fact that they aren’t going to eat together, then the blond is maybe the only mature person of the group.

He didn’t even wait for him to answer, he walked to another table with his boyfriend while Tweek munched a piece of meat facing the conflicted face.  
No long after that weird silence, Stan stood up with his tray leaving a surprised blond at the table to walk to the two -obviously asking for intimacy- boys.  
Tweek slightly turned to witness the possible disaster coming but instead he saw him settling down next to Kyle as if he just didn’t say that they aren’t going to eat together. But David smiled at him and possibly discreetly showed to the redhead that it was no big deal.

With Cartman declaring that he had to attend to a business deal during lunch, he realized that he was going to eat his lunch alone.  
Not that it wasn’t a big deal, he promptly took his earphones out to provide for himself a distraction from the possible further people going to settle at his table. After a small bite of his meat, he focused on solving the mess of his cables before he put one in.  
Tweek wasn’t confident enough in this environment to put the pair but it was enough to hear the start of his playlist.  
His eyes wandered around just to be sure that no one he knows were maybe going to sit with him. He recognized Craig’s back almost first in the line with Token but he quickly glanced back to his untasty plate when he realized he had been staring at his ass.

“Tweek.”  
His name echoed with an excited tone but by the time he understood someone was in front of him the tray was already bluntly settled at the opposite seat, which brought his heart to almost jump out of his body.  
“So I thought about what you asked.”

“He-hey Wendy,” he muttered trying to digest his surprise.

Bebe followed her move and sat next to her, smiling at Tweek as it was a natural occurrence. He glanced to Nichole who sat next to him before the table was ultimately filled up with girls.

“You know there is a club to talk though, right? Or even the counselor-“

“No actually I don’t ne-“

“No it’s alright Tweek, a lot of people are starting to think about their sexuality and everything so-“ Tweek desperately looked at Bebe for an escape.

The blonde smiled to apologize before she brushed her hair with a hand.  
“Wendy, I’m sure Tweek would ask if he needs help.” She smiled at the raven girl before Wendy returned to her plate, Bebe used this occasion to make an okay sign to Tweek with a nodding smile at his result on the mission she gave to him.  
He was divided between giving her a glare when she was the reason of Wendy’s insistence or a smile about her attempt to help.

“I guess,” she agreed glancing at Tweek before her hazelnut eyes caught something in the back that curled one of her eyebrow.  
“Why are you not eating with Stan and Kyle?” Her gaze returned to him and he saw that most of the table turned to see what she meant.

“Kyle was supposed to be only eating with David,” he explained, glancing around with worries when he found that they were not discreet enough.  
“And Kenny and Cartman had something else to do.”

“Stan is an ass,” Bebe commented, playing with her pasta.

The rest of the table gave other comments but none really talked about the odd event or anything close to Kyle and David’s relationship.  
“I love your new hair Tweek,” Nichole noted with a bright smile and passed a hand on the back of his head where it was shortly cut.

“Right? I mean he could have cut it shorter,” the blonde with curly hair chimed in, clearly proud of her accomplishment; if it was hers.

“Oh yeah I see what you mean,” Lola added.

“It’s already really cute,” Wendy smiled but Tweek only looked away with an embarrassed groan.

It was weird for him who hasn’t changed his haircut since he was born. And even more why he had listened to Bebe, like if it will change anything in his life.  
Well it changed a thing, now he could clearly feel the wind on his neck. If he cut it more then he would feel cold and the skin where he got used to clench his nails in would not be hidden anymore.

The noise about style and haircuts were quickly half-tuned out, mostly because by his lack of interest but also because he couldn’t recognize any of the actors or tendance names.

[To: Kenny is a princess  
1:02pm  
I swear you better show up]

[To: Kenny is a princess  
1:02pm  
I’m going to die alone in this class and you know I will kill you before I die]

[From: Kenny is a princess  
1:03pm  
You up for a threesome?]

[To: Kenny is a princess  
1:03pm  
Oh my god fuck you]

What did he even expect. He knew his friend, more than he should maybe but hey what can he do. He likes his friend.  
Still, he wasn’t going to thank him for leaving him alone in history. Garrison was, once again, a teacher and not the best but the best to annoy and bore to death.

It was always torture, especially his comments that he didn’t want to be a teacher and deserved way more than explaining what happened decades ago.

His pen was furiously tapping against his blank paper. Determined to return the ‘favor’ Tweek was searching what he could do.  
Just when he got the text from Bebe who thanked him for Butters’ number which he had briefly mentioned during lunch, he got an idea and decided it was not really a bad thing since it’s something Kenny should do anyway.

[To: Kenny is a princess  
1:05pm  
I will say to Butters that you have his number  
So you better text him something]

[To: Kenny is a princess  
1:06pm  
You know you can talk to me about that  
It’s not like it can be more embarrassing than Stan’s love song about Kyle]

[To: Kenny is a princess  
1:06pm  
Don’t ignore me Sshole]

“Hey, Tweek.”

His fingers abruptly crushed against his screen, almost sending a mess of letters, while his head faced the stoic figure who put his backpack on the empty table next to it.

“Hey -ngh- Craig,” he greeted clearing his throat after he looked back at his phone as he settled down in his seat.

Well, now he was almost grateful of Kenny’s booty call.  
Almost.

His heart beats intensified, even when he couldn’t see his face and was trying to focus on the cloudy sky. But it weirdly calmed him, in a way that made him think that maybe life isn’t that bad.  
That maybe he could have a good life even if Kenny did ditch him in history class.  
He was breathing under the loud thumps of his blood, his fingers playing with a bitten pen that he would easily break if Craig moves or talks to him. But it was just a pen so it wouldn’t be troublesome at all.

Easing the weight of his thoughts against his hand, he peeked at his neighbor with a chullo hat, watching him typing on his phone, maybe in an interesting conversation.  
With high chance he was talking with his group of friends but Tweek did check if it wasn’t in the group where Clyde put them all earlier this day. He wasn’t sure if he could feel disappointed when they weren’t even texting on a daily basis.

Instead of writing what Garrison was scribbling on the board, he continued to nervously tap his pen against the paper.  
His phone discreetly showed a notification but he kept his curiosity under control to check if the teacher wasn’t going to notice him, when he unlocked his phone he could almost grin the wildest he could ever.

[From: Craig is  
1:10pm  
you going to die of boredom too]

His eyes flew to him before they widened when Craig was looking right back at him, absolutely the target of his attention without any doubt.  
He gulped down before his teeth started to blow off steam in his tongue. Tweek could have shrieked at the painful bite he got when he forgot it was his own tongue but the dark gaze was still on him.

[To: Craig is  
1:10pm  
Yeah]

That was a terrible response, he mentally crashed his face against his table before he jumped on the occasion that Craig must be looking at his answer to find something else to say.

[To: Craig is  
1:10pm  
Can’t believe he is still our teacher]

He could see in the corner of his eyes that he was typing on his phone, Tweek internally shrieked at how his class is turning to be far better than he expected. Maybe he could chit chat with the handsomest guy of the whole school -even America- if he doesn’t blow his chance up.

[From: Craig is  
1:11pm  
He is an ass cant even sleep in class with him]

‘Haha lmao right’ sounded too stupid for how Tweek wanted to be cool in front of him.  
He tried to look at the class to maybe find something funny to write but he couldn't think of anything. Maybe he can find something on the Internet. Can he find something to look cool in front of a hot guy?

[From: Craig is  
1:13pm  
Do you go to the ski trip]

[To: Craig is  
1:13pm  
Yea]

[To: Craig is  
1:13pm  
I think so]

[From: Craig is  
1:13pm  
Cool]

Why couldn't he find something to say?  
Come on, Tweek, you can do it. Or maybe not.  
It wasn’t _exactly_ going well right now.  
Maybe for Craig it’s a good thing.  
He started after all, it was Craig who texted him and even sat next to Tweek.  
That’s why he has to find a way to continue it, even if he was clearly at disadvantage. The lack of Craig during the holidays had been way more against him than he had expected.

He could taste the blood on his lips, swallowing up the copper and anxious flavor. His hand immediately went up as a front cover, at least for the raven head to not notice how nervous he is exactly.  
Not that his anxious leg was discreet.  
His lungs tried to deeply breathe but it wasn’t that helpful because his nose was focusing _a lot_ on the scent next to him.  
His phone was still right in front of him, on his table where his eyes were glued on, ready to jump at a possible other message from _him_.  
Wait, what if when he unlocked his phone he somehow saw his picture folders? Maybe he pirated in to check if he wasn’t a weird creep.  
_Oh my God, am I a creep?_

“Tweek, is my class boring you enough to smash your head against the table?”

He barely groaned as an answer, his arms covered his head as he could feel a lot of eyes on him. Tweek hasn’t realized his reflex but it’s too late to not be the guy who smashed his head against a table.  
Some people snickered at him but he heard nothing from his right, so he peered under his arm. His eyes watched Craig calmly playing with a pen between his finger, looking in front of him but most likely in his own world, and Tweek never wanted more than to kiss him right now.

He jolted when his phone illuminated his face after he went back to cave in his thoughts, trying to not think about what brought him last night to masturbate, but he straightened in his seat to look at the new text.

[From: Craig is  
1:16pm  
Want to bet how many time scott yawn in one hour]

 

Tweek was waiting for the ground to crumble under his feet.  
Not waiting as in eager to but just aware that it was going to happen. Ultimately, it was the ending he will have.  
The day he passed was too perfect for him to not be aware that each good moment could result in a sinister backstab. And Tweek couldn’t help but feel more than in danger after he passed a good hour with Craig, talking and joking around.  
Maybe a bus is going to hit him after he leaves the school, or come back home where his parents had decided to really sell him since he isn’t a helping child.

He couldn’t rest, not a minute without expecting for a predator to rip out his satisfied heart.  
The anxious blond couldn’t help but feel more than exposed, as if all of his luck and good star decided that he was going to shine today. No homework for the next day, no irritating commentaries from his parents, no clumsy accidents while he was walking toward his room.  
Nothing catastrophic yet.  
He even cleared a lot of quests in his game, even looting rare stuff he had been after for a while.  
Maybe his organs were slowly dying.  
His eyes will close a quick moment when he will try to sleep but he will never open them again because his heart will stop during the night.

Still, he wanted to see the movie so if he could have any request before he died it would be to go to this event. It sounded silly but Craig was also going so it was definitely going to be enjoyable.

There had been some changes in the plan though.  
After Tweek left the coffee shop, almost late because his parents insisted that the new flavors aren’t going to be tested by themselves, he joined the gang in front of the cinema. Weirdly none of Tweek’s usual friends were here.

“Hey Tweek,” Clyde warmly greeted while the blond examined them and absolutely not lasting a bit on Craig.

“Uh— where are the -ngh- others?”

“Kenny texted us that they are going to be late,” Jimmy informed but the answer didn’t please Tweek at all.

“Maybe we should take the places already, we text them our seats,” Token proposed, already eating some popcorn while the one with a blue chullo seemed more interested about his phone than the reality.

“Uh okay,” he muttered looking away from the stoic teen to walk to the counter to buy his own ticket. The young blond had been surprised when the city started the renovation of the cinema, it was half-unexpected but he reasoned himself about the fact that it was changing and the small town wanted to become more than that.  
The popcorn looked tempting as many other options but his head was still screaming at him that he was not alone and that they are waiting for him to settle inside the cinema.

He followed the four guys inside the cinema, still a bit hesitating between walking next to them like everything is normal or stay in retreat by faking texting a message as a reason to not have the same speed.  
It wasn’t fake since he did text his friends.

“Tweek you want to be at the end?”

“Uh,” he cleared his throat as he looked at Token before he remarked Clyde looking shocked that he proposed it. The brunet gave a small negative nod to Tweek with a pleading look. “No, it’s fine.”

Without waiting, the boy wearing his usual red leather jacket ran to what must be his usual seat.  
“Clyde, don’t spill the popco-popcorn,” Jimmy warned following close behind.

“I know,” he loudly whispered crashing in his seat.

Tweek followed after everyone walked in the alley, without realizing that Craig was the one who is going to sit next to until he sat down at his own seat.  
He tried to breath without wheezing or being too loud, his eyes examined his figure when he noticed that he was absorbed in his phone as he ate a bunch of his own popcorn, just between him and Tweek.

The blond braced himself to look at his own empty hands, they were already moistening what could be the whole seat if his jean wasn’t trying to absorb all of his stress. At least when the movie will start he could concentrate on anything else.  
He glanced at the group of friends, Craig looked like he was half-listening to whatever Clyde was trying to whisper when it was really not that discreet; instead of creepily staring at them he tried to turn toward the door in the back wishing for his friends to arrive.

People were coming in, not a lot but still more than a dozen but no sight of a green ushanka or a fat guy. Returning back to his initial position, he didn’t check were he was about to put his elbow which hit right into the popcorn.  
His teeth bite painfully on his lips to restrain a burst of loud apologies even though Craig retrieved it with ease, not one escaped.

“Fuck— I’m sorry,” he lowly articulated grabbing unconsciously the box like if the chullo boy was going to let it fall after he retrieved it. His fingers just passed on his before he shrieked and took them away.

“It’s cool,” the other simply stated, his eyes focused on the blond after he glanced for a beat to the sweet.  
“You okay?”

“Uh— what? Yeah -argh- I’m- am fine,” he twitched between his forced chuckles.  
It was the moment where the world was crumbling.  
Yup. It was time for the comfortable bubble to explode.  
And Tweek couldn’t really disagree with this fate when he just fucked up.

“Do you need to— drink water or something?”

“No, no, I’m good -ngh- sorry.”  
He supposed he looked like he was having an attack. Well his heart seemed determined to pulse hard enough to break his skin to jump out but maybe at least he would hear something else than his screaming thoughts.

Craig didn’t add anything next to him but after a furtive glance he could see that he was still openly looking at him.  
Tweek was now checking his pulse on his wrist, just to be sure if it was literally his body vibrating or his imagination.

“Hey.”  
His guts told him to gulp up if he didn’t want to do a Stan. He glanced up, acknowledging the first ad starting on the screen in the corner of his breathtaking green eyes. Just the idea that he was in the center of them, the fact that because of the lighting Craig maybe couldn’t see his blush but his own widened eyes noticed it in the small mirror he was seeing in his pupils, or maybe it was because he literally felt the heat creep through his part of his skin; this everything made him want to crush against him and just for once -for one moment- be the only thing for him.  
“Popcorn?”

_Fuck me please._

Tweek blinked away to the presented snack before he returned to his stoic face.  
“If I start I will try to eat the whole thing,” he confessed still buzzed by an indescribable feeling on his lips.

“That’s fierce, I thought you were only addicted to coffee,” Craig commented and a smirk appeared on his face. It fainted away when once again another ad started in the background while the blond had been just dumbly staring.

He retrieved himself with a snort and peered between the small opening between their seat, where he threw in the abyss a long list of reasons that he could die right now, before he glanced back at him.  
“Wish I was,” his lips joked back as he took a small hand of popcorn, “thanks.”  
_Only to you._

“Sure. Don’t eat everything, though,” he proposed putting it back on his initial place, still with a small amusement.

“Can’t -ngh- promise.”  
His twitching was coming back, with a fierceful energy as it had been just blinded by Craig for a small moment.

No soon after Tweek forced himself to watch the ad, he recognized a group of footsteps overwhelmed by an obnoxious voice. He didn’t have to turn to recognize Cartman coming their way but he watched his friends settling down with no discretion.  
Kenny literally crashed in the seat next to Tweek, bumping into him with a smirk. He noticed Ike looking at the rest of the row before he settled down next to the sandy blond, soon followed by his brother, Stan and Cartman.

“Miss me?” He purred as he crossed his legs.  
The previous anxious blond couldn’t help but agree since he has now a distraction from the tall teen next to him. Finally something which wasn’t going to cut his breath.

“What happened?” He wondered, keeping in check his tone to not be too loud.

“Cartman was still trying to fill his jacket with stuff and Kyle’s mother called us right before we are in the main street to tell us to bring Ike with us,” he explained, weighing down in the seat with a satisfied smile.

Tweek smiled when he noticed that Kyle glanced at them before he returned the gesture and settled back down.  
He caught whispers on his left, ultimately Craig whispered back.  
But he had a distraction now so he can’t _easily_ ignore him moving in his seat.  
“Did you text Butters?”

Kenny frowned and glanced at him with a real disapproving glare. “Seriously? Now?” He snarled, copying the low tone.

“You could have done that yesterday,” Tweek pointed out, not going to let him imagine that he was in the wrong here. “He asked about you, which means he doesn’t hate you.”

“I’m not going to text him,” he repeated, still sloppily in his place but his face showed how the conversation wasn’t convincing him.

“You’re stupid, maybe he will give you an answer if you asked him n-“  
He winced at a rapid punch in his shoulder before Kenny and him shared a glance.

“I know what I’m do-“  
Tweek glared as he imitated the move, his friend stopped in his sentence to return the gesture before they both started to pick on each other, either by quick punches or pinches.

The blond didn’t like how Kenny was acting since the weekend, he was not a coward and actually a nice and fair guy which is why he has to at least apologise to the person he loves. Even if Tweek wasn’t sure how it really went down, he believes Butters would have refused his advance immediately; he could be sure if he knew him better.

“Fuck off McCormick,” a rauque voice came from his left and he only realized now that in his fight he hit -again- Craig’s popcorn.

The two blonds stopped, Tweek to immediately look at Craig who was now without his hat. Kenny did too before he noticed the sweet.

“Share Tucker,” he requested, forgetting the previous fight -intentionally- as he extended his arm to grab the side of the box.

“No.” With that he put his popcorn on his thighs before he glanced to the still staring Tweek who quickly looked at the screen.

“You are an asshole, I’m starving here,” the sandy blond articulated before a chaotic sigh left the stoic boy and placed back the box. Kenny didn’t wait to grab a handful of popcorn under the surprised and conflicted look of the one in the middle.  
“Thanks fucker.”

“Shut the fuck up it’s starting!” Ike exclaimed without great discretion, obviously aiming it at them before Kyle shushed him.

All of us quiet down, Tweek still not forgetting to keep on annoying Kenny since there was no way he was going to change his mind all alone.

 

“This movie was bullshit! Peter Parker was never Jewish!”

“Well one of them was,” Kyle replied with a roll of eyes.

“Nu-uh! The real Spider-Man died. As if the black one was better than him,” Cartman spat, obviously not in the same mood as everyone else after the show.

“He had more power than him,” Clyde explained confused about his statement.

“Just let him be,” Token sighed, throwing the empty box in a bin.

Tweek stared at his uncovered forearm, not sure if the goosebumps were staying because of the movie or the fact that it had been touching Craig’s own forearm during the whole time.


	5. Bring me to life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back
> 
> I'm sorry if people were really eager to read the rest of the story and my dumb ass couldn't do it earlier.  
> Stuff happened, honestly I'm a depressed shit but well I finally start to do stuff.
> 
> I would have probably posted the next chapters earlier, I had two in advance already, but I realized that my writing was pure shit so I decided to I need to improve before continuing. I tried. Now I will still possibly rewrite the first chapters online.
> 
> I feel like I improved, even if I did through starting a dumb idea "what if Kyle was going out with Shelly and that's how he meet Stan" which REALLY is just an excuse for me to write them two horny and trying to get into each other pants.
> 
> Anyway, if you are someone who 'follow' the story I'm sorry and hope you will enjoy this one (:

“I’m fucked!” Tweek shrieked not being able to calm down when his eyes weren’t leaving the timer on his small TV. His happy place was probably fucked up at this moment, no point in trying to relax now.  
“Only like -urgh- five minutes to do that stupid boss but I -argh- hate this one, what do I do?!” He anxiously bite on his nails as the controller moved around when he fidgeted on his messy bed. “Maybe I should just already restart because -ngh- I’m not sure I can do it in five minutes! It’s so random with that boss,” he grumbled before he quietly winced when he ripped out a part of the skin around his nail, which was barely growing anymore with his vicious habit.

With the lack of sign at the other side of the phone Tweek was about to ask for a response from his friend when he heard a deep breath at the other end of the line. The blond would have supposed that Kenny answered to his late call by mistake, but by habit he knew he wakes up at his calls which made Tweek relax. His friend was just trying to grasp consciousness and not dead.  
After years of friendship he didn’t even took the time to text him before he clicked on the last person he contacted on his phone. That’s how clingy he was but Kenny never said anything about that, if he was busy he wouldn’t answer at all or just send a quick text.  
Tweek flopped back down on his bed, dying for an answer especially when the timer of his game even paused was still menacing him.  
The items screen made his unreal anxiety explode.

Another deep inhale echoed in his ear before a small grunt came between shuffles.  
“Can’t you— still try?”

Tweek’s tired eyes widened at the voice. He slowly moved the phone away from his ear, not sure if he wasn’t dreaming when he undoubtedly recognized that flat tone. A pinch on his uncovered thigh didn’t wake him up.  
It was painfully real that the husky and hoarse voice was Craig.  
He violently twitched and his bitten fingers found his way back in his mouth.  
“Craig?”

It was nothing more than a simple whisper in a cracked phone but the unnecessary meaning behind his name passed through.  
“Yeah.”

His body froze before a sharp reflex woke his body up.  
Tweek hurriedly threw his phone at the other side of the room, not sure against what it knocked or where it ended. He grabbed a full hand of hair, muffling a dramatic scream without granting himself the relief for his reflex that he had hung up, his parents maybe heard the impact or his blooming panic but he didn’t care.  
Unconsciously stupid he crawled back toward his closet to search for his phone, thinking more about how he called Craig and not Kenny instead of worrying about hanging up on the boy.

He realized that the last one he had texted was indeed Craig Tucker and not his sandy blond friend, the raven head had contacted him to say that Tweek had forgotten his earphones at the cinema and didn’t have the time to give them back.  
His earphones possibly slipped when he sat down or fidgeted during the movie but he hadn’t need them after it since Kenny walked back with him.  
Even if Tweek didn’t have any memory of walking back home right after it ended, but Craig had possibly forgot about it when everyone started to talk about the movie.

The phone rang and he squealed when he barely grabbed it in time, his eyes widened before they darted in his room to return to the screen showing Craig’s phone call.

After a deep, deep and long breath he answered to it without stopping to bite on his unpresent nails.  
“I-I -argh- I’m so sorry! Craig I— I didn’t mean to call you, sorry!”  
He winced at his own apologies, his squeaky and high-pitched tone didn’t help at all.

“I guessed that,” he replied with a much clearer voice than before.

“You-you can go back to sleep,” Tweek mumbled, half-groaning against his hand of embarrassment.  
He needed to open his window—to jump through it or to get some fresh air.

“I’m wide awake now, though,” Craig told and the blond recognized some shuffling noises. He couldn’t really deal with the image of him being comfy under his - possibly space theme - bedsheets.

“Uh— yeah, sorry…”

“It’s okay I don’t care.” Tweek was literally hypnotized by the phone, searching for something to say or find a way to put him back to sleep. He also wanted to cut the microphone for a second so he could scream.  
“What game are you playing?”

“Hum— I play -ngh- Majora’s Mask?” He strolled to his bed before he faced the old TV, “with a -argh- mod to put it in on hardcore.” His lips were trying to find a good explanation even if another part of him was convinced he didn’t really care.

“I never played it,” he told after a small pause.

The blond was almost eating his thumb now that he found nothing to say more than apologies for waking him up but he guessed it wasn’t a good option.

“It’s not that famous,” he proposed and waited for Craig to say something as he played with the joystick. His irises paused on the pinkish bite marks around his nails.

“Where are you stuck, again?”

“I’m not stuck it’s -urgh- like I’m at the boss but—” he tried to breath, “I’m not sure I will have the time to kill it before -argh- I need to reset time.”

“Reset time?” The previous sleeper echoed, still with a stable and undisturbed tone. God Tweek should not bother him more but here he was saying things he couldn’t understand since he never played.

“Y-yeah, it’s— the main thing in the game, there must be let’s play -ngh- on youtube you can watch a bit to-to see how it works,” he stuttered out, diving his teeth in his already scarred lips when he realized that Craig might now judge him on whatever game he was playing.

A long shuffle replied before a thud stopped it.  
“Put on facetime,” Craig requested.

Tweek’s heart at the same time he choke on his breath.  
“W-what?”

“I’m going to watch you play,” he explained, long sigh following it, “you will better explain than them and— I’m too tired to search for a let’s play.”

“Uh— what -ngh- what? Now? You should sleep,” Tweek urgented and winced at his teeth opening a wound in his lips.

“I’m fine, I can sleep when you go sleeping.”  
The blond twitched as he scanned the clock already showing two a.m.  
“You are, right?” He continued after the lack of response.

“Yes!” He flinched at his loud answer and a twitching fist slapped his forehead.  
I’m so fucked up.  
“I mean, yeah in no long, I -argh- I don’t really know,” he painfully chuckled, “when I’m getting bored or my eyes are -ngh- tired.”

“Cool.” It was a quick agreement but the blond was still not registering what was happening.

“Hm, my screen is really -urgh- small and— I don’t think you will see anything…”

“Don’t worry, just try to put the phone where I can see the screen.”

Tweek was hit by a wave of uneasiness, possibly falling even deeper in his bed if that was possible. His free hand clenched and his mouth tightened.  
“You really don’t want to sleep?” His lips articulated with a divided desire.

“I’m completely awake now.”  
And it was Tweek’s fault.  
“Uhm... I could hang up, you know— if you want.”  
He could hear Craig’s slow breath, obviously it wasn’t as if he was staying next to him and if he was, the blond would just be slowly dying of nervousness. And possibly embarrassment. And God he is going to masturbate on that memory.

But maybe like this he could survive.  
Obviously he wants more than anything to pass time with Craig, but by the time of the vacation he had lost his usual self-control around his particular person.

“Alright.” He shuffled on his bed, deciding he needed to put a proper sweatpants. Tweek wasn’t going to show this part of him yet.  
“Wait I will try to set -ngh- up something, letting you on speaker while I -argh- you know,” he embarrassingly chuckled before he gulped down a deep breath at the realization that he was acting weird.

“Okay.”  
Tweek cautiously put his phone on the bed after he step out of it, quietly rushing for a clean sweatpants before he actually tried to imagine some way for the setting to be just right for Craig.  
“What’s the story?” The ravenhead asked while the blond was trying to use some books as a support.

“Oh hum, it’s -ngh- kind of a story with a lot of theories but—” his blue eyes paused on his construction before he looked at his still paused screen-“uh I could maybe restart it, so -argh- you can see the whole story.”

“Aren’t you already far? At a boss?”

“I mh, don’t mind, I love to play it so I-I don’t mind,” he muttered staring at his phone as if it will make his face appear on.

“That would be cool,” Craig said just before the call was cut.

Tweek widened at his phone before he furiously tapped on the screen with a finger. He didn’t understand what might have just happened.  
It was a one time chance and nothing could actually went wrong here!  
Right?  
He couldn’t nervously hit his shoulder like ‘a good normal and not masturbating on him buddy’ or stare at him thinking it was just a weird day dream before he blutters a vine.  
The chance to look normal and possibly have more chance to hang out with him was now.

Still, his hands didn’t find the power to actually call him back.  
Maybe it’s just Craig’s way to stop this moment.  
Yeah that could be that.  
Craig was seriously bored and just decided to end the call so there was no awkward moment where he will try to create a plausible excuse.  
Tweek sincerely hoped that was it and not a murderer who crashed at the Tucker.

His head landed against the books and collided with the phone which also gave him a sharp hit.  
Why was he so weird? Why did his parents think for a moment that feeding their child with meth was the best thing to do?  
He was mumbling a lot of ‘fuck’ when he felt his phone vibrating. Retrieving it to have his eyes facing the screen he hold his breath when he recognized the video call proposition.

His hands clenched, pulled his hair, pinched each other before he got the courage to accept it. Right before he flew to the ground when his reflection appeared. Tweek stared at his ceiling with wide eyes and rapid breathes.  
He wasn’t presentable.  
But since he heard nothing from Craig, he peeked up and met a hot raven head on his phone screen.  
Well, his shirt was still on, but hell it was already killing him.

“I-I -urgh- thought you went to sleep,” he whispered, too mesmerized into the sight to have a clear image of a sleeping Craig in his bedroom.  
Oh my god, is he wearing only underpants under his blanket?  
Focus, just fucking focus for two seconds.

“Just went to grab a bottle of water,” he flatly stated, his voice had a better quality than before. But most importantly he could see his face.

“Oh, yes, that’s a good -ngh- idea,” Tweek muttered to himself, realizing that his throat was dry and his room was suffocating.

“You tired?”

“What? No.”  
A ball of knots was painfully gulped down as he couldn’t help but let his eyes look at Craig’s face taking a sip of water. Just the slight movement of his throat as he swallowed.  
Both of their gazes on each other.  
“OhmygodIhavea-ARGH-” His head smashed against the wooden board at the end of the bed.

“Tweek?”

Definitely a full erection now.  
“I’mokay,” he shrieked with a painful ringing inside his head, “let me just— start a new save.”

His body heard the agreeing hum but instead of doing what he just said, it brought him to look up and taste the amazing view he had on his collarbone or his superb dazzling hair— yup, he was lost.  
With a muffled and frustrated groan he jumped back on his bed, being careful to not make the installation fall apart.

“Can you adjust a little?”

“Yeah, okay,” Tweek mumbled and tried to settle the phone, “-ngh- better?”

“Thanks.”

He tightened his lips to hold back a grin but his head nodded on itself at a good feeling was ravaging his heart. Deciding he should be the closest to the phone, he stretched down on his stomach and glanced to the screen after he grabbed the old controller.  
Craig’s barely illuminated eyes were right on him, some messy locks not far from his eyebrows.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Tweek breathed back feeling his tongue trying to poke out to lick his lips but he kept in control.

The soft light from the phone was making Craig’s face even more handsome - and he really is. He was comfortably settled on his side with an arm straightening him a bit on his pillow, a simple shirt with a picture Tweek couldn’t recognize with just the small top of it but he noticed the unforgettable hat on the top of his bed.  
The blond wasn’t sure what version of Craig was the deadliest for him. With the chullo or without it, he was greatly happy and choked by waves of panic and sudden desire.

But sometime you have to jump right into danger.  
Especially when it’s just such a hot one.

 

In the end, Tweek arrived to school without a second of sleep.  
He played for three good hours before he decided for Craig’s health to say that he is tired. The blond tried to not make it look like he was getting bored, which wasn’t the case at all, he could have continued until the sunrise but Tweek wasn’t someone known for being healthy.  
And he didn't want to fuck up Craig in some way. Maybe if he asked though.

Craig had commented on how ‘that’s better to wake up to that than Clyde’s weird night crisis’, so Tweek considered that the session went well.  
The blond only stayed alone in his room for one hour before he decided to bake and ate a bunch of brownies instead of staring at the ceiling with a guilty need to jerk off.  
At least he got something to eat during the day.

“Tweek, you know I love you— and that I will adopt you when we go to college,” Bebe directly started when he reached his locker. He guessed she had waited for him.

“Oh man, okay, Bebe.” He took a deep breath as he put his snack bag in his locker.  
“Good morning to you too.”

She brushed off the formalities with a hand and ignored his frown to continue.  
“What the fucking holy fuck is the problem with Kenny,” the blonde with a loose chignon inquired with crossed arms.

“W-What do you mean? What did he do?” He nervously exclaimed, completely distraught by how aggressive she was. Not that it wasn’t that surprising.

“I mean, why is he still not talking in the group chat? Especially when Butters is finally kind of back— plus he texted me to ask if he was okay and didn’t lose his phone or something,” she explained with a scoff, passing a hand on the strap of her bag. “So what’s the deal?”

“Wait, who did what?” Tweek frowned while he rubbed his tired eyes with a hand, tilting a bit his head as he tried to remember everything she said.

“Butters. I wouldn’t have wait that long to ask about Kenny, though,” she commented with a disapproving pout before she slowly opened her mouth with the specified intention to make Tweek twitch in impatience. “Butters asked me if Kenny left the group or if he doesn’t have a phone subscription anymore.” 

“He did? Uh -ngh- what did you say to him?”

“Told him I would kick Kenny’s ass, obviously.” Her short scoff flared up the small worry the blond got since he learnt more about their story.  
“That’s why I’m asking you what is his problem now,” she pronounced as she menacingly leaned toward him.  
“Do I have to remind you that it’s the guy who was depressed a whole week after his little crush disappeared from town who is, now, weirdly trying to play the dead?”

Tweek gasped at her and turned around to be sure that no one was trying to overhear their conversation discussion.  
“How— How do you know that?”

“Know what?”

“That he has a crush on Butters?” He whispered closing his locker to try to choke his words.

“Oh. That was supposed to be a secret?” She questioned with risen eyebrows.  
“Annie and I guessed it since day one I guess, kind of funny when you are a spectator. Is it about that?” She wondered with a suspicious grimace.

“Uuh— oh God, I can’t you— I don’t know what I can tell you or -urgh-“

Bebe left the locker she was leaning against to softly grab her friend’s arm.  
“Okay, hon’— look I will know the story at some point because I will kick Kenny’s ass until he explains it. So don’t worry you can keep that secret.”

Her friend clenched his jaw in exasperation and his lack of sleep possibly triggered his tired groan.  
“I told him to text Butters! He is just -ngh- stubborn,” Tweek snarled and would have tear out some of his hair if she wasn’t holding his hands down.

“He just needs some open-hearted talk with me.”

“Bebe it’s— hum you know drama stuff and well uh, man..,” he let out a nervous chuckle before he took in a deep breath.  
“What about you and Wendy?” He proposed as a new subject, weirdly more comfortable with this one.

The blonde softly smiled and her eyes wandered around before they returned on him.  
“Waiting for a good timing. My parents aren’t going to leave the house for a moment but I kind of want it to be very intimate and everything sooo— maybe soon,” she confirmed, for a moment it made Tweek ease up about how maybe he wasn’t not attracting shitty drama to his friends because of possible curses.

“Cool, that’s really cool,” he smiled, “I’m happy that I helped you.”

“Yup, you are wonderful,” she brightly smiled. “But I’m going to kick Kenny’s ass.”

“Guessed so.”

 

“Tweek, Bebe just fucking pushed me against a locker,” Kenny started as he sat down in the almost full classroom ,”like she waited for me to pass and then— wait, earlier she texted me ‘you are going to talk before lunch or I will have to buy new shoes because they will be in your ass’.”  
A tongue passed on his lips before he slipped his bag against his chest.  
“So what the fuck did you say to her, Tweek?”

The blond tightened his lips before he moved them in a thoughtful way. “Nothing.”

“Oh my God you are a bitch,” Kenny exclaimed as he threw with no tact his backpack on his table. “Dude, if I tell you anything you have to fucking keep it for you,” he groaned, facing him with an annoyed frown.

“I swear I told her nothing,” Tweek replied anxiously looking around them, “it’s because Butters texted her about you -ngh- that she knows something is wrong— and she told me that with Annie they always knew about your crush,” he muttered, one of his leg starting to bounce on its own at the wave of stress.

The sandy blond groaned.  
“Fuck, I should have guessed they knew,” he sighed and deepened in his uncomfortable chair. “You told her about..?”

“No, of course not, that’s why she wants to -argh- talk to you.”

“No way I’m telling her that, they are going to kick my ass and will say something to Leo.” He passed a hand on his face. Tweek affectionately patted his shoulder as he tried to remember why nobody else used Butters’ true name.

“That’s why— you should tell him something, maybe he won’t even talk about last time?” The anxious blond proposed and tried to encourage him with a smile when he glanced through his fingers.

Kenny stayed silent, bringing his attention toward the teacher who just came in apologizing for being a bit late. His friend returned to his seat and opened his book. He knows him enough to guess when he needed to think alone.

“You look tired, did you sleep?” The previously pouting teen asked after the class properly started.

“Not really, I ended up baking brownies and watching two weird movies.”

“You didn’t play?” He inquired leaning against his table not noticing how his friend froze at that. Kenny turned to look at him as he played with a worn pencil. Tweek glanced at him, not sure if he had restrained the goofy smile threatening to reveal how fantastic his night had been.  
“I was sure you were going to do the water temple and call me for the annoying boss, you know, to bitch on him,” the sandy blond commented with a teasing smile.

“I -ngh- restarted the game.”

“What? You made a mistake to have to restart the chrono?”

“Oh, right, the chrono— hum yeah, no I just wanted to restart it. Just-just like that.”  
He had totally forgot about his previous plan, his night turned out to be way more amazing than expected and he didn’t even drink coffee until five am twenty eight - but hey that’s progress.

Kenny hummed at his response before he sighed and placed back his face against the table.  
“You know, at least Kyle doesn’t know anything about what I did with Leo, he will do a mom speech about my ‘childish and ridiculous behaviour’,” he mumbled with a horrible imitation of Kyle, but it still brought a small snicker from Tweek.

 

“Stan told me about it— you just have to man up Kenny.”

The sandy blond groaned, letting himself fall on the bench to stare incredulously at the redhead. “He has the time to tell you about this instead of sucking your dick?”

“Maybe you should stop being a coward and just ask him how he is going,” Kyle retorted with mocking eyebrows before he continued to write on a paper sheet.

Tweek was doing the same, mostly trying to not get wrap up into another drama especially when he was craving for coffee and didn’t have his usual three hours of sleep.

“Maybe you are right, Kyle,” Kenny told with a fake smile before he crossed his legs, “tell me how it’s going on with the spicy dick.”

“Okaaay— can someone help me with the fourth exercise?” The blond proposed as he leaned in the middle of his two friends with the intention to at least be between their gazes, possibly glares.  
He looked at Kyle when he blew, worrying that they were both going to continue on creating a tension.

“I’m just trying to help you, Kenny,” the redhead gently explained pushing Tweek away to met Kenny’s pouty eyes. “If Butters is asking around how you are that only means he cares about you and isn’t angry with you about what happened,” he continued with his sure and ‘not going to be countered’ voice.  
“He just wants to be in contact with you again, you can do that easily by texts. Or at least, there is no chance for you to jump on him.”

The one who tried to stay out of it was still fidgeting in his spectator seat but found a small relief at the sandy blond’s roll of eyes.  
“Like I need to listen to a sexy ass,” he scoffed crossing his arms and staring at the football field.

“You mean smart ass?”

“That too.”

“Okay,” he snorted - highly used to Kenny’s comments - which finally dissipated the tension that was stressing out Tweek.

“I’m going to tackle someone,” the blond announced watching the football training still going on but now it was more just playing around since the coach had disappeared.

“You are going to tackle a football player?” Tweek questioned. He never had a taste for Kenny’s nonexistent sense of danger, but wasn’t totally deranged by it so he didn’t mind watching his challenges.

“Yup,” he stood up and Kyle watched him with an amused look, “I’m going to tackle the first guy who— DAB!”

The last word echoed loudly and the two friends guessed what was going to happen.  
“That was predictable,” the one with an unshaka snorted and the three watched one particular person stopping right on his spot before he dabbed.

“Oh God, Clyde…” The blond sighed as Kenny just jumped out of the bench to have a sprint toward his target.

Not soon after they collided and rolled on the field the coach came back, warned McCormick to stop disturbing his training and to bring back the several football balls he had kicked in the forest.

 

The rest of the week continued surprisingly good.  
Tweek’s tingling feeling found a great liberation in playing music, using - maybe too much - the excuse of ‘group project’ to stay the longer he could with the band. He needed to blow off some steam.

Craig and him continued to ‘meet’ during the night but he tried to not keep him awake hours each nights. The presence Craig’s face on his phone made his inside fidget, probably too much to be healthy but he was more entrapped by the idea of being a part of his ‘night’.  
The next day after the first ‘episode’ it was him who asked through a text if Tweek was going to play again tonight and obviously he said yes.  
You have to catch the opportunities when you can.  
But Tweek kept on separating those sessions by one day, by messages he easily came up with excuses to not bother him each nights - if Craig was asking about a session. They only talked about this plans by text. It was never mentioned when they greeted each other or luckily ended up eating at the same table, which was a good point for the blond who barely contained some squeal when he received one of his text.

It was now a habit that lightened up Tweek’s life. He had to play slower than usual to not bring a too fast end of this—but it was still amazing.  
They would talk about the game or sometimes mention some stuff from school and now they were even on an usual ‘how was it after school’.

Because his heart was overflowing of happiness, Tweek questioned himself if somehow he didn’t sell his soul or was in a coma and just didn’t realize it.  
He should ask the goths if he might have sold his soul by idnavertance. They had proposed him to do it once.

The game was almost finished after few nights. They were still on the side quests and Tweek faked to have a bad memory to not remember where were some items.

He had texted Craig, some days before the weekend, that he was tired and would actually try to sleep for the night; which was an absolute lie but the fact that the teen with a blue chullo got detention because he slept in class filled him with an atrocious feeling of guilt.  
It was the same night that Kenny finally texted something to Butters, it was in a group chat but at least he had done it.  
He followed the two blondes who had quickly closed the group chat to leave them ‘alone’. His curiosity was huge but he wasn’t going to peek on the more than needed exchange.

Everything was turning good.  
Almost two full weeks, where Cartman was just bitching around - and possibly helping some people to get their revenge and where Kyle was keeping a normal behavior around Stan. The latest was opening up about his undying jealousy toward a certain Hispanic boy. Tweek thought it was amusing at first but now he wanted to shove him every time he opened his mouth.

It was the same person who didn’t come a certain day after a basketball match.

“Tweek— Stan isn’t here,” Kenny said, right after he joined him at his locker.

“He didn’t take the bus?” The blond inquired. He was the only one who has to take another line because of his location.

“Nope, second fact he isn’t answering to my texts and you will never believe what the next thing is,” he continued with a dramatic shake of the head.

“What?”

“Kyle doesn’t have his hat.”

Tweek blinked and looked around to maybe see that odd event but he only recognized Red and Nichole not far.  
He tightened his lips before he articulated, “do you think they fought or something?”

“Nah, Kyle told me Stan must be sick and that they didn’t see each other after Kyle went out with the basketball team to celebrate.”

“What did he say about his hat?”

“That he forgot,” Kenny snorted with a mocking exasperation.

“Something happened, definitely happened,” Tweek announced closing his locker and bringing correctly his bag on his back.  
“Where is Kyle?”

“Ditched me for his boyfriend, I just lost Cartman on my way so he doesn’t know about it,” he explained and the anxious blond noticed that he looked at something behind him when he saw the small movement of his pupils. Following the direction he noticed Token and Clyde walking toward them.

“Hey, is Stan sick?” The last member of the band stopped in front of them and his friend greeted them with a smile.

“Looks like it,” the sandy blond said. “If you want to practice today we can but I think we are going to pass at his house.”

“It’s okay, I will come with you guys,” he agreed.

“Wait, I want to come to,” Clyde added but he turned to Token who glanced at him.

“You have your football match.”

“Uh yeah but Stan is my friend too.”

“And it seems like he isn’t going to play today so you better stay to help them to win.” This time the particular tone that Token used was the one everybody knows as ‘the mom voice’. Tweek never liked to be at the end of it.

For a long time he fought his status as the ‘mom friend’ even when he has his own list flaws - Tweek can’t find the first one, but in the end it seems like he fully embraced it and it wasn’t a bad thing to have that kind of logic when you live in South Park.

Clyde gasped before he grabbed his pullover’s sleeve which brought an immediate tired but amused reaction in the hazelnut eyes.  
“You think I’m the best player?” He cooed.

“I clearly didn’t say that,” he replied back before he started to walk away to glance to the two quiet blonds, “see you in class, guys.”

“Bye,” Tweek mumbled as he watched the brunet walking behind him with noisy comments about how sweet he was.

Kenny had leaned toward his shoulder, following the same event with his eyes.  
“Bebe told me that Nelly said that she heard Esther talking about Clyde’s exes who one of them whined to Jenny that he stopped dating,” Kenny quietly gossiped. “Like he is focusing on school or football.”

“But he cried at Bebe’s party for not having a date,” he replied with confusion as the bell rang.  
“Maybe he is having the same thing as you did when you stopped your booty calls during the summer,” Tweek smirked before his friend discreetly swore at his comment and nudged him.

They both walked toward their class in a calm silence that the blond could only put on years of trust, still he smiled when they came across Kyle who was also going to their classroom. He wanted to immediately ask about the odd events but his eyes stopped on his fiery hair which were usually hidden.  
It was a waste from Tweek’s point of view, if he was putting so much effort in them he should just show them off. They weren’t in elementary school anymore.

“Hey Tweek,” Kyle greeted them with a small smile but mostly focused on him, “do you have some coffee? I woke up a bit late this morning.”

“Uh yeah,” he nodded and proposed his thermos. “You stayed up for homeworks?”

“Yes,” he thanked him with a small nod and took some gulps.

Tweek felt the small roll of eyes from Kenny but decided to not say anything if he wasn’t going to.  
His lips tightened at the now uninvited silence before he loudly breathed.  
“Why is Stan absent?” He blurted out after he retrieved his thermos and without his control over his anxiety. “Did you guys fight?”  
Fuck this thing about letting people have a privacy. This is South Park.

He pierced them with green eyes before he discreetly bite down on his lips.  
“Not really. He— don’t start to think my fault,” he paused which brought the blond to twitch, “Stan walked on me and David yesterday, after the match— in my room.”

“You sucked his dick,” the sandy blond immediately accused.

“No Kenny, dude stop jumping always that far,” he countered with a disgusted grimace. “Just— basic stuff.” His cheeks turned pinker and he glanced away.

“You guys made out and Stan -ngh- walked in?!” Tweek lowly shrieked, almost grabbing his hair with his free hand but Kenny calmly grabbed it.

“What did Stan say?”

“He just—“ he sighed and watched some students walking in the room-”stood there in shock and I threw my hat at him when he didn’t go away like I asked.”

“Stan kept your hat?” The anxious blond cocked his head with confusion.

“Yeah, ran away with and he didn’t answer to my texts or anything,” Kyle explained, a trace of worries in his eyes but he avoided their gazes.

“Not really a surprise when you walk in the guy you want to make out with doing it with someone else,” Kenny retorted with crossed arms which made the redhead to almost hiss.

“Shut up! He was just shocked— don’t tell me that it’s stupid and nonsense,” he warned, “I’m going to see him after my Spanish class and maybe he will want to talk. If he doesn’t it will be his problem.” 

“Wait wait, Kyle, you can’t say that,” their friend immediately jumped and caught his attention with his reprimanding tone, “you two are fucking in love and can’t fucking talk for a full minute without lying because you have no balls.”

“What?”

Tweek awkwardly glanced between them two, even taking a step aside fearing that they weren’t going to go in class. Now Kyle was facing Kenny with just a inch between their chests, maybe searching for his words or just calmly restraining a growing anger, fully provided by a defective super best friend.

“You are both stupid douchebags lovesick when you just fucking live next to each other,” he snarled.

“Kenny, you better shut the hell up and just continue to distract yourself from Butters because I’m not going to be your scapegoat for being a coward.”

“Oh God,” Tweek whispered under his breath, hesitating to put himself in the middle of the both glaring boys or just go in his math class like nothing is going on.

He heard his poor friend take a deep breath, which made him slightly grimace at the idea that they could start to fight. And he was supposed to be the neurotic one.

“He-hey, what are you guys ta-talking about?”

The three of them turned to look at Jimmy, immediately slapped with a relieved and polite smile, who must have stayed with his friends until the last ring.  
“Hi Jimmy,” Tweek smiled bumping into Kenny to make him a proper place in the absolutely not full of tension group. “Just -ngh- talking about what will be today’s lesson.”

The brunet didn’t have the time to be a part of the fake subject because Kyle rolled his eyes and walked in the classroom before the other blond followed in.

Tweek cautiously stayed behind, glancing to Jimmy who granted him with a friendly smile which he tried to return.  
But even with pure good intentions, he wasn’t sure if he could be more interested in other businesses than his friends’ who were once again in a mess. If South Park wasn’t know to be crazy then he would think they were just the dumbest people in the world, but they were trying their best and the blond could almost understand why they were reacting like this.

He knew how Kenny was aware of his poorly unfortunate situation where there are rarely a good escape. Even when he had started to work on finding that great door toward a life where you could eat until your stomach finally beg you to stop—it wasn’t sure; none of his determination, his trustful kindness and his open-mind could grant him that.  
And while Kyle has a great life, at least one of the closest to a normal family and common issues, it didn't mean that he doesn’t have difficulties about his own person and especially about feelings more than singular for one single boy who was supposed to just be his super best friend forever and who dated a girls.

Maybe it was because Tweek barely listened to the lessons during the day - or that he only met Craig once today - but he felt restless, still on a high concentration about his friends which must be the reason why he heard Cartman commenting on his lack of spaziness. Used to that, he easily looked over it to just ask himself what the hell can he do.  
The blond wasn’t sure if he felt the need to help them because they had helped him before or if it was really just a healthy friendship. Not that he was using them but he knows how hard to handle he is.

Token’s presence didn’t even help him to think of a good way to end the day and he was one of the calmest person he knew.  
The dark-toned teen had quietly joining them in front of Kenny’s locker where Tweek was fearing of what kind of situation they could find Stan in. He was the only one from his gang coming, which is understandable since Jimmy must be busy with his newspaper and the last hot member must not care about whatever drama was going on.

Stan’s mother opened the door. “Oh hello.” A soft smile was staying on her face which brought a small relief for Tweek—she wouldn’t smile if Stan was dead after all.  
“You are here for Stan?” Sharon asked wandering through the various faces.

“Yeah, is he here?” Kenny started returning the smile. “We have his homeworks.”

Tweek didn’t mention that was a lie and tried to keep a blank face when he realized that he hadn’t even think about it.  
“Yes, there is even a— friend with him upstairs, I almost forgot how popular he is,” the brunette explained without letting more informations as she let them a free passage in the house.

“Thanks ma’am,” Token said behind their tracks.

No one seemed to be home except for Stan and his mother. Randy was an important fact to consider since he was so hard to deal with as a stupid child would be, but their trip to their friend’s room was without trouble.  
Except if trouble could be a black-haired girl sitting next to an occupied bed.  
The blond would have gasped at the view of Wendy if he felt being remarked.

“Holy fuck Stan, you aren’t back with Wendy,” Kenny spatted after everyone looked between each other in silence.

“No,” she frowned and slightly brought her folded legs to her thighs, “I just came to see how he is doing about Kyle.”

Stan groaned and shuffled back his messy head under his blanket, the girl sighed at his recluse friend. The bedroom was reeking, the anxious blond tried to not show his uncomfort but he couldn’t help but to scrunch his nose as he looked around the room.  
Barely able to see anything because of the firmly closed curtains. A clear lack of sun emanated from each corners of the hermit spot.

“Are you back to be an emo, now?” Token questioned over the lack of noise after the boy deepened into his messy bed.

“Get out of my room!”

“Wait, Wendy you know?” Tweek asked after he reckoned what she said.

“I’m kind of the person who has to listen to a hundred of vocal messages about his feelings for his best friend,” she amusingly commented before the bed creaked and a groan followed.

“Wendy!”

“Come on, everybody knows now— and even before.”

“You officially told Wendy before us?” The sandy blond exclaimed almost walking on the bed with incredulous eyes.

“She is a girl! She wasn’t going to mock me!” Stan retorted, peeking out of the cover to reveal tired and puffy eyes.

“Nobody was going to mock you Stan,” Tweek countered.

“Yeah he just wants to suck Kyle’s di-“

“Kenny you aren’t helping,” he signaled with a frown, deepening it when the sandy blond almost raised his eyebrows with a fake innocence.

“All of this is because of Kyle?” Token inquired, searching for a clear reason which the blond tried to pass through a glance.

“He saw him making out with his boyfriend and now has a crisis.”

“Kenny,” Wendy warned with a distressed expression before she looked back at the body hiding under the worn blanket. “Stan, you have to talk with him, at least tell him how you are feeling.”

“No.”  
He moved possibly crawling into a ball by the look of his form.  
“It’s just bullshit.”

“We are here to help you and not start to drink— did you?”

“No, my fucking mom hadn’t left once today.” His groan was audible for everyone.

“You aren’t restarting that shit,” Token strickly specified since everyone sadly knew about his previous toxic behavior but it beamed with good intentions. But that nice will was quickly thrown away by a music starting on Stan’s big connected speaker.

“Oh my god.” Kenny grimaced and faced the hidden body. “Evanescence?! Really?”

“Cut that!” The black toned teen, talking loud enough to surpass the increasing music.

“Stan!”

“Cut that shit or I will break your emo head!” Kenny warned, almost screamed it, while Tweek was grimacing.

“STAN!”

The music shutted down in a prompt stop, leaving their overwhelmed ears with a vague feeling of void but at least they could stop to painfully shrivel up which helped the blond to turn toward where had Token headed to.  
Everyone recognized the cord in his hand before he let it fall on the floor next to the plug.

“Thank you Token..,” Wendy sighed with a profound frown toward the bed before she slammed a hand on what must be one of his shoulder.  
The depressed boy gasped in pain before he actually managed to kick Kenny who was still next to the bed. He responded by smashing him with his own body, smaller than him but his impact was enough to produce a groan but Stan stayed under his thick blanket with some movements.  
Right before the music restarted, this time muffled by his cover but still everyone could recognize the strong Evanescence’s vibes.

“Don’t start with your phone,” Kenny groaned and tried to have an opening but Stan was fiercely not leaving his hiding spot have any.

“Asshole!” He snapped at his persistence but he was pinned on his mattress when the blond grabbed his head with a hand.

“Kenny, come on. Stan, seriously there is no use to just miss school— and without mentioning drinking,” the girl tried with a soft tone.

“Kyle has a boyfriend,” he lamented after his friend let him go by just laying half on him.

“And what? You are going to stop eating mexicans food?” Kenny friendly mocked before he hissed at a clear hit from an elbow.

Token sighed and reprimanded a roll of eyes.  
“You should have talk to Kyle before he and David happened.”

“David is a fucking jerk,” Stan mocked. “Kyle is stupid for-“

“At least smarter than you for actually talking about his feelings.”

“Kenny is a bit harsh buuut— he is right,” she conceded.

“No!” He snarled straightening himself out of his depressive cocoon. “You guys think it’s easy or that Kyle is actually the same but maybe… maybe it’s-it’s not and—”

“No nuh-huh, we aren’t into a sitcom or another remake of Friends,” Kenny chimed in with a frown, moving around earning a glare from the raven head, “Kyle loves you and you love Kyle, you two need to talk just for once.”

“Kyle doesn’t— he is with that asshole.”

“He doesn’t love David,” he retorted.

“He likes him, though,” Token pointed out, earning everyone’s divided attention, “he wouldn’t date him if he didn’t appreciate him,” he continued.

“Hum like he isn’t -ngh- bad,” Tweek proposed at the sudden silenced tension, “I think he just, uh, they talked and -argh- just tried this?”  
He took a deep breath as his hands picked on each other at his creepingly anxiety, “he loves you but since you didn’t— he thinks it’s one-sided so he wanted to— argh! I don’t know!”

“Okay, well Tweek is right,” Wendy continued with a smile, “maybe it’s just him trying to not think of-”

“Of you not deciding to tell him how you feel, so he wants to pass at something else.”

“Kenny,” the member of the band grimaced at his way to turn it that way.  
And Tweek would have say something else if he didn’t hear a voice from the corridor getting closer.

The door was a little opened and he recognized Sharon speaking to someone by the way her head was turned before she properly stepped him, revealing Kyle at her side.  
“Maybe I should bring something to eat for everyone,” she proposed with a smile, clearly not aware of what is truly going on.

“Uh, hi,” the redhead said after a long pause where everyone stared at him.

“No need, they are going to leave,” Stan answered to her, his burning eyes barely leaving the face of the new guest.

“Okay.” She smiled at the few persons who met her gaze before she walked out and closed the door.

Tweek took a breath in, the air lacking of noises felt void in his lungs but somehow his skin cooled down at the creeping tension.  
“Don’t you have class?” He asked with crisped cheeks, almost letting out the word ‘spanish’ which must be a trigger for Stan by now.

“I— left a bit early,” he explained to him but his attention was on Stan who creeped back under the blanket.  
“How,” Kyle cleared his throat and the blond looked away from him to maybe make him more comfortable, “how are you feeling Stan?”

His super best friend bluntly ignored him and turned in his bed to only give his back as a view. Wendy seemed the more uncomfortable and glanced between all guys before she stood up with an awkward ‘okay’.  
She looked like there was something she need to say to Stan but she turned away.  
“Hum— see you in class guys.”

“See you, Wendy,” Token smiled, but that might be by politeness since Tweek couldn’t imagine to produce a smile in the current environment.

Kenny watched her leaving the room with his ass still in the middle of the bed - also maybe on Stan - and slowly crossed his legs.  
“Where is David?”

“Oh my god.”

“The fuck Kenny,” Token member articulated with a disapproving nod.

“Yeah, where is that asshole?” Stan added, letting his head out of the cover to glare at him and he looked determined for someone with busted eyes.

“Really, Stan?” Kyle replied with a frown but he seemed calm for now. “You really want to speak like that?”

“Oh yeah, at least now you can speak without a tongue in your throat,” he retorted on the same accusing tone.

“I want to leave,” Tweek whispered, too concerned to look away so he just a bit turned toward Token, “maybe they need space.”

“No,” the redhead spat and moved his hand in front of the blond before he returned back to the ravenhead, ”if you want to talk like that then fine— Stan. You saw me and David, we are together and yeah we were making out!”

“Fucking Christ! That’s disgusting!” Stan screamed with a distressed grimace and almost jumped out of his bed when Kyle stomped toward him.

“What?! What do you mean disgusting?! You do that with half of the girls in school!“

He utterly gasped before he shuffled his blanket in his hands. “I didn’t! That’s totally not the same!”

“And why?! Because we are both guys?!” His best friend exclaimed with flying hands while the rest of the group just awkwardly stared at the exchange.

The teen with a red tired face gaped before he frowned. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“Then what? Why are you reacting like that?” Kyle growled sharing a glare with him as Stan stood up.  
“You really think I wanted for you to learn this like that?” He continued, slowly and with what seemed disappointment. His tongue didn’t kick away the drooling feeling of bitter.  
“And it was a good idea to hide it for months from you, just look how you freaking react.”

Stan’s eyes widened while the rest of his face whitened away, his pupils searched for something in his best friend but nothing came out except a shaky breath.  
“Months?” The tightening of his fists could be heard before he furiously grabbed Kyle’s shoulders. “FOR MONTHS?!” He exploded.  
“You have been with that ass for months?!” He was shoved back by the same anger if worse by how Kyle had darkened. “David fucking sucks!” Stan exclaimed with lost eyes.

“Trust me, he does,” Kyle sarcastically replied with a deep mocking glare, stepping away to reach the messy desk where he threw some folders on from his backpack while Kenny had forced for the ravenhead to sit.  
“That’s your lessons, and fucking give my hat back tomorrow or I’m going to find it myself.”

The warning seemed to ring inside his best friend’s head because he simply stared at him opening the door, right before Stan bursted in anger.  
“Your hat sucks!”

The door slammed.  
“FUCK YOU!”

 

Tweek couldn’t help but think too much about what happened between his friends. It has been awkward and even now he felt that weird shiver. Thankfully he was quickly focused on his upcoming night - nothing better than Craig to make him think about something else.  
Except he never found a way to do it the other way around.

“Clyde is now crying in your group chat,” Craig told after he drank from his bottle.

“Because of the list?” Tweek asked glancing between the TV and his screen where was the small vision of the raven head in his privacy. They had settled a moment ago while following one of the groupchat where had been revealed a list establishing the boy’s asses.

“Obviously. He can’t stop being stupid,” he explained his gaze on his phone, not on his laptop screen where he could meet the blond’s one.

Tweek could have done the same and use his own but he was, surprisingly, clumsy and didn’t pay attention at how dangerous it was to drink coffee every hours over an electric device.  
Maybe he could ask for a new one at Christmas.  
Again.

“He just -ngh- likes compliments.”

“Like a brat.”  
That made him snort over his game.

He was still trying to buy more time but there were no side quests left and more likely not any way to be more prepared for the final act. So he was heading toward the possible last night where he would play for Craig.  
Tweek know he won’t build the courage to propose him. Maybe try to tempt him by talking around him what game he will start next.  
Oh yeah he would love to pass more nights with Craig.

“Uh -ngh- I think I’m going to do the final boss tonight,” his stressed out lips started before he stopped to play around with the joystick, “or-or maybe we—,” he grimaced at his attempt and briefly returned to a squeaky tone-”if you want to go -argh- back to a place before.”

“Nah, I’m pretty hyped to go on the moon,” the raven head retorted and his dark eyes finally met his own gaze, which brought the blond to focus on the game with a tingling tension through his skin.

“Okay.”

There were no other options anyway, so he should better make the last event epic.  
That was until a weird noise erupted from outside his bedroom and made his anxiety crush his desire to enjoy their bubble.  
Since he knows the cinematics by heart now, his eyes easily drifted away toward his door. But now he recognized whom footsteps were this delicate expect on one creaking stair.  
And here entered Kenny in his room with one of his silent hurry that none of his parents ever noticed.

“I need to have sex right the hell now,” the sandy blond exhaled a bit loudly.

“What?” Tweek frowned with wide eyes before he closed his mouth at the realization that someone else was with him.

“Who is that?” The someone said and the blond wanted to roll under his bed with a croaky despair whine.

“What are you doing here Kenny?!” Tweek quietly gasped in surprise but promptly glared with the small desire to kick him out of his night.

The guest didn’t lose time between the door’s distance and the bed’s, his shoes had already been abandoned to completely crash at the end of the bed to get a view of the construction around Tweek’s phone. His face illuminated more thanks to the screen or maybe it was just his sly mood brightening him.  
“Oh hey Craig, what’s u-”

Tweek crashed his hand against his phone, not thinking about how Craig could feel attacked by the sudden noise, and he miraculously managed to speak before his lungs are too empty to survive.  
“Sorry, call yo-” Tweek twitched—”uh see you later!”  
Fuck, I screamed that.

His finger crashed on his screen without letting a chance for the ravenhead to answer.  
“What are you doing video chatting with Craig at almost midnight?” The sandy blond questioned, crossing his legs to support his arms on his knees.

“That -argh- that’s just him watching me play,” his friend muttered and destroyed the support where he had placed his phone on.  
“What’s happening? And stop showing up always talking about sex,” he discreetly whined, not actually bothered by the subject but by who heard it, “my dad still thinks you and I do weird stuff.”

“Well, you, put me into shit so I think I have every rights to bother you now,” he announced, letting his body fall in the bed without caring to thud against his friend.

“What? What did I do?” The anxious blond retorted with incredulous eyes before he grabbed the phone that Kenny handed; he watched his fingers tapping on the screen to unlock right on the image of a conversation.  
“Oh. Butters.”

“Yeah,” Kenny answered before he mimicked his reaction, “Butters.”

Tweek waited to read a bit more of the exchanges they got through internet before to say anything. He was half-thriving on the intimate touch but the rest was wondering at what must pushed his friend to show up.

“Hum, well, he wants to see you,” Tweek affirmed and glanced at his silent friend who was now staring at the ceiling.

“Yeah, he does,” he sighed.

“You don’t?”

“Last time, I almost kissed him without realizing it.”

“You— You should be more concerned about his father shooting at you,” his friend articulated with a small grimace before he scrolled a bit.  
“Hey! He said, um, ‘it’s weird without you in my class now’ sad face sad face and— Jesus how many smiles does he use?”

“Yeah, that’s really cute,” Kenny fondly breathed between the two hands he had placed before his eyes.  
“I can see what face he would do, he has a lot of different reactions.”

His blond friend hummed in agreement not really finding anything to say except ‘cute’ but then he would feel bad to not help Kenny. The boy didn’t need his comment to find Butters sweet.

“Why didn’t you agree?” He looked at him with a small surprise, expecting him to rebound, “you said maybe and I mean you always manages to change your shift with someone at Wendy’s.”

“Duuuude.” His hands flew away from his closed eyes to stay vacant of meaning.  
“I’m talking to him but I don’t want to be close to him again! See how it went? You guys forced me but I still think it’s better if your roads don’t cross.”

“That’s stupid, you guys’ roads crossed at the grocery shop.”

“Shut up, that’s bad luck,” the poor kid scoffed, “look, I just need to stay away from him but without hurting him.”

Tweek supposed it was a way to see it, even if he couldn’t help but find that contradictory from the advices Kenny tells to others.  
“Shouldn’t he decide that? You guys didn’t talk about what happened— and you always tells that communication is important. See with Stan and Kyle?”

“Those two are dumbasses.”

“And not you? Butters must love to talk to you if he tried so hard to reach you, so here, you are the dumbass.”

Kenny stayed silent after he hide back his figure with crossed arms. The other blond swallowed other things he would like to add but didn’t want to push yet. Maybe he already made his point and somehow it will change his situation.  
He knows that Kenny cares about Butters. He was the only one using the surname Leo and they always made their way to greet each other in person at school.  
They could be a couple, his friend deserved someone sweet and caring. The Stotch son was even resourceful and Tweek would enjoy to see them making each other happy, but he didn't find the words to communicate that clearly.

“Tweek?”

“Yeah,” he replied copying his low tone after he glanced at his friend’s eyes glued on his ceiling.

“I love you in a no homo way,” Kenny confessed with a blank face but it soon cracked into a smile after a small snort.

“Me too,” Tweek chuckled and passed a tongue on his smile, “no homo though.”

“No homo.”  
The two blonds quietly laughed after one of them nudged the other before they finally agreed silently that the blank roof was the place to draw their thoughts.  
“Maybe one day we will get out of this town,” he proposed with a pause in his breath lurking around possible next words.

“Maybe.”  
Tweek passed a hand in his hair, letting it fall against his noisy forehead.  
“At least we are conscious of the shit going on.”

Kenny hummed in agreement before he sighed and his hand raised between their two tired bodies, earning the attention of the second blond who joined it with his own. Tweek had never realized growing up that there was reconfort in touch.  
“Warning, emo vibes incoming,” he smiled at the mocking snort, “we go fuck them before they fuck us.”

“That’s emo?”

“Way to break the epic moment, thanks Tweek,” Kenny commented with a bit of amusement.

“Wasn’t aware we were on a Netflix series,” he replied back which made the sandy blond choke a laugh to keep his seriousness.

“You know we would be awesome.”

“We leave the guys behind?”

“If we take Cartman it’s as an emergency food and I don’t want to have Stan and Kyle jumping on each other in the back while I drive.”

“That’s weirdly accurate,” he frowned in a gape, “I don’t like that image.”

Kenny whole-heartedly laughed after a small beat before he tried to quiet down at a reprimanding slap on his shoulder.  
He loudly breathed and contained another burst but he made a sign that he will control it down. Tweek let him internally chuckle as he simply smiled, eased by the good feeling their relationship gives him even by being not close as the labelled Super Best Friends. Even if they must be technically more closer than them two.

“Do you regret about this summer?” Kenny whispered at last.

The tired blond let his hand fall on the dorky blanket to have a view of the side of his contemplating face.  
“You mean..?”

“Yeah.”

His lips tightened but it wasn’t unbearable, just the reprimand he needed to clearly focus on what he felt about that.  
“Not really,” Tweek confessed with a single breath, “maybe I should— have waited for the ‘special someone’ for the first time.” His tone mocked the meaning behind it but it was also bitter.  
“It’s just sex.”

“I just thought you will be the type really needing to know the person for months before doing that,” Kenny explained passing his free hand under his head.

“I know you since kindergarten.”

“You know what I mean,” he scoffed.  
“It’s not that dumb the whole waiting, I never believed you will want to throw your virginity like that.”

Tweek breathed with burning eyes on his ceiling. “Me too.”

The two close friends stayed under this blanket of comfort and understanding, no words needed to be here for now, just simple contact and wishes.

“Hey, you would tell me if you were in love with someone, right?”

“Yeah.”

Tweek doesn’t like to lie, not only because it was a source of pressure but also that he wouldn’t like to be lied to. Not pointing a finger at anyone but he lived on the same roof with two big liars.  
But here he wasn’t lying, not really since he would gladly talk it about with his friends if there was something to discuss about.

He could be in love but there was no way where he imagined himself being in a scenario where he would try anything else than friendship. Craig was bluntly out of reach and Tweek never had the idea to step on that line.


	6. Unintended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure what to think about this chapter  
> I had to write in parallel other things to not get goth too
> 
> Though I hope you will enjoy that poor boy

“No! You guys need to listen to me!” His hand hit the table causing a blond at the other side to jump in surprise.  
“We fucking need a clip or that won’t work, or do you guys want us to just be some lame band?”

One of the member cleared his throat before he glanced at him with inquirous eyes, “us?”

“You improvised yourself as the manager, Cartman,” Kenny added to Token’s support while he balanced himself on a chair, “we just play for fun.”

“Where is the fun if we don’t get money?” The chubbiest teen inquired with his face cracking in disbelief.

“Uhm— do you think Stan will come today?” Tweek chimed in with a glance at the door.

“He better,” the drummer retorted as he looked at his anxious friend, “when he stops being stupid.”

“They are grown-ups,” Token reminded over his tapping fingers on his guitar, briefly stopping to completely lay on the couch to continue.

The brunet and not a member of the band scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Well, he should have expected that from Kyle, he is a faggy bitch.”

Kenny rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up, fatass. You know nothing.”

“What? You saw how he turned David. He is a whore now.” He crossed his arms. “And you are the biggest one, Kenny, so you know better than us.”

The poor blond fakely gasped in shock and settled back the feet of his chair on the ground with a small rattle.  
“Wait, you mean it’s not your mom, anymore? I just saw her yesterday on Internet, blowing off ten dicks.”

“You son of a bitch, shut up!” Cartman snarled.

“Maybe you should say ‘I am the son of a bitch’,” the other blond insinuated after he tightened his lips to not really tell how much he should disappear in his rat’s hole.

“What did you say you spazz?”

“Just fucking leave fatass,” Kenny groaned, “we don’t need your nasty business.”

“I’m just saying that you guys will be more popular making clips,” he exclaimed switching on his business mode, “I already asked for Craig’s camera and he will let us use it if he is around.”

“If he is around?” Tweek choked over his thermos, licking his chapped lips in an attempt to not smile, though the effort was quickly ineffective next to his anxiety crushing him with the realization.  
“Li-Like going to -ngh- film us? While we -argh- play?”

“We could actually do an awesome clip if we have the money,” Eric said and paused to look at Token in his own world. “But it’s a start, I mean look at the first clips of some rich band.”

“Stop it, we aren’t going to let you gain money on your back,” Kenny frowned and left his chair, “there is already people listening the few stuff we put online and you aren’t in.”  
Tweek watched him gathering the playing member attention by a small kick against the side of the couch.  
“Let’s play a bit, Stan can just cry on Evanescence.”

 

The teen wasn’t exactly crying on Evanescence; it was true that his current playlist had a few of the music group—actually a lot but he wasn’t ready to put another weight on his desperate mind.  
His mood was usually better in his car than outside. Like small sanctuary where he could feel free. He and Kyle often talked in here about ditch the hellhole that is South Park.  
Or it was the plan.

Stan couldn’t get his forehead away from the wheel, even his breath was pulling him down.  
It seemed more and more stupid that he had thought for a minute that leaving his bed would be a good idea.  
He couldn’t - and didn’t want to - remember how many days he had missed, at least he was aware that he will have to really, really thank his mom who has been satisfied by a short excuse if he helped her in the house.

His heart was still swollen. It was probably his own fault because his room was a nasty memory trap.  
Pictures, games, stuff they bought together.  
There was some clothes that Kyle had forgotten, he would sometimes change when they hang out at Stan’s place after a quick shower he didn’t like to take at school after basketball practice. His best friend often forgot to return them and now he was between regrets and small satisfaction for that.  
Those small reminders made him twist in a suffocating dreamy pleasure where nothing had changed; that Kyle will continue to show up at his house asking to watch some old cartoons over nostalgic candies, or just their simple yet so important late texts.

His tired eyes opened to allow him to glance at his thighs before he slowly straightened himself against his seat. Even from the parking, he was already discouraged by the view and the small agitation of the high school.  
Currently he wasn’t even missing classes, he could go and have fun playing music with his friends but the idea of leaving this safe place was making his stomach boil.  
His car clock kept reminding him that Kyle was still playing basketball, and he would have loved to watch him play if he wasn’t sure that he would try to kill him with a ball shot.

Stan glanced at his flat backpack laying on the passenger seat. Nothing actually pushed him to get out of his car.  
He slowly grabbed it to open the pocket on his thighs—there was nothing catching his attention except a bright green hat.  
His lips were dry of words while his throat itched to say anything.

It was empty.

Nothing was empty before; he had Kyle to occupy his unnatural void in his head.

He wasn’t sure when he had started to love him.  
Not that it would change anything, especially not the intensity. But he believed the realization was triggered with their ‘no-homo kiss’.  
They had always been together and in every possible way they could. As kids they were called with a lot of various names. Brother was certainly what they were in kindergarten; best friend until death separate them he believed in that, and now people assumed they are a couple.

It sounds like a good word, one full of promise of happiness, kisses, understanding and pure acceptation.

The Marsh oddly knows better the other side of it. Just the presence of his parents everyday reminded Stan that, at some point love might just be a shelter to not face the real deception and pain. It had also taken a part in his previous experiences and at least now he is conscious that it was certainly because his heart was never in the right place; but he couldn’t have help it.  
His eyes had watched their failures since he opened them. A lot of facts and proofs that the fire can burn more than metaphorically.

He hates it.  
He hates his feelings. Their implication, their strength, their truth.  
Love is a bitch.  
A raging and fearless one that consumes the ground you stood on.

Stan had wanted that, he would read books or hear songs about that beautiful bitch and say that it was wonderful. Nothing could counter that overflow, even reason would agree to the burning waves without an hesitation.  
He also did.

Not just because of his body.  
He wishes it was just that, then he would easily search for someone with the same characteristics and could stay next to Kyle without having a second thought about his eyes or neck, but it wasn’t as simple as just the appearance.  
Of course, love wasn’t just about someone’s pretty cheeks or ass—and God, that ass.

Love was a monument that sells you dreams and comfort when actually, it will gladly stomp on you and your poor insignificant feelings. Either you make it falls or it will at a single shake, destroying everything around your heart.

Stan loves Kyle.  
More than he could process or even compare from his childish tales about love at first sight or eternal one.

He has no idea what he had been waiting for. A signal was inaccurate because he found himself without senses around him - or that was because they would focus on the variation of his voice with his mood; and his mind was perfectly working since nothing could convince him that Kyle wasn’t amazing.  
He could blame him for being the way he was now, for making his heart clunch at every syllables and almost cry before he relished on it.

His lungs needed a good breath at the idea to just put the hat in Kyle’s locker. He honestly wanted to talk to him to just say everything but at the same time he prayed for their lives to return back to normal. That as he imagined, his love will fade away when they will separate their ways at the beginning of universities or something like that.

His heart was furious at his ideas.

At least, he was able to quit his car with his backpack on to not look too much out of the place. Stan wasn’t sure yet what he must do with Kyle’s precious hat and he supposed he could keep it forever but that wasn’t fair for the redhead.

“Don’t be Randy,” he snarled at his own heartbeat, ignoring the few figures passing next to him when he entered the building. It was more than stupid since he certainly reacted at the recent events like his father would probably have, but that was also a reason to get out of his house and chagrin.

Confrontation wasn’t a Randy’s thing or maybe not even a Marsh’s—it could be his.

It was odd to walk in the opposite way of anyone else. He was the black sheep heading near the cliff instead of following the fresh grass. His mind was already at the bottom of the pit so he didn’t care much if he was going to walk right into Kyle.  
More than aware that he was partly in fault he would force out apologies and ask if they can come back being friends. All of it depended if he won’t try to angrily murder David when he will see them together.

Back then, he should have see it coming.

Stan guessed that Kyle was still at his basketball practice by the look of his locker. He carefully placed the unshaka, longing a bit his fingers on the old fabric before he parted his eyes away from the closing locker. He wasn’t sure if he will forget Kyle’s password one day.

As he walked toward the music room even his heartbeat was soundless. Nothing occupied his drained out thoughts except that it was just a fake disguise because he knew that looking inside would allow depressing whispers buzz him out.  
He thought that the lack of melodies was from his own conscience until he saw the empty room through the small glasses of the doors. 

The reminding of the current main event of the school depressed him, there was a current preparation for a stage play and he knows that Annie had asked Tweek to play the piano for some scenes. Kenny was also a big fan of any form of occupation, Stan supposed he would try for fun or maybe to calm Tweek’s nerves.

“Oh hey Stan!”

Scott entered in his view after he turned at one of the corridors’ intersections. He stopped on his tracks when he saw that he apparently had something to do with him by how the brunet hasted to his side.  
“Scott, hi,” he greeted without great emotion.

“You feeling better?”

He blinked at his question, watching him fiddle with a mass of paper on a hard folder.  
“What?”

“Wendy told me you are sick,” he explained, fully giving his attention after his hand found a paper to place on the top of the packet. The boy guessed it was something from the school council.

“Oh, uh, yeah. A bit better,” his lips added and again it didn’t convince himself but that didn’t bothered his comrade.

“Hey if you need some lessons or something you can ask me,” Scott proposed with a friendly smile. It touched the raven head but also reminded him of his current hiding. “I mean I’m sure Kyle has everything for you but-“

“Yeah, no, thanks,” Stan cut in with a painful throb in his head. He massaged his neck, his cold hand barely noticeable on his paralyzed skin.

“Also, we had started to decide on the rooms for the ski trip with the hotel and everything,” the energetic teen continued and got his attention when he presented the paper on his pile. “Since you weren’t there I wanted to ask the guys where you wanted to go but Wendy told me we should ask you first.”

“Oh, right.” He grabbed the sheet to glance at the numbers next to names and number of beds.  
It would be irritating that Wendy was still mentioned but he couldn’t take her the credit of being a nice and serious working girl.

“You want a pen to write where you want to go?”

Stan peered at him with a frown before he quickly returned to the list.  
“Yes.”

He didn’t find his name next to his friends. Actually, he would be angry at the only room with four beds to be taken by Craig’s gang—if there wasn’t a fanfaroning handwriting next to Kyle’s.  
There was no possibilities where Stan would let David have this place.

“It might still change because of t-“

The raven teen grabbed the pen with no delicacy nor words. He opened it with his teeth and crashed the paper against the closest locker to have a neat surface on to write.  
He tried to not be messy when he barred and slashed Kyle’s boyfriend of it but then he didn’t care much at how it must look from the outside - his own name looked perfect next to Broflovski. Without checking if there was a free bed to place David he returned the paper to the slight confused face.  
“Thanks man. I would have never thought about it.”

“No problem,” Scott tidied his pile of paper, almost spilling some of.

“Tell me if there are changes,” Stan requested, aware that Kyle would kick his ass when he will see with who he is partnered with. Though, if that happens at the hotel there was less risk for it to be changed.

The busy brunet nodded as the ravenhead walked away with a polite smile, without any idea what to say to end their discussion on a good touch. He hurried to the main hall, taking in the few notes of music; the piano in there decorated with soft notes and he guessed that it was Tweek playing before he peered through the door.  
Soon he noticed Kenny singing on the scene, clearly enjoying it to show his vocal cords, and he had every right to do it. His short opera experience brought him to fully use his voice and surprisingly had never stopped. The two blonds a  
seemed to be having fun, exchanging glances and the Kenny even brought what should be a person from the club to sing with him.

Quietly walking down the wide hall, Stan scanned the seats. Only the fronts were occupied thanks to the presence of the drama club and some of their friends. He decided on a seat of one of the middle rows, trying to be the more discreet while walking to not miss a single lyric.

His friend had noticed him before he had sat down, putting his backpack between his feet he responded to Kenny’s wink with a smile; he continued on his song clearly earning the cheering of the small public and Tweek had the same energy on the piano.  
Stan was actually a bit jealous - and surprisingly about every stupid things so in the end it was with everyone. He wished he had the same amazing vocal cords or Tweek’s talent for music, even if the blond had assured many times that it is not the case and he just passed a lot of time playing instruments.

“So— you are back?”  
Stan looked up at Kenny, a bit surprised since he didn’t register the end of the song or his arrival. The rest of the drama club had taken over Tweek who seemed to discuss about how they should synchronize.

“Kind of, yeah,” Stan breathed, looking at him settling down. He looked at his stretched legs on the front seat, a jean skirt almost reaching his knees.  
“Nice skirt. You aren’t cold without tights?”

“At this point I don’t feel the cold anymore,” he scoffed, his head gestured toward the play.  
“I could have the lead part.”

“The girl or boy one?”

“Honestly, both,” the sandy blond proudly smirked and he returned a smaller one.

“Then why aren’t you on the scene?”

“My part-time jobs.” 

Stan silently crossed his arm after he glanced to the start of the piano. “It’s too bad that you can’t— don’t have the time to be in.”

“Nah, that’s not a big deal,” Kenny shrugged with a forced smile.

“So, Tweek is playing the piano for the play?”

“Yeah, more time away from home.”

Stan couldn’t agree more with that idea. He quietly listened to the melody and the few persons trying to get on the rhythm with their own paroles.  
“Where is Token?”

“I don’t know, he left after we played a bit. Cartman was still trying to get us on his weird business project.”

“Okay.”

He felt the gaze of the blond on him but he didn’t dare to return it, preferring to focus on the movements on the scene or how Tweek was focused on playing instead of the conflicts in Korea.

“Did you talk with Kyle?”

“Did you talk with Butters?”

The retort was way more aggressive than he had intended to and it stung a bit before he remembered that Kenny knows him since they were children. 

“You know I’m trying to help you,” the blond sighed with a shrug, “Kyle looked— well, not like shit but knowing him he was feeling bad.”

“What, there wasn’t his boyfriend to cheer him up?” Stan slightly scoffed, glancing to his new black sneakers.

“Geez, you jealous shit. You know a boyfriend isn’t going to replace your friendship.”  
The ravenhead tightened his lips, wanting to bite on it to have the touch of tears from the pain and not his real sadness; in the end he sharply breathed in and bottled up whatever was creeping out of his heart.  
“Look— maybe, maybe we are wrong and Kyle is really into David now,” Kenny continued unaware of the odd shiver passing through his friend’s body, “but you guys have to settle things now. Friendship or whatever else, I know both of you and you two will literally not turn well if you stay in that bad place.”

“You talk like we were never on bad terms, we— aren’t going to die without each other,” Stan softly frowned, trying to understand what the play might be about to not give his friend too much pleasure about listening to his wise words.

“That will sure do change things, Kyle will possibly drown under school to not think about it and you will be the old Raven.”

“Shut up.”

“Nah I’m serious, you guys are a thing it will change you two even if you don’t want to,” he calmly explained, “but I don’t think you two will stop being friends, you just need to talk a bit.”

Stan had actually been thinking about it, with every possible ending from the conversation and honestly, he didn’t feel like he should after all. Maybe it was better for Kyle to get Stan out of his back. The current situation was a good example.  
But as he couldn’t imagine Kyle to die before him, he can’t accept that their roads would separate because of his own stupidity. 

Weirdly, he believed he could be better with him at his side but at the single image of him being alone he can’t help but wonder what would be the point to do it if Kyle won’t be here.

“I’m going to— talk to him when-”

“You have balls?”

“Shut up, like you are better,” he spatted with a frown at him, “did you talk to Butters or shit your pants.”

“As a matter of fact, I did,” Kenny retorted with no malice on his features.

Stan waited for any trace of jokes on his face before he quietly widened and straightened himself on his seat with a small admiration. “You did? And what?”

“He wants to meet up, almost got out of it but,” the blond paused with a small dubitative grimace, letting his feet loudly fall on the floor. “He weirdly managed to trap me? I don’t know how but tomorrow night I’m passing at his dormitory.”

“Fuck, really? Like in his room?”

The blond frowned at his question before he scoffed, “you sounds like a virgin. Yeah, we aren’t going to meet at ten pm in the cold. There will be his roommate,” he quickly specified and returned his gaze on the playing piano, “and I’m bringing Tweek.”

Stan stared in surprise at his plan, feeling weirdly proud of his friend but it turned bitter at his own lack of courage.  
“Tweek agreed to that?”

“Nah, I’m going to kidnap him. I don’t want it to turn awkward so I need my support.”

His friend lightly scoffed. “Okay, you aren’t going to convince Tweek to follow you in your car at night, he will bite you before you can touch him.”

“Well I will tell that I have a surprise for him, he likes them,” Kenny suggested.

“Since when? Tweek hardly likes surprises, remember his parents telling him that they have a big awesome surprise for him when they just renovated the coffee shop?”

“I do great surprise!” He argued - with dramatic moves of his hands - after he digested his point but still ignored it.

“Yeah, like using him as a lifejacket is going to be a good surprise,” Stan mocked.

“At least, I do something in my life,” he pointed out with a sigh and gracefully crossed his legs. The skirts not long enough to even be at the middle of his thighs now.  
His friend let out a small grunt, not feeling like fighting when he will certainly do it the second he will see Kyle.  
His expression must have slip out the turn his emotions were taking because Kenny patted on his jean.

He glanced away from his friend on the scene to have an unsurprising view of the blond’s boxer. Stan calmly glanced up to the wide smirk on his face.  
“You know I don’t want to see your stupid dick— and will never,” Stan quickly specified.

“Hah seriously?” Kenny left his skirt to cross his fingers in a very professional way, “I’m really sad, now even Tweek isn’t surprised and last time he told me ‘why would I look at a shrimp’. That really hurts.” His sigh was obviously fake but Stan had to admit he was good.

“That’s because your jokes get old, even Cartman isn’t that redondant.”

He gasped, “that’s low. Don’t compare me with this unsexy ass.”

The ravenhead chuckled and glanced away, noticing that the current event must be almost at his term by the view of everyone joking around.  
“I’m going— to go.”

“To talk with Kyle?”

“Urgh, I don’t know yet.”

“Alright, but come tomorrow I heard your coach is really angry at you missing that much.”

Stan agreed with a small grimace before he left his seat to quickly walk away from the hall.

He wasn’t sure where to go. His guts were still too empty to go at Kyle’s. And he couldn’t help but feel like the Broflovski's place would be the best suited for various feelings; even if it wasn’t the best for him.

His car was warmer and it weirdly made his mind sleep before he was woken up by the urge to run away when he recognized some members of the basketball team leaving the building. Stan quickly drove away, trying to find his escape on the small roads.  
They could say anything about the town and how it supposedly evolved but in the heart it was still a small stain on the maps.

Loneliness was on the passenger seat, always there in a somber corner of his mind and more than suffocating; he never figured out where this broken part came from or even what triggered it as professional would ask.  
Maybe he should have tried one more time those type of counsellors. Kyle would tell him that they studied and that’s it’s their job so why would they not be good, but Tweek would say that’s not how you trust someone. It possibly got in his head, the things about talking to strangers about your personal problems and might write about it in a book or worst that they enjoy your despair and instead of helping will do everything to make you come back for money.

The teen sighed, almost falling against his wheel if he wasn’t driving but he managed to drive to his house when he didn’t find the energy to go somewhere else.  
Every options seemed not-suited for his mind but then he knew that going back to his house was potentially one of the worst.

He tried to check the activities inside the Broflovski's house but his eyes caught nothing from the windows. Leaving his car to get under his own roof he almost breathed a fresh hair at the lack of his two parents.  
Not bothering to correctly put his jacket on the rack, he ran up to his room throwing his now lacking of a green hat backpack, right before he dove back in his bed.

It reeked of possibly what sadness must smell like but he couldn’t be sure since his head registered the sharp stink of alcohol as it. He managed to have the strength to open the windows.  
His attention paused on the opposed ones. It wasn’t Kyle’s but his little brother’s and he perfectly remember how they assaulted Sheila during middle school to have the two of them swapping their bedrooms.  
Now it sounds silly since Ike’s room was a bit smaller than his brother’s but at that time it was really important to have a direct way to see each other even during night.  
It had definitely been a child tantrum, they were neighbors and still tried to be closer than this.  
And Stan must certainly be the only one attached to this feeling now.

He put on his earphones, letting his body fall deep in his bed and it was a short comfort.  
The first playlist hit right into his bitter feelings but he quickly changed it to some he barely listened to and even less with Kyle.  
His eyes almost shut down while his spirit was more and more luled away by the various songs. He actually managed to not get more depressed, even if the important weight was still in his mind.

Stan heard a small odd noise but wasn’t deranged by it; more engrossed to fall deeper in his tight hole.

“Stan!” He jumped out of his stupor and met the eyes of his mother. She smiled and he stumbled on getting out of his bed and not break his earphones by a wrong move, her son managed to stroll at her side which actually cheered him up.

“Hey mom.” Sharon hugged him, stroking a bit his back and he returned it with a small smile. “How was work?”

“Good, good.” It wasn’t an important subject apparently or she cared much about her son’s life. “Did you go see your friends?”

She deliberately inched a bit away to look at his face and he tried to glance at the wall but didn’t have the strength to do that to his mother now.  
“Kind of— yeah, I talked with Kenny,” he confirmed with a weird guilt at her grin.

“That’s great, it really is,” the brunet started to caress his cheeks. “Do you want to eat together, tonight? Maybe outside?”

“Randy is going out?” Stan frowned at her proposition.

“I don’t know. Honestly, I just think it will be good for us.”

“You— sure that’s a good idea to leave him the house for the night?”

Her mother had possibly the same grimace as her son but it melted away in a sigh and she softly caressed his shoulder.  
“We don’t have to take care of Randy, if you don’t want to-”

“No no, it’s a good idea mom. I don’t care about him,” he confirmed feeling ridiculous at his urge to justify anything about his father. “What do you want to eat tonight?”

“I was thinking vietnamese? I don’t know— maybe you have something else in your mind?”

“Sounds good for me,” his lips curled up with a small tingle at his almost dead muscles.

“Okay, we can leave whenever you are ready, alright?”

He nodded. “Sure. I will uh, wear something else than a sweat-shirt.”

Sharon smiled, leaving his room after he strolled to his dresser to show his determination.  
Weirdly enough when the Marsh’s house had fallen apart: the big sister was missed by the brother, the son started to actually stop to lose time with his dysfunctional parent to find the only one who actually cared for his life, and the mother was more beautiful and happy without a burden.

He tried his best to pick a great shirt or at least something that wouldn’t betray that he almost passed a week in his bed crying every hours. And his mood actually brightened up thanks to his mother, he will have to do his best to not also ruin her night for her.

She was busy tidying her purse when he walked down the stairs and started to tie his shoes.  
“Do you want to drive there?”  
Stan pondered it before he told her that it wasn’t necessary.  
His mom let him choose the musics during the road after she specified that she heard about that restaurant through a friend and how long the drive should be.  
“I haven’t heard you play in a while,” she told, tapping her fingers on the wheel which made her son wonders if he got this habit from her. “You haven’t stopped, right?” She teased with a smile. “I enjoy waking up at your misconnected guitare.”

“That— happened only one time,” he groaned and crossed his legs with a faint embarrassed flush. “We still play, now I just know how to be discreet. And at high school it’s easier since I— we can be as loud as we want.”

Sharon fondly chuckled and glanced at him with sparkling eyes, but that was maybe only because she was a good mother. “Are you going to try to play at a high school event? Won’t that be good?”

The raven boy shrugged. “I guess, maybe.”

His mother humed in response and he felt himself bored by his own energy so he glanced to the radio to change the station, until he found the old-fashioned one where he recognized the song.  
Stan glanced to the driver who tried to restrain a smile at the memorable music before she brightly grinned, he felt the spark and tried to do as well while he increased a bit the volume. Sharon started to sing a bit on it before she briefly nudged him to make him follow.

He almost didn’t think of anything miserable until he noticed a ginger girl walking in the streat with a pretty dog. That directly hit the lack of Kyle and his old dog Sparky.  
It was just a coincidence. The teen faced the road as he gulped down a small grimace.  
He really needed to talk to him, it will haunt him wherever he goes since he had always shared his life with Kyle and he wished to not stop.

Sharon parked in front of a small restaurant. It looked really typical or at least from what he knew about vietnamese culture. He followed her inside while she talked a bit more about what she had heard about the place or especially some dishes.  
He chose the one sounding the best, not really looking what was in it except that there is no meat.

“Do you want to talk about it Stanley?”

Slightly biting on his bottom lips he glanced at his mother before a sigh slipped out.  
“There is nothing,” he paused searching what might be good to say, “to say. I don’t know.”

“But you know you can tell me everything, right?” She softly replied and briefly thanked the waiter before she patted his hand. He curled it a bit into a fist but tried not to, faintly returning the affectionate gesture.

“I know,” he confirmed.

“Good,” she smiled.

Stan restrained whatever lie he was going to blurt out to make her believe him—he felt that his tone will betray him.  
“I love you mom,” he mumbled to not be heard by other people.

“Me too sweetie.”  
A small laugh came but it barely dissipated his embarrassment of saying it in public. He was going to look like a mama boy. Stan had to clear his throat when the meals arrived.  
“Thank you.”

Her son quickly dove in, feeling soon too choked up at what he will have to eat to finish his plate, though his stomach seemed needing something to digest. His situation sounded stupid and he couldn’t help but feel dumb that Kyle would make him crazy hungry just by the way he eats.  
Again he couldn’t not think about him.

“Mom.”

“Yeah?”

“What would you think if I am homosexual?”

Stan wasn’t sure if his voice travelled to the other side of the table. It was a simple buzz in his ears and nothing was clearing the overwhelming mess in his head, but he had recognized the prompt stop of the sound of the cutlery.  
The view of his plate seemed more important than anything else. He would have replaced his brain with it.

“Stan?”  
Her son reluctantly peered up.  
“Sweetie, it’s you. I won’t be happy if you aren’t honest with yourself,” she tensed a smile and seemed overwhelmed by small tears but quickly wiped them away. “Are— you?”

“I don’t uh,” he breathed before he slightly grimaced, “I still think girls are… nice but also-”

“Men,” Sharon finished but it sounded very odd. “Is this why you-“ the pause made him restrain a sob and throw daggers at his dish—“or are you scared of that?”

“No, maybe, I,” moistening his lips he crushed a few times his tongue between his teeths, “I do love someone. A guy—Kyle.”

Nothing left his mom’s lips  
That was not an unexpected reaction but it was something he would have wished not to witness.

He only became aware of where they were when the waiter came to clean the table and handed the smaller menus of desserts. His face tried to smile at him to not be rude but he could feel the small burning sensation in his eyes.

“We will take desserts, yes,” Sharon finally said, having a better control of her emotion than him. The young man left with a nod.  
“Stan, sweetie.” He met her with his full attention, almost leaving his chair since he kept fidgeting on it. “You don’t have to feel bad for it.” But he wasn’t sure how not to.  
“I— I’m happy that you talk about it and maybe assume. Is this why you and Kyle stopped to talk?”

“No, no, I...” His throat gulped down the painful cries trying to escape. “I didn’t, I don’t know if I should because he has a, uh, boyfriend.”

“Oh,” she paused with uncertainty, “really?”

“Yeah.”

She nodded a bit, had opened the menu but was staring at him. “I understand, now.”

“I’m… sorry.”

“There is nothing, absolutely nothing for you to be sorry,” Sharon quickly expressed grabbing his shaky hands, “alright? Do you want to— tell it to Randy, maybe?” She didn’t seem convinced and even a bit relieved at his disagreeing sign of the head.

“He doesn’t need to, he will be an ass like always.”  
She didn’t argue with that, instead she proposed a warm smile.  
When he guessed that she was going to say something he sharply glanced to his menu, taking back one of his hand from her embrace but letting the second one linger in the contact. “We should choose your desserts.”

“Okay.”

They barely talked more until they got home. Just commenting stuffs about the restaurant or the road. Luckily it wasn’t awkward and Randy wasn’t home yet, which was more than a relief.

Her mother proposed to watch a movie, wherever he wants to - that she meant they can use the nest his father had built in the basement after they properly stopped to share their bed.  
He almost proposed to go in his room but quickly changed his mind since it wasn’t that appealing now with sheets filled with tears.  
In the living room they could definitely end up being interrupted by Randy which would be disturbing and not necessary but he guessed they were not going to watch a lot of the movie. Stan was aware his mother was waiting for him to open up and he wanted to.

They started to cry after the first twenty minutes. Stan felt like a five years old again, clinging at his mother in the despair that he couldn’t understand whatever was going on in his head. It felt good.  
It was pouring out of his secluded chest. Barely translated but it was shared with another heart. Maybe that was the power of a mother because he felt good at letting out, a bit bad at making her cry too but he wasn’t alone.

But he still wanted to drink until it burns his stomach.

 

The next day he wished that he had been stroke with cholera or something that would make him miss school. Sharon insisted multiple times that hiding won’t make things great either and that maybe seeing his friends - she didn’t mention Kyle but that was a clear point - will make him feel better.  
He had driven there so on his way he proposed to bring Tweek, the unlucky blond was on the other line of the high school bus and he didn’t really talk to anyone from his stations.  
That short trip had been appeasing. They quickly settled on what band to listen to and just talked about the weather; his friend was kind enough to not bring something if Stan didn’t start to.

Everything went down when the two Super Best Friends met.  
Actually, it was only their eyes but Kyle might have search for it since he passed in front of Stan’s locker; well, he knows his location is on one of the main corridor so he had prepared himself to see him but never that Kyle would too.

It didn’t last long before the redhead looked away but just the fresh image of his bright pupils reminded Stan why he is madly in love with him.  
Then he had to see him walk away, without any words. Worst was that he tried to talk to him before their common class but he violently deflated when he saw him acting like usual around their friends, even a lot friendlier and enthusiastic about his day.  
No trace of David but still, that may just be because they didn’t share this class.

He tried to persuade himself that maybe it was intentional; that Kyle wanted to show him something like ‘I don’t care about an asshole like you’ and he knows he deserves it but at the same time that cheered him a bit up that Kyle still, in a way, think about him.

During lunch, Stan did not found the strength the walk in the cafeteria to possibly see him with his boyfriend. Possibly flirting by light touch or joking through sweet words.  
His stomach almost screamed when he imagined David especially speaking Spanish to say whatever charming things to the redhead, who must possibly like this.  
Stan would also do the same if he knew another language to only whisper it to Kyle.  
He settled in his car in front of the sport field to peacefully drink the few beers his father had hidden in his son’s car.

The pain was killing him when he arrived in class and had to suffer the proximity of their neighbor seats. Stan was sure his staring wasn’t discreet at all, clearly laying on his crossed arms and facing him.  
It didn’t seem to bother Kyle, he still had the same posture as usual; his head resting on a hand as he was fully concentrated on either the black board or on his criterion which meant he was in his mind.  
He was awfully hot with the faint ray of the sun on his pale sometimes freckled skin. Even when the sky was cloudy, he was still illuminated by warm light like the most amazing being in the world.

Kyle was it for Stan.

 

There was nothing not telling him that he wasn’t stupid.  
His father’s figure laying on the couch hit him with a violent wave of sickness. Maybe he was really turning into a Randy; he tried to bury this idea under the cover he uses to choke himself out of the world.

He glanced up to his wall, decorated with traces of his childhood. A few bulbs of lights from garlands that he should change since some weren’t working anymore - but he didn’t want to throw them away because he likes how cozy it makes his room.  
His bedroom seemed more private, more intimate with them and Kyle at his side watching some movies or playing video games.  
Photos from a polaroid were also stuck on the wall, coming from an old polaroid camera her mother had in the past and he had found himself fond of. Maybe it was the retro touch that pleased him that much or that the picture were always a surprise. Kyle hated that but he wasn’t a big fan of being photographed in general.

Stan took some of them off the wall to have a better look. His contemplation started with the ones only occupied by a redhead before he switched to another - where Sparky was still present or the rest of his friends.  
He tightened his lips in an attempt to destroy his feelings trying to escape out of his heart. Nothing properly cried away from his eyes, instead he felt his body drowning in his tired inside.

One of the photo was just from last summer. A real good time that shouldn’t be that nostalgic, but it certainly hit him that much because Kyle was brightly smiling on it.

For peace and quiet, they had driven to a city not far where the pool was huge. Or enough to almost feel like next to the beach with the tropic decorations if the soft tiles were replaced with sand. But it was enough to allow the pleasure to just lay on a towel and taste the sunrays.  
They had passed the whole day there. He smiled at the memory of Kyle falling asleep on him during the drive since, the ginger was always having a hard time to wake up and gladly fell back asleep if nothing properly shakened him up.  
Stan never minded it—he loved to watch him sleep during their sleepovers. Kyle could use him as a pillow for that matter and he would still be the happiest person in the world.

The ravenhead wasn’t sure why Tweek didn’t stay in their gang when they were younger. He wasn’t sure if something had happened or their roads just drifted apart.  
It sounded dumb now because the blond was an important friend. Tweek had been difficult to bring to an open space like a pool but he had agreed since there was normally not a lot of chances to meet South Park folks out there, he mostly insisted on avoiding people of their age. He also had a small crisis when Kyle talked about the hygiene of the place and even more of the possible persons peeing in the pool. They were suited to be both quickly disgusted by germs - which was reasonable. But soon enough Tweek had been caught in the mood, swimming around or agreeing to go to the awesome water slide.  
Ike had almost passed all of his time sliding it, even trying to climb it backward not being scared a second of colliding with someone; he had almost brought Karen to tempt the experience too before Kenny had grabbed them to throw them in the pool. 

Stan never minded the younger fellows. He was maybe fond of Ike since he was Kyle’s brother. They weren’t related by blood at all, but he often found some similarities between them. And he won’t say it outloud but he enjoyed watching acting brotherly. It was close to a motherly tone but not quite the same since he often agreed to Ike’s ideas for his pleasure—the youngest probably learnt how to play his cards right with Kyle.  
Maybe Stan was a bit jealous of their brotherhood relationship. But he never got the same feeling with Karen and Kenny.  
He wasn’t off the place with Kyle and Ike, or at least he still had some of their attentions and found himself acting like the ginger about the canadian kid at some point.  
Now and back then he was scared to describe them as a family. But he loves that idea, it was another fulfilling sensation that Kyle bring in him.

The pool day had been one of Stan’s favorite of the summer.

“Fu-Ike! Don’t take the cereals now!” Kyle had screamed with a rush at the view of the black haired kid taking them out of their shared bag. “Ike,” he tried to warn and Stan turned to see the event instead of throwing back the ball, “wait after lunch.”

The canadian boy only snickered and cautiously jogged away with Karen who shot at small apologetic look.

“I’m also starting to get hungry,” Stan had told after his best friend huffed.

The redhead had glanced at him with a dubitative smile. “Did you eat this morning before we left?”

“Oh, just coffee,” he had admitted with a small sheepish smile.

His super best friend had frankly rolled his eyes but let out a small agreeing sigh.  
“I guess we could eat now.”

“Yeah, don’t you need to put some sunscreen?” The ravenhead had inquired, with a quick look-over, walking to his side.

“Urgh, already again? Maybe, I really don’t want a sunburn,” he had grimaced at the idea as he allowed Stan to touch his shoulders without inching their chests away.

“You should, you are already hot.”  
That hadn’t ring a bell at that time, but now he could understand why Kyle’s face had become redder than before; he had assumed that with he distance he couldn’t have seen the burn on his cheeks before.

The redhead had chuckled a bit before he shoved him a wave of water in his face. Stan had been surprised and amusingly watched him strolling to the side of the pool where their towels were laying around. He had soon followed after he threw the inflatable ball to Tweek who was comfortably watching from his spot.  
His eyes had paused a bit on Kyle’s back when he lifted himself up of the water before Stan gulped away his traitorous eyes.

“You hungry, Tweek?” Kyle had wondered out loud passing a hand in his curls as he joined his opened bag for his second towel.

“Urh— why not,” the blond had simply replied as perhaps glanced at the two figures but Stan wasn’t sure because his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses.

“Where is Kenny?” The ravenhead had asked, peering a bit at Kyle drying a bit his hair and just acknowledging Cartman sunbathing with his earphones on.

“I think he went flirting,” their friend has supposed crossing his legs back after he leaned to grab his bag.

After they had briefly tried to find the two youngest, which returned with Kenny and without any cereal bars left, everyone took their own sandwiches from their stuff except Cartman who went to buy some fries in addition.  
The rest of the day had continued almost peacefully. Tweek sometimes had left the shadow to have fun but at some point he settled on dozing under small rays; Cartman was either trying to decide what to do or just stayed on an air matela after he pushed Kyle from it. The two of them pestered each other for a long time.  
Kyle kept on checking his skin since it was pretty sensitive, sometimes he would stop for a beat to look at his shoulders or asking a friend if his face wasn’t starting to be too red.  
Tweek also has sensible skin but not as him, but he always put too much sunscreen and stayed in the shadow in fear of getting skin cancer.  
Though, Stan tried to always internally check on Kyle’s skin and it was easy since he most of the time stared at him.

It viciously brought the clear image of Kyle with his bathsuit in his mind.  
His super best friend rarely lived without clothes on him - even in front of Stan, always with pjs or light clothes during the summer. He wasn’t sure why Kyle was so cautious about showing his skin.  
Maybe it was because of his various freckles which had increased with time but not their colours—Stan often found new ones but there weren’t that noticeable if they weren’t in a bunch or particularly dark.

The locker room was the only place where Kyle would undress but that wasn’t the same ambiance like at home or at the changing room at the pool. Kyle started to not change in front of Stan through their puberty.  
His friend never confronted him why or what does that mean since he wasn’t sure how to address it, though he missed this intimacy. But he guessed that if he couldn’t see the glimpse of his skins then he wouldn’t too.  
A small quiet part of his friend told him that it was better for his libido anyway.

The pool reminded him of the secrecy Kyle has toward his body. With only his dark purple swimbath, almost everything was exposed—to the start of his collarbone to the discreet but present bright brown gingerish hair disappearing in his swim short.  
Stan’s mouth was watering a bit too much, he tried to focus on the vague sounds of his earphones.  
Kyle has those light muscles from basketball showing when he swimmed or just pleasingly stretched with small adorable grunts. He could appear skinny if you only looked from afar but his hips hold a bit of squish, or maybe only Stan knows about it since he loves to tickle him there. It suited the rest of his body and particularly his ass.  
Not that it was something new. Everybody knows about Kyle’s ass and even in new places Stan would notice many glances at it, even if his best friend struggled to hide it the best he could.  
He always assisted him in that attempt - not only because he wanted to have the clear view of it for himself. Maybe a bit.

While people told during the end of middle school that Kyle ended up being one of the ‘ugly duckling’, Stan had already been mesmerized by his sharp features, yet a bit plump in his cheeks, but his principal image was the sharpness and intensity of his eyes and the shade his hair.  
There was no argument where Stan would accept to call him a ugly duckling. Kyle had always been handsome but he sure does confirm that he only turned more hotter with time.  
Not only the sparks in his pupils or the freckles tempted Stan to kiss him. An faint attempt to thank them for awarding with more beauty than anyone; none of Kyle’s allure appeared suddenly through puberty.  
Stan had just been the only noticing them before any other being and he was happy for that - Bebe doesn’t count.

It might sound a bit obsessed, but he was the closest to the charming bright body. Even if Kyle was far moving in the fresh water playing chicken pool with his brother and friends. Stan had watched them from his spot on his towel, the back of Kyle’s shoulders moving under the heat and drying his mouth.

“Dude, you have an erection.”  
Kenny’s voice had recalled him from his contemplation and he hurriedly folded his legs against his chest with a small panic. 

Tightening his lips instead of succeeding in his attempt to look like he didn’t know what he was talking about, he glanced at the sandy blond who had a wide smirk behind his bubble-gum. It burst, bringing a small scowl from the ravenhead. He looked away from his friend laying on his side with his head supported by one hand.

“I don’t,” Stan had articulated but still glanced at his body to be sure, before he returned to the chicken pool between Kyle, Tweek and the youngers.

“Definitely half though.”

“Why would you look here?!” He had let out in an embarrassing panic. A small glare was shot at the slightly tanned blond.

“You aren’t discreet when you check out, thank me for reminding you that jacking off here isn’t a good idea,” Kenny smirked biting the end of his tongue between his teeth.

“I wasn’t—! I would never do that,” the ravenhead groaned putting his head behind his folded arms on his knees.

“Okay, okay,” Kenny laughed and stood up, leaving his sunny spot, “still try to lay on your stomach if you are going to think about it,” he pressed walking toward the pool.

Stan snarled behind his lips before he glanced to the bags of his friends. He couldn’t leave to buy some cold drink so he conceded on laying on his stomach—but not because of what Kenny said.  
He had been occupied with his playlist while his skin savored the touch of the warm sun.

A soul crushing icy contact had broken him out of his nap. He had immediately shifted to see what asshole threw drops on him, he almost hit Kyle’s chin with his forehead.  
“Sorry,” the ginger had breathed with dripping hair and water caressing every parts of his figure.

“You scared the shit out of me,” Stan had breathlessly exhaled. A smile had bloomed at his friend’s small laugh as he reached for his bag at the other side of Stan.  
That time he had smelled like the minty gum he was quietly munching.

The droplets had disappeared from his back to drop now on Kyle’s towel on the ground. The boy had folded one of his leg and searched something in the bag between his thighs.  
Stan’s skin hadn’t been missing the freezing water but weirdly reclaimed for more.  
He had licked his lips when he spotted Kyle’s pale surgery scar over his kidneys, his fingers wanted to caress it so badly.  
“Aren’t you going to get a sunburn like that?” Kyle had wondered out with wet lips. He glanced to watch his friend settling back on his stomach, but the black-haired head fully was fully turned toward him on crossed arms. “You’ve been lying for a while now,” he had expertized taking out his phone and the sunglass he rarely wears.

“I’m fine,” Stan had answered watching him dry clumsily his hair with a hand as he checked his messages. “I forgot how nice summer is sometimes.”  
He was weirdly more accustomed to the heat of pool at the bottom of his stomach.

Kyle had amusingly grinned at him as he put on his sunglasses and settled on his ass with crossed legs. Water drops had continued to ride down his chest, some even passing on his nipples. Stan had managed to focus his eyes on the green pupils behind thick dark shades.  
“You are going to have a sunburn. You only put cream when we arrived,” the redhead had explained touching the end of his friend’s back with two fingers, causing him to jolt at the contrast of temperatures.

“Don’t touch me, your fingers are freezing!” Stan had miserably hissed and frowned at his laugh when Kyle’s hand patted his warm back.

“You are literally burning, of course I’m colder than you. Put some sunscreen.”

“Can’t do it alone,” he had stupidly countered, staring at his advising figure. The end of his back has been still shivering thanks to his piercing eyes.

“Alright, you really are desperate without me,” Kyle had conceded with a small joking smile, grabbing briefly his bag to catch the sun cream from it. “Don’t cry if it’s too chilly.”

Stan furiously blushed at memory of his hands caressing his back. His conscious still used the excuse of the difference of temperature to explain his crushed boner but he knew it was a weak lie. Just the reminder of his smooth hands almost massaging made him horribly hot and agitated.

Stan shakily exhaled and pushed the picture on the nightstand to rub his face in his cushion.  
It wasn’t the time to have an erection now. He has to go talk to Kyle.  
He wanted to solve this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you enjoyed or if I should go to Hell (:


	7. I'm a Firefighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we back
> 
> I just noticed the FIFTY kudos?? Thank you very much;; That means it's not as shitty as I expected

“Stan,” Kyle acknowledged. His hand was still on the front door frame, certainly ready to close it.

“Uhm, hi,” Stan breathed back.

His fists tightened in the depth of his pockets when the winter silent blew away any possible sounds. Kyle was staring at him like it would be the last place for Stan to be - even when they had grown up running at each other doors.  
With a heavy swallow the boy in the cold made a small sign of the head toward the garage. He had noticed when he came back from school that the usual cars of the Broflovski were absent, but he thought they would have been back for dinner.  
At first Stan had wanted to hold the gaze of the green eyes but he quickly gave up. Now it felt abnormal to do it.

“What?”

“Where are your parents?” Stan almost squeaked while he shifted his weight on his feet. He couldn’t even look at him now, his attention was stuck on the color of Kyle’s house.

A small sigh echoed in front of him and when he looked up he caught his super best friend crossing his arms over his loose sweatshirt.

“They took a small trip for a week. I think they are going to Broadway tonight,” he explained with a distant voice. He seemed to prefer to watch the road than Stan.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”  
Stan aimlessly nodded as he contemplated the auburn curls hellishly making the one he loves cuter than necessary. He must have took his shower not long ago since they were close to a frizzy sheep-like afro, and some even dared to make a crude fringe. They will be probably cut in a few days.  
“What do you want, Stan?” Kyle asked at last.

His friend deflated a second when he noticed how much the other was on the defence. He even had a pre-frown that only waited to deepen at whatever Stan would say.

“Can we— can we talk?”  
The brownish eyebrows twitched before the conflict diminished from his face.  
“I’m not going to be an ass. We...” He awkwardly cleared his throat and binded himself between his shoulders. “I just need to talk to you.”

Stan peeked up to meet his super best friend who quickly give a small nod and made him space to come in. He timidly did so, feeling that at any moment he could break something and even his coat couldn’t cover his overexposed heart.

“Come on,” Kyle said toward the stairs. His tone sounded smoother now.  
But it was possibly the lack of hearing it during the last days that made him delirious.

After kicking his shoes off he quietly followed him up, gazing at the stairs instead of catching a glance of the ginger’s back—Stan needed his brain fully functional and having a single thought about that ass would only make him suffer. And he painfully knew that even a loose pair of pants would show the bewitching view under it.  
His brain mangled itself at the short but vivid memory of his last time here. The lack of sound, the offense waiting him at the top of the stairs and the far too rash image of two half-naked teens.

Stan mechanically exhaled and shot a small look at Ike’s door to try to guess if they were all alone. By the discreet light under it he was here and he paused in the repetition of the speech in his head to wonder if Kyle had said something to Ike.  
It wouldn’t be surprising, they are close. But their neighbor naively hoped that the youngest would maybe take his side if he had to fight against Davíd.

Obviously, Kyle wouldn’t like it. That was why Stan didn’t plan to throw a punch at the Hispanic teen; but he did dream about doing so.  
He wasn’t sure he would have what’s necessary to compete. Not that he wasn’t determined - Stan couldn’t think what he wouldn’t do for Kyle - but it was different.  
His feelings were certainly greater than whatever Davíd has for the ginger. He was weirdly confident about that; maybe it’s because he still couldn’t interpret how many things could erupt in his head when he sees Kyle smiling.

There wasn’t a possibility where his feelings wouldn’t have the first place.  
It was double-edged. His love would burn his lungs or fill them while his head could watch blossoms or wish for a simple arson of the whole world.

A familiar, nostalgic smell graciously hit him when he stepped in Kyle’s room. From here he could recognize the odor of his hair product, close to honey but not quite, but also the faint empyrean feel that Kyle hold. It wasn’t cold - if anything it was hot but fresh.   
If it wasn’t the scent of the air at the top of a mountain he would be disappointed.  
Himself was probably smelling like a cheap thing, not shining out of the lot and barely exclusive.  
It wasn’t fair.

Without surprise Stan spotted his computer on and without mistake he recognized the pause screen of Minecraft. He glanced at the ginger settling down on his desk chair, with a slide of rollers he turned to face him.

“Minecraft?” The ravenhead absentmindedly told and hesitated to sit at the end of his super best friend’s bed. A small wonder if he played with Davíd poisoned his mind but he quickly decided that he would more likely play with Tweek.

Kyle peeked behind him as he pursed his lips. Maybe he wasn’t aware that showed his sudden timidity but he promptly faced back and folded one his leg on the seat.  
“They added bees.” His simple explanation and excuse almost made Stan tenderly smile. He would have if the situation was more light and breezy.

With a small throaty noise he sat down on the bed when Kyle made him a discreet sign of the hand. The other was openly waiting for him to start; he was far from going to say anything when he had done technically nothing wrong.

It was just wrong for Stan and his poor sick heart.

“If-if I start, can you not cut me?” He began but had to quickly fill his lungs. “I don’t think I could continue if you ask something, you know.”

“Okay.”  
The answer was quick. Too fast even.

Stan had a hard time to gather back the words he has been thinking these past few days.  
His feet were stepping on each other over the soft carpet, and he could have been watching himself beating up all day if he didn’t knew that green lively eyes were waiting for him.

“I’m sorry.”  
He exhaled, his body submitting to the guilt and sinking in the mattress, only keeping in his brain that he needed to stay sit and not meet Kyle’s face - no matter how much he wanted to.  
“About— well, the reaction about you and-and him. Davíd.”  
His blood seemed to boil and he was so familiar with this jealousy that he could just high five it.  
“Just so you know, it’s not the whole liking boys thing. I was just, only surprised,” Stan clarified with a small relief that he pronounced a whole sentence without droning. “I guess I would have, hum, been less crazy if you had told me about you two being a thing,” he articulated and swiftly wetted his lips, “I was an ass and I-I don’t know I think he would take my place or something.”

He looked up, not really searching for an answer yet but as he talked he discovered back how much he had missed him. Kyle was silently watching him, chin set on his knee, his eyes weren’t threatening but not soft either - simply contemplating what was said.  
Their gazes tangled throwing out with a soft hurry the air out of Stan’s lungs. None of them seemed to mind the stare but when he realized that the ginger lips were about to open he quickly shook his head.  
Not yet.

Stan needed the silent for a second, dumbly wishing to take a picture of the dearest in front of him; but that was a one-way rollercoaster. Bumping, rattling him to shreds no matter the result.

“Stan.”  
The boy wasn’t sure if Kyle was searching for his attention but he didn’t give in, too busy fiddling with the edge of the blanket he was on.  
“I should have told you, but it’s not— really easy,” his friend hushed and he could hear him spinning on his chair.

“I know,” Stan nodded. He maybe knew too much about that. After he again wetted his lips, he looked up and seemed to surprise the other for a second. “I’m sorry I was a dick, dude. Really— I just, uh, don’t really like Davíd.”

He was beyond honest and felt good about not having to lie in a way or another. Maybe he could say more - as his true feelings and why he got so messed up, or that he probably writes a lot about Kyle in a loyal passion.

“You guys never were really friend,” the ginger agreed after a short a silence.

Stan almost snorted but made it disappear under a faint grimace.  
“I guess, I will have to now.”  
He peered up and tried a small smile.  
“Because I miss you.”

Kyle blinked at him over his knee before he glanced away and bite on his lip. His friend was worried for a second that he didn’t want them to be friends anymore. That will slowly make Stan suffocate.  
But he guessed he could do that. Pity wasn’t something he hoped from Kyle but he knew he couldn’t appear fine either.

“I’m not with Davíd anymore.”

A frown appeared all over him before he noticed on Kyle’s face that it wasn’t a lie. His heart thumped with delight and an overwhelming palpitation broke his freeze.

“What?”

“Wouldn’t have worked,” he simply put and stared back.

Stan felt his mouth twitch in joy but he promptly faced the ground as his hand travelled to his neck. None of his possible scenario had brought that. Sure—once he had hoped that they would start to make out in the middle of their reconciliation but that was just for his own nightly dreams.

“But,” he grimaced at his voice cracking, “why?”

Kyle opened his mouth and closed it with a sigh. He slowly stood up and quickly he was settling himself on his own bed, not far from his friend. His knees were up against him, just as a barricade.  
“I just couldn’t see how— it would have continue. Here. Maybe if we were older or something,” he lowly explained staring at the floor before his tongue peered out, “I guess.”

Shame on his bliss to deflate that fast.  
The ravenhead just wanted to bury it away and make it appear like he never thought about it.  
Older. It definitely meant that Kyle wanted to restart this in university with Davíd.

“It-it’s not because of me, right?” Stan addressed with a breath and watched the shock pass on his face. “Of my, hum, reaction.”

His virid eyes were forbidden for a beat before they melted into something beautiful, yet sad.  
“No,” he breathed back almost too quiet, “n-not because of you, Stan.”  
Kyle instantly frowned after he spoke and shook his head with a small snort.  
“I mean it would have been annoying if you were homophobic I would have to kick your ass.”

Stan forced a small smile on his face.  
“Of course.”  
Of course, not me.  
“You would have beat the shit out of me,” he noted and hoped his voice could carry amusement over his anguish.

The ginger laughed with a nod, relaxing and bringing back the usual expression he always has with Stan—naturally splendid. Their eyes hesitantly met again. Kyle made himself free from his cage and crossed the frontier separating them.  
Stan returned the hug without realizing it - but as soon as the warmth hit him in the guts and fed the butterflies in his depth, he squeezed stronger.

Honey with a touch of lotus fragrance.  
He breathed, foolishly hoping that he would store that smell in his mind, as he fondled his head against his neck and a part of his hair.

“I missed you too, dude,” Kyle mumbled holding him strong over the waist.

It tingled Stan when the redhead buried his head deeper against his throat, pressing their chests tight.  
He kept his hold - fearing that he never left his bed and was actually dreaming. But his throat was rashly dry and he wanted to ask Kyle to ressource it somehow.  
Absolutely with a kiss.

But Stan detained it close to his heart threatening him with too many somersaults. A discreet acidic savor sarcastically woke up his throat.  
His head brushed against the top of the redhead and he wondered if he should open his eyes.

He distinctly remembered what was their first - and only - kiss.  
Being friend Kenny immediately bring the vivid realization that you can smooch anyone even if you and them have a dick. And honestly Stan had wanted to kiss Kyle.  
His super best friend was the first one to appear in his mind at the thought.   
But he couldn’t just ‘go for it’, instead he had just proposed something along the line of checking if they are into guys or not.

His stomach had immediately answered that and Stan never swallowed something so gross and vicious. It was a relief that he didn’t throw up on Kyle but he had to quickly leave for the bathroom to properly do so.  
It was certainly not the best of his actions but at least it firmly pinned that he wanted to do it more.  
Stan didn’t consider their current moment a good one to say more.

They stayed glued against each other, breathing their presences as being alive seemed just about that.  
He blinked - without surprise facing thick curls that he only wanted to play with. Instead he travelled his gaze down, savoring the ass sitting close to him and he could maybe push Kyle on his laps.  
Stan nibbled his lips to have a pain to get rid of a dangerous taste in his stomach. Not convinced that his friend was with his eyes open or not, he slipped his hands on the redhead waist to keep them close as he fell on the bed.

Since they were kids they had hugged. Growing older Stan probably used that habit more often than necessary; but now it was a fountain where he could rejuvenate, over and over with the blossom of heartbeats echoing throughout.

Kyle settled his head on the blanket but there wasn’t enough distance for them to actually see their faces. Their hands were still on each other, embracing their body and joining that something.   
Stan slowly breathed. Blood pumping under skin shivering for finding back a lost treasure. He felt crazy - instead of ascending out of his misery he felt more like he was falling down. Brutally beaten down and he loved every seconds of that when his eyes met virid irises.

Every time he was only falling harder. It fucked him up—the question to actually survive if he said everything to Kyle. Maybe it was better to die rejected, himself was scared of how Kyle seemed to be the sun. What he needed to not shut his eyes down forever and keep fighting.  
He didn’t want to appear scary or needy for him.

“You okay?”

Stan had followed the lips movements before he heard. Forcing his eyes to come up he lazily smiled.

“I’m just tired, sorry.”  
That faint snort - the ginger always did it when he was intrigued and amused but in a simple caring way. It still hit Stan’s inner core.  
“You’re not mad at me anymore?”

Kyle watched him before he slightly leaned back his head, gently bringing his eyelashes together that should be illegal as a small smile occupied his delicate lips. Stan’s mouth watered with arousal.  
“You looked like a kicked puppy in front of my porch,” he chuckled and met back his blue gaze with his head still titled, “I wasn’t going to scream at you like that.”

The ravenhead laughed, more than necessary, drinking in the satisfied grin on his face.  
He was going to say that he loves him. But it didn’t seem to be right, it would take advantage of a wound and certainly his when it was still acute. Maybe tomorrow.  
Definitely.

Steps abruptly echoed and Stan just had the time to remember that Ike was here - while Kyle had left their embrace to straighten himself on his bed.  
He had predicted the door opening just a second after, excited aura making the last atmosphere run away.

“Mac and cheese!” Ike exclaimed with a huge grin before everything slipped away from his face when he noticed the guest. “Uh— hey, Stan,” he awkwardly said while he shuffled to choose a reaction.

“You know we aren’t going to eat that all week,” Kyle inquired. Stan jumped on the opportunity to sat back on the bed, clumsily taking back his hat that had slipped off.

His little brother glanced between them two before he focused on the redhead.  
“Okay, but I want Mac and cheese for dinner,” he retorted before he made a small resignant sign of the head, “come on, yours is better than mom.”

He scoffed. “Yeah, right.” Kyle turned to face Stan as he stood up. “You want to eat with us, dude?”

“I already did, sorry,” he sheepishly replied and he could feel the stare still on him.

His super best friend had clearly told about what happened between them to his brother. Ike was partly puzzled and must wait for some sign from the redhead to know how he should act. Kyle simply walked out with him, Stan followed with a nervous glance at Ike.

He remembered when his super best friend had mentioned that his brother would probably be taller than him, it pissed Kyle off and without realizing it made Stan hope that he will be too just for the pleasure to tower and tease Kyle. Though he was convinced they will have around the same height without a real visual difference - even if the Marsh were taller than them in general.  
But Ike was certainly going to be big by how he almost reached them now.

The ravenhead stayed on their trail, watching how the other two seemed to silently discuss. He silently tied his shoes and this time he could clearly hear Ike trying to convince Kyle to put every sort of cheeses they have in the meal.

Even if they were back on good terms - certainly not enough for Stan but it was still a step; he almost felt natural in the Broflovski’s house, allowed and not a surprise if he would stay for the night.  
But he pushed his contemplation for the night. He did it. They talked and were back being friends.

A small whisper made him remember that he didn’t say everything—of course not. Stan couldn’t see where he would start anyway. The sappy lyrics he would write thinking about him? Or simply the way he wants to kiss him all over?  
They weren’t the best ideas. He envisaged who he could ask for advices, Wendy seemed the best option but he felt like he already whined too much to her. Especially when he couldn’t find anything to say about her own issues.

It was only when he realized that only the TV was humming in the background that he noticed Kyle was watching him staring at his shoes.  
Stan met his gaze, with a prepared answer at the tip of his tongue.  
“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just spaced out.”

His friend nodded in understanding. He would only criticize his lack of focus when they do homeworks - yet he wasn’t aware that Stan could perfectly focus on how his arms flexed when he played basketball.

“I see you tomorrow?” He, with soft lips, timidly requested.

“Of course, dude,” Stan smiled and felt a soft heat over him when it was returned with affection.

He made his way toward the door, not daring to buy more time. Under all of his joy he was exhausted and a night of sleep without crying would be nice. He had grown used to fantasy over Kyle during the night but before it was never that torturing.  
Ike watched them part and returned the small smile Stan gave him as a goodbye.

The cold clashed with him. It was close to how unwelcoming Kyle had been at first, but it worked out.  
Stan could do that.  
He would slowly raise the stakes and at some point he will spill it out to face the result.

His declaration would have been out tonight if they didn’t reconciliate. Frankly, he preferred that option than screaming at Kyle how much he makes him feel and that it was killing him to see Davíd with him.  
Kenny will certainly help him against who he could considere as a rival; but a small voice in the back kept telling him to just go see Cartman because that would be a definite and fast way.

He shook his head and stepped toward his house, forcely looking at the snow to not take a glance in the house he was just in - right before he heard the window slide open.  
Stan didn’t wait long before he twisted in hope to see his favorite shade of bittersweet.

Ike had none of this shade.

“Stan,” he seriously greeted with inquisitive eyebrows.  
That was definitely a trait of this house.

“Uh,” the ravenhead dumbly breathed and shuffled his hands in his pockets’ jacket, “did I forget something?”

The younger shrugged, a quick glance behind him before he returned back to his - feeling like - prey.  
“I’m not sure what happened, but just so you know— I watched a tutorial to learn how to disconnect the brakes from a car.”  
Stan widened at him but promptly stayed silent at Ike’s small irritation spreading from his creased eyebrows. “Next time you are dead if you do shit to Kyle.”

His mouth loosely opened, waiting for words but the cold didn’t greet much.  
They stared at each other before he dared to give a small nod.

“I didn’t want that. And I will be careful,” he awkwardly justified as he kicked a bit of snow, “you know that I-I wouldn’t hurt him…”

Ike stayed neutral but glanced at the road for a few seconds before he seemed to informally shrug.  
“You aren’t going to tell him about, you know?”  
Stan raised his eyebrows with incomprehension before he took a step closer to the window to murmur a ‘what’.  
With pink cheeks, possibly the cold, he sighed. “Goth,” he hinted.

His cerulean eyes widened in surprise and he almost jumped a step back at the realization.  
“Of course not. I would also be killed.”

Ike chuckled and agreed with an approving smile.  
“True, see ya.”

Stan did a small wave and observed the closing window. A sneeze escaped him, promptly making him a sign to return under a roof.

 

The sky was gloomy.  
He wondered if the color was influenced by our own mood - not that he was depressed. Maybe unsatisfied but not sad either.

But soon he was gravitate back to Kyle; they silently agreed that their routines could be back. Them meeting between their houses before walking to the bus station.  
Stan was almost sure they never said something close to waiting for the other at a precise time after they entered middle school.

After a quick too excited greet from Stan, which was returned with a laugh from the ginger, they comfortably walked toward the bus stop with shoulders bumping once or twice.  
They weren’t back yet to their usual selves and he couldn’t blame Kyle - he was sure there were things he wanted to say, though probably not the same as Stan’s.  
He still listened to whatever news was on Minecraft and agreed to play with him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like video games; he was just less hook up on the kind Kyle would pass nights on and for many times they would debate what to play when they are together.

Cartman shot them an unreadable look when they made it to the station but it was followed by a snarky remark. Both of them ignored the faggy undertone and stayed glued against each other to fight the cold. Stan briefly wondered where Kenny was but knew there was no urge to worry.  
Ike was with his own group of friends at the station, sometimes he would leave at the same time as Kyle and Stan would have a chance to greet him. He was weirdly glad about the short discussion he had - or received - with the Canadian. Though he would have to be careful with his car.

Stan absentmindedly listened to Cartman and Kyle chatter about the high school organization around Christmas time. He could already pinpoint every decorations that would be up and at which moment everyone will get sick of the first notes of their Xmas’ alarm.   
PC Principal always put All I Want For Christmas Is You.

Their friend just had the time to start explaining the scheme he was going to use to ‘collect’ money for the holiday when the bus arrived.  
It was uncomfortable and crowdy. If they had chances they could sit or find one free seat and just swap midway but it was one of the day they had to stay on their feets.  
Thanks to Cartman not many people actually tried to push their group for space. The teen would loudly wail and use whatever arguments to make them feel horrible so the super best friends always tried to get before him.

During the first year someone had groped Kyle’s butt.  
Stan remembered that day because there was still the drops of blood from that guy on the floor between his sneakers. He would have certainly had another hit if his super best friend almost didn’t make the culprit pass out.

He startled away from his observation to look up at the ginger when he felt him bumping against his shoulder. The bus turned and Stan had to support himself against the metallic rack to not dangerously hover the seats in front of him.

“Are you passing Christmas with your mom’s family or you stay here?” Kyle questioned. As always his hand next to Stan’s on the rack, if there was some strong swings he would grab on his super best friend.  
Except that they both had that weird reflex and once fell like this.

“I forgot to ask,” Stan pensively replied but he supposed he would follow her decision. Christmas always made Randy too cheerful. “I think Shelly will only stay for two days before joining her friends to a chalet or something.”

“Oh that’s cool,” he beamed, “are they going to ski?”

“Nah I think there is a sauna. She doesn’t ski.”  
Kyle mockingly chuckled and gazed back at the road, innocent to the contemplation on him.  
“Cousin Kyle is still coming?”

He groaned with a sharp nudge into Stan’s side.  
“Don’t mock me, if you stay I swear I will drag you with us.”

The ravenhead laughed with a small nod. Kyle’s house will be full of noisy aunts and uncles, and without mistake his whiny cousin that only likes to follow him around. Stan thinks that the boy barely even registered that the rest of them was here - always Kyle that and this.

Christmas time has stopped to be something Kyle hate much anymore - though the fact that they had to see the whole family each year.   
Sheila once allowed Stan to join them for one night of Hanukkah, she possibly felt bad since at that time the Marsh were chaotics, or Kyle just didn’t let any other choice. It had been a nice time even if he thought he was drunk when some of them started to speak in Hebrew.  
Another time it had been Kyle coming for Christmas. Ike had been pretty pissed and had thrown a tantrum for not be invited too—at that time he was pretty clingy on his brother but he never admitted it. What the ginger seemed to like about Xmas in general was the ugly sweaters, he had a ton of those in general which was really cute.

The bus made an abrupt stop and everyone started to push toward the exit.  
Cartman was one hell of a pusher, Stan calmly followed close to get out of the mass.

“You think Kenny came with his car?” He asked as he turned to check on Kyle.

He nodded and controlled that his ushanka was still properly hiding his hair. “He told me that he brought the last of his stuff at the apartment yesterday, so I guess.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Stan admitted, “you think he will stop showing up during the night?”

“Pfft— no.”  
They never really complained about the blond’s habit. He wouldn’t do it if it was necessary and all he searched for was a bit of normality. Though, they always wondered how he managed to get in. But never asked Kenny what had happened in his house.  
“Stan you have to go see your coach,” Kyle exclaimed in a sudden after they stepped in the corridor.

“He wants you to stop being a fag,” Cartman added as he typed on his phone.

“Shut up. But he wants to kick your ass for missing that much,” his super best friend explained and Stan wanted to briefly ask if he knew because his coach went to complain to him. Everyone knew that they were close.  
He swallowed and nodded just to show that he heard it. But Kyle must have expected that answer because he frowned.  
“Go talk to him now. Or you want to stay out for the rest of the year?”

“Okay,” he groaned and guessed he was right. The coach will probably give him more training to compensate what he missed and frankly he wasn’t looking forward to it.  
If he wanted to talk to Kyle more about what happened he really needed to not be too tired. But it would make him feel better to push his body to do efforts instead of depressing.   
Stan easily imagined himself continuing to do sport as he grew older, possibly as a lazy habit but it could only make him healthier. And he kind of enjoyed to surprise Kyle with bear hugs.  
“See you in class?” The boy mumbled with a small - probably - not so hidden fear.

Kyle smiled making him realize that they were out of the bad place and just on their way to a good one. Stan simply hold on his want for it to be a possible romantic one.  
They parted away, he watched him and Cartman disappear in the corridor they sadly shared with their lockers.

As he expected the football coach started a speech about how he can’t rest if he wanted his scholarship - which he really needed. He promptly told him that he better train everyday this week—and be damned his music; tonight he will stay ‘especially’ for him and the player already feels tired for the practice. Stan supposed it was fair.

 

The rest of the day will be a good opportunity to think - as if he didn’t enough - about Kyle and what he should do next.  
His night had been restful. Free from the idea of never talking to his most important someone and a clear relief at not having to see him and Davíd kissing anytime soon.  
Though the other would possibly not stay kindly in the back while Stan slowly manage to form sentences; he didn’t know much about him and honestly didn’t want to, but he guessed if he was serious he would try something.

It worried him that Kyle will continue to talk to him since they shared classes. And that stupid hispanic lessons forced them to work together—Stan was never that interested in new languages, he was fine with English and just know of a few words of others.  
If he had actually tried to follow Kyle he would probably barely pass the class. But at least he would have been a human shield against a kind of parasite.

He had to start with history. Oddly it was with Garrison, nobody was sure how they got their job back but here they were teaching history through many critics. Probably something about being genderfluid since PC Principal jumped on every occasions to talk about diversity.   
But It was more useful to skip the class if you wanted to learn something, though it meant being a target for their tantrum every time you cross them.  
Stan was sure karma made Garrison their assigned professor for the ski trip. At least they had a trip.

“So keep in mind that we aren’t leaving a minute later, if I see one of you running toward the bus and the door are closed we will leave without you,” they snarled with a pointing finger before their hand slapped the board where he just wrote the time they will leave.  
It will be during the weekend of the first week after the winter vacation and yet they were already stressing them out. The ravenhead wrote the time on his phone since he was sure that he would forget about it - if Kyle doesn’t remember him.  
“And since I’m the only capable teacher in this place I had to ask some of your parents to come to control you all.”  
Deep down Garrison must love them or they wouldn’t have come back.  
“There will be Mr.Donovan, Miss Cartman-”

“WHAT?”  
Two voices echoed in the stupor the class fall in. Stan glanced to Clyde who almost stood up and Cartman who just threw his hands in the hair.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Eric cried out loud. “YOU CAN’T LET HIS FUCKING DAD COME!”

“DON’T LET HIS MOM COME SHE IS A WHORE!”

“Oh Jesus,” Tweek murmured not far with an anxious scratch on his hand. Stan glanced at him and caught Kenny next to him amused by the coming show. He arrived almost late, making it difficult for his friends to ask how he was doing.

“HIS DAD PAYS BITCHES!”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE!”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH— BOTH OF YOU!” Garrison angrily cut in.

“HE IS GOING TO RAPE MY MOM!”

“Dude, everyone already fucked her,” another student spoke and giggles erupted from every desks, choking Cartman’s distress call.

“I don’t care about what your parents do, and I’m certainly not going to watch each one of you when I could relax,” the professor explained with an overdramatic tired voice - far from the natural talent Tweek has for acting. “They can fuck or whatever because I won’t fucking care.”

Clyde was about to protest again but he was shushed with a warning of detention. The brunet slumped on his desk pouting while Cartman seemed spamming on his phone - probably to his mother.  
Stan realized that Kyle wouldn’t hear about it until lunch so he quickly took out his phone to tell him.

Sharp sounds surrounded him for a moment before he recognized the sound of a chair joining his table. He glanced up expecting a blond but Stan quickly frowned when he recognized the blue chullo.

“What are you doing here?” The teen inquired.

Craig simply looked up before he shrugged in that way the other hated.  
“Garrison put Clyde with Cartman for the work,” he flatly explained.

Stan quieted down a groan and shot an expectant look toward Tweek who had joined Kenny at his table. The blond seemed surprise to meet someone’s eyes but he offered a small smile to his friend and quickly returned to his schoolbook.

“What do we have to do?” He complained and passed a hand on his neck, not wishing to speak more to Craig.

They had never get really along. Possibly because of the rivalry they had since they were kids and after puberty everyone pestered them about some of their similarities—when they are completely different.  
Stan wasn’t an asshole for starters and didn’t only care about himself.

He was working in silent. What would they even talk; maybe about pets since it was the only thing good about Craig - he likes animals. But then who doesn’t really?  
Indiscreet insults were thrown between Cartman and Clyde but Garrison keep shutting them down, focusing the usual harsh comments on them.

“So you are with Kyle, now?”

Stan froze over his paper and looked through his eyelashes to notice that the other was still writing.  
“What?” He said in an attempt to make sure he didn’t just imagine that.  
Craig’s bored look raised on him and he waited.  
“The fuck you are talking about?”

“About you missing classes and Kyle out of the closet.”

He remembered now why he is an ass - him and his fucking unemotional and condescendant tone.  
“Like you care, leave him alone,” Stan warned with a glare.

“Everybody talk about that,” he shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. “Your whole group is always an orgy of drama,” he simply replied.

“Fuck you.”  
Craig didn’t even look sorry or concerned—of course not with his ugly face.  
“You know shit about us and what the fuck an orgy.”

“McCormick is enough,” he shrugged and restarted to write.

Stan perplexedly frowned at him.  
“What do you mean?”

“He fucks everyone doesn’t he?”  
A quick glance toward the subject made him follow. The two blonds were busy talking about something on a phone that Kenny scrolled time to time.

He returned his blue gaze on his work partner, noting that he was still looking at his two friends.   
“Dude if you want to fuck with him just go ask him don’t talk to me.”

Craig swiftly faced him and for once his eyes had changed.  
“What?” His mouth cautiously articulated with, almost surprised eyes.

Stan glared at him, not pointing out the small flush growing at the silence.  
“You want to fuck Kenny?”

“The fuck no.”  
He seemed pissed at the idea.

They stared at each other for a moment before Stan received a kick.  
Quickly returning it with a glare they continued until Garrison told them to stop fucking around.

 

Stan acted on a weird reflex when he was about to get into the cafeteria. Not far from the entrance where Davíd and Kyle talking - his body had immediately jumped back and retreated where he comes from; directly hitting Tweek who groaned.

Kenny curiously watched his action and his nervous glances to make sure he was not visible before the blond took small steps to check the corridor he tried to escape from. His eyebrows slowly raised and Tweek quickly joined to get an idea of what was going on.  
“Dude, relax, they broke up,” the sandy blond addressed as they followed him nervously walking away. “Stan!” He quietly called.

The ravenhead stopped on his track, unsure where to go anyway.  
“What if they are getting back together?” He breathed.

“They are friends,” Tweek argued but that didn’t diminish his pain a bit.

“Come on let’s just eat, I’m sure he isn’t going to eat with him.”

“But what if he does!” Stan barked back, quickly pursing his lips when he realized how loud he was because of his heart.

“You sounds like me,” the anxious blond noted with a small frown, “Kyle wouldn’t do that, right? I mean— no he wouldn’t.”

For what reasons the ginger wouldn’t be back with some guy that apparently sucked him. Of course, Stan would have done it if only he had asked - maybe he was really in that damned friendzone. He was stuck before he even started to properly charm his super best friend.  
Fate seemed to draw him a slow and painful death nourished by frustration, jealousy and a fatal heartbreak.

“What are you guys doing?”  
The three of them turned to face Kyle who cocked an eyebrow.  
“We are eating out today?”

“Nah, we were just going there but Stan had to take a huge shit-”

“No I don’t!”

Their friend seemed really not convinced but still stayed silent when he was joined by Kenny who casually slipped his arm on his shoulders; they disappeared toward the canteen and Stan let out a small tired sigh.

“You should tell him, man,” Tweek interrupted his internal discussion.

The ravenhead doubtfully glanced at him before he let his head slowly curve in an attempt to relax his muscles. “You think?”

“Yeah, if you want something between you two you should say so,” the blond encouraged and his hand found its way to tear a bit on shirt.

Stan contemplated his advice before he turned toward to him. “You would ask someone you like?”  
He knew Tweek wasn’t a coward - just has some unreal fears - but he never imagined him confessing to somebody. Maybe he would have if Tweek talked about a crush or something.  
“Like really?”

Tweek looked at him with impenetrable eyes, even looking serious. “I would, yeah. Just go for it if you want it,” he shrugged with a faint casualness. “That’s why I’m going with Kenny tonight, I’m going to kick his ass if he doesn’t do anything with Butters.”

His friend had listened with tight lips before he let out a small snort for the last comment. Tweek offered him a thoughtful glance with a small smile before they left the corridor.  
When they joined their friends in the line they were still laughing about the disasters the ski trip will have—especially with the drama that will restart between Clyde and Cartman.  
Nobody was really sure if their parents actually dated but they definitely fucked; Liane’s son had to discover the man in bed with her after all.  
Stan remembered that he had exchanged his place with Davíd for the room at the hotel. That could be what Kyle and him were talking about, something along ‘let’s stay friends but I will still think about you when I wank’ - what a fucking asshole. 

Could Stan actually make him look like a loser next to him?   
He definitely knows more than him about Kyle but Stan had to admit what Kenny had said before; the ginger would have never dated him if he wasn’t interested.  
But they also said the same thing between him and Stan. It wasn’t something he actually allowed himself to think that it might be true, that they both ogled each other with this expression. Nevermind Cartman and his homophobic comments—Kenny and Tweek would have never used that as a joke, only using them to perform gay vines.

“If you take a pregnancy test and it says that you are pregnant, what does that mean?” Tweek eluded as he took place at their usual table.  
Stan followed the group, only realizing at the mocking snicker that Cartman had joined them.

“Obviously that you have a vagina just like Kahl.”

“Mh— pretty sure your mom uses a ton of those, maybe even some during the ski trip,” Kyle savagely declared with a precise calm when he cut his meat.

“Is that even possible?” The ravenhead added to try to stop the future bicker between them two.

“That’s what -ngh- I’m asking.”

“Maybe if you take it too much in the ass?”

“Fuck— that’s not how it works,” the redhead argued with wide eyes at Kenny. “You can’t be positive, even if you get fucked.”

“Okay but what if?” Tweek worriedly insisted and Stan glanced at him concerned. “I just had a nightmare about that!”

“What the fuck.”

“Fucking spazz.”

“Shut up,” he barked back.

“Did you read one of those weird fanfictions from the Asian girls?”

“Wait, w-what?” The blond wheezed with panicked eyes on Kyle. “That’s possible?!”

“No,” their friend quickly assured, “they just wrote that stuff, Omegaverse thing which is basically a second gender and you can get pregnant if you are-”

“An omega. Oh yeah I love those it’s so smu-”

“What the hell! You read that Kenny?!” Cartman accused.

“It’s sexy! Dude, I would be so down to be an omega, those heats sound so fucking good.”

“What!” Tweek squeaked and Stan tried to calm him down with a small pats on his shoulder.

“That’s just fanfiction Tweek, don’t worry. They are crazy,” he tried to assure.

“So what I -ngh- could get pregnant if I was an omega thing?”

“Tweek— we aren’t in an omegaverse, calm down,” Kyle quietly explained before the sandy blond jumped on his seat with excitation.

“What if I try to pee on one of those stick?”

The redhead loudly groaned at the subject and let his head fall in his palm. His super best friend couldn’t let the small smile grow, he always found him cute when Kyle was tired of nonsense.

“You aren’t pregnant,” he repeated as he dejectedly played with his food.

“Let him try!” Tweek encouraged and Stan found himself nodding.

“Maybe one of the girls have one.”

“I still have some,” Cartman interrupted and pulled up his bag on his laps.

He didn’t seem to feel the shocked stares piercing him as he searched in it. Since he started high school he has always kept his bag, apparently he just has to wait for desperate people to come around and buy his ‘products’.  
Nobody touched to pregnancy test after it had been solemnly placed in the middle of their table.

“Don’t fucking tell me it’s your mom’s,” the ravenhead whispered with mild disgust and curiosity.

“Of course not, dumbass. I buy them and sell them here because there are a lot of dumb bitches who can’t do it.”

Kyle grabbed the item and silently examined it with squinted eyes.  
“Fuck it’s a real one?”

Cartman clacked his tongue in exasperation before a small mocking smile grew on his face.  
“You know what Kahl, that’s a gift, full free, for you vagina full of sand— after all you are a bitch,” he taunted with a sarcastic kind tone.

At his surprise Kyle glanced at him with raised eyebrows before he turned to Kenny.  
He handed it to him, receiving an excited beam in exchange. “I got it for free.”

“What the-no! You fucking Jew! Pay me! Twenty dollars!” The fat teen exclaimed and tried to snatch it back but the blond was faster to hide it in his coat.

“You said it was a gift.”

Stan laughed and Kyle shot him a naughty grin before he swiftly avoided the empty can Cartman threw at him. The ravenhead was quickly shot down with that expression.  
His stomach was only a bitch around Kyle for years now. Sure sometimes he had the nervous puke before football - but the redhead had his way to always torturously trigger it.  
Not that he could blame it without explaining how many boners he had about him.  
Still it was a definitive flaw. A good point for Davíd.

He continued to eat and to ignore what was around him to focus on giving something for his stomach to work on. His ears could decipher the vague interrogations and teenage curiosity before a new voice interrupted them.

“Hey guys, just to say that we delivered the names for the Secret Santa of this year,” Wendy friendly explained next to Bebe. The black-haired girl’s attention briefly fell on Stan who returned to his plate, half-convinced that she would understand that he didn’t do much about Kyle yet.  
“So you know what to do if you get yourself,” she finished.

“Oh great, thanks,” Tweek said.

“I’m not doing it, why should I buy a gift for someone when I can keep it,” Cartman argues with a grimace as he continued to take wide bites.

Bebe snorted and gathered a few glances. Her curly bun bouncing with her dramatic shakes. “Don’t be a baby, are you still sad that I kicked your ass on Overwatch last night?” She mockingly cooed, soon laughing when he insulted her with a red face.

“You didn’t kick my ass!”

Wendy amusedly looked at her blonde friend and Stan found a small relief at seeing her smile without forcing.  
“Hum— yeah, I did,” she arrogantly scoffed, “I even downloaded it so I can watch me killing you over and over,” Bebe snickered.

“No you fucking didn’t!” He barked back with a hint of distress in his voice that only made her cockily grin.

“Sombra rules fuckers,” she loudly proclaimed with a dramatic turn to walk away. Her friend let out a cheerful laugh and followed her to their own table.

“See? That’s why women are bitches,” the pouting teen grumbled without stopping to glare at them.

“Shut up,” Kyle groaned as he returned to his plate. “I had completely forgot about that secret thing.”

“Too busy sucking dicks,” Cartman mocked with an innocent eyes flutter.

Stan noticed his super best friend’s hand twitching around his knife and quickly put on the best smile he could have to calm him down.  
“I barely find anything everytime.”

“Just give something that they like— for Clyde a taco,” Kenny simply advised earning an exasperated look from his friend.

“He is the easiest,” Stan commented.

“Wait, that’s why you gave me Kermit?” Tweek blurted out over his old thermos reeking of coffee.

“You have a Kermit?” The ginger inquired with a conflicted frown.

“Everybody loves Kermit!”

The anxious blond flinched at the other blond before he sniffed.  
“I didn’t want it in my room!”

“Wait, why haven’t we seen it?” Stan asked glancing between them two. “And aren’t we supposed to not tell who we had?”

“I keep it in my closet I’m not letting it walk around— and who else could give me that!” Tweek quietly shrieked.

“Yeah, I’m a genius,” Kenny affirmed with a grin before he laughed when he was flipped off.

“You keep it in your closet?” Kyle parroted. A tired sigh escaped him and he shook his head with closed eyes. “I thought you were over that Toy Story fear.”

Stan genuinely tried to not show how amusing it sounded. He easily imagined their friend checking every day if Kermit was still in his prison.

“But what if! Muppets have hands up their asses that’s enough for them to be angry!”

“Tweek!”

“You fucking spazz, it would just watch you sleep,” Eric commented without care, not even watching his reaction - a wide gasp.

The ravenhead glanced at his super best friend to exchange a tired look but they simpered.  
Stan didn’t listen much about the whole debate about toys coming alive or not; he wondered about the Secret Santa of this year and if Kyle and him would still have something for each other, that what they had always do.

 

The cold bite him with an awakening touch that he certainly needed.   
Only his breath broke the resting silence - an agreeable situation for the state of his mind. But the thumping cascading down his veins couldn’t let him properly taste the calm that would echo with only one human alive. Though it wouldn’t be the best scenario, but Stan couldn’t compare something closer when he was in the middle of the usual rife football field.  
It’s a weird thing scene to see a place empty when it was it shouldn’t be.

The coach had left him after he was satisfied to see him barely breathe. Stan was sure that he barely had enough strength to say goodbye, not that the man seemed to actually care about that.  
He had decided to stay, he found himself envying how the field was serene when he had struggled all day to find that. He didn’t mind passing time with his friends - it also helped him but he had been fighting to grasp a single functional thoughts for days. After laying down for minutes in his sweat he decided that it could be a good place to confirm what he should do.

The situation hadn’t left his mind once, absolutely drilling into his core to never leave him. Maybe it was a good thing in a way - nothing could distract him and it only pushed him forward to make a decision.  
He realized that he should not speak as fast as he planned to Kyle. Or at least wait until the weekend to be sure that they could have the time to digest whatever would be happen after he confesses—Stan will definitely need that.

With a fierce effort he stood up from the grass, his eyes still glued on the color of the sky presenting a possible snowfall to escort the moon. Beneath his sweaty and breathy skin a simple beat reminded him to move. He didn’t need to know how long he has been here - Stan craved for his body to feel sore for another reason than his heart.

Although it wasn’t long before his soul turned his back from his motivation. It had simply needed a glimpse of a familiar ushanka. Stan found himself quickly strolling to join his friend next to the bleachers, who wrapped himself up few times inside his jacket. They both softly grinned at each other.  
Stan was tempted to make their bodies collide and never leave each other warmths.

“You still haven’t finished?” Kyle spoke at last, breathing the cold as his eyes wandered on his friend. “It’s late, dude.”

The ravenhead cleared his throat and opted to playfully bump into him without moving away.  
“I think it wouldn’t hurt me,” he joked though it didn’t bring the chuckle or playfully remark he was waiting for. “Is everything okay?”

His super best friend glanced up at him and proposed a small smile, yet intense.  
“Sharon told me you still practiced when I asked.”

His decision to properly train and exhaust himself was quickly thrown away.  
“You want to do something tonight?” He actually wagged on his feet for a beat at the idea before a wide grin took all of his energy.

“Nah it’s okay, you really need to train if you don’t want to get your ass kicked.”

“Shut up,” he laughed and sheepishly followed him on the other side of barriers when he climbed on the first row of the bleachers. “I will just do some more laps.”  
Seeing him had brought a new energy to use and he was quick to not let it submerge his feelings.  
But Stan couldn’t bring himself to leave his side yet. It seemed he would always need to fill a Kyle quantity. 

“Okay.”  
He watched him stepping around with eyes glued on the empty field - maybe he was feeling the atmosphere too.  
“You will never guess what weird shit happened today.”

Stan curiously arched an eyebrow to show that he was listening as he hold himself on the barrier to be at his level.  
“Weirder than Kenny using a pregnancy test?” He tried. “Wait— he is pregnant?”

Kyle shook his head with a laugh. His ushanka softly circling his features while small pale fogs appeared out his lips with the night.  
“No, I hope not though. We chilled at Tweek’s,” he told waiting for a small nod to continue, “we freed Kermit, but then Kenny asked what would happen if we put a dildo in him.”

Stan gasped before a roar of laughter escaped him. He almost let himself fall back as their voices replaced the silence.  
“You what?!”

“I’m serious!” He articulated between two gulps of cold air. “I will show you the video but I swear it was horrible! Kenny had put to Wii music for some reason and-and shit I don’t even know where that dildo came from! Tweek tried to stop him but they just broke his desk lamp while fighting!”

His friend laughed and this time he let himself step back from the barrier in a faint motion to show his shock.  
“What the fuck?!”

“I know!” Kyle happily chuckled as he swayed himself by holding on the fence. “You are going to cry when I show you the video.”

“Show me then!”

“No you said you needed to do more laps,” the other retorted with a fake motherly frown before he laughed. “I will show you if you carry me.”

“Dude, you will break my back,” Stan replied before he cracked with a grin at Kyle offended freeze.

“I’m going to break your face you ass.”

The ravenhead chuckled and stepped closer to the bleachers. “Hop on.”

He received a small skeptical frown, possibly because the ginger had assumed he would have refused and just hurry to do the laps. When arms opened for him he still hadn’t jumped but at least he had sneaked past the fence to be at the edge.  
“How the fuck do you want to carry me? Turn your back, dude.”

Stan realized that he must have looked stupid with his arms open like this. Of course he wouldn’t grab Kyle in that way if there wasn’t something utterly fantastic—though they always jumped in each other arms after their games.  
As soon he did turn, a weight made him alarmingly lean forward but with quick steps he stabilized and could be lulled by the childish laugh behind him.

“You like to be tall, don’t you?” He grunted while he tried to adapt to the new presence.

“Shut up, I’m not small,” Kyle amusedly tsk and bent in a sudden that almost made Stan panicky worry out but his back was hit back. Soon arms were wrapped over his shoulders, hands lazily resting close to his collarbone - his own hands travelled to grab his thigh to cozily adjust him up.

They wandered around like that. At first he got to watch the video of the terrible destiny of Tweek’s Kermit the frog. He didn’t almost cry in laughter but he almost let Kyle fell with the way his stomach had constricted - as always they caught each other back but Stan got a vicious nails mark on his shoulder.  
Then they settled on their programmed Minecraft game, of course Kyle wouldn’t let him forget about it; Stan didn’t manage to get his right to have a herd of dogs since last time it had caused a terrible accident.  
He didn’t run, simply walking with their warmth glued against each other. Stan made sure that his hands wouldn’t wander up on their own or actually try to taste the squishiness of Kyle—it sounded weird but it was hard with the ginger talking next to his ear.

“I can’t feel my back anymore.”

“Shut up, one more lap,” the ginger commanded and Stan wanted to roll his eyes but they knew when each other were serious or not. “Hey, let’s tell each other secrets about yourself, I’m gonna go first I— hate you.”

“We are on Vines now?” He laughed feeling the hands adjust closer to him, just like a hug. “Why is that one of our favorite anyway?”

“ ‘cause it’s the best one,” he replied with silliness.

Stan blindly nodded, only half-agreeing because he needed silence to find his next words.  
“Hey, hum, can I ask something? Gay?” His cerulean eyes were stubbornly on the pale lights surrounding the field. It turned everything morose.

Kyle didn’t exactly stiffened but his body reacted first before the quietness was shortly restored.  
“About— Davíd?” He slowly tried, still not moving against his back. “Like what?”

“Like, well, stuff. You did. With him,” Stan breathed not convinced that he could have heard him.

There was an uncomfortable silence, heavier than the person on him. His feet continued to carry them to an unknown destination - maybe embarrassment.

“What do you want to know? We literally did what everybody else do.” The ginger was defensive and obviously not liking the question but he stubbornly answered anyway.  
“Just like you did with all those girls.”

The ravenhead tightened his lips but he quickly relaxed since Kyle couldn’t see his face.  
“You-you two had sex?”

He was never more disgusted by that notion. Frankly Stan had sex only once, but he had never openly said it and only told that he wasn’t a virgin anymore to his friends. Though no details were available for them—as why he did it with a girl that he could only remember correctly because of her bright red hair. He felt bad enough already about the people he had been dating while he wanted to either gather courage or try to forget about his feeling for his super best friend.

“No.”

“Oh.”

Stan was only sure that he wasn’t alone because of the breath caressing his ear. He should have said nothing, but his curiosity was inclined to make him suffer and hit him with a probable future of not having his feeling returned.

“Why did you react like that?” Kyle slowly whispered with a small voice.

He gulped down after his body caught on his hurt tone. Stan wasn’t sure about the other way around but if he could he stayed honest—because Kyle was the last person in the world he would lie to; though sometimes he told him that he hadn’t been the one who had finished the snacks.

“Like what?” He inquired with a fake innocence that his friend immediately pierced with a clunking of his tongue.

“Like I— as if I chose Cartman over you.”  
Stan was glad that he attempted to joke, it quietened the rumble in his head.  
“Which I would never.”

“You know sometimes I thought fatass had some kind of crush on you, that’s why he always try to annoy you so much.”

Kyle mimicked a gagged sound and his body dangerously swayed backwards but Stan hold his thighs firmly.  
“Please kill me if that’s true.”

His super best friend chuckled waiting for him to properly settled back before restarting to walk. It was probably around time for dinner now, but he couldn’t bring him to change the subject toward something lighter.  
“I-I just didn’t expect to walk in you making out with him.”

“You can say his name, it’s not Voldemort.”

“I know,” he embarrassingly groaned. “It’s just, something I never thought could happen.”

“Me dating someone?” The ginger lowly articulated.

“No of course not,” Stan assured back with a small distress at how quick the teen had chose that conclusion. “I already told you that you’re a catch.”  
Kyle mockingly snorted with clear distrust.  
“Why are you thinking that I would think that?”

“I don’t know, I’m like average. You were always popular, quarterback and all that tropes and— it’s just like my mom, you would probably not say the hurtful truth,” he elaborated but his unemotional tone broke the strong surface he wanted to hold in. His arms even curled closer to Stan as to although show that he needed his help. But he never properly found a way to break the small insecurities.

“I’m serious. And-and I’m not popular dude, I’m just not an ass.”

“Sure, alright, okay.”

“Kyle, I’m serious don’t make me kick your ass.”

The redhead sighed but if he was pissed or had some sort of comeback he would have said so.  
“Answer me, now.”

Stan stayed quiet for a few steps before he nudged his friend up, enjoying on the feeling of his warmth so close.  
“You just never told me about him, like if you had a crush or something like that for him,” he tried to form his thoughts and he would have helplessly shrug if it wouldn’t bother his passenger. “And one day I found you two… almost naked and clearly sucking each other mouth.”

“I wasn’t sure how to tell you that I-I liked a guy,” Kyle muttered muffling his head closer to his neck.

“You like him?” His voice blurted out with a twist of pain.

“I don’t know if I like like him-”

“What so he is your style?”

“Stan! Dude let me talk!” He exclaimed and his hand heavily fell on the top of his jet black haired head. “Geez.”

Stan didn’t recall the anger filling his brain, but also not that he was slashing on the wrong person.  
“Sorry,” he mumbled at last.

“Davíd,” Kyle started and with too much undertone in it, “is just someone I could talk with easily and he told me that he likes me so-”

“Really?”

“Maybe he lied I don’t know,” his friend shrugged. “Though I can’t see why he would trouble himself to act to just make out.”

“Uh-huh.”

“That’s all.”

The ravenhead was left speechless as apparently only his brain could manage to scream. He stopped on his track, not preventing about it but he also didn’t get any sort of blame.  
“I’m not having a problem about you liking dudes,” he insisted feeling that he already did for a lot of time already.

Kyle was still comfortably on his back, not moving his hands or his head from him.   
“Thanks.”

Hypothetically he would carry the ginger throughout the whole world, but he felt like it would be nothing if the weight of his feelings couldn’t be out.  
“Do you want to eat out tonight? I will pay,” Stan assured.

“Only if I can take something for Ike.”

“Okay.”

Kyle’s legs loosened and he jumped off his back. Stan quickly turned to look at him hoping to see him happy or at least not too miffed - the ginger seemed only mildly grumpy but since he was silent he could guess that it was not something he needed to know, yet.

He followed him, distractedly checking how much he smelled sweat which he absolutely was. Stan looked up to see that Kyle had slowed down to walk by his side, but he stayed quiet.  
They were heading toward the locker room with a creepy heaviness—reminding too much of their previous tense days. He opted for something that would make the ginger snap; if he was lucky and fast enough it would cheer him up.

“Kyle.”

He hummed in reply, turning to look at him after the lack of response before he startled when he realized that Stan was about to tackle him down. It was quick, not a surprise from an ‘experienced’ player though it was shocking to land on the floor and not have his air knocked out of his lungs.  
The ravenhead had literally use all of his weight to push him down in what could be a hug too - he had made sure for his hands to be on his back to not make the fall too hard.

“What the fuck, dude!” He groaned trying to roll away from the weight crushing him down. Stan would worry about it if he didn’t knew that Kyle had strength, especially a good punch and so could get away without a lot of struggle.  
“Stan!”

His friend laughed but had to bite down a groan when a fist hit him in the elbow but it was the same intensity as their way old wrestling games. “You told me I had to train.”

“Not on me! God— you know Kenny is right when he says you’re like a big stupid dog,” he taunted before a high-pitched gasp let out violent chuckles when hands travelled to his waist. Kyle tempted to kick him away but another tickle forced him to curl up.  
Right when he could have a proper breath he punched his shoulders.   
“Fuck you, dude,” he complained without great conviction. His hands loosened on the back of Stan’s uniform but they stayed.

Stan pensively hummed, savouring the other heartbeat as he smelled the mix of Kyle and cut grass. A moment of quiet brought him to look up to have a view on the ginger who silently gazed at the sky.  
Swiftly making sure he wasn’t uncomfortable on the top of Kyle he met his face. His green irises found his without difficulty, not as bright as they would be under the sun but they still hold many emotions. Nothing he could properly translate.

“You’re handsome.”

He noted the small conflict passing on his lightly freckled face before his thin lips were wetted.  
“Thanks,” Kyle shyly murmured leaning away his head.

“I’m serious-”

“Alright, okay, I believe you.”

Stan let himself smile a bit but couldn’t look away even if he knew that it was making his super best friend uncomfortable. His hand slithered its way on his curled hair, half-exposed since the hat almost completely slipped away.  
They were soft but tricky. He tried to not trap himself in the red hair to not force his way out by tugging. It was already a small miracle that Kyle would let him touch his head.  
He was stuck in his reverie, only briefly thinking to decide to push away the ushanka to reveal more. Now bracing himself on his elbow to fill his hands only with Kyle - he swallowed at the burning sensation coursing him throughout his already out of breath veins.

The sick pale lights of their environment couldn’t correctly bring out the discreet details on Kyle’s features. But his fingers retraced them, hovering the small faint scar close to his chin from one of his first bike accident or grazing the discreet freckles that he was certain would officially appear soon.  
His hands never drifted away from cupping his marvelous checks but he felt them instinctively squeeze when his dreaming eyes caught the conflict in the virid ones.

Kyle was going to say something. His mouth closed back and instead grabbed Stan’s hands to lift them away—from him.  
Stan realized that his throat was trapped, even when he gulped down he couldn’t bring it to step out of its daze. Although he didn’t mean to, his body followed the ginger gesture, retracting from his face to let more distance between their lips.  
He could still see the faint blush on him. It was soothing his fear and irrational desire to trap him here forever. Kyle pursed his lips in a pensive way and with a quick glance avoided the blue irises hovering him.

It was late.  
Stan’s mom was probably texting him about his whereabouts. That worried him the latest, too disturbed by the lack of words between them two.  
It was missing.  
Something wasn’t on the field with them, rolling around. It only snatched the faint insouciance like a reprimand.  
It was demanding.  
His core was throbbing in an uncomfortable way - slowly filling him up with threatening tears. 

“I’m so much in love with you, Kyle,” he let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I should continue if it's better if I focus one more time on Style or just return on the 'main track'
> 
> Anyway thank you if you read it and especially for the comments and kudos :D


	8. Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is broken (((:  
> Life fucking sucks, I just want to watch Vines, leave me alone you depressing fuckers
> 
> I need a Hogwarts AU, seriously, but I can't start to think about it or I will write and it will be shit

“You are— Rainbow Dash.”

The icy drink returned to his bitten lips. He quietly read the description of the results, sipping on the milkshake. Tweek glanced up to watch Kenny’s reaction - he faked his frustration with a horrible grimace.

“God dammit,” the sandy blond dramatically groaned.

His friend laughed and licked the sweet touch on his lips. He was weirdly not anxious about what he will have to attend - Kenny and Butters finally meeting back.  
His part was to be the support and well, fill an awkward silence if needed. Though he didn’t expect that to happen often since Butters was chatty and would probably have a ton of things to say. Tweek only wished to not watch a possible explanation about what happened. Although Butters would maybe not mention how Kenny had obviously avoided him, but Tweek needed to think of all the possibilities.

“You want to do another one?” He proposed, trying to help Kenny at gathering what he needed to drive the car toward their destination. They just stopped at a fast food to grab foods but it has been a moment now.

“Nah, we should probably go,” Kenny admitted before he swatted the fast food bag in the back. He turned his car on and the old radio. 

“Alright,” he agreed watching him play with the stations before choosing one.  
Tweek focused back on his phone. Browsing through social medias was something he has grown used to. He didn’t put much about him on the internet - only appearing through his friends; after all he didn’t want the government to know much about him.  
Luckily he found a few things from Craig’s gang, they seemed to have fun at Clyde’s place. The blond tried to not rewind the stories more than four times to catch any glimpse of a blue chullo hat.  
With a quick glance over the road he settled his phone next to his legs.  
“What are we going to do? Sneak in?”

“Yeah, he opens the window and we go in,” his friend explained with a small sniff that made Tweek’s nose itch. His sandy hair were a bit more tidy than usual but in a way still messy—probably because he didn’t decide on which look to go with. Tweek wasn’t a better judge himself. But he was half-sure that Kenny would let them grow until he can tie them.

“They can’t find out, right?” Tweek inquired just as he did a few times already.

“Apparently they don’t really check, plus what could happen? They can only throw us out and Le—Butters said they are cool as long as there isn’t too much noises,” Kenny told with a shrug, giving his attention only the road.

It didn’t fully calm Tweek down but it was enough for him to not worry more. Most of his friends were used to simply conclude on what could happen if they did something, which was something they had rarely done as children. Maybe his paranoia was good for once.

Tweek watched him nervously scratch his forearm.  
“His roommate is cool?”

“Said so.”

The short answers slightly annoyed him.  
“Are you going to be a bitch until we see Butters?”

Kenny proposed him a frown before he rolled his eyes. His jaw had tensed before he sighed and returned his focus on the road.  
“Sorry— I’m just stressed, tired, whatever. Maybe I should have wanked or something.”

“Not when I’m here.”

“I would have waited for you to go to the toilet,” he assured with a cheeky grin, probably forced.

Tweek groaned to not childishly chuckle. He probably would have laughed if he wasn’t trying to prepare some emergency topics if the mood turned sour.  
Though they would probably do some kind of games or watch something.

He had never talked a lot with Butters. Maybe it was ‘mean’ but he grew up quite scared of what happens in the Stotch house - and so avoided in any way to go there. One time during middle school Butters showed up with dark bruises all over him, definitely not from a fall in the stairs. But he might have been pushed down it.  
Tweek wasn’t eager to get into others’ messes. Meeting Butters’ parents in the middle of a grocery shop had already been stressful enough he didn’t want to hang out with him and face his parents. And even Kenny seemed to fear them.

They transferred their son so he might not do gay stuff; who does that?  
And it wasn’t as if they saw him fucking another guy—no, their neanderthal brains only witnessed an almost kiss and flipped out. That was supposed to be evolution.  
The Stotch weren’t openly homophobic but still, if they could send ‘that kind of people’ in an island they would.  
At least Butters wasn’t at one of those ‘reorientation camp’. Tweek was more surprised that it wasn’t one, but the blond had sent photos and assured that it was a nice high school .

Butters had mostly hung out with various groups back at South Park, even some kids from North Park but he was pretty close with the girls. There had been a few rumors about him being genderfluid but it was nothing more than hushes - not enough for his parents to hear something else to get him grounded. Tweek was half-certain Kenny knew the truth about it.  
The two blonds had been very close. Always seeking for each other everyday and Tweek would have kindly teased him about it if he wasn’t the same. You just knew that they were a match when you saw them, platonic or not, there was something. Nobody called Butters, Leo except for Ken and nobody called Kenny, Ken except for Leo.

Tweek wasn’t exactly surprised that his friend has feelings for Butters, he wasn’t that oblivious. The only thing that had made him think that they might be just ‘friends’ was that Kenny rarely flirted with him—if he did it was particularly lame which could only be considered as bad jokes.  
And the sandy blond knows a large choice of flirty or slutty lines - if not it wouldn’t be Kenny.

Even if he didn’t approve Kenny’s reaction after their almost kiss, Tweek could understand what almost pushed his friend to place a kiss.  
He might do the same if he had a wild chance to kiss Craig. It could happen if they were both drunk or through a dare. Would Tweek ever say no to get one kiss from Craig? Small chances.

A shuffle made him focus on the driver, busy with his car mirror to adjust his hair instead of paying attention on the traffic light.

“The-Kenny! The road!” Tweek violently shrieked - even going to grab the wheel for an emergency.

At his horror, his friend only heartfully laughed. Even when his hands were back on the wheel he couldn’t feel reassured.  
“Since Stan and Kyle are talking again, you think they are hanging out tonight?” Kenny inquired as his head continued to vaguely dance with the rhythm of the radio.

The blond wanted to ignore him and his absence of carefulness.  
“I hope so,” he half-muttered, “maybe at Kyle’s since his parents aren’t here.”

“Mmh, they could fuck.”

“Even if they did talk about their feelings I don’t think they would go that fast,” Tweek kindly argued; quickly curious he grabbed back his phone to search some hint what the two Super Best Friends might be doing. They seemed to have disappeared, maybe to get some time all alone. After all it had been a while since they really passed some quality time together.  
But he knew that they should be together since Kyle had left to return to the high school to find Stan. By now they should be at their places.  
“I hope they finally talk.”

“Yeah, people should fuck, not be angry at each other.”  
Tweek joined his laugh and shook his head with a smile.  
“Can’t wait to see who won the bet,” Kenny added with a mischievous tone.

“I still feel bad about it,” the blond mentioned.

“What, we are just trying to guess who will top or bottom and who is the little spoon. I’m a hundred percent sure that Stan would be the little spoon.”

“Well Kyle is more a knife than a spoon.” A hum decorated his statement.

Tweek played with the radio for a moment, only settling back when he was satisfied.  
The road wasn’t that long. By not seeing the Stotch son Tweek had started to feel like Butters was on another planet. Maybe it was in his head but he missed him, but that could be for his need of familiarity.  
Sometimes he wondered which of them was the most fucked up - Leopold with abusing parents and bullied as a child or Tweek with… stuffs.  
There wasn’t a way to do a right comparison.

From outside Butters’ high school seemed normal, not as new as the one South Park and North Park share but not creepily old either. The dormitory looked to be nice. No grids over the windows nor surveilling cameras.  
Weird enough to almost push Tweek to wonder why the Stotch would send him in such a normal place.

“Are they not going to find your car weird? At night, in front of a dormitory?”

“There are other cars,” Kenny replied and turned it off.

“Yeah okay but, maybe-”

“Tweek, we aren’t infiltrating some group. Maybe they will ask but I never went here so the car isn’t suspicious.” They shared a look before the anxious blond glanced back to outside.  
Kenny licked his lips before he grabbed his friend shoulder, startling him a bit. “You want me to drive you back?”

Tweek roughly turned around with a frown. “No. I’m okay, I was just wondering.”  
He didn’t get any words back so he decided to be the first one to step out.

The touch of cold reached him, only because of his anxiety since the air was a careless sensation on his skin. It was one of the only thing that made him feel that kind of shiver. He didn’t want to think what made him that insensible against cold.

His friend followed and settled his arms on his car’s roof with a goofy smile.  
“So for Christmas you want an Elmo?” Kenny joked, cracking into a throaty laugh when Tweek turned to glare at him.

“I will kick your ass! I already have to find a way to not be killed in my sleep by Kermit after what you have -ngh- done!”

“It’s just a muppet!”

“No it’s not!” He shrieked back and only flipped him off because he was too far to get a hit. “Wait— you don’t actually have me this year, right?”

Kenny shook his head. “Who did you get? Me?”

“No but I’m not telling you more,” he replied.

When the whole Secret Santa game had started, Tweek didn’t like it. He feared to get a bomb or something life-threatening in his gift but he tried to remember the few good things he had got. Although he was a bit bitter at still not getting Craig’s name since he has what he thinks would be an awesome gift for years now.  
But this year he had to find something for Nichole. Which would probably be one of those BL manga she always talks about.  
That’s going to be a nightmare to get.

“Ken!”

Tweek looked behind his friend to recognize the figure of the cheerful voice. Butters, fitted with a baby pink sweatshirt, jogged toward them with a smile competing with the street blinding lights.  
Kenny barely had the time to return the greeting that the bright blond caught him in a big hug. He seemed to have grown a few inches - was he even taller than Kenny? Tweek couldn’t really see.

“Uh, hey Butters,” he returned with an awkward embrace and a clear of his throat. His torment slipped with the lower tone he was using.

Tweek hesitated to walk over since they seemed to have a moment.  
Butters looked at the sandy blond with words waiting on his lips but he glanced to notice the last member.

“Hi Tweek,” he sheepishly greeted as he shifted on his feet, hands now holding on Kenny’s jacket.

“Hi -ngh- we aren’t late, right?” He tried to start the conversation while he joined them. His hands were already tearing on his sleeves.

“No,” he smiled, “I just came so you fellas don’t have troubles.”  
Butters didn't seem to notice the few steps Kenny had taken in a half-manner to stretch.  
“Come on I even got marshmallows!”

Tweek forced a friendly smile but didn’t miss to nudge his friend when he didn’t follow Butters right away.  
He could already feel that it was going to be awfully awkward. The thing was to see if it would be more with Kenny’s lame tactics to avoid Leo or Tweek forced to find something to talk about with them.  
His steps had hesitated a bit toward the entry of the small building. When he saw that there was no one at where seemed to be the place of the supervisor, he braced himself to follow Butters and Kenny inside.

“Ben asked something to get the supervisor distracted,” Butters confided with a canny grin.

“That’s your roommate, right?” Kenny politely asked earning a fantastic view on the blond’s dimples when he nodded.

Tweek had decided to stay in the back in case the blonds would want to talk alone. Just as he was about to follow them in another corridor - Kenny grabbed him and turned him around. 

He shot him a confused look. “What?”

“I can’t do it,” he grimaced.

Tweek frowned and nudged him to get back his arm to, without true anger, punch his shoulders. “What the fuck are you saying now! We are already here,” he hissed with a twitching eye.

“I can’t do it!” Kenny growled back just as he hit him back.

The anxious blond gasped and returned the fist, again on the shoulder.  
“You are! I didn’t come for nothing!” He tried to keep the low volume of their battering.

“Did you see his ass?! I swear he was swaying his hips— Tweek I want to-“

“Of course I didn’t! Keep it in your pa- Butters,” Tweek noticed at last their friend curiously frowning at them not far.

Kenny swiped around, practically hitting Tweek in the process. If he squinted he could see the top of his ears pinkening.

“Is something wrong?” Butters whispered just like he took part of a game. But his knocking knuckles brushed off the small reassurance he wanted to show.

“No Leo— Butters, nothing is wrong,” the sandy blond replied just as his hand flew to the back of his head, directing a middle finger at Tweek. “Well, uh, maybe-“

“We were just talking -argh- about Stan and Kyle!” Tweek cut and pushed his way to join Butters who had grown more puzzled with Kenny’s speech. “You know they were in a fight and -ngh- they just made up but Kenny thinks they should already jump into something without -uhn- thinking.”

His friend almost had the time to glare at him but Butters turned to face Kenny with sparkling irises.  
Kenny cleared his throat and stuffed his hands into his anorak. “Yeah.”

“Well they should, right?” He immediately joined with a smile crinkling his unmatched eyes. “Ken is good at that stuff, I think he is right.”

Tweek shrugged with a half-smile when he realized that was directed at him. If it wasn’t a lie, he would have wondered why was he directly agreeing with the sandy blond without the full story.

Kenny mouthed to him a ‘traitor’ when they returned to follow Butters in the dimp corridor. Tweek ignored him to type a text to Stan and Kyle after he decided it wouldn’t be a good thing to ask advices in the group with Cartman.  
The blond tried to not worry at the lack of sign from both of them - though he still had no help on how he should act between the other two blonds.

Butters’ shared room looked comfy enough to not be miserable. They had a bunk bed - the blond had said he always wanted one to sleep at the top, only two wardrobes next to their desks filled the room.  
Tweek recognized an Adventure Time poster but it was Ben’s.  
It wasn’t like a camp, he could feel that the heaters were working.  
Tweek was not sure how he would react in that space. After a few days it would feel cramped; plus his mess would probably occupy a wide part of the room.

“I asked for Sarah’s laptop.”  
Tweek glanced away from the poster to look at Butters and Kenny sitting on the lower bed. He didn’t hear him talking about that classmate.  
“She has some movies on it so I thought we could watch one,” Leo brightly explained and opened it on his laps. He crawled closer against Kenny when he tried to find a comfy place.

Tweek gave a tight smile at his friend’s eyes screaming for help. He silently joined their side, getting comfy against the wall of a side of the bunk bed.  
Butters kept the laptop on his laps since he was in the middle. Only gratifying a glance to Kenny, like he didn’t think there wasn’t a third person with them.  
Tweek didn’t mind - if it wasn’t impolite he would have put his earphones on to give them some privacy. Or frankly didn’t come at all because he felt like he was interrupting something.

“We have to leave in an hour or so,” the sandy blond reminded under his breath. His face didn’t move away from the screen but his eyes went to meet Butters’ figure for a beat.

“Just one movie,” he replied with almost a whine, “it won’t be too late.”  
Tweek quickly glanced back to his phone when their eyes lingered on each other. And he foolishly thought he had already seen every kind of sexual tensions with Stan and Kyle.  
And the two of them still hasn’t replied.

He startled when Butters turned to face him, silently asking for him to agree.  
“Tweek?” Kenny turned toward the quiet blond who shot him a discreet panicked glare. The sandy blond had quickly changed his mind after Leo’s short pout, Tweek wanted to mock him.

“What?”

“Pick something to watch.”

“Hum, alright,” Tweel articulated and picked the first one he saw - a Harry Potter.

“The one with the pink lady, it’s a funny one,” Butters chimed and got a smile from him. “My parents never wanted me to watch them. They say it’s stupid.”

“They are assholes,” Kenny commented as he struggled to find his phone in his pants. One quick glance from Butters made him lose the hardness on his face, offering a small apologetic smile he turned to his phone.

The soft blond paused at him, stared as his hand hovered on the touchpad before he turned back to the screen. Tweek swore he saw a small annoyance passing through Butters’ features.

“It’s alright,” he said. “I’m, I’m glad you came— I really wanted to see you.”

If Tweek didn’t hear the explosion inside Kenny, he easily imagined it. Himself had a small difficulty at staying completely neutral when the words were spoken with soft tenderness. His eyes darted between the two other blonds. Their hair were almost the opposite shade of each other, complementary and suiting so well together that Tweek felt like an alien.  
They didn’t lose each other gaze, the anxious blond had decided to look away.

“Same Leo,” Kenny cracked with his tone hinting for a grin.

Tweek couldn’t see what response Butters offered him but he took few seconds to return to the laptop.  
He wasn’t sure what to think since he wasn’t that close to the Stotch son. But his words sounded too priceless to be only friendly, showing much more than Tweek wanted to see. They obviously seeked for a moment but Kenny had stubbornly dragged his friend to avoid it.

He nervously checked his texts and discreetly grimaced at no new messages. He was really going to live through this night all alone.

When Butters mentioned back the marshmallows, about to go fetch them, Kenny told him to stay still and went to take them. Tweek was certain that Leo didn’t clumsily brushed his side against the sandy blond when they tried to get comfy.  
He quickly focused on the start of the movie to not let his mind imagine that he was the third wheel in a date. Without even daring to take some candies, he sometimes returned to his phone in a hope that Tweek would have someone to talk to.

The door slowly opened when they just passed the first ten minutes. A new figure quietly walked in, clear with the small lamp desk to keep the room out of the darkness.  
By the natural ease of the dark-blue haired teen, Tweek concluded it might be Ben. Butters’ probable roommate still held on the door when he paused to watch them. His gaze quizzically lingered before he reached his desk and walked out with a book.

“His hair are really cool,” Butters mentioned.

“Yeah,” Tweek nodded along with Kenny munching on several sweets.

He stayed puzzled at the small interruption. If he had slept last night he would have decided if Ben’s discreet glance toward Butters was incomprehension or mockery. It was probably the first one, but it still didn’t make sense. Leo had said to his friend that they were coming over, after all, he even distracted the supervisor to help them go in.  
Although he didn’t mention it, he was certain Ben had paused longer on Tweek.  
Tweek returned to his phone instead of following the rest of the movie. He only checked if Butters would try to pry. Sending others insisting texts to his ‘supposed’ friends, again ignored – which was odd because Kyle always has his phone with him. He didn’t forget to send a ‘I should’ve left you on that street corner where you were standing‘ to make clear that he was not happy.  
He could grasp some whispers between the other two blonds, but they were almost talking in each other ears. And they might only be speaking about the movie which was what Tweek was also watching. Yet he didn’t mind to be out of it.  
Even if it seriously looked like a fucking date.  
Kenny wouldn’t have brought him if it was a ‘date’. Tweek didn’t believe in a lot of good things but Kenny would never trick him, he thinks. His friend wasn’t an asshole or not the kind to put him in that uncomfortable situation.

Around the middle of the movie, his phone vibrated but it wasn’t Kyle or Stan. It didn’t bother him to open Jimmy’s text. The brunet just asked what he was doing. Tweek had the small idea to leave if Jimmy and his friend were inviting him to something – not only because there would be Craig.  
But apparently he only came for the gossip and drama since his question was if something is going on between Kenny and Butters. It was odd, first because Tweek couldn’t see how he heard about it and also because he could have asked earlier. The abuse of smileys made the blond almost think for a second that it wasn’t really Jimmy.

But he is thinking too hard about everything. Jimmy is a good guy and friend – it could explain why he wanted to know. Tweek tried to explain without showing how uncomfortable he actually was; after all he barely exchanged words with Butters.  
Without mentioning that it looked to be some kind of weird improvised date - Leo was leant against the sandy blond - he explained that Kenny had decided to stop being a coward.  
Tweek wasn’t the kind of person to be someone’s favourite. Plus since the bright blond hadn’t seen Kenny for a time now, he could understand why he was an outsider. They needed to rebound or something.  
In exchange—without asking but he was happy, he got a small image of Craig mixing something for Clyde to drink - a horrible dare by the colour of the drink and the distress on his face. Tweek kept an eye on the movie to not let his imagination wander too close around Craig.

It was when he wanted to take a marshmallow that he spotted one of Butters’ leg between Kenny’s. Retracting his hand to watch with confusion the proximity, Tweek sank a breath. He noticed that his friend’s eyebrows were a bit furrowed - it could pass as him concentrating on the movie. But he probably tried to picture things to not get a boner or something.  
There wasn’t a second opinion but Tweek was certain it’s the kind of things happening during dates. Without experience it was hard to recognize real signs, but he had watched a dozen of cheesy films to know that it’s not how you would act around simple friends.  
If Butters was flirting with Kenny, which started to be the only idea Tweek has, then that would maybe mean that Kenny was being dramatic for nothing.  
But it was also Butters, the last kid in South Park to understand that riding someone isn’t on their back like on ponies.

During the movie the bright blond would amusingly whisper to Kenny, the jokes only destined to him. But he had the kindness to add Tweek to the small ‘which house will you be in’ talk. But then it was back to be the third wheel.  
It was particularly embarrassing to watch two people hugging like their life depends on it when you only got a ‘see ya’ as a goodbye; not that Tweek minded much about the lack of contact. But he had seen how the physical touch worked for years between Kyle and Stan unnecessary sexual tension.  
Kenny’s glance of help during the hug made the blond realize that Butters might not let him go. Or his friend was just worried to get a boner.  
It was not heartbreaking to see the blond’s sad pout, but enough for Tweek to feel bad.

“That was so much a date,” he let out when they were a few miles away.

Kenny scoffed without tact and shifted on his seat, waiting for the green light.  
“It wasn’t a date. I had many dates, that wasn’t one. You fuck during dates. We didn’t even kiss—because I controlled myself. See?” 

Tweek widened in horror. “You’re rambling! Kenny, I was right next to -urgh- both of you the whole time! And thank God you -argh- didn’t jump on him!”  
He was hesitating to mention that Butters wouldn’t have probably mind that when Kenny scoffed—again.

“No.”

“He was almost climbing on you!” He argued. “I’m serious, Kenny,” he breathed to gather correct words, “we saw how Stan and Kyle act -ngh- around each other. Alright, Butters doesn’t act like them but -er- he was only talking to you. You brought me in the middle of your date!”

“I didn’t,” he exclaimed glancing to him before looking back at the road. “Tweek I swear it wasn’t a date, Butters is always like that. We used to cuddle and watched movies,” Kenny paused before he licked his lips and shook his head. “It’s normal for a guy whose parents are assholes to be that-that tactile. I’m just the cushion to compensate, that’s all.”

“That doesn’t explain everything,” Tweek frowned and was about to add more.

“Tweek, please.”  
Their glances confronted before Kenny stubbornly looked away.  
“It was a good thing that I agreed to see him.” The blond almost smiled if it wasn’t for the next words. “It’s clear why me and Butters shouldn’t happen.”

“What?” The anxious blond croaked, not noticing that they were in his street, “what the hell are you -ngh- talking about, man?”

Kenny stayed quiet while he turned the wheels to park in front of Tweek’s house.  
“Do we need to talk about it, now? I have a hookup in ten,” he replied with disinterest. 

Tweek took out the car key without thinking, probably would have thrown it through the window if it was open.  
“Shut the fuck up! Don’t try that shit now!”

“What the— I know how to start a car without the key, you know that right?” Kenny angrily frowned. 

“I will bite you if you try!” The blond retorted with the same intense glare. “What is that shit about you and Butters not possible? You -argh- like him! You even said you wanted to eat his ass!”

“I’m a man of taste! You can’t say that he doesn’t have a great ass!” 

“I don’t want -argh- to look at that! It’s not my crush!”

“And I don’t want him to be my crush either!” Kenny exclaimed with wide stormy eyes. “What the fuck would I do with a guy like him! His dad already tried to kill me! I have nothing that could interest Butters, he doesn’t need trash.”

Tweek twitched with an exasperated snarl but he only glared at the keys he has started to toy with.  
“Don’t say that.”

“I will never get out of here. Maybe I don’t live with my parents anymore but,” the blond sadly snorted. His friend recognized his next breath a struggle to not cry.  
“Maybe I won’t be like them but I’m stuck here, in South Park. I will never get into college or get enough money to start a new life. I—I just want to make sure Karen can. And if I can do the same for Leo it’s enough.”

“That’s-that’s not…”

“You can’t tell me anything when you think the same, Tweek,” Kenny muttered with a daze in his dark eyes that met the conflicted blue ones. “I will never have what I need to go to the college, just like your parents doesn’t plan to help you to get out.”

“It’s not about me,” he weakly countered after a quick glance at his house.

“I know,” his friend discreetly apologized and his hands shuffled in his worn-out anorak pockets. “It’s just South Park. Not everybody can escape this shithole.”  
Tweek’s jaw tensed, only replying with a small shrug.  
“I still think you should go for it. They aren’t the worst but your parents are selfish assholes-“

“I know,” Tweek cut with a violent twitch. “Don’t fucking analyze me.”

“I’m not-“

“Then don’t talk like you know shit.”

“Don’t be a bitch.”

“I’m going to be bitch when you’re one.”

“Then tell me honestly, what you would do?” Kenny inquired. His frown wasn’t aggressive but tortured. Tweek wanted to hug him.

“If you were at my place—alcoholic parents that won’t leave you alone, only have shitty jobs to barely get food. I’m not going to put Leo in that shit when he should have everything in the world.”  
His Adam’s apple jumped before his head miserably settled against the headboard.  
“I don’t want to hurt him,” he pleaded with tight lips. 

“You’re— you’re not bad -ugh- at school,” Tweek started, “you could have a scholarship or-or something.”

“Yeah,” he scoffed, “same chances for me to win the lottery, and I don’t even play.” With a frown he encouraged his friend to answer to his question. “What would you do?”

Tweek glanced at the keys as he nibbled his lower lip. Reluctantly, he handed them with a small shook of his head.  
“I just think he likes you,” he whispered without his previous confidence. After all, Tweek wasn’t optimist. What would be the use of it.

“I don’t think so,” Kenny waved off, “Leo just cares. He is going to leave for university, get his parents off his back and he will have a nice life. I’m fine with that.”

“You’re not,” the anxious blond muttered back and took off the seatbelt. “Thanks for the ride.”

“Sure,” his friend recognized with a groan and his hands flew through his hair. “Sorry, it wasn’t an easy night. I didn’t mean—you know.”

“It’s alright, Kenny,” he shrugged. When he opened the door it was a relief to breath the winter air.

They offered small smiles to each other before they parted away. Tweek knew the second he pass his door that he will lose the curl of his lips, just as Kenny did. But they never talked about it. It wasn’t necessary nor healthy. They were fine staying silent next to each other and sometimes share their morn thoughts - but they always left with an encouragement.  
As he quietly took a bag of pretzels and a cup of coffee, he struggled to not think about what he should say to Kenny. What would Tweek do in the same situation; he hadn’t expect that but he recognized that he has good points. 

Hope wasn’t a South Park thing if it wasn’t related to simple madness. He still thought that Butters should have his word in the discussion but Kenny would never ask him in any way.  
What if it was about Craig; Tweek was just ogling at him because he was obsessed. Something as unhealthy couldn’t be love. He never grew up with natural and healthy thoughts, it disgusted him but didn’t know how to be worthy.  
The only child Tweak was different from the poor blond. Not the same courage, the knowledge to enjoy the smallest thing but maybe the most important factor was that he has something to fight for. Sibling always changed something in your life - Tweek saw it through his friends.

It might be why Kyle was so mature. Kenny was too but only on some aspects. Stan’s sister wasn’t something he knew much about, just that she and Stan started to get along when she left; and their parents’ divorce had given them a good subject to talk about. Cartman seemed to only care about cats, and Tweek was convinced that he would have killed his siblings if he had some.  
Although it would have changed less things for him. He probably would have grown more anxious and unstable—his parents would have definitely forced him to babysit as soon as he could talk. But maybe it would have been better. Not for his imaginary little sister or brother, because they would have learnt how to do coffee at his first step. Both pushed into the coffee shop to do the chores and had to bury down the need to scream at his parents.  
But Tweek would have had a someone. Maybe he would be less lost.

Kenny was stable, knows what he generally wants to do.  
Most of the time Tweek felt like he was at a train station, while everybody had a destination he would still be in the back. Until a train would crush him.

His parents planned to make him work in the family business. If he was lucky he could get out of South Park if they opened a shop in another city, which won’t probably happen. And no matter how much Tweek loves coffee and an excuse to bake—he didn’t plan to work in a coffee shop any time soon.  
He would have to pick economy or ‘something that will be useful for the family business’ if he wanted his parents to help him to go to college. Family business was such a fake term, his family was not a family. Tweek felt alone, getting fake attention just so his parents have nothing to feel bad for.  
Younger, he had hoped that his mother would do something. But she either didn’t want to disagree with his father or simply only cared about him because he was useful. The latter was too painful to think about it, Tweek settled on something less dramatic.

With heavy dark bags under his eyes, but without the envy to sleep Tweek walked out of his house. He gazed at the pleasant moon, waiting to get an answer for what he should do for the rest of the night sitting under his house porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> I want to read more Hogwarts AU with South Park;;;
> 
> Please tell what you liked or your ideas for the next chapters - next one will be "I kissed a girl" (:


	9. I kissed a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter

The fast food kid’s space was loud. Not because of kids - their small heads were quietly watching the actual culprits making all that noise.  
Tweek witnessed the scene from afar; Butters and Cartman at the end of the slide, calling for the last two to do something crazy. He just had the time to see Stan sliding down of it with struggles since it wasn’t the right size, before it was followed by Kenny’s whoop and crash. Their laughter and the insults should be reaching all corners of the place.

“Actually, can we take out, please?” Kyle inquired when the fast food worker had placed a bunch of fries in their bags.

“Sure,” she confirmed before a loud thunk erupted, causing her attention to shift on the play space.

Another round of weird noises followed. That sounded like a body being banged against a wall and it brought another staff member to stride over there.  
“Excuse me! You have to leave the restaurant!”

Tweek watched with Kyle their friends running out of the place - Kenny quickly jogging back in to steal a bunch of balloons. The staff member almost caught him, but settled on screaming at them from the door.

“Why are they stupid?” The redhead muttered exchanging a look with Tweek.

He shrugged back. Both of them had lost the rock-paper-scissor game so they were supposed to order the food and bring it to their table, well—now to the car. As long as nobody realize they are with those dumbasses, he didn’t try to think much of it.  
Plus, they are used to eat outside; it wasn’t too chilly. Snow hasn’t settled on imprisoning the town yet.

Kyle has mentioned nothing about last night, just that he went to pick up Stan and they both quickly fell asleep watching a movie at his place. It was an obvious lie but Tweek didn’t push. He would probably know sooner or later. His friend likes to digest stuff before talking about it and Tweek perfectly understood.

“I think Butters is into Kenny,” the blond proposed as a subject. Their bags were almost ready.

“Good news for Kenny,” he replied with a sniff, checking on what was missing.

“No but like— he doesn’t think so.”

Kyle glanced at him. “Nothing changed from what I can see. They act different, if you ignore Kenny’s existential crisis when Butters touches him.”

“Uhm— you think that Butters -ngh- was always that touchy?”

“He was,” his friend absentmindedly confirmed.

Tweek slightly nodded, “even so, last night it was definitely not some friend-like touching.”  
Kyle encouraged him with an arched eyebrow.  
“Glued against each other, whispering when, I mean, I was also right here so he could have added me in the conversation-” Tweek almost added ‘like you and Stan do’ but he didn’t want a kick.

“Kenny was always Butters’ favourite, remember when he had to go to Hawaii? He said he was the only decent guy.”

“Maybe, yeah,” he uttered with a frown, “still, it’s obvious that they are into each other now, right? Even if Butters is kind of naive, he would see if someone was about to kiss him.”

“You sure they didn’t talk about it? By text or something,” Kyle inquired sharing the bags of food between them. He thanked the worker with a polite smile and a nod, Tweek vaguely mimicked.

“I don’t know, I think he would have told us,” Tweek articulated with a bitter sniff.  
Kenny was more independent when it was about his problems. But he talked about it, even showing up during the night to do so. Tweek wanted to believe that they would have spoken about it.

“You know how Kenny is,” his friend replied as he held the door for them two to leave the fast food. “A stubborn asshole.”

It was a comfortable habit, settling with food and simply watching the rest of the world moving around. Most of the time they were too troublesome to eat inside – hence them snatching balloons to pass it around with kicks or hands as they eat.  
Tweek was insensible against the cold, maybe because he has grown used to it, or his body has been intoxicated long enough to lose that sense. Or it was the side effect to overheat easily.  
His friends always told him to wear scarves, hats or jackets because he makes them shiver; most of the time he settled with a sweatshirt. It’s comfy and he likes to sink into the softness from time to time.  
Kicking just in time the red balloon floating close to him, Tweek munched on some fries.

“So, when are you going to kick David’s ass?” Cartman interrupted the disorganized dinner with a mouthful of fries. Settled against the car on the pavement, he directed it to Stan’s by his gaze.  
“I need to organize the bets,” he continued with everyone’s attention on him.

“Why would I do that?” The ravenhead replied, hesitating on taking a bite on his veggie burger now.

“Because you two are fucking now,” he snorted and loudly sucked on his finger tainted with condiment. Cartman pointedly glanced between Kyle and Stan with a sneer, when nobody continued.  
Tweek glanced up to have a proper look at them two. Their knees were touching but that's not unusual. He awkwardly shifted on the car he was sitting on. Weirdly, he felt uncomfortable for them when the super best friends stayed silent and exchanged a look.

“What?” Kyle said. Stan followed his gaze to look at Cartman but he turned to his fries, his knee still against the redhead’s. “Why are you coming up with that?” His tone skimmed boredom.

“I saw you two getting in your house last night holding hands and crying, all that shit, Stan was still sobbing,” he dryly mocked with a huge bite on his burger, his grin decorated with gravy.

“I wasn’t sobbing!” He retorted back with flushed cheeks. Reddening, Stan tightly shut his mouth.  
Tweek watched Kyle closing his eyes in an exasperated manner. The ravenhead turned to his food to avoid them all - his cheeks seemed hot enough to melt snow if there was any.

“You guys are together?!” Butters chirped before his lips bloomed in a wide smile. Kenny’s own was more sly. “Congratulations fellas! I’m so happy for you!”

Tweek gaped. “Really? That’s not a joke?!”

“Fucking— _urgh_ , no it’s true,” Kyle admitted with a frown, more to his food. His cheeks followed Stan’s shade breaking his grumpiness. “We are together.”  
They avoided each other gazes which was hard when they could only look at each other.

“Since when?” He shrieked back, forgetting about how awkward the discussion has started. The redhead shot a conflicted look at Butters cheerings and congrats.

“Finally, guys,” Kenny joined with a bright grin, “now you two can fuck and stop being whiny little bitches.”

“Shut up, Kenny,” Stan embarrassingly groaned while Kyle rolled his eyes with equal distress.

“Kahl is still a bitch— I mean dating another guy just after you broke up? Slut.”

“Shut up, fatass!” Kyle’s _boyfriend_ barked at him and certainly for the better. The redhead seemed ready to go grab his neck to break it.

“Poor Davíd,” Butters commented as if Stan wasn’t just _right here_. But he didn’t even get a glance as he had turned to look at Kyle.

“Oh my God, shut the fuck up Butters,” Cartman drawled. Tweek realized its bite was weaker for it. Perhaps because he knows about Kenny’s feelings for Butters and the blond’s lethal skills.

Cartman always managed to know stuff he isn't supposed to; Tweek fears the day he will be able to read minds and know _everything_ he thinks about Craig.

“It’s great that you two talked,” Tweek joined without intending to be heard much. Stan shot him an almost ecstatic smile and Kyle would have replied, if Cartman didn’t do a poor imitation of his words.

“Cartman, I swear I will kill you! And you better not tell anyone!” He threatened.

“It’s a secret?” Kenny frowned in the middle of his burger. He was glued against Leo ‘for the sake of being warm’ under the bright blond’s heavy jacket. He might say ‘no homo’ while sucking a dick and Tweek would believe that more.  
“Why?”

“ ‘Cause it’s South Park,” the ravenhead flatly replied. Tweek nodded in agreement.

“Everybody will know about you two in less than a week,” the sandy blond continued.

“What’s wrong with that?” Butters quietly inquired. Tweek wanted to ask him if he wasn’t brainwashed or something.

“One week of peace is nice,” Kyle explained just as either him or Stan erased the distance between them. The colour of their cheeks wasn’t only from the cold.

And just as Cartman imitated a gagging noise—Tweek realized that their eyefucking will not decrease, _at all_.

“Whatever slut,” the brunet taunted.

“If you talk Cartman I’m going to put your mom and Clyde’s dad together,” the redhead exclaimed with a glare.

“What?!” Fatass shrieked, almost at a Tweek level. “You fucking Jewish shit!”

Kenny has broken into a laugh. While Butters fought one too, Tweek forced himself to eat to not show his amusement.

“I swear I will make them _fuck_ if you start to be an ass.”

Stan snorted and bumped into Kyle as if they weren’t already glued against each other. Just as fast as they returned to longingly stare into each other eyes - Cartman snarled low insults.  
“Fill your mouth with food or it’s going to be my fist, Cartman,” he warned, quicker than his boyfriend.

Like it wasn’t enough Kyle granted Stan with one look of love—probably. Tweek had no idea how to describe that kind of gaze. But fuck they were almost _cuddling_ their heads together.

Kenny barked a laugh while Cartman swore they won’t stay long together with a middle finger.  
Butters followed Kenny with a giggle. Tweek almost frowned at them when they looked at each other to laugh harder - as much as he joked about Stan and Kyle awful obviousness, now he felt bad about the two blonds. But he wasn’t exactly close with the soft blond, which means he will hardly go talk to him about it.

Although, if the Super Obvious Best Idiots found each other that means it was also possible for them too.

Their lives were a freaking TV show and apparently Tweek has to deal with it.

 

 

“—that's why I think at that moment you should pause in that part-”

Tweek didn’t like when unexpected things happened, or any type of changements. If he wanted to change his cereals he would ask.  
That means he has to adapt—which wasn’t making him unworried at all. His brain was probably not suited to follow the unexpected and yet, he was born in South Park.

 _So, yes_ ; Tweek can worry when he saw Craig and Kyle chatting not far from his locker. It was Friday, which meant Tweek will go practice his piano for the school’s play. He should probably be there already.  
But Tweek saw _Craig_ stop Kyle in the corridor to talk.  
Craig. Went. To. Kyle.  
He was too far to hear and recognize what they were talking about. They are acquaintances’, maybe ‘friends’ - but for Craig to seek someone outside of his group that was rare. Tweek was certain of that, probably shouldn’t but somehow, he does about ‘Craig stuff’.

So, for what would he need to speak to the redhead? If it was about their science class then Tweek should also be a part of it, right? They are in the same class! And Kyle has been heading toward Tweek’s locker— _so_ what could bring Craig to stop him and talk? He could have waited until Kyle joined Tweek to talk about that thing.

Maybe he was into Kyle.

No.

Maybe.

Tweek felt his inside grimace, frowning at them from afar.  
Kyle is his friend. Craig too.  
Kyle is a real close friend, the person that Tweek would call to restart World Of Warcraft. Craig is— _that weird obsession_.

Everyone admits that Kyle has a great ass; Craig could maybe be into it too; it would make sense. But everybody knows about Stan and Kyle - the rumours were plausible enough to dissuade some people to even try. Their friends from South Park were all aware, probably all betting, which made it a bit stupid if Craig was really into him.

What if Cartman was right and Kyle _is_ indeed a dirty slut who now decides to torture Tweek? But there was no way anyone could know about his night dreams about Craig; perhaps Kyle is just a bitch.

No—they are friends. As much as Kyle put himself in other messes, he wouldn't hurt Tweek purposely. He hopes so.

Tweek wasn’t sure he would survive _that_. Obviously, Kyle would reject him! _If_ Craig is interested in him. He wouldn't say no to Craig because of Craig - because he sure is hot.  
No, it couldn’t happen. Maybe if he really wanted to piss off Stan. It didn’t make sense but since when teenagers make sense?  
Although Craig definitely knows about Kyle and Stan.

They weren’t discreet. Like this morning when they flirted - cheesy enough for Tweek to almost be jealous. Even Kenny’s teasing and Cartman’s disgust hadn’t stopped them to shyly exchange knowing glances. It’s not like they even kissed in front of them, if they kissed yet; but they were still all over _each other_.

But at the exact moment that Tweek wouldn’t mind them being kissy all over, Stan wasn’t here. Him and his useless jealousy.  
And they were still talking! Why are they talking so long? And it was probably not about class; Kyle would be speaking more.

Craig was the talker in this. It was not a good sign, or maybe it is. Tweek shouldn't care. It’s the universe showing to him that he should have not followed that addiction about Craig.

Right. Maybe it was only that. Just a heads up for Tweek to stop thinking about Craig.

“Hi Annie.”

The blonde stopped on her sentence, smiling at Tweek’s friend who just realized that they were joined. “Hi Stan.”

“Stan,” Tweek gasped and barely looked at him because he returned to Kyle and Craig. That was a good timing.

His friend didn’t seem to catch _the thing_ \- because he is an idiot.  
“We were talking about the play,” Annie continued with an excited noise from her files that she must have happily shown.

“I saw one of the pra-”

“Stan!” Tweek shrieked. A twitch escaped him and he jerked his head toward his problem. “If you want to -urgh- talk with Kyle before football you should -ngh- go,” he urged with a tight smile.

Stan followed his gaze. He had definitely noticed them - he could recognize Kyle anywhere.

“What are they talking about?”

Tweek was close to just shove him away. He could find out if Stan would listen to his stupid puppy side; what was the use of it anyway if not to cling on Kyle. Useless homosexuals.

“Maybe about class?” Annie tried and Tweek couldn’t be pissed at her too, but still gritted his teeth.

Just like that Kyle and Craig parted away.  
Not even looking back.

Which meant that no one checked each other’s asses, or any other things. Tweek realized he stopped to twitch and should left his locker door out of his grasp.

“Hey, don’t you have practice?” Kyle inquired, of course to Stan, before he was next to them. His eyes lingered on him but unlike Stan he has the thought to not forget Annie and Tweek - even if it was a simple greeting smile.

“Yeah, I have to go,” Stan whispered back.

Tweek noticed that Annie quietly watched them, probably having many thoughts about their ‘super best friend friendship’; for once the many gossips about them being actually together are true. Still, their friend wanted to tell Stan to go _if he should go_ because he was close to kick them in exasperation—and not because he was still in the dark about Craig and Kyle’s discussion.

Kyle cleared his throat as Stan glanced at the ground to shift on his feet. Their cheeks mirrored each other colours.

“What -ngh- were you talking about?” Tweek blurted out upon the realization nobody around them could work out of their gayness.

“When?” The redhead arched an eyebrow losing his previous embarrassment. If Tweek was a dumbass, he wouldn’t have noticed the swift contact of the super best friends - boyfriends - with their arms. Stan hid his hands in his pockets after he glanced at Kyle’s.

“Just right now,” he huffed back, skimming a small shriek, “with Craig.”

Kyle blinked and Tweek almost believed he would tell him it's not his business. “About the math class.”

“He couldn’t ask Token?” Stan joined and Annie discreetly snorted.  
Tweek would have glanced at her if he wasn't sure she was friendly mocking Stan’s jealousy. At least it was useful so the blond only nodded in encouragement.

“I got the top mark on the last test,” Kyle replied with a push of his shoulder against his boyfriend’s. Tweek knew better and frankly they should kiss before he gets sick of their flirt, and will smash their heads together like kids do with dolls.

“Only about -ngh- math?”

He wasn't brilliant at math. It has been the truth since they started multiplication. Of course, Craig wouldn't ask Tweek about that.

“Yeah,” his friend slowly said with a small frown. “What were you talking about?” Kyle asked before Tweek could panic that he might guess the reason behind his request of details. If he starts to be paranoid about his feelings being obvious - they will be and his friends are far too curious to let him live alone.

“About the music we are using for the play,” Annie replied with a smile, not only about her drama project. “Tweek thinks it would be too sad to put Say Something.”

“It’s depressing!” He insisted seeking to divert Kyle’s probable interest in Tweek’s behaviour.

“That's why it's beautiful!” She retorted. “It’s about despair and pain and-”

“Exactly!”

“And love!”

Stan watched them. “Well it’s a sad drama, right?”

“Yes,” Annie beamed.

“You changed it,” Tweek frowned.

“Because it’s better like that!” She chuckled and shot a look of disbelief to him. “Titanic wouldn't be as beautiful if there hadn't been an iceberg.”

“Why are you even liking that kind of movies?” Kyle followed and Tweek was relieved he wasn't the only one thinking sad movies are just painful.

“They are the best,” Annie assured. She is always trying to bring all of the ‘blonds’ to go watch depressing movies. Tweek avoided them like the plague after he watched a movie about a family’s dog death, he didn’t want to sob every time he sees a dog.

Loud voices erupted from down the hall. They all turned to see who was causing the fuss - one of the voices was assuredly Wendy’s.

Soon, her figure appeared with a furious Bebe who was laughing rather darkly. Tweek understood he should have gone hiding in the music room when he could have.

“You know I didn’t mean _that_!”

“Oh, _of course not_! I should listen to you while you won't listen to me?” The blonde snapped back quieting Wendy for a bit.

“It’s different!” She replied, not losing a foot between their figures.

The whole hallway has fallen into silence and only watched their dramatics.  
Tweek heard Annie’s ‘shit’ just as he realized Bebe noticed him—and that she was coming right at him.  
Wendy tried to grab her attention back.

“No, I’m listening to you now, alright!? I should be after someone else, right?” The blonde had stepped in their proximity; Stan and Kyle had opted to retreat few steps together instead of letting her the chance to break them apart. “Because _I_ can’t be that sure!”

“That's— _Bebe seriously_?!” Wendy barked.

“I said I heard you! Unlike some people-”

Wendy flushed with a glare equalling Bebe’s.

Most people believe it's troublesome to be restless, Tweek is glad to be ‘jumpy’ or paranoid because it saved his life more than often. Though at the moment he couldn't properly sneak his way out of this chaos, since Bebe’s hand - his maybe-not-so-a-friend anymore - hit the locker next to his head.

And just like that he tasted her cherry chapstick. He was convinced Stan let out a panicked ‘what the fuck’ and Annie had a weird high-pitched snort.

The blond already had his first kiss before, with or without tongue, but frankly he wasn't that eager to have more experience. Unless it would be from Craig—once in his life it would be great.

But he doesn't want Bebe’s tongue particularly.  
She was awfully strong.

The lock of his locker was painfully digging in his back. It wasn’t enough to forget Bebe’s lips.

It was short and he was certain she backed away because Wendy might have grabbed her.  
“Why are you so dramatic?!”

“I’m the one being dramatic!?” Bebe shouted back, successfully hitting Tweek’s face with her long hair.

She didn't even look satisfied in a wicked way. Only stern as she stared at the raven-haired girl, before swiping around to get a hold of Annie’s face and kiss her too.

“Bebe can you be mature for one second!?” Wendy swore over the numerous whispers of the corridor.

Tweek was twisted over the fact that Annie didn't get the tongue.

“What!?” The blonde barely turned to see her. “I _am_! I could be with anyone, right?!”

Wendy flashed with anger. “You don’t let me speak!”

“You are the one who doesn't let me! But _oh_ , I could kiss everybody!” With that Bebe’s gaze paused on Kyle and by how the ginger’s eyes widened when he saw it coming.

Stan - that useless bi disaster - was only hit by the reality when her chapped lips collided with Kyle; who had tried to escape but she got him by his scarf. With a weird throaty noise Stan separated them without letting it last more than two seconds.  
Wendy had also grabbed Bebe but she was swatted away with a middle finger. Her attention turned back to a shocked Kyle, landing on Stan who was glaring.

“What the fuck, Bebe?!”

Bebe pushed them apart to pass with a mocking sniff at Stan. “I’m not kissing you,” she darkly declared.

“You are impossible!” Wendy screamed at her figure turning into another corridor. Kyle was still wiping his mouth with his sleeve when she walked away. Tweek mimicked when he realized he must also have lipstick now.

“You are the one who told me to do that!” Bebe returned to shout back but Wendy had disappeared in the other direction; she did the same.

“What happened?” Annie started, the less unfazed.

“She is going crazy,” Stan exclaimed and glanced over his shoulder before he settled on Kyle. He shook his head when his boyfriend silently asked if he still has traces of lipstick on him.

“Well, okay— but why?”

“She tongued me,” Tweek shrieked. “Why?!”

“It’s Bebe,” Stan frowned.

“It’s understandable about Kyle-”

“No,” the ginger cut with a faint glare at Annie, “it’s not.”

“You didn’t get the tongue!” The blond insisted.

“Of course not!”

“Come with me to practice,” his super best friend cut as he tugged on his sleeve.

Tweek couldn’t watch their interaction because Annie suddenly gasped at his side. “I have to find Lola for the costumes! Tweek I text you, alright?” She urged with impatient small steps on the same spot. “And we try to talk to Bebe, okay?”

“Yeah, okay,” he croaked, completely unsure.

She smiled and smiled at the two indiscreet lovebirds before she left.  
Tweek glanced at them.

“Let’s forget about that,” Kyle awkwardly suggested. They heard exclamations from the direction where Bebe went.

The blond shortly wondered if she really went to kiss everyone. He swiftly left them, certain that they will probably not make it far before they would be all flirty.

Plus, he wanted to drink some water before he could try to focus on his piano.  
The cherry taste made him uncomfortable and he wiped it nervously until the auditorium.

It was empty but not calm, Tweek’s imagination never rationally digested to be in a place normally full of people now suddenly lacking of life; in a twisted way he enjoyed this paused environment.

He told himself that he would hear if someone was coming or any sort of company.

When he reached the middle now, he recognized weak sobs and furious sniffs. His steps hesitated before he tightened his lips, quietly reaching the stage. Tweek didn’t manage to not make it creak under his figure - by the sudden silent he guessed whoever or whatever was here heard him.

It was _probably_ not a ghost, they wouldn’t appear in the middle of the day. He briefly thought it was Bebe breaking down after her scene or whatever it was; his lips itched. But he was familiar with her tears, it wasn’t the same noises as now.

Approaching the storage room available for the students - he creeped himself as he pushed the door open with a slow creak. The sobs have dissipated, Tweek realized that has only started a moment ago by the flashy wet red face.

“Hi,” he whispered while a twitch made its way up and down.

With a clear of her throat, Wendy let her hands fall between her knees. “Hi Tweek.”

He watched her wipe out traces of sadness with her sleeves; her eyes weren’t that red or puffy which could mean she only started to cry.  
“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

“No, it’s okay,” she sniffed and passed one last time her hands over her face. “You need to practice for the play, right?”

“Yeah,” Tweek admitted and awkwardly stumbled his way to his usual chair to place his backpack. He played with the end of it.  
Wendy didn’t seem to move behind him, maybe to show that she would stay even with his disturbance. The blond had no idea what to do - but going to play felt wrong.  
“I don’t know what happened with Bebe,” he mumbled.

He heard her shoes hit the wooden floor. With a glance he realized she only put her knees up.  
“I think it was—kind of obvious,” she quietly replied until her eyes wandered up and fell into his. “She told you about her feelings? _F_ _or me_?”

With a gulp, Tweek returned to his backpack. So Bebe told her.  
That would mean it was a rejection, right?

“Yeah,” he confirmed with a tight throat.  
A sniff erupted but he didn’t want to see if she was crying again. Tensing and stretching his fingers, Tweek tried to buy more time until he has to choose what to do.  
It was not his place, and definitely not his zone of comfort; Wendy and him are friends but not enough to actually be with each other during—sad times.  
“Is-is that why,” he cleared his throat, “why she was crazy?”

Deafening, the silent stretched until the blond shifted in uncomfort and turned around.

Wendy stared at the floor.  
“It’s something I said.”  
Tweek faintly nodded as his hands seeked to crawl in his sleeves.  
“I didn’t tell her I like her too,” she quietly confessed.

He watched her to find something close to confirmation or simple honesty.  
With slow steps, he unsurely reduced the distance and crouched down. Tweek shifted on his tiptoes.

His eyes didn’t leave the space between his sneakers and hers.  
“Why didn’t you tell her?”

She shuffled. Her legs unfolded and folded into another posture, she changed back. He saw in his peripheral that she shook her head.  
“I can’t. It— _I_ don’t think it would be right.”

“What?” He perked up at that, retreating in his knitted sweater when he realized her eyes were horribly wet.

“Because I have to deal with _me_ , first,” Wendy chocked before a sob passed her lips. She clutched a hand in front of an eye. “I don’t want her to see me like that when we-we should be going on dates and everything.”

Tweek played with his lips as his leg started to shakily hop. Stan had told a week ago or so, that he talks to her because of personal problems. He suspected that he told them about it so Kyle doesn't get the idea they might be back together.

He hugged himself with his hands hidden in his sleeves.

“Is it-” his voice cracked and only came back when he painfully swallowed, “is it that bad?”

“I don’t _feel_ like myself Tweek,” she cried and her hands roughly parted her short fringe to deepen. “I don’t feel good.”

He frowned. For a second, he contemplated how she was breathing to fight sobs. Grabbing her forearm—Tweek didn’t back off when she met his gaze.

“Don’t stay on the ground,” he articulated and almost got a proper smile on his lips. But it turned sad.

She vaguely nodded and did so without Tweek’s help. Instead of letting her reach for a seat, he tugged until she followed him out of the backroom.

“I don’t want to see anyone now, Tweek,” Wendy mumbled and cleared her throat.

With a shook of his head he checked if the room was properly empty.  
“I know,” he said. That couldn’t be more honest. “Piano helps me sometimes.”  
The blond sat down and made her a nervous sign of the head to ask her to also do it.  
“I could -ngh- show you some chords if you don’t know anything.”

“I don’t,” she confirmed, whipping out her face before joining him. “Does it really help you?”

“Only sometimes,” Tweek explained and touched one note. “It-it always does something -urgh- but not always enough.”

With a silent nod she folded her fingers and stretched them over random notes. “The music or to play?”

He was pondering how to make her feel better - since Tweek barely knows how to deal with his own thoughts. But Wendy seemed more in control than him in general; if appearances are to be trusted.

“Both,” he said, “maybe more playing.”

She left a discreet chuckle. “I always thought you play great. Are you continuing in university?”

Tweek twitched. “I don't know.”

He did want to. It feels ecstatic when he plays, not everything could reach him in those moment and he wanted to hold that forever.

But no matter how much he dreams, thinks, planned—he knows dreams are _dreams_. If they were unhappy or unease it would be nightmares. But Tweek entertained the idea once in a while, not only following the image of his sleepy brain but also how it would be if they were a _real band_.

“Do you know -ngh- what you want to do after?”

Wendy nodded and was about to speak before she laughed. In a twisted and unsettling way.

“It’s crazy— I,” she sobbed and chuckled, “ _I know_ what I want to _do_. Where I want to go and-and I still don’t know _who am I_.”

His fingers clutched over the chords. Glancing at her, he let them rest on his thighs as an obnoxious lump pierced his throat.  
“I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay,” she sniffed with the choke of a sob, “it’s not your fault. I’m just letting everything out and you happen to be here. You can play, it will make me feel better,” Wendy assured.

He hummed back but didn’t choose yet what to play.

“Sometimes, I-I can’t get through,” Tweek started nudging the same key over and over. “I can’t get through my head,” he mumbled.

She faintly nodded while wiping her cheeks. “It's painful.”

“Yeah,” he nodded, “sometimes you get stuck because it’s following you and— and you can’t find the exit.”  
His fingers stopped on a precise chord.  
“I mean that’s how I feel. I know it’s different than -ngh- you.”

“No, Tweek, it’s like that. I understand,” she whispered and shifted closer on the seat. Her weight barely changing his posture. “It’s like that…”Tweek followed her fingers copying his stance, looking up he saw the tears quietly falling.  
“Sometimes it’s too hard to feel like trying anymore.”

He didn’t move. An odd feeling made its way and shouldn’t have—but it did dig another hole in the back of his brain. One you could drown in.

Once his friends had asked if he has any suicidal thoughts; Tweek hadn’t answered. The best answer he had thought was that he understood why people would do it.

“It’s not looking like it will be easier,” he muttered.

“The only thing we are asking for is happiness, right?” She spoke to the piano by how she curled up. With a determinedly move she threw her head backward, facing the choking lights of the stage. Some of her hair was glued on his face.  
“I can’t even choose between a pant or a skirt.”

Tweek bite down on his lip. He didn’t feel useless - he was and had no idea how to comprehend to be uncomfortable to be his own self; it has never paused him in his tracks, he is Tweek Tweak, a boy with a penis and trying to enjoy life.

“I cut my hair this morning,” Wendy suddenly breathed. “Myself.”  
He acknowledge her raven hair with a timid glance. They were short, barely under her neck but wild around her face as they didn’t know how to look either. It wasn't uncommon for her to change her haircut so he never believed there was something behind it.  
“I just _snapped_ this morning. I didn’t want my hair that long or-or I didn’t want to be a _girl_.”

“Do you want to be a boy?” The blond whispered glancing at the distance between their hands. It helped him when his friends held his hand.

“No?”  
Their gazes met when she— _they_ let their head fell with gravity.  
“I don’t know,” they whispered. Before the awkwardness could stretch, he went to grab a hand that he shakily holds. He had no idea why he was twitching - he wanted to cry because tears were still falling.  
“I don’t want Bebe to know,” Wendy continued, swallows replaced by a grimace. Tweek pursed his lips and blinked to not exactly cry. “I’m so lost. I don’t want to put _her_ through that too.”

“I get it,” he breathed.

“I’m supposed to help other people!” The cry echoed and if it has been Tweek he would have hit the piano. “I help them to feel good in their skin, with their feelings, with-with,” Wendy paused with a heavy breath.  
“But not me.”

They choked a sob. Hands tight, Tweek led his friend with a desperate hug. He put everything on holding and soothing their back. Wendy was quiet with the sobs, not exactly holding back, but maybe they were both exhausted to cry at this point.

Wasting precious fragment of energy was depressing and worsened the need to cry. Tweek hardly knows how to enjoy a quiet moment, and not move without thinking about everything he could do instead of ‘being lazy’.  
But he wasn’t sure it was the same for Wendy.

“Sorry,” they sniffed, pulling back and clearing their throat. “Don’t cry or we are going to cry for hours.”

The joke made him snort but not quite enough to ignore the need to wipe his eyes.

“I will show -ngh- you how to play something, okay?”

His friend nodded, “okay but play something first. I want to hear something nice before I wreck it.”  
Wendy nervously grabbed a lock of their hair as a tear rolled on their cheek, the small smile only assured him that it was another attempt to lighten the mood.  
Tweek returned his attention on the piano with a tight chest.

He was drastically unsure where he headed to when he played.  
His fingers would follow a pattern and jump to a next one when his thoughts tangled themselves more and more; with a breath he settled on a melody humming along it to not hear the voices in his head.

Tweek wanted to tell Wendy to go. Find whatever they need, to get out of the bad place.  
They could - a fighter was a definite part of the ravenhead figure next to him. But he couldn’t help.  
He didn’t even know how to help himself.

His fingers abruptly fell dead.

“I will show you something easy.”

Just a place to start.  
With many words left unsaid, Tweek showed Wendy a short melody.  
Something warm to get out of here.

Maybe they had shared the same thoughts - to run away from the trouble, even if it was alone, but just _peaceful_. To be capable to breathe in, and breathe out, without the aching feeling that they couldn’t. The shadow in their heads quiet down because they would find no excuses to not press pause and listen to what’s beneath.

Teenagers should be the ones growing, awakening what they are. To make dumb mistakes because they were just _trying_ to find out.  
They shouldn’t feel caged inside, Tweek realized. Fighting to find the right cut or the single calm thought - was probably what they would seek out of their tangled brain and heart.

His lungs felt so small as he helped Wendy to find back the chords.  
His head was spinning around his own need to seek for comfort.  
Tweek forget sometimes just how to breathe.

Wendy was fighting and he felt like his heart was down on the floor. They wanted to figure out—was he even trying to help himself?

He shouldn’t think about that now. Tweek wanted to be a good friend and cheer them up.

 

“You won’t explain that to Bebe?” He whispered, feeling dumb without a piano under his fingers. His voice crankier and more irritable without following a melody.

Wendy spun in the backroom, the backpack in their hand heavy.  
“I don’t think— it wouldn’t help. She wouldn’t mock me or be mean, probably will try to help,” they confessed. “But I don’t want to start a relationship where Bebe would _have to help_.”

It had been probably an hour since they opted to try to get their minds of—the world. It felt heavy when it pierced its way back into Tweek’s mind; Wendy seemed to feel lighter but that must be the exhaustion.

“I-I just think she deserves the truth,” the blond admitted with tight lips because it didn’t feel proper to put his word in that.

He looked up to meet their puffy hazelnut eyes. Looking away, Wendy took out his phone and readjusted the scarf around their neck as looking at it.  
“I will drive you home.” The proposition was soft but in the right tone for Tweek to not look further.

He was sure it wasn't a good moment but he wanted to cheer Wendy up, but also maybe help them, by saying ‘love yourself, accept yourself’.

 

 

“How was practice, Tweek?”

The youngest in the Tweak’s house blindly looked up. His fork dangerously aimless around his face.

“What?” He squeaked.  
“I was wondering how the play practice was going,” his mother said over a sweet, sweet, smile. “Do you have fun playing with your friends?”

It’s exactly that. He has fun— _fun_ means working at the coffee shop for Tweek’s parents; but not exactly for Tweek and they know.  
At first, it was his good place. The familiar smell of coffee, as crazy as it sounds it was probably the first thing he ever smelled. It wasn’t hard to picture his parents bringing coffee at the hospital. Probably the whole set up. Growing up with that, knowing each bean brought him to be reassured in the coffee shop. It was his shelter at the beginning.

“It was nice,” Tweek cautiously told, rolling the chicken thigh in his plate with his knife. “Lot of people are -ngh- working on it.”

“You should bring your friends to the coffee shop, Tweek,” his father exclaimed with a smile. “To take a break and savour your fresh co-”

“Yeah, maybe,” he cut and munched on his food. Frankly, he was hungry but couldn’t seem to swallow anything without feeling overwhelmed.

His mug of coffee was gleaming to make him give up and gulp the whole thing down.

“Don’t forget that you work tomorrow, hm?”  
Tweek twitched and for a second, thought his food was mocking him by looking like a vague smiley.  
“We need to clean the shop to put the Christmas’ decorations,” Richard continued with a pleased tone. He shared a loving look to his wife. “It worked well this Halloween, maybe we should try to sell special pastries next year.”

“I love the idea,” she agreed.  
The blond decided to glare at his chicken.  
“Do you like it, Tweek?”

“I want to have my driving licence.”  
He was surprised that the words flew out so easily, when all he could feel was a dry taste.

His parents had paused but he didn’t look up. Tweek wanted to avoid their loving gazes when they won’t listen to him.

“Why?” His mother inquired, with a bit of curiosity.

That might be reassuring, he thought, but he also cut that thought because they won’t agree like always.

“Because I want to,” he started but had to pause because of a violent twitch. His knife clattered on the plate; he has to tighten his grip. “Everyone has it. It’s -argh- useful.”

“But you don’t need it, son.”  
Tweek twitched.  
“And they probably won't let a spazz behind the wheel,” he continued matters-of-factly. His eyes were smiling at his son, who was close to flip over the table.

“I’m not-” _maybe_ —”I’m not a spazz like when I was a -ngh- kid.”  
It was hard to talk behind tight teeth but he wasn’t going to back down. He was sick of their way to keep him here, in South Park, in the family business.  
“I want to -argh- learn! It will also help you— and the family business,” he hissed with a tortured smile.

He didn’t like to lie. But lying to that fake smile of his father didn’t make him feel as bad anymore.

Tweek wasn’t confident at learning to drive; there was so many risks and his mind was already one when he was only on his feet. But he wanted to - if he wants to have a chance to get to college and just have control over _his life_ , he estimated he had to. Be damned if in the end he can’t surpass his small fear. At least he will try.

“Are you sure, Tweek?” His mother worried. He attempted to smile with his nod.

“You don’t need a car to go to the coffee shop Tweek. You can find anything at South Park, why would you need a car?” Richard almost joked.

Nibbling on his lower lips, his eyes darted around the table. Stopping only briefly on the family pictures in the back to return on his parents. They were both staring at him.  
“It will be easier with a car to go to college.”

There. He said it. Now he just has to be persistent and wish for them to not be assholes.

“Oh.”

“Well, son,” Richard started sharing a look with his wife. “It sure will be useful if you have a business degree.”

Tweek swallowed the disappointment. The bile of his nerves was tasteless next to it; he should have learnt by now.

“I’m not -argh- sure if I want to study business stuff,” he articulated and let go of his cutlery with a twitch. With embarrassment he moved them to properly rest with a finger.

“What would you want to study than business? There is nothing more useful, Tweek,” his father interjected. It wasn’t an exact disappointment in his tone but his son put that on the host mask.

“I -ngh- don’t know,” he mumbled. Tweek sharply pinched the back of his hand, with a quick glance he noticed it was already painfully red. He didn’t remember himself scratching at it.

“Tweek, you should be sure before planning. How would your mother and I hold the family business if we did that?”

It was a soft sermon that produced a long shot of twitches. With a mutter, the blond bite on his lip and felt his leg bouncing.

“What is it?” His mother piped up. “Tweek, baby, if you tear on your sleeves it will stretch.”

“What if I don’t want -urgh- to continue the family business.”  
When Tweek looked up, it was to be sure he wasn’t dreaming or just imagined it all in his head to repeat. He squinted when his father did the same. With a twitch he turned to his mother who was slightly agape.

“It’s nonsense, Tweek.” Richard wasn’t fazed by his son’s glare. As if he would notice _anything_ if it didn’t concern the coffee-shop.

“It’s not,” he growled, breathing rapidly. Tweek was relieved that nothing was between his hands - like that he could tear on his skin or dig his nails.  
“I don’t think I want that.”

“But— you love to bake,” his mother said.

“Yes,” his father agreed, “you will see Tweek, after you finish your adolescent crisis, you will understand.”

He wanted to cry—or laugh, probably both if he wasn’t so angry. They weren’t listening.  
Like yesterday. Like every day. Like _every-fucking-time_.  
Why did he even bother; his talk with Wendy made him rethink for a short second what he wanted to do. Or whatever it wouldn't matter as long as he won't be a stupid coffee shop full of meth.

“If I killed myself,” Tweek exhaled, “you wouldn’t even care because you will only think what people will think of you.”

He watched with an odd satisfaction his mother let go of her fork to gasp, and his father be taken aback enough to pause on drinking.  
A smile itched to appear over his sickness, the dizziness of sitting at the table.

“What are you saying? Tweek are you out of your m-”

Abruptly standing up the chair made a screeching yelp at the force.  
“I _said_ — that you wouldn’t care I killed myself as long as it doesn’t touch the shop!”

His father flinched but braced himself to frown.  
“Son, think what you just said. We love you-”

“You wouldn’t care,” he barked back.  
Tweek ignored his mom calling for him - with what sounds like tears in her throat; he just went to grab his shoes and a coat.  
When his father roared for him to not get out of the house, he knew it’s only because _he_ didn’t get to talk and to hammer the family business at each sentence.

It’s only when he recognized the white line painted on the road that he realized where he was.  
He exhaled, shaking, choking on the anchor in his throat.  
Without giving him the chance to cry - Tweek stormed in street, aware already where he wanted to explode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to people who leave kudos, and the best of the best for the one leaving comments
> 
> A sheep almost bit off one of my finger but that's just a normal Sunday for me
> 
> Next chapter: This baby don't cry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you read this
> 
> I swear I continue my other stories but my brain started to go everywhere with new ideas and I just gotta focus but I'm a bitch so you know
> 
> Feel free to tell me what is shit or what is good, it's important (for my eternal crisis)


End file.
